Return to Second Dimension
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: First Other-Dimension-Inator was never broken and is still in Doofenshmirtz's aparment. Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb might get their memories back. Also Doofenshmirtz wasn't the only evil in Second Dimension.
1. Prologue

After seeing the movie I just had to write this. I practically fell in love with 2nd dimension characters so…yeah. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy!

…

_2__nd__ Dimension_

''I think the Tri-State Area can finally be at peace now.'' Major Monogram said as the Firestorm Girls took Doofenshmirtz away. All the others had just come from the first dimension back to the second.

''Yes…I can't believe the battle is actually over.'' Candace said and then looked at her brothers who were still hugging their pet.

''Yeah now we can relax and enjoy summer.'' Phineas said happily and his brother nodded. All the others looked confused.

''What's summer?'' Buford asked first. Both Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and smiled.

''You'll see. It's an amazing thing.'' Phineas said. Isabella seemed little interested about this though she tried to hide it.

''Well show it then…Phineas was it?'' Isabella said though her tone was softer than she intended. Phineas stared at her for a while. With all the things that were going on he never quite got a good look of her. ''Whatcha staring at?'' Isabella said in her tough voice again. Phineas broke out his trance and then turned around.

''Oh sorry…Anyway let's go to our backyard.'' Phineas said excited. Others were still little confused, but followed him anyway. Some of the Firestorm Girls followed them, though most of them went to escort Heinz with Major Monogram.

1st Dimension

''That…was a weird dream.'' Isabella said to herself once she woke up. Like always she had dreamed about Phineas and her getting together, but something felt odd about this dream. It felt almost vivid. She thought about the dream again.

''_So none of us will remember any of today?'' Isabella asked from a man in green suit. Isabella couldn't remember seeing him before._

''_That's right.'' Man answered without hesitation._

''_Good.'' And then she did something she never thought she would. She kissed Phineas._

She had woken up before she had seen Phineas's reaction. She knew it was just a dream, but it still felt vivid to her.

''Maybe it's just my imagination.'' Isabella said and then looked out from her window. She was little surprised when she didn't see anything in Phineas's and Ferb's backyard. ''They probably haven't started yet.'' Isabella said and then changed to her usual clothes. She was just about to go out, but her mother stopped her.

''Isa…did you take breakfast?'' Vivian asked. Isabella froze when she realized that she hadn't eaten breakfast. She sometimes skips breakfast to see Phineas and this was one of those times.

''No…''Isabella admitted and turned towards her mother. Vivian looked like she was about scold Isabella, but she was more worried than mad.

''Isa you have to eat breakfast. I understand that you want to see Phineas, but you have to keep care of your health too.'' Vivian reminded her. Isabella nodded and looked down for a while before looking back up.

''I know mom…I eat at Phineas's okay?'' Isabella said and before her mother could answer she had went out from the door. She quickly crossed the road and knocked on the door. Linda quickly came to open the door and smiled at the girl.

''Good morning Isabella.'' Linda greeted and let her in. Before Isabella could state her business Linda spoke up again. ''Phineas and Ferb are still in their room…which is little strange since they usually wake up early.'' Linda said, but thought nothing else about it. Isabella thanked her and went upstairs. She entered brothers' room without knocking.

''Whatcha do…wow!'' Isabella said once he entered the room. The room was a mess. There were papers scattered all around the room and some weird machines that Isabella didn't recognize. Phineas himself was sitting on some kind of chair wearing a weird-looking helmet. Ferb noticed her and waved at her. Isabella returned the gesture. ''So…what's going on?'' Isabella asked from Ferb even though she wasn't expecting an answer.

True enough Ferb just stopped the machine Phineas was installed in. Phineas instantly opened his eyes and saw Isabella. He smiled a little and stepped down from the chair.

''Hey Isabella…sorry about the mess, but for some reason neither me nor Ferb can remember what happened yesterday so we're trying to remember it…by the way do you remember what happened yesterday?'' Phineas asked hopefully, but to his dismay Isabella shook her head. ''Okay...have you seen anything weird?'' Phineas asked.

''Well no…I did have a strange dream though.'' Isabella said. Phineas became slightly interested at this.

''Oh…what was it about?'' Phineas asked curiously. Isabella blushed a little as she thought about the dream again.

''It's really nothing important!'' Isabella said almost too quickly. Phineas looked at her confused and a small silence followed. ''A-anyway…what's day's project?'' Isabella asked to break the silence. Phineas immediately smiled.

''I'm glad you asked. We're going to…hey where's Perry?'' Phineas asked when he noticed that the platypus was gone.

Perry quietly sneaked into the living room so no one would see him. He walked towards the lamp and jumped on top of it. He stomped his foot once and a tube came from the ceiling and sucked him to his lair. To his surprise Major Monogram was in his lair in person instead of being on the screen.

''Good morning Agent P…or should I say bad morning. I'm sure you remember yesterday's events.'' Monogram asked and Perry nodded as a response. ''We noticed that we forgot one crucial detail after we erased everyone's memories. The first Other-Dimension-inator still works and Doofenshmirtz is back in his apartment and knowing his curious nature, there's no doubt he'll open the portal to second dimension again. You have to stop him Agent P.'' Monogram said and Perry saluted and flew off with his jetpack.

2nd Dimension

''And stay there!'' Adyson yelled when Heinz was thrown to jail. He didn't seem to be too depressed about being in jail. The jail was located in O.W.A.A. headquarters. O.W.A.A. stands for Organization With an Awesome Acronym…though no one expect Monogram himself thought it was awesome.

''Adyson. Isabella gave order for all the Firestorm Girls to come to Flynn's and Fletcher's house.'' Katie said. Adyson looked at her friend shocked.

''But why? We can't leave Doofenshmirtz alone. He'll escape.'' Adyson said. Katie said nothing. Instead she pointed at the window on the door. Adyson looked through it to see Heinz cuddle up to his toy train. ''I see…did Isabella say anything else?'' Adyson asked.

''She said that if Doofenshmirtz escapes during this time…we can do whatever we like to Phineas Flynn.'' Katie said and smirked a little. Adyson smirked back.

''Understood.'' Adyson said and the two of them ran off, leaving Heinz completely alone.

''Choo-Choo…nothing matters as long as you're with me.'' Heinz said as he cuddled to the toy train. However his bliss with his toy train only lasted for an instant as someone entered the cell. Actually enter is a wrong word. This person teleported to his cell. The person had a dark cloak and hood on so no facial features could be seen.

''Heinz Doofenshmirtz I presume?'' Person asked. Heinz looked up to the stranger surprised.

''What? How did you get in here…and how do you know my name?'' Heinz asked confused as he clutched his toy train harder. Person sighed.

''How can't I know you? You were ruler just half an hour ago. Anyway I need your help…for evil.'' Person said and then extended his/her hand. To person's surprise Heinz just turned around.

''I'm not interested. I'm happy here with my Choo-Choo.'' Heinz said and once again cuddled up to the toy train. Person sighed again, but then smirked.

''You mean that toy train?'' Person asked and Heinz nodded proudly. Person smirked wider and took out a small green gun. Person fired it and the toy train disappeared in a flash. Heinz looked at the stranger in horror.

''What did you do?'' Heinz said absolutely horrified. Person smirked once again and then fired with the gun again and the toy train appeared on his/her hand. ''Choo-Choo!''

''Listen now. You will cooperate with me or you will never see your precious Choo-Choo again!'' Person yelled angrily. Heinz had to wonder why none of the guards were able to hear them talking, but he decided to focus to the stranger again.

''Fine I'll cooperate, but just who are you?'' Heinz asked. Person smiled and then removed the cloak and the hood. Underneath the person wore a pure black dress with white lines on it. She also had a scar, but her scar went all the way from the left side of her forehead to her chin.

''I'm Professor Poofenplotz…the future queen of Tri-State Area and this world.'' Poofenplotz said and then laughed manically. She stopped after a while when she noticed something weird. ''Wow…those guards must be deaf or something.'' Poofenplotz said and Heinz nodded.

''Yea…yes I think they are.'' Heinz said. Poofenplotz then took out a remote and once she pressed one button both of them teleported out.

…

That was the prologue. There are couple things I'd like to say now.

1: The couples will be PhineasxIsabella both the first and the second dimension, Ferb will be paired with either Vanessa or Gretchen depending how the readers want and I'll probably add GingerxBaljeet. I might add other couples later.

2: I will use the second dimension versions that didn't appear in the movie. So there will be Second Dimension Stacy, Irving and some others.

3: Future chapters will be longer. This was just shorter since it was a prologue.

4: There might be some original songs, if I can think of any. I actually already have one in mind.

Review if you liked, review if you didn't like…no flames though. Also anyone waiting for Love Sickness to be updated…I'll try to do that soon.


	2. Getting Started

Hello there! I'm glad so many reviewed. You'll see at the end of this chapter what I will do with Ferb, but in the meantime…I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy!

…..

2nd Dimension

''_Poofenplotz's Evil Hideout''_

When Heinz opened his eyes he noticed that he wasn't in prison anymore. Instead he was in what looked like an abandoned factory. There was almost nothing inside the building aside from couple sofas, chairs, television that was on and a phone.

''Nice place you have here.'' Heinz said sarcastically. Poofenplotz ignored him and left the room. Heinz was about to follow her, but the news caught his eye and he ended up watching television.

''Here with me is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein. He'll now comment on our ex-leader's Heinz Doofenshmirtz's fall.'' News reporter said and gave the microphone to the said person. Rodney took it gladly and smirked. Rodney of this dimension looked like his counterpart, only that his head was black.

''I always knew he would eventually fall. After all when he was a member of League Of Villainous Evildoers Manically United for Frightening Investments In Naughtiness he never managed to do anything. No wonder he was brought down by a bunch of kids.'' Rodney said and then smiled at the camera. Heinz was so angry that he nearly broke the remote he was holding.

''That Rodney! So whatever if I was thwarted by bunch of kids and whatever if I was thrown in the jail. I was still the ruler of Tri-State Area and you weren't!'' Heinz yelled and put the TV off. Heinz then crossed his arms and grumbled something under his breath.

''Now that you've gotten comfortable we can get started.'' Poofenplotz said once she returned to the room. Heinz turned to face her and gasped when he noticed that she wasn't holding his Choo-Choo anymore.

''Where did you put my precious Choo-Choo?'' Heinz asked worried. Poofenplotz sighed. She couldn't believe that their ruler was this kind of person.

''It's in safe place don't worry about it.'' Poofenplotz answered. Heinz nodded deciding to believe her and then asked a question.

''So anyway…why do you need me in your evil scheme? Why can't you do it alone?'' Heinz asked. Poofenplotz smiled and pressed a button that suddenly made piano appear.

''I'm glad you asked. I wrote a little song about it. Take a seat.'' Poofenplotz said and walked towards the piano while Heinz sat on one of the chairs. Poofenplotz sat in front of the piano and started playing it.

''_When you're evil there's no one you can trust''_

''_Just a nemesis that you have to crush''_

''_Yes the villain's life is lonely indeed''_

''_Filled with evil and greeeeeeeeeed''_

''_But sometimes…'' _Poofenplotz stopped her signing for a moment and stepped away from the piano. Suddenly a guitar solo started from seemingly nowhere and the song continued.

''_But sometimes one just isn't enough'''_

''_Sometimes you need another one''_

''_In order to become the number one''_

''_And this is…'' _Suddenly from behind Poofenplotz appeared bunch of background dancers. Heinz thought they looked somewhat familiar, but didn't think about it more.

''_Villainous Teamwork, Double the Trouble!''_

''_Villainous Teamwork, Sticking Together!''_

''_Villainous Teamwork, to rule the world!''_

''_Me and you, Doctor Doofenshmirtz!'' _

''_And that's what everyone calls…!''_

''_Villainous Teamwork!''_

Heinz couldn't' help, but clap at the performance. ''That was evil and moving…two of my favorite adjectives.'' Heinz said and continued his clapping. Poofenplotz shooed the background dancers away before returning his attention to Doofenshmirtz.

''Now since that's settled…shall we begin?'' Poofenplotz asked. Heinz nodded eagerly.

''We shall. Together we will rise to the top of the Tri-State Area and have muffin breaks again!'' Heinz said proudly and crossed his arms. After couple seconds of silence Heinz asked something. ''How shall we start?''

1st Dimension

Phineas and Ferb along with Isabella had finally started on the day's project. They were going to build the world's biggest trampoline. Right now Phineas was ordering parts while Isabella and Ferb waited under the tree.

''Hey Ferb. Can I tell you something?'' Isabella asked sounding a bit nervous. Ferb turned towards her and nodded. ''Well it's about this dream I had… I kissed Phineas in it.'' Isabella said. Ferb just gave her a look that said _'_so_'_. ''The weird part is that it felt vivid. And it was more detailed than usual. Usually it's just me and Phineas…inside a castle…dancing in the clouds…whispering sweet nothings…'' Isabella nearly drifted into Phineasland, but Ferb snapped her out of it. Isabella then continued her story.

''Anyway in the dream we were in some weird room that was filled with different kinds of machines. It was also filled with people. You were there, so were Baljeet, Buford, all the Fireside Girls, Candace and even Jeremy and Stacy. There were three people I didn't recognize, but I didn't give them much thought. I then asked a man in green suit if any of us would remember the day and after affirmative answer I kissed Phineas…and that's when the dream ends. Usually my dreams end with Phineas marrying me or at least seeing his reaction to a kiss.'' Isabella said. She looked at Ferb's reaction. He didn't look too shocked or surprised, but this was no surprise since it came from Ferb.

''Well I think…'' He wasn't able to finish his sentence since Phineas came back to the backyard.

''I wonder when people will stop asking whether I'm too young to build a giant trampoline. It gets annoying sometimes.'' Phineas said and both Ferb and Isabella shrugged their shoulders. ''Anyway what were you guys talking about?'' Phineas asked. Isabella looked little nervous again.

''N-nothing at all. We were just talking about…summer.'' Isabella said. She knew it was pathetic excuse, but she also knew that Phineas would buy it.

''Okay then.'' Phineas answered. Yep she was right. She knew that Phineas can be really dense about some stuff (especially about her feelings) and he almost never notices when someone is lying. There was short silence that was broken by Buford and Baljeet walking in.

''Hey Dinner Bell. Whatch…'' Buford was going to ask, but Isabella's menacing glare stopped him. ''I mean…what are you guys doing?'' Buford said quickly covering his mistake. He still remembered last time someone said whatcha doin' in Isabella's presence. It wasn't pretty.

''Well right now we're waiting for the parts to a giant trampoline to get here.'' Phineas answered simply.

''Well in that case me and Jeet will stick around.'' Buford said and sat down. Baljeet looked little surprised.

''We are? But I wanted…'' Baljeet didn't get to finish his sentence since Buford had given him a wedgie. He then lied down on the grass.

''No one cares what you want.'' Buford said, though he didn't sound that angry. Baljeet sighed and sat down as well.

''I'm pretty sure Ginger cares.'' Isabella muttered under her breath. She still couldn't understand why Ginger liked Baljeet, but it really wasn't her business.

Inside the Flynn-Fletcher house Linda was laughing a little as she read the newspaper. ''Giant Robot army attacked Danville.'' Linda said and laughed again a little. ''I wonder if Candace is writing this newspaper.'' Linda said. Lawrence smiled a little.

''It's never a bad thing to have some imagination. Though going that far is pretty weird.'' Lawrence said. He then drank his cup of coffee and stood up. 'Shall we go to the Antique Conference?'' Lawrence asked bowing down and Linda smiled.

''I thought you'd never ask.'' Linda said and the two of them stood up and headed for the door. ''Candace! You're in charge while we're gone!'' Linda yelled expecting her daughter to yell out of excitement or something about busting her brothers, but she didn't answer. ''Weird…Candace didn't scream. Maybe she's sick.'' Linda said though she didn't sound or look worried.

''I never understood teenagers anyway.'' Lawrence said and then opened the door for his wife and the two of them headed off.

''Seriously Stacy! My brothers must be behind this!'' Candace nearly yelled to the phone while pointing at the newspaper. Stacy also had the same newspaper in front of her though she doubted what Candace was saying.

''So you're saying…Phineas and Ferb developed a giant mass of destructive robots to invade Danville and after that failed they erased our memories about the whole event so they wouldn't get in trouble. Is that right?'' Stacy asked.

''Yes!'' Candace said sounding way too excited. Stacy then proceeded to face-palmed at this. ''Did you just face-palm at me?'' Candace asked angrily.

''Yes…yes I did. Candace you do realize that there's no way that's true?'' Stacy said even though she knew Candace wouldn't believe her. She has learned to understand her best friend's crazy antics over the years.

''Maybe…but what if…'' Candace said and then started to explain another theory.

''Sir…I think we have another problem.'' Carl said. ''Everyone else in Danville that were involved in Robot Riot and saw the robot invasion still remember everything. How do we deal with them?'' Carl asked panicked. Monogram however remained quite calm.

''Don't worry about it Carl. I have a plan for it.'' Monogram said and then left the room to go look for something.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…in morning_

''That was some good sleep. I saw a dream where I met my twin that was ruler of the Tri-State-Area in another dimension. It must mean something! Maybe I should build an Inator related to dreams.'' Heinz said excited and then looked around and then sighed. ''I forgot I was talking to myself again. Well time to get some breakfast. '' Heinz said and walked downstairs.

He walked to kitchen to get some breakfast. ''Now what should I eat…there's Rainbow Fruity Flakes, Pinhead Pierre yoghurt…what did you take Perry the Platypus?'' Heinz asked and turned towards his nemesis who was quietly eating some cereal. ''Oh Rainbow Fruity Flakes what a good idea Perry the pla…PERRY THE PLATYPUS!'' Heinz said shocked and jumped back a little. Perry wiped his mouth and also jumped into battle position.

''Perry the Platypus what a surprise and by surprise I mean…very rude! I mean who comes to another person's home when they are still sleeping. That's just rude…and disturbing too. That O.W.C.A. is messed up.'' Heinz said and crossed his arms. Perry just chattered as a response. ''Well luckily I have a trap for you.'' Heinz said and pressed random buttons on his microwave. Microwave lunged straight at Perry and trapped him inside of it. ''First I thought putting this trap would be waste of time, but then I remembered that one time when you came crashing through my fridge and…everything.'' Heinz said and sighed. He then continued after a small pause.

''Well…I think I should get properly dressed before we start though.'' Heinz said and then walked to living room. ''I should have a spare lab coat here somewhere… Have you seen it Perry the Platypus?'' Heinz asked, but Perry just did his usual chatter. ''Guess not…'' Heinz said and looked around little more. Then he got it! ''Now I remember! It's in this closet of course.'' Heinz said and tried to open the closet door, but it was locked. ''Great…now I have to go and find the key. Be right back, Perry the Platypus. Don't escape before I get back.'' Heinz said and left the room to search for the key.

Perry himself however was worried. When he had entered Doofenshmirtz's apartment he didn't find Other-Dimension-Inator. He searched everywhere, but he just couldn't find it. And that closet was the only place where he didn't look. So of course Perry couldn't let Doofenshmirtz open the door. Completely ignoring his nemesis's request he started to think of a way to escape from his trap.

2nd Dimension

Phineas and the gang had finally come to their backyard. Candace had went to talk to her mother about the fall of Doofenshmirtz and after that she said that she's going to spend some time with Jeremy.

''So…why are we all in your backyard?'' Milly asked confused. Their backyard looked exactly the same as everyone else's. There was a single tree in the yard and it had big letter D on it…which was immediately removed when they entered the backyard.

''In here we can enjoy summer.'' Phineas said proudly. It was completely silent after that as everyone looked around.

''You're kidding right?'' Adyson asked, but Phineas just shook his head and then started to explain.

''When our other dimension-selves showed up they sang a very inspirational song about summer and one of the ways of spending the summer day was in the backyard with your step-brother.'' Phineas said. This explanation didn't help much as others still looked confused.

''So what? Are we just going to stare at you and your step-brother stand around?'' Gretchen asked and crossed her arms. She really doubted that this summer thing was worth leaving Doofenshmirtz's alone. Phineas was about to speak up, but his brother did so first.

''Maybe this clip will help.'' Ferb said and took some kind of remote from his pocket. He pressed the only button in the remote and in front of everyone was now a screen of some sort. The screen was black for a moment before something started to show. That something was a clip when First Dimension Phineas and Ferb sang about summer and told about their inventions. When the clip ended group turned towards Phineas for questions.

''Well as you saw…that's basically what summer is.'' Phineas said still sound little bit too excited. Others looked little less confused than before, but they were still little confused.

''Summer…sounds fun.'' To everyone's surprise Isabella said. She had once again said the sentence without her tough voice and there seemed to be small smile on her face. Phineas smiled as well.

''Doesn't it? And we can do almost anything during the summer. We can start by…building a rollercoaster.'' Phineas said and looked at his brother. Ferb gave him a thumps up and took out a blueprint while others looked confused…again. ''You know if I'd get a nickel every time you look confused today…there would be 5 of them…which isn't a lot, but still it's a weird coincidence.'' Phineas said. It was silent for a moment, before Baljeet broke.

''You do realize that building a rollercoaster in backyard is completely impossible and attempting it would be futile.'' Baljeet said. Despite of his words Phineas didn't look discouraged at all.

''Well us from the first dimension managed to do it, so that probably means we can do it too.'' Phineas said. Others were still little unsure on what to do.

''But aren't we little young to build a rollercoaster?'' Katie asked. Phineas looked thoughtful for a second before nodding to himself.

''Yes…yes we are, but I don't think that's a problem. So…who's in?'' Phineas asked and extending his hand. To his disappointment no one said anything or did any kind of action to signify that they were going to help. For a moment he thought that he and his brother would be alone in this, but then…

''I'm in.'' Isabella said shocking everyone, especially her troop. Phineas smiled at her and Isabella smiled back. She then seemed to realize what she was doing and stopped smiling ''I mean…it never hurts to try. We can't say whether it's boring or not before we try.'' Isabella said trying to return to using her tough voice again.

''Chief…in that case we're in too.'' Gretchen said. Isabella turned to look at her troop and looked at them proudly. This left only Buford and Baljeet.

''Well I'm in…as long as I get those ice cream cones that were mentioned in the song.'' Buford said and licked his lips. Phineas nodded. He didn't care about the reasons, as long as they could enjoy summer.

''I still doubt the possibility of building a rollercoaster, but I'll stick around anyway.'' Baljeet said and stuffed his hands to his coat pockets. Phineas was glad that everyone was in.

''Okay let's get started. I'll order the parts and then I guess we wait.'' Phineas said part of his excitement gone. He had wanted to experience summer quickly, but now they had to wait for parts to get here.

''Just one more question.'' Ginger said and Phineas turned towards her and nodded. ''What is a rollercoaster?'' Ginger asked. Phineas sighed and looked down for a moment. This was going to be tough.

1st Dimension

''Well now that the parts are finally here…let's start building.'' Phineas said enthusiastically. The Fireside Girls had also arrived during their wait which Phineas obviously didn't mind. Before they got started Buford went inside to get a radio. Once he got back everyone looked at him confused.

''What? Someone needs to put Quirky Worky Song on.'' Buford said and put the radio on and the ever-familiar tune picked up.

_Suitty-up, bootty-up Dit-Dittly Da_

_Suitty-up, bootty-up, Dud-Dittly Da_

_Ditty, Ditty-da, da-da, da-da-da_

Everyone got to work and before long they were finished. The giant trampoline wasn't the biggest thing they have done, but it was definitely bigger and higher up than usual trampolines. And knowing Phineas and Ferb, there's going to be some sort of gimmicks in it.

''And we're done. Ferb what's the time?'' Phineas asked and turned towards his brother. Ferb gave him a thumps up and showed him a clock. ''6 minutes and 42 seconds…that's actually pretty slow.'' Phineas said, but didn't dwell on the matter for any longer. ''Well let's test thing.'' Phineas said and started to climb up the ladders and everyone soon followed his example. For some reason ladders were arranged so that the climber would end up in the middle of the trampoline, instead of the edge.

''Before we start…may I ask what happens if we fall down?'' Baljeet asked. The distance between ground and the top of their trampoline was quite large and falling down would definitely hurt.

''Falling down is impossible, since me and Ferb set up an invisible force field around this trampoline.'' Phineas said. True enough. There were eight small rods on the edges of the trampoline that seemed to emit some sort of energy.

''Really? I want to test it.'' Buford said and grabbed Baljeet and threw him out from the trampoline. However Baljeet hit an invisible wall which bounced him back. Unfortunately Baljeet bounced straight to another invisible wall and that cycle went on for a while. Eventually Baljeet stopped bouncing around and ended up lying on the trampoline. Ginger went to check that he was fine.

''That was so much worse than hitting the ground…'' Baljeet said weakly. He however recovered quite quickly.

''Okay now we can…'' Phineas didn't get to finish his sentence since everyone else had already started jumping around. Phineas quickly joined them. As they were bouncing around Isabella tripped and nearly hit her head on the edge, but Phineas managed to catch her and momentarily put his arms around her. ''Careful. I don't want you to get hurt.'' He said and let go of Isabella. He then left her there unaware of blush that was on Isabella's face.

While Phineas had thought it was nothing Ferb thought differently. He had seen the whole thing and he knows about Isabella's balance. He knows Isabella faked it just so Phineas would catch her. He then sighed. He knows that Isabella is desperate to get Phineas's attention, but he didn't want her to get in danger. As he thought about them another girl slipped in his mind. That girl being Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

He hadn't seen her in a while. Last time was during their trip around the world and even then almost nothing happened. He still had the flower he planned to give to her, though it has started to wilt a little after time. He still planned to give it to her, if he would meet her again, but so far that hasn't happened. He of course wanted to meet her, but it was hard to find one specific person from Danville.

''Hey Ferb. Why aren't you jumping?'' Phineas asked. Ferb hadn't noticed that while he was thinking he had stopped moving. He immediately corrected his error and continued hopping.

''So Phineas…is there anything else that's special about this trampoline?'' Isabella asked after a while. She wasn't dissatisfied with the idea at all, but she had expected little more.

''Well…it can do this.'' Phineas said and took out a remote from his pocket. He pressed the orange button and the trampoline itself suddenly hopped up and started jumping. At first it didn't move anywhere, but then it started to jump around the neighborhood. ''Now we can jump all around Danville.'' Phineas said smiling. He then suddenly touched Isabella's shoulder. ''Tag, you're it!'' Phineas said and started to jump away. It took Isabella a while to register what happened, but then started to jump behind Phineas giggling softly.

''Well I still haven't found the keys, but I heard something interesting from the radio. Do you want to listen to it Perry the Platypus?'' Heinz asked and Perry chattered as a response. Heinz took it as a yes and turned on the radio.

''I Movie Director Duogram humbly apologize about yesterday's events. I was filming a movie called…umm…Director Duogram's Robot Movie and the rehearsal got out of control. Yes the entire robot army that tried to take over the Tri-State-Area was mine. We'll be moving away from Danville, so don't go look for me…I mean us. The movie will premiere February 29th 2013. Have a good day.'' This so-called Duogram said. Perry had obviously recognized his boss's voice and by Heinz's expression he guessed that he realized it too.

''That was weird. I mean…what robot army was Monogram talking about? I don't remember there being a robot army here yesterday…actually I don't remember what happened yesterday at all. I know I have short memory, but not this short. What do you think Perry the pla…'' That was all he could say before Perry's fist collided with his head. Heinz rubbed his head and looked at Perry confused.

''How did you get out?'' Heinz asked. Perry just pointed at the trap. Heinz looked at it for a moment before realizing his mistake. ''Of course…I had forgotten to lock the door of that trap. So basically you could have escaped any time you want.'' Heinz said and then went to his battle stance.

2nd Dimension

''Well it took a while, but now it's ready.'' Phineas said proudly. Their rollercoaster was finally ready. It wasn't nearly as big as the one first dimension Phineas and Ferb had built, but it was still rather impressive.

''Well I guess my theory got cracked even though the rollercoaster is only partly on the backyard.'' Baljeet said. He was smiling a bit. Almost that he was happy that he had been wrong.

''So…what do we do now?'' Holly asked. Phineas looked little confused at her.

''We're going to test it of course. What else?'' Phineas said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Before anyone could react Candace came out from the house after her discussion with her mother. Her mother had finally come out from the basement, though it took her a while to understand that her daughter had been the leader of resistance. She had then gone to make lunch.

''That sure was tough. Maybe I should go…'' Candace stopped in her tracks when she saw what was on their backyard. She actually wasn't sure what the thing was as she can't remember ever seeing one before, but she knew one thing. It was dangerous. She immediately ran to the backyard. ''Phineas! Ferb!'' Candace yelled once she entered the backyard. Everyone turned towards her as she entered. Firestorm Girls immediately straightened up and looked at her seriously, a habit that had been picked up during the time with The Resistance.

''Hey sis.'' Phineas greeted. Fern also waved at her, though the angry expression on Candace's face was still evident.

''What is that thing and why did you build it?'' Candace asked part of her angry and other part worried.

''Well this is a rollercoaster and we build it to ride it and to enjoy summer.'' Phineas said. Candace was now angry, worried and confused all at the same time. She then turned towards Baljeet for an explanation.

''Well it took me a while to comprehend too, but the video Ferb showed pretty much explained it.'' Baljeet said and pointed towards Ferb. Candace then turned towards Ferb who started the video again. After the video ended Candace was less confused, but more worried. She looked like she was going to say something to her brothers, but she then turned towards Isabella.

''Isabella! You're not part of this are you? You did protest didn't you?'' Candace asked. Isabella was about to answer, but Phineas beat her to it.

''On the contrary Isabella was the first one to agree.'' Phineas said. Candace looked shocked and then narrowed her eyes. Isabella gulped. She knew she was in trouble now. Candace gave her a _'_we'll talk later_'_ look before turning towards her brothers again.

''I demand you to take this thing down, before anything bad happens.'' Candace ordered hoping they would be quick about it.

''I'm sorry, but we aren't going to do that.'' Phineas said. Candace couldn't believe it. Phineas had never disagreed with her before. She tried to keep calm.

''But why? Can't you see that thing is dangerous?'' Candace asked her worrying side showing for a change. Phineas nodded. He was fully aware that injuries could happen on this ride.

''We want to enjoy summer…and according to first dimension Phineas and Ferb this is one of the best ways to do it.'' Phineas said. Candace thought hard at his words. She knew her brothers wanted to have fun after years of playing Doofopoly and wearing those ridiculous Dooferals.

''Fine you can try this…after lunch. So you can start after about 25 minutes.'' Candace said. Phineas and Ferb looked little saddened by this, but they still decided to listen to his sister. ''And Isabella and Firestorm Girls go back to O.W.A.A to check on Doofenshmirtz, Baljeet and Buford…do whatever you want.'' Candace said.

''Yes sir!'' Isabella and Firestorm Girls saluted and ran from the backyard.

''See you Isabella.'' Phineas yelled after her. He had no idea why he did that or why he only said that to Isabella. Candace seemed to notice this, but didn't mention it. Candace, her brothers and Perry went inside, so Buford and Baljeet were left alone.

''Do you want to get some ice cream?'' Buford asked. Baljeet seemed thoughtful for a second before nodding.

''You mean that frozen dessert made of ice…why not?'' Baljeet said and the two of them headed off leaving the backyard completely deserted.

…

That was it for chapter 1. Hope you all liked it. Next chapter will have more of Poofenplotz and Doofenshmirtz. Also I myself am concerned about Second Dimension Phineas…since Firestorm Girls are quite skilled with ropes.

As you can see…I'm going to pair Ferb with Vanessa, but the Second Dimension Ferb will be paired with Gretchen to make up for the GretchenxFerb shippers.

Also sorry about Poofenplotz's song…that happens when I improvise. That wasn't the song I had planned. The song I have planned is a duet. Actually…here's a good time for a contest. If any of the reviewers can guess who are the two characters that sing this song and can guess what the song is about...they get a prize. They can make an OC for this story. Any kind of OC. If nobody guesses by next chapter…I'll give a hint.

Review if you liked, Review if you didn't like!


	3. Double Doofenshmirtz Meeting

Yay! I got more reviews...and alerts and favorites too. Thanks! Well now you will find out more about Poofenplotz's plan…and meet some familiar faces. Enjoy!... And I still don't own Phineas and Ferb.

…

2nd Dimension

_Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz in garbage dump_

''Why are we in garbage dump and why do you have jingle for it?'' Heinz asked little disgusted. Poofenplotz didn't answer immediately. She had been observing people that walked past the garbage dump. Some of those people still wore Dooferals, but the atmosphere had clearly changed. No one had to be afraid of Norm Bot suddenly asking them for papers anymore.

''We need to get parts to a new machine, so I thought we might find some here.'' Poofenplotz said and looked around a bit. From her expression it was clear that she herself wasn't too pleased at being there, but she endured it.

''Why can't we just go to a store and buy some?'' Heinz asked and Poofenplotz gave him a look that said _'_are you serious_'_. Heinz seemed to understand what was wrong with that plan. ''Oh right…I would be hunted down and thrown back in jail.'' Heinz said. ''So what kind of parts are we looking for?'' Heinz asked from his partner in crime.

''Any type of mechanical or electronic parts will do.'' Poofenplotz said and then took something from the ground. She immediately put it back. Heinz looked around for a bit before seeing something in the distance. Actually it was someone.

''Hey why don't we ask from that person over there?'' Heinz asked and pointed at the figure in the distance. Before Poofenplotz could answer Heinz was already making his way towards the said person.

''No! We can't be seen.'' Poofenplotz yelled, but it was too late. Person in the distance had already noticed them and was now walking towards them. As the person came closer Heinz noticed it was man. He looked little younger than Heinz, but he was also a bit taller. He had brown hair and he was wearing torn Dooferals. When he was close enough to be identified the man gasped.

''Heinz!'' Man asked in disbelief. Heinz recognized the voice immediately. After all it was the male he had spent his childhood with, one he grew up with and the one he calls…brother.

''Roger!'' Heinz asked with the same kind of confusion in his voice that Roger had. Poofenplotz looked between the two.

''So…you two know each other?'' Poofenplotz asked. Both of them nodded at the same time.

''We're brothers.'' Roger answered first. Both brothers looked at each other with a neutral expression. Poofenplotz wasn't sure whether this reunion was good or not.

1st Dimension

Perry was just about to punch Doofenshmirtz again when he suddenly out his hands in front of him. Perry stopped his barrage of attacks for a moment.

''Time out! Time out! I haven't even started my evil scheme yet. Speaking of which why are you here anyway?'' Heinz asked. However Perry just chattered like always, though this chatter didn't sound angry. Before Heinz could say anything else Perry punched him again. Unfortunately this punch sent Heinz crashing towards the closet that he had tried to open just couple minutes ago. Perry gulped and started to run towards the closet.

''Wow! This is weird.'' Heinz said. Perry quickened his pace as he thought that his nemesis had found the Other-Dimension-Inator. ''The keys were here the entire time.'' Heinz said and stepped out from the closet. Now that Perry got a view of the closet he was confused. Only things in the closet were lab coats and a pair of slippers. There was nothing else in there.

''You know what Perry the Platypus? Why don't you go home for couple hours and I call you when I have my evil scheme.'' Heinz suggested. Perry didn't see anything bad about this. After all if he couldn't find the Inator, he was sure that Doof wouldn't either. So Perry just nodded and with a tip of a cap flew off with his rocket backpack. Heinz smiled before returning to kitchen.

''I still have to take some breakfast. Oh…what does this remote do here?'' Heinz pondered as he picked up a small remote that had only one button. Luckily he had put a label on it. ''Rod-Destroying-Inator...activator. I remember this one. I tried to get rid of all lightning rods in Tri-State Area, but Perry thwarted me again.'' Heinz said and looked around again. ''Sometimes I wonder why I keep talking to myself. Oh well…'' Heinz said and then threw the small remote away. Unfortunately when it collided with the ground it went off and an Inator that was still on the balcony fired a small beam. That small beam went straight towards the giant trampoline.

Isabella still hadn't managed to catch Phineas, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed chasing him around, even if it looked a bit silly. All the others just left the two of them alone and jumped around either on their own or with someone else. Everyone was unaware that the beam from the Inator had hit one of the rods of the trampoline and thus the force field had vanished. However no one had noticed this. Not until…

''Ferb watch out!'' Phineas yelled. Buford had been chasing Baljeet around and Baljeet had lost his balance and collided straight to Ferb. Ferb who had been taken aback by this stumbled couple steps back and fell backwards. Everyone expected the force field to stop his fall, but since it had failed Ferb was now falling straight to ground.

Ferb's POV

It all happened so fast. I was just hopping around without a care in the world, when suddenly Baljeet collided with me. I hadn't expected that so I stumbled couple steps back. I had expected to collide with the force field me and Phineas had put up, but to my surprise it wasn't there and I started falling straight down.

I could hear my friends' worried screams and it was quite agonizing to hear them. I could no longer hear the sounds of trampoline jumping around, so I guessed Phineas had stopped it. I looked around to see if there was something that could break my fall, but there was nothing. I also didn't have anything on me that would help, so I just kept on falling.

I knew that the fall wasn't deadly, but it would be quite injuring and he knew he would have to at least walk on stitches for couple days. That would mean that there would be no inventing for couple days, though that was the least of my worries now. I eventually closed my eyes and prepared to the impact with cold, harsh ground.

End of Ferb's POV

Phineas watched in horror as his brother fell down. However then he noticed something else. Someone was walking by the walkway and at the rate they were going Ferb was going to collide with them. Phineas became even more worried now.

''Everyone down now!'' Phineas yelled and the stairs appeared again. Everyone climbed down quickly, but they were too late. The collision had already happened and it was just as Phineas predicted. Ferb had collided with the person that had been walking. As they neared the two of them Phineas recognized the person Ferb had collided to.

''Isn't that Vanessa?'' Isabella asked. Despite that their meeting during the trip around the world had been brief she could still recognize her. Neither she nor Ferb looked gravely injured, but they were bleeding from couple places. ''Girls. First Aid now!'' Isabella commanded. All the Fireside Girls took out a small first-aid kit from their pockets and with them bandaged the bleeding parts of their bodies.

''Great thinking Isabella.'' Phineas complimented despite the fact that it were the Fireside Girls that had done the job. Isabella didn't mind this and blushed a little.

''Thanks Phin…eas.'' Isabella quickly corrected herself. Phin was the nickname Isabella had come up for him, but she had never dared to say it outloud. She had only used the name in her diary. Phineas didn't notice the small slip-up and knelt down.

''Ferb…Vanessa. Are you two okay?'' Phineas asked. There was no answer for a while. Phineas and everyone else immediately got worried.

2nd Dimension

Firestorm Girls had eventually stopped running and were now just walking towards O.W.A.A. headquarters. The trip was a quiet one for the most part as no one really knew what to talk about. Isabella however was lost in her thoughts. She tried to keep being concentrated on the mission, but for some reason Phineas's face popped to her mind every now and then.

''_Why am I thinking about him? He's just a childish boy. He's nothing like his sister. He's just immature, foolish, stupid, cute, idiot…'' _Isabella stopped walking for a second as she tried to register what she had just thought about. _''Did I just think he was cute? No, no I definitely didn't. It was just a slip-up…that's all.'' _Isabella thought. She then noticed that she was lagging behind and caught up with everyone.

''What do you think will happen with that rollercoaster?' Ginger asked. She clearly couldn't hide the small amount of excitement she had.

''It won't probably be anything interesting.'' Adyson said and crossed her arms. This was no surprise coming from Adyson as she was the most pessimistic and sarcastic of Firestorm Girls.

''What do you think chief?'' Gretchen asked. She however didn't get a response as Isabella was still thinking hard. ''Chief?'' Gretchen asked again and this seemed to snap Isabella out of her thoughts.

''I don't know.'' She simply answered. Gretchen looked at their leader little worried. She could see something was different about Isabella, but she wasn't sure whether it was good different or not. Before she could question her about it they noticed that they had reached the O.W.A.A. headquarters. The headquarters were a large black building with the letters O, W, A and an A at the top. Otherwise there was nothing special about it.

''Please state your name.'' A female voice asked. Isabella pressed the button next to the door.

''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.'' Isabella said. For a moment nothing happened, but then the female voice was heard again.

''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Voice identified. You may enter.'' The female voice said and the door opened. Firestorm Girls entered. The building was quite empty as most of the O.W.A.A. agents still haven't heard the news about Doofenshmirtz's fall. There were couple O.W.A.A. members walking around that were just part of the staff and Firestorm Girls didn't give them much thought. They walked to elevator where they had to state their name again and where they were going.

''To the prison room.'' Isabella said and the elevator doors opened and once everyone were inside the elevator went down. It was a long ride down as the place had many floors.

''I wonder what we should do from now on.'' Katie asked. Nobody answered as nobody knew the answer. They had been fighting against Doofenshmirtz for so long it would be hard to return to normal life.

''We'll see.'' Isabella answered and the conversation ended there. The elevator soon arrived to its destination. The prison room was completely deserted. There were no prisoners or guards. ''Okay Doofenshmirtz's cell was…this one.'' Isabella said and looked inside the cell. To her shock she couldn't see anything. ''Please be there….'' Isabella said desperately. Firestorm Girls noticed this and prepared themselves for the worst. Once Isabella opened the door her worst fear became true. Doofenshmirtz wasn't there.

''He has escaped.'' Milly stated her voice empty of any emotion. Everyone looked at Isabella worried. Her whole body was shaking and she was clenching her fists so hard they nearly turned white. She was mad with anger. They had been fighting against Doofenshmirtz for years and when they finally capture him…he escapes. Isabella knew exactly who to blame this on.

''Phineas…''Isabella said darkly under her breath. She then turned towards her troop. Firestorm Girls were little intimidated by the look in their leader's eyes, but that feeling quickly disappeared. ''Girls…I know what we're going to do this night.'' Isabella said and the troop nodded.

Phineas got a sudden feeling that something bad was going to happen. He ignored the feeling and continued to pet Perry. He was little harder to pet because of his metallic parts, but Phineas didn't mind that. As they were waiting for their mom to make lunch Candace decided to ask something.

''Hey Phineas…what do you think of Isabella?'' Candace asked. Phineas obviously hadn't seen this question coming. Ferb also seemed to be little interested at this.

''Why do you ask that?'' Phineas asked.

''Well I noticed that you said see you soon only to Isabella so I just wondered…'' Candace said. Phineas still looked little confused but answered anyway.

''Isabella…she's nice girl. She's a good leader obviously. And I'm sure that under that tough act she's a sweet girl.'' Phineas said. Candace resisted the urge to laugh at the last part. Actually she dis let out a small laugh…something she hadn't done in years.

''A sweet girl huh?'' Candace said and amused herself with the idea. After all these years of knowing Isabella, she knows that she's many things and one of those isn't sweet.

Roger and Heinz were still locked in their intense staring competition. It had been silent for a while and that silence was eventually broken by Roger.

''So…what brings the dictator of Tri-State Area here?'' Roger asked.

''Didn't you hear the news? I got thwarted and sent to jail, but I escaped with the help of this woman.'' Heinz said and pointed at Poofenplotz. Roger extended his hand and Poofenplotz somewhat reluctantly shook it.

''Roger Doofenshmirtz…It's a pleasure to meet you.'' Roger said ever-so-politely. Poofenplotz felt little disgusted at his politeness, but ignored the feeling anyway.

''Professor Poofenplotz.'' She simply said. She then quickly let go of his hand…an action that Roger didn't mind. A short silence followed this. Neither brother didn't know how to start a conversation, but it was eventually broken by Heinz.

''So what happened to you? Last time I heard you were pretty high up in political status.'' Heinz asked confused. Roger sighed and prepared to tell his story.

''When you took over five years ago my life started to go downhill. First couple months were okay, but that bliss didn't continue forever. Because of your ridiculous rules of wearing Dooferals and going to sleep early, people wanted me to change you…because I was your brother, but I never got in touch with you…why?'' Roger asked. Heinz looked thoughtful for a second.

''Well I was really busy that time and I guess I asked my indentured executive assistant to ignore anyone who didn't have urgent business…which was practically everyone.'' Heinz answered rubbing his neck a little. Roger nodded little disappointed, but continued his story.

''Anyway when everyone found out I had failed…I got shunned and I quickly lost my political status…my home…everything. I was forced to move here...and here I have lived all those years while you were in charge.'' Roger finished. Strangely he didn't look angry at his brother. He looked more relieved than anything.

''Oh…I'm sorry brother….I really wish I could make it up for you.'' Heinz said honestly. When they were children they always got along. Their mother loved them evenly while their father ignored both of them. They had shared everything. Before Roger could say anything Poofenplotz said something first.

''You can help us then. We need parts for a new machine and if you help us…we will definitely save you a special spot when we take over.'' Poofenplotz said. Roger thought about the offer. He had nothing to lose and he was sure that his brother wouldn't do anything bad to him or betray him.

''I'm in. What kind of parts you need?'' Roger asked.

''Parts for a machine that lets us revive the Norm Bot army.'' Poofenplotz said and smirked evilly. Roger nodded and then started to laugh evilly. After a while he stopped when he noticed Heinz and Poofenplotz staring at him confused.

''I'll work on it.'' Roger said and started to lead the way.

1st Dimension

Phineas and the gang had brought Ferb and Vanessa back to Flynn-Fletcher house to wait for them to wake up. Both of them were still unconscious and everyone felt little worried. Lucky for them Candace wasn't home right now so they didn't have to answer any questions.

''So Phineas…whatcha doin'?'' Isabella asked. Unlike normally it wasn't said with the usual cheeriness. Phineas was sitting next to Ferb's bed where Ferb's body was lying. Phineas had been sitting there ever since they arrived here.

''Watching over Ferb.'' Phineas answered without even looking at her. Isabella knew this was not the right time and that it was wrong, but she couldn't help, but feel little jealous at the attention Ferb was getting. ''At least no one else got hurt. I would be devastated if you would've gotten hurt too.'' Phineas said. Isabella could hardly believe her ears.

''E-excuse me. You would be devastated?'' Isabella asked. She sounded almost too happy about it, but luckily for her Phineas didn't notice.

''Yeah…you are my best friend…aside from Ferb of course and you're important to me Isabella.'' Phineas said and momentarily turned to face Isabella. Only then did he notice her blushing face. ''Isabella your face is all red.'' Phineas simply stated. Isabella hadn't expected him to actually notice that.

''Yeah…I think…I'm going…I…go to wash up.'' She said and quickly left before she could embarrass herself more. Phineas looked at the empty doorway for couple seconds before returning his attention to Ferb.

''So Baljeet…what are you doing?'' Ginger asked being careful not to use Isabella's catchphrase. Baljeet who had been writing on some kind of paper looked up surprised. Obviously he hadn't expected anyone to talk to him.

''Well…I'm just making notes of what I should do when I get home.'' Baljeet answered and continued scribbling on the paper. Ginger cursed her inability to make conversation with him.

''So…what are you going to do when you get home?'' Ginger asked and immediately mentally slapped herself for asking such a ridiculous and weird question. However Baljeet didn't seem to mind this and answered anyway.

''Well…first I was going to read something, then go to one of the college lectures and maybe if I have time watch something educational on TV.'' Baljeet answered. Ginger looked rather shocked at his choice of activities. She knew that he liked to study, but it was summer!

''You know…it's summer. You really don't have to study.'' Ginger said. Baljeet looked little insulted by this.

''There's never a time when you can't study. If you'll excuse me.'' Baljeet said and left the room with a huff. Ginger sighed sadly.

''I think I blew that one.'' Ginger said to herself.

''Yes…yes you did.'' A voice from behind the couch said. Ginger jumped a little, but then noticed it was just Katie. ''Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.'' Katie said and then sat down next to her.

''No it's fine.'' Ginger said and then sighed again. ''I hope Baljeet doesn't hate me now.'' Ginger said sadly. Katie looked at her friend feeling little sorry. She like everyone else in the troop couldn't understand why Ginger had a crush on Baljeet, but she didn't want her friend to be sad.

''I really doubt that. Baljeet isn't a type to get mad easily.'' Katie said. She then decided to change the subject. ''So…how is your big sister doing?'' Katie asked.

''Stacy is fine. She and Coltrane are dating now so she's happier than ever.'' Ginger said letting out a small smile. ''She talks on the cellphone all the time lately especially with Candace…where's Candace?'' Ginger asked.

''Trust me Candace there's no way Phineas and Ferb are behind this robot invasion. Didn't you hear the news? They were just filming a movie.'' Stacy tried to assure her friend. Candace however was still suspicious

''Yeah, but…a movie called Director Duogram's Robot Movie? That title just screams lies.'' Candace said. Stacy rubbed her chin for a moment before shaking her head.

''It sounded believable to me. C'mon Candace! Let it go. Let's go get some ice cream.'' Stacy suggested. Candace shrugged her shoulders.

''Sure why not…but I'm still sure Phineas and Ferb are somewhat related to this.'' Candace said and both she and Stacy left the house.

''Why would they tell lies in news?'' Danny of Love Handel asked from his band mates Bobby and Swampy. ''We clearly saw Phineas and their friends, so there's no way this movie is true.'' Danny said sounding a bit annoyed.

''But maybe they were helping with the movie. It wouldn't be the first time.'' Bobby suggested, but Danny still didn't believe him.

''I'm sure their names would be mentioned at least. What I found weird is that almost everyone else believed that Duogram guy.'' Danny said. Swampy shrugged his shoulders. He didn't find it weird.

''Well Danville is not an average city. Phineas and his friends are a living proof of that. Besides we should be thinking about new songs.'' Swampy said. The band decided to leave the subject there at least for the time being.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

''Good morning father.'' Norm said once he arrived to kitchen. Heinz looked at the giant robot little annoyed.

''I'm still not your father and good morning to you too I guess.'' Heinz said and then returned his attention to the blueprint he was working on. Norm looked at it as well.

''So whatcha doin'?'' Norm asked not knowing that it was someone else's catchphrase.

''Working on a blueprint of my Nightmare-Inator. This Inator will cause anyone who's hit by it to suffer terrible nightmares…or then it blows up in my face.'' Heinz said and laughed a little. Norm just stood there wearing his normal expression.

''That sounds great dad.'' Norm said and took a can of oil from the fridge. He took a quick sip of it and then returned the can to fridge.

''Don't call me dad and could switch on the lights?'' Heinz said not even turning to face the robot. Norm complied and attempted to turn on the lights. Unfortunately he accidently crushed the light switch with his hand and entire apartment turned pitch black. ''Norm! Look what you did.'' Heinz said angrily. ''Now I have to go to basement to get the lights back on.'' Heinz said and started walk towards the front door.

''Say hey to my brother while you're there.'' Norm called after him. Norm was referring to his sarcastic prototype head that was almost exact opposite of him. Heinz just waved him off and didn't answer. Heinz sighed as he left his apartment. He had to take the elevator to get to the first floor and from there to the basement. However he gasped when he saw a sign on elevator.

''Out of order! Well luckily I'm in top shape.'' Heinz said and started to walk down the stairs.

20 Minutes later

Heinz panted and sighed in relief when he finally got down to basement. ''I need to start working out again. It's because of those Fireside Girl muffins.'' Heinz said out of breath. ''Okay there's Norm Head Prototype, boxes, golf clubs, an unknown Inator…Wait a minute! An unknown Inator!'' Heinz said and approached the machine. It was the Other-Dimension-Inator, but of course Heinz couldn't remember that.

''I can't remember building this Inator. I wonder what it does.'' Heinz said and put it on. However nothing happened. Heinz looked at the device confused. ''Hmm…well I probably should get this back to my place.'' Heinz said, but then realized something. ''Wait…the elevator is still out of order so…'' Heinz sighed when he realized what he had to do. ''This might take a while.''

2nd Dimension

''Well this is where I live.'' Roger said. Poofenplotz and Heinz were amazed. It was a pretty simple house, but it didn't look like something that would just be in the garbage dump. Then they noticed a strange machine near it. It had a control panel and a large pole was attached to it. At the top of that pole was a giant claw. Giant claw and pole were attached together by a long strong-looking rope.

''What is that? And why is this house here?'' Heinz asked confused. Roger smiled as he started to explain.

''This is my Object-reach-itanor… I know that the name is weird, but it's very useful machine. By writing the name of the object on this keyboard that claw will automatically search for it and bring it here. However as fantastic as that sounds this machine unfortunately has two big flaws. First is that it can only search and bring lifeless objects to here so it can't bring any humans. Second is that since it uses so much power I can only use it once per day.'' Roger finished off with a sheepish grin. Both Poofenplotz and Heinz observed this machine.

''So can we get some parts with this?'' Poofenplotz asked. Roger nodded as a response. ''In that case I want you to search for the biggest and newest mechanical object in the area.'' Poofenplotz said and Roger just nodded again and started to type something.

''And go!'' He said once he pressed the big button that said go. The pole swung around for a moment before it sent the claw flying. The claw spent couple seconds in air before it located its target, which just happened to be the rollercoaster Phineas and Ferb built. Claw took hold of it and somehow managed to lift the entire rollercoaster. ''And here it comes.'' Roger said proudly. He was quite surprised when he saw the object that the claw was carrying.

''Isn't that rollercoaster?'' Heinz asked as the claw came closer. On closer inspection you could see that the claw was losing power because of the overwhelming weight of the rollercoaster. It was about to drop it

''Yes…yes it is and I think we should run before it crushes us!'' Poofenplotz yelled and the three of them quickly ran to take cover. They all hid behind the giant pile of scrap and just then the claw dropped the rollercoaster. Ground shook a little when it landed. Unfortunately it fell right on top of the Object-Reach-Itanor crushing it to small pieces.

''Guess that's the end of Object-Reach-Itanor…'' Roger said sadly as he walked towards the rollercoaster. Heinz and Poofenplotz followed him both looking little puzzled.

''Why was there a rollercoaster in town?'' Heinz wondered, but quickly stopped wondering about it. ''Well it doesn't matter…Does this rollercoaster have everything we need Poofenplotz?'' Heinz asked as he noticed that Poofenplotz was observing the rollercoaster.

''It should…'' Poofenplotz said and nodded. ''It does… Now we need to tear it down before anyone sees it.'' Poofenplotz said and the three of them started on their project.

Talking about projects Phineas and Ferb are quite puzzled where theirs is.

''Where did the rollercoaster disapper to? It was right there.'' Phineas said puzzled. He couldn't think of any way that the rollercoaster of that size would just disapper without a single trace.

''Well I guess this means you don't know what you're going to do today.'' Candace said even though she had no idea why she said it. Part of her was relieved that the dangerous rollercoaster was gone, but other part was little sad since the rollercoaster looked like…fun.

''Guess not…should we teach Perry some tricks?'' Phineas asked. He was little sad because the rollercoaster disappeared, but building it had been fun and he could always build another one later.

''It's a platypus I don't know if they do much.'' Ferb said. Phineas shrugged and the three of them headed inside.

The rest of the day went quite normally. Baljeet and Buford did come back later, but as soon as they were told that the rollercoaster disappeared they left, but they did promise to come back tomorrow. However neither Isabella nor the Firestorm Girls ever came back, but Candace got a call from Isabella and she said that their parents wanted to hear about Doofenshmirtz's fall and Candace believed this.

Much later in an unknown place

''Wake up!'' A harsh voice said. Phineas opened his eyes to find himself in darkness. He looked around and despite the fact it was dark he could see that he was not at home. Then he realized something. He was tied down to a chair and a rope was tied to each of chair's legs. The other end of those ropes was attached to pillars and then Phineas noticed something else. The chair was hanging in mid-air!

''Where…wha?'' Was the first thing he got out. He then noticed a figure standing near one of the pillars. The lights then switched on and he could recognize the person.

''Whatcha doin'?'' Isabella asked glaring at him with everything she got. Phineas gulped. He was definitely in trouble.

…

Well that was chapter 2…Now I have to clarify few points…

Next chapter will start at Flynn-Fletcher's house. The events that will be seen in the next chapter take place at the same time as when Heinz noticed Other-Dimension-Inator. So despite the fact that I ended this chapter in night, the next chapter starts during the day. It starts with either Ferb or Perry.

I also made Second Dimension Roger and Heinz friendly with each other since it seemed that the only childhood tragedy second dimension Doof had was losing Choo-Choo so I presumed he and his brother get along.

I think that's it. I will now answer to reviews…

_Stinkfly3: _You know…the only reason I did 2nd Dimension IsabellaxPhineas is because…everyone else seems to pair her with Ferb. I can understand this since people like to see something different, but…I won't change the shipping. I hope you can still keep reading. Thanks for the review though.

_PnFfan101: _Sorry about that…I can't please everyone, but I'm glad you're fine with .Gretchen. Thanks!

_Coolguyforever_: Unfortunately you're wrong. I'll give a hint soon. Thanks for the review.

_thewolfstar: _I hope I met your exceptions. I'm glad to hear you're excited. Thanks!

_ Fletcher-inator: _Unfortunately your guess is also wrong. Glad to hear you like this and thanks for the review.

_PandF785: _Glad to hear you enjoy this. Prepare to see more action soon. Thanks!

Well since no one has guessed correctly so far…I'll give the hint. Other singer is Second Dimension Isabella. That's all. Remember that in order to win…you have to guess the other singer and what the song is about! Only then you can win! And remember that it doesn't matter if you already guessed. You can guess as many times as you want!

That's everything for now! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


	4. Old Memories and Punishments

...Nothing to say about this chapter…Well you'll see what happens to Phineas-2 and some other interesting stuff. Enjoy!

…..

1st Dimension

Perry didn't know why he was so worried. He also didn't know why small part of him thought that leaving Doofenshmirtz's place was a bad idea. Those were the thoughts he was thinking about while he was flying back home. On his way there his watch started to beep and Monogram's face popped up on it.

''Agent P I hope your early leave means that the situation is resolved.'' Monogram asked with a serious look. Perry however just chattered like always. ''Well that's good…we'll call you once we know what Doofenshmirtz is up to…again.'' Monogram said and his face disappeared from the screen. Perry just sighed. He couldn't understand humans sometimes.

When he arrived home he expected to see Phineas and Ferb in the backyard with some huge project, but to his surprise there was nothing like that. Actually the backyard was suspiciously empty. Perry immediately became worried and landed on the backyard. He however had to turn to his mindless pet mode just in case.

''So…what patch is next?'' He heard a voice say. He couldn't recognize the voice, but he guessed it was one of those Fireside Girls.

''I don't know, but with Ferb unconscious Phineas can't build anything, so we can't get any near-impossible patches. Why do we even have those?'' He heard another voice say, but all he could hear was Ferb unconscious part. He became even more worried and luckily for him the glass door to living room was open so he could get inside. None of the Fireside Girls noticed him, but just as he was about to enter Phineas's and Ferb's room he heard a voice.

''Oh there you are Perry.'' Voice said. Perry turned to face the owner of that voice who happened to be Isabella. Perry chattered as a greeting and Isabella knelt down on his level and started to scratch him causing Perry to chatter again from pleasure. He always liked Isabella's touch. It felt different from Phineas and Ferb's touch, but in a good way. He guessed it was just something that females had.

''Oh Perry…I'd really wish Phineas would notice me more. Why do you think he always is so oblivious?'' Isabella asked even though she knew he couldn't answer. Perry felt bad for Isabella. He had been happy for them when they had finally kissed, but felt sad that they had to forget about it. He had heard that first kisses were special for some reason and he felt that it was his fault that they could never remember it.

Ferb knew he wasn't dead. The fall obviously wasn't big enough to kill anyone. However he was still trapped in this darkness. He was just floating around there, waiting for something that would let him leave and return to Danville, but he couldn't do that. He was stuck there momentarily.

''_This will be the best day ever!'' _

What was that? He wondered. The voice sounded exactly like Phineas, but he didn't know why he heard it. He knew it wasn't said right now, but he had heard that phrase before.

''_My name is Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz and friends call me…''_

He heard another voice, but this one was a new one. He can't remember ever hearing this voice or the name of the owner of that voice, but something still sounded oddly familiar about that sentence.

''_Well he did pee on a couch.''_

He recognized this voice once again. It was himself, but that line sounded foreign. He knew he had never said anything like that, but the line was still familiar to him somehow.

''_You're a secret agent!'' _

This was the first line to leave any impact on Ferb. The voice sounded like Phineas, but…it was angry. He knew that Phineas almost never gets angry at anyone. Then he had to wonder who he was talking to. A secret agent? This puzzled Ferb, but soon he heard another voice.

''_Whatcha doin'?''_

He could recognize this phrase anywhere. It was Isabella's trademark after all and the voice did sound little like Isabella's. However it didn't sound sweet and cheery like it always did. It sounded tough and demanding.

He kept hearing line after line and word after word. He could recognize the voices in some of them, but he couldn't remember them ever being said. Wait…remember? He finally got it. Those could be phrases that were said during yesterday. Now he wanted to wake up more than anything.

2nd Dimension

It took Heinz, Roger and Poofenplotz an entire day to get all parts of the rollercoaster back to their hideout. All three of them were exhausted once they got there.

''Well…that took a while, but at least we're one step closer to our goal.'' Poofenplotz said proudly despite of her continuous panting. Roger and Heinz nodded.

''Yeah…now I wouldn't mind some rest.'' Roger said. Poofenplotz was about to disagree, but then noticed the clock and the fact that she too was exhausted.

''Sure. We can start tomorrow. Evil night to both of you.'' Poofenplotz said and walked out from the room. Heinz and Roger looked at each other for a moment.

''Where are we supposed to sleep?'' Roger asked, but to his disappointed Heinz just shrugged his shoulders. ''You know I couldn't help but notice that your scar goes over your eye patch.'' Roger said confused. He knew that his brother had a fatal accident when he was very young and it caused him to lose his eye and get an eye patch, but there was never a scar over it.

''Yeah I get that a lot…well sometimes…actually almost never.'' Heinz said awkwardly. His other dimension counterpart had been the first one to question about the scar, but it was story he didn't want to talk about.

''I-Isabella?'' Phineas asked frightened. Isabella just continued to glare at him and once he looked around he noticed that all of the Firestorm Girls were glaring at him. ''W-where am I?'' Phineas asked since it was the first question that came to his mind.

''That's none of your concern. What you need to know is that you're tied down to a chair that's hanging in mid-air.'' Isabella said and Phineas looked down worried. ''Don't worry…there's no lava down there. Quite the opposite actually. There's freezing cold water there.'' Isabella said and Phineas gulped again out of fright.

''So why am I here?'' Phineas asked. Firestorm Girls glares hardened as much as it was humanly possible.

''Good question. You're here to answer few questions and/or be punished.'' Gretchen answered. Phineas gulped for a third time and his eyes widened.

''B-be punished…but why? What did I do?'' Phineas asked desperately.

''Are you aware that when we were building that ridiculous rollercoaster of yours Doofenshmirtz escaped?'' Isabella asked angrily. Phineas's eyes widened again.

''He escaped? But how?'' Phineas asked, but the only answer he got were even more glares. Phineas had a thought that this discussion was going to take long.

''We don't know yet.'' Isabella said finally. ''However he escaped when we were building that rollercoaster…the idea you came up with.'' Isabella said. Phineas seemed to finally understand why he was here, but he was still little confused.

''What? Are you thinking I helped him escape?'' Phineas said sounding little mad, but his anger immediately died down as he was once again glared by those blue eyes.

''We don't think that. If we would think that then we would have already thrown you in prison.'' Ginger said. Phineas was quite sure that being in prison would be more comfortable than being tied down to a chair that's hanging over freezing cold water.

''Then why?'' Phineas asked confused. Isabella let out an annoyed sigh. It was obvious she was getting frustrated at how long this was taking.

''If you would have been quiet about the whole summer thing, we wouldn't have come to your backyard and we would have stayed at HQ making sure that Doofenshmirtz stays in his cell! Do you understand?'' Isabella yelled and Phineas flinched a little at her tone.

''B-but I just wanted to have fun and enjoy summer.'' Phineas tried to explain, but the Firestorm Girls and especially Isabella were still mad at him.

''That's just an excuse! You could have done that some other day.'' Gretchen said. Phineas sighed knowing that it would be hard to convince them to believe otherwise.

However then he realized something…something that could change this situation. ''You do know that I just asked you to invite Firestorm Girls with us…you didn't have to agree.'' Phineas said to Isabella and a triumphant look came on his face.

''Now that I think about it…it's true.'' Katie said and she along with all the other Firestorm Girls turned towards their leader who had a shocked look on her face. It was obvious that she had remembered this fact, but had wished that no one would bring it up.

''That's because…well…I just…'' Isabella said and for the first time she felt nervous and couldn't speak properly.

''You wanted to enjoy summer too right?'' Phineas asked somewhat gently. Isabella found herself taken aback by this. ''You wanted to enjoy the warmth of sun, the feeling of grass between your toes…'' Before Phineas could get any further Isabella interrupted him…quite harshly too.

''Shut up! Don't talk like you can understand me!'' Isabella yelled and in her anger cut one of the ropes that were holding the chair in the air. That however wasn't enough to make the chair fall to the water, but if another rope would be cut the chair would most likely fall.

''But it is true isn't it?'' Phineas asked not sounding scared at all. Isabella looked at him shocked. He couldn't understand this boy at all. None of them noticed that one of the ropes was tearing up and was about to snap.

''I think the best thing to do now is apologize.'' Holly said with a small smile. All of the Firestorm Girls nodded.

''Yeah…I'm sor...'' Right when Isabella was about to apologize to Phineas the rope snapped leaving only two ropes. Those two ropes that were still left couldn't handle the weight and snapped at the same time. ''Phineas!'' Isabella said slightly worried as she noticed what happened. However just as Phineas was about to fall a figure jumped across the pit and safely secured both Phineas and the chair. The figure had long orange hair and black sunglasses.

''Sis?'' Phineas asked confused, but she didn't look at him. Instead she looked straight at Isabella who looked frightened. She couldn't read Candace's expression under those sunglasses, but it probably wasn't very happy.

''Well Isabella I'm just dying to know…whatcha doin'?'' Candace said angrily. Isabella was too frightened to protest against Candace using her catchphrase.

1st Dimension

Vanessa rubbed her head once she regained consciousness. It was throbbing horribly and sudden excited voice around her definitely didn't make the situation any less bearable. She could remember walking on a street and then she hit something, but she wasn't sure what. Her train of thought was interrupted by somewhat familiar voice.

''Vanessa? Are you okay?'' Phineas asked. Vanessa looked at her surroundings and noticed that she was in a room she hasn't seen before. She guessed it was Phineas's and Ferb's bedroom or something. Eventually she noticed Phineas who was looking at her little worried.

''Phineas? I'm fine and…is that Ferb?'' Vanessa said noticing the still unmoving body of Ferb's. Phineas nodded sadly and didn't even protest when Vanessa stood up to check on him. ''What exactly happened?'' Vanessa asked.

''Well we were jumping around in a giant trampoline, but Ferb suddenly lost his balance and fell down despite the fact that we had put up a force field around the trampoline. And by coincidence Ferb happened to hit you causing both of you…'' Phineas would have explained more, but Vanessa's cell phone suddenly started ringing. As she looked at the caller ID she let out a small smile.

''It's my boyfriend, Johnny. Do you mind if I answer this?'' Vanessa asked.

''Of course not.'' Phineas said and left the room to give her some privacy. On the hallway however he saw Isabella who was still petting Perry. ''Oh there you are Perry…and Isabella.'' Phineas said and knelt down to pet Perry as well. Perry just continued his chattering. ''Vanessa woke up by the way.'' Phineas said breaking the short and comfortable silence they had. However he received no answer from Isabella. Phineas became little worried. '''Isabella, are you okay?'' Phineas asked.

''Of course Phineas…'' She said dreamily. Unknown to Phineas Isabella was currently in Phineasland because of the fact that the two of them were alone in the hallway petting Perry and their hands were just couple inches from touching. Fortunately Phineas didn't sense anything weird going on.

''Well good then. So when did Perry come back?'' Phineas asked and this time Isabella answered almost immediately, but unfortunately…

''This is just amazing Phineas…'' the answer had nothing to do with the question. Phineas got little more worried. This is what was going on in Isabella's head.

_Isabella's Mind _

_Isabella and Phineas were currently riding a unicorn on a flowery meadow. The weather was perfect, the sun was shining high in the sky and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The birds were singing together in a perfect harmony and nothing was disturbing this serenity. In the background there was a white and pink castle. Both Phineas and Isabella were wearing their usual clothes._

''_Shall we have out picnic here my dear?'' Phineas asked ever-so kindly. He and Isabella had arrived to the only tree in the meadow. Isabella nodded and both of them dismounted the unicorn. Unicorn ran off to the horizon, but neither Isabella nor Phineas minded this._

''_Are you enjoying yourself?'' Phineas asked when both of them had eaten their lunch._

''_Of course Phineas…'' Isabella said. All of the sudden romantic music came up even though there was no discernible music source. Phineas immediately stood up and offered his hand to Isabella._

''_May I have this dance milady?'' Phineas asked. Isabella giggled and took his hand and the two of them started dancing. Isabella's outfit had turned into a pure white dress while Phineas's outfit had turned into a black tuxedo._

''_This is just amazing Phineas…'' Isabella said staring at his perfectly blue eyes. _

''_And this is only the beginning ma chérie.'' Phineas said and started to lean closer to her face. Isabella did the same and closed her eyes. She expected to feel the warmth of his lips, but surprisingly she didn't. She only heard continuous beeping… _

Back to the real world

Perry's eyes widened as his clock started to beep. He was both worried and annoyed. He was worried because Phineas and Isabella might hear the watch beeping and annoyed because he was enjoying the scratching and didn't want to leave. More problems also arrived in the form of Vanessa.

''Thanks for taking care of me, but I have to leave now.'' Vanessa said. Both Phineas and Isabella looked up to look at her and Perry saw this as an opportunity to sneak out. He slowly walked away from the three of them and lucky for him none of them noticed. It would have been especially troublesome if Vanessa would have recognized him.

''Are you sure you're fine?'' Phineas asked little worried. Even though he hardly knew Vanessa, he knew that she was Ferb's friend and couldn't help but be slightly concerned.

''Yeah I'm fine. Thanks, but I'm in hurry.'' Vanessa said and started to leave, but Isabella's next question stopped her.

''So…you aren't going to wait for Ferb to wake up?'' Isabella asked after she finally broke out of Phineasland. She was little sad with this change of events. She had seen the looks Ferb had given to Vanessa during the trip around the world and instantly knew that he liked her. At first she thought it was weird because of the age difference, but she got used to the idea after a while. After all…Ferb does consider himself as a ladies man.

''I'd like to, but I promised to meet up with my boyfriend at the park, but tell Ferb I said hi.'' Vanessa said and before anyone could stop her she had already left. Isabella looked down a little.

''So…Vanessa has a boyfriend?'' Isabella asked even though it sounded more like a statement. She felt sorry for Ferb, but she shouldn't be surprised. Vanessa was beautiful after all and it shouldn't be a surprise that she has a boyfriend. She knew she had to break the news to Ferb at some point.

''Seems so…Hey where did Perry go?'' Phineas asked once he noticed that the platypus wasn't in the corridor anymore.

Perry was already going down the pipe to his lair by the time Phineas asked that question. There really was no purpose to go to the lair as he could just go straight to Doofenshmirtz, but Monogram wanted it this way and he would almost never disobey his boss. He soon arrived to his lair and soon Monogram's face popped to the screen.

''There you are Agent P. Well…I have already briefed you earlier today, but anyway…Doofenshmirtz has been walking very slowly from the basement of his building to his apartment. Normally this wouldn't be suspicious, but since it's Doofenshmirtz it must be something evil. You have to stop him Agent P!'' Monogram said and Perry just saluted and left.

Once he was outside he left out a sigh. He sometimes got annoyed when he had to check daily on Doofenshmirtz even if he wasn't doing anything evil. He was sure someday Monogram will send him to a mission because Doofenshmirtz is carrying a bag of dirty laundry or something. Nevertheless Perry mounted his scooter and started to ride towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

''Okay…almost there…'' Heinz said as he kept pushing the Other-Dimension-Inator to his apartment. He was only on the second floor, but for him it felt like he was on the 50th. For some reason no one had bothered to help him and kept mumbling about crazy pharmacist. Why does everyone think he's a pharmacist?

''I mean really? Wearing a lab coat doesn't mean you're a pharmacist. People should really check…'' Heinz would have continued his ranting, but was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He fished it out from his coat's pocket and frowned when he looked at the caller ID. ''Oh great…it's her.'' Heinz said displeased, but answered the phone anyway. ''Hey Charlene.'' Heinz said trying to hide his bitterness.

''Hello Heinz. Listen…I have a job interview and it might take a while so Vanessa will come to your place after she's finished up with meeting her friend.'' Charlene said with a voice that seemed to lack any emotion.

''She's 16 I'm pretty sure that she can handle being home alone.'' Heinz said. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with Vanessa, but he wanted to test out this Inator without distractions...or sarcastic comments for that matter.

''Well yes, but she didn't take her keys with her, so she can't get inside. She should actually be there pretty soon.'' Charlene said as she checked her watch. Heinz grumbled something inaudible under his breath.

''Well fine. I have nothing scheduled for today anyway.'' Heinz lied.

''It's settled then. Thank you dear.'' Charlene said before realizing what she actually had said. She hung up the phone before Heinz could question about this.

''Weird…how many guys hear that from their ex-wife?'' Heinz wondered, but shrugged it off. He continued to push the Inator when he noticed someone walk towards him. That someone was quite small and seemed to have a blue body and was wearing janitor's hat and was carrying mop and bucket. ''Are you that new janitor?'' Heinz asked.

''Grrrrr.'' Perry said and dropped his janitor's hat. Heinz blinked couple times and continued to stare at him.

''A platypus janitor?'' Heinz asked somewhat confused. Perry sighed and put on his usual fedora. Heinz blinked again still not realizing it. ''Perry the Janitor Platypus?'' Heinz asked. Perry sighed again and threw the mop and bucket away. Only then did Heinz gasp dramatically. ''Perry the Platypus!...is it just me or does this seem deja-vu-ish?'' Heinz asked and Perry shrugged his shoulders.

''Well Perry the Platypus…I'm just pushing this thing to my apartment so mind lending me a hand?'' Heinz asked. Only then did Perry look at the machine and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. It was the Other-Dimension-Inator. His first instinct was to destroy it immediately, but the explosion that would occur when it would be destroyed could harm innocent bystanders. So he decided to help his nemesis for now. So once he nodded Heinz smiled a little. ''Thank you Perry the Platypus.''

Ferb was still floating in this endless darkness hearing voices that he recognized, but also hearing sentences he couldn't remember. Some of the individual sentences seemed to fit together, but most of them were random.

''_Poke a Goozim with a stick''_

This was one of those sentences that no sense to him. He had absolutely no idea what Goozim is and he couldn't recognize the voice who said it. It sounder similar to the one who introduced himself as Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but it still sounded different.

''_Isabella!'' _

Ferb of course recognized his brother's voice, but he sounded extremely happy. Of course Ferb knows that Phineas is always happy to see Isabella, but the happiness in this sentence is quite different from those times.

''Ferb wake up.'' He heard once again, but this one wasn't a memory. It was said right now. It was his brother of course and he sounded quite desperate.

''C'mon Ferb.'' It was Isabella. It was obvious both of them wanted him to wake up. Suddenly the darkness around him turned white and bright light blinded him. He suddenly felt horrible pain in his head, but that was nothing compared to the pain in his legs.

''Ferb?'' Phineas asked hopefully. Ferb blinked and then noticed that he was wide awake lying on his bed. Ferb didn't know how it happened, but he had somehow returned from that darkness to real world. He presumed that darkness was his sub-consciousness or something close to that. ''Great to see that you're awake.'' Phineas said and hugged his brother from the side. Isabella did the same, though it was just to hug Phineas. She had done similarly when Perry had come back on that one day.

''I remember.'' Both Isabella and Phineas jumped a bit when they heard Ferb talk. They hadn't expected him to talk yet. ''I remember a little of yesterday's events.'' Ferb said.

2nd Dimension

Isabella was unsure of how to answer. She knew Candace was getting impatient and by waiting she would only make things worse for herself.

''H-how did you find us?'' Isabella asked dodging the question. Candace's glare hardened under her sunglasses, but she answered the question anyway.

''After years of fighting against Doofenshmirtz and sneaking out for midnight meetings and avoiding Norm Bots...of course I couldn't sleep. So I went to check on my brothers only to find out that one of them was missing. I was going to wake up the family and tell everyone, but I found this on his bed.'' Candace said and took out a small plastic bag. Inside that bag was a strand of midnight black hair. ''Isabella's hair.'' Candace said simply.

''So…from a single stray of black hair you deduced that we were behind it and that we took Phineas to here?'' Katie said. Candace stared at her for a moment before shaking her head.

''No…I also found this map on his bed.'' Candace said and showed them the map. The map was of the Maple Drive and both Flynn-Fletchers house and Isabella's house were circled. There was line drawn between the two houses and some unclear drawings in the corner. At the bottom of the map read _'_Ginger Hirano's map. If found return to Ginger._'_ All Firestorm Girls looked at Ginger who was grinning sheepishly.

''Heh heh…sorry.'' Ginger said embarrassed. All Firestorm Girls stared at her for a moment before returning their attention to their leader.

''Now I want an answer…so Isabella enlighten me.'' Candace said. Isabella was still slightly frightened, but managed to answer anyway.

''Well Doofenshmirtz escaped…'' That was all Isabella managed to say. Candace looked absolutely furious now. She took two of her Bo staffs from the corner and snapped them simultaneously in half in seconds. Everyone took a step back in fear. They have never seen Candace like that.

''DOOFENSHMIRTZ DID WHAT?'' Candace yelled at the top of her lungs. Isabella nodded fearfully. ''When!'' Candace yelled again. Nobody dared to answer, but they knew that they had to.

''During the time we built that rollercoaster.'' Holly answered.

''Okay then…another question! Why was my brother tied to chair that was hanging over freezing cold water!'' Candace yelled. It was obvious she was still enraged, but she tried to calm herself down at least slightly. Once again no one dared to answer, but they once again knew that stalling wouldn't work.

''I…kind of…blamed him…for Doofenshmirtz's escape.'' Isabella said fearfully. She was looking at the ground afraid of Candace's reaction. Candace looked between her and Phineas for a while and sighed.

''Why? You can't blame him for wanting to have fun after years of doing almost nothing than playing Doofopoly. It's your fault for leaving Doofenshmirtz unguarded.'' Candace said. She didn't sound that mad anymore, but she was obviously still angry. Isabella finally looked up to her leader.

''I'm…sorry.'' Isabella said. She hated feeling like this. She knew she was supposed to be strong and tough, but the 10-year old girl inside her was falling to pieces. She then felt something warm on her cheek. She put her finger on it and noticed it was a tear. She was crying. Something she hadn't done in years. All Firestorm Girls looked at their chief feeling sorry for her.

''Apology accepted.'' Phineas said after his long silence. Isabella looked at Phineas for a moment who smiled a little. Isabella couldn't help, but smile little back as well.

''I also accept the apology…however.'' Candace said and everyone in the room turned to look at her. ''No bad deed goes unpunished. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro…you're suspended from The Resistance and The Firestorm Girls for two weeks.'' Candace said seriously. All the Firestorm Girls gasped.

''But…but…'' That seemed to be the only thing that Isabella was capable of saying. Candace just continued.

''During those two weeks you're not given any information about Resistance's activities or battles. You're only allowed to interact with Firestorm Girls outside of job and the Firestorm Girls can't say anything about their activities. Same goes for Buford and Baljeet.'' Candace said. Isabella seemingly recovered from her shock and was about to say something, but Phineas was faster.

''Can Isabella still hang out with me and Ferb? I know we're also members of The Resistance, but…'' Phineas would have continued, but Candace signaled him to stop with her hand.

''That's allowed. You two won't be battling as much as other members anyway. Isabella can probably help you to enjoy summer.'' Candace said. It was quiet for a moment after that.

''But Isabella's our best member. Isn't it ineffectual to fire her?'' Gretchen asked. Candace looked thoughtful for a second. It was true that Isabella was an important member of The Resistance, but she didn't want to go easy on her just because of that.

''I'll find a replacement for her. I'm going to scout for some new members tomorrow. Firestorm Girls…tomorrow half of you go to O.W.A.A. HQ to find out more about Doofenshmirtz's escape while the other half stays here, informs Buford and Baljeet and stays on their guard. But for now…go to sleep!'' Candace said in a commanding tone. All Firestorm Girls saluted.

''Yes sir!'' They said simultaneously and left the room leaving Candace, Phineas and Isabella alone.

''Well me and Phineas will leave now. I'll suggest you do the same.'' Candace said and started to head off with Phineas following her.

''Bye Isabella! See you tomorrow...hopefully!'' Phineas yelled. He seemed to have completely forgotten that this same girl had about 15 minutes ago threatened him and nearly accidentally drowned him.

''Yeah…bye.'' Was all she said as Candace and Phineas left. Isabella sighed sadly. She was obviously not happy with this change of events.

…..

Whew! I'm glad this is done. Yeah…not much Poofenplotz or First Dimension Candace in this chapter. Next chapter will feature them more. First Dimension Candace probably won't have a big role in this story also there won't be much CandacexJeremy in this story either

Sorry about Phineasland by the way…I just think it's an interesting concept and it will most likely appear again…yeah…time to answer reviews.

zorua: Glad to hear you like it. Yeah I also like reading movie-based stories…mostly because I have watched the movie like nine times already. Yeah when the two Isabellas meet…it will be interesting to say the least.

PnFfan101: Good that you like it! I have seen some other stories that make Stacy and Ginger sisters, but not that many actually. Yeah Phineas-2's and Isabella-2's relationship is going forward quite fast…hope no one minds it. I've actually grown more fond of GingerxBaljeet lately…for no apparent reason.

Coolguyforever: Thanks for loving this story…I guess…Unfortunately your guess is wrong…again. Don't be discouraged though. You can guess again.

Stinkfly3: Sure I can do that. I'm not sure at what point, but I'll try to squeeze such a moment (or moments) somewhere.

Fletcher–inator: You were laughing? And I thought I sucked at writing humor…well thanks. Yeah I can't please everyone, so sorry if you don't like FerbxVanessa. Thanks again for the review and compliment.

Yeah…remember that the contest is still open for anyone who's still interested. Also remember that you ALSO have to guess WHAT the SONG is About! No one has remembered to do that. Also remember that the other singer is Second Dimension Isabella.

I guess that's everything…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	5. The Shocking Twist

Wow...I got so many great reviews for last chapter. For that everyone gets a virtual muffin…because cookies are overrated. Anyway…I don't own Phineas and Ferb…if I would…it wouldn't be as awesome as it is. Enjoy!

…..

1st Dimension

''You remember some of yesterday's events?'' Phineas asked both confused and excited. Ferb nodded and stood up from his bed. However Ferb didn't stay standing for long as the pain in his legs was too extreme. He fell forward and was caught by Phineas. ''You shouldn't overexert yourself.'' Phineas said. Ferb just nodded again and lied back in the bed.

''So…how much can you actually remember?'' Isabella asked. She was rather curious about yesterday's events as well. She especially wanted to know if her dream had something to do with it, but she really doubted it.

Ferb sighed. He knew that he had to speak a lot to get his point across. ''Well I actually just heard sentences and words, but I couldn't remember them ever being said. I just deduced that they were said yesterday.'' Ferb said. He felt uncomfortable talking so much, but right now he had no choice.

''Were there any odd or unusual sentences?'' Phineas asked. Ferb nodded and then continued his explanation.

''Well there was a sentence where you sounded very angry.'' Ferb said deciding that it was the first thing that had felt odd to him. Both Phineas and Isabella looked at him surprised.

''Phineas being angry?'' Isabella asked confused. She had never seen Phineas angry. The only time she could remember was when he yelled at Candace to get on the trike during Summer Solstice. Otherwise Phineas was always optimistic and happy…two of his features that she loves.

''And the sentence you said was…_'_You're a Secret Agent!_'_ '' Ferb said. This caused even more confusion to Phineas and Isabella.

''A secret agent? But who?'' Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged his shoulders as he was just as confused as Phineas was. Both of them plus Isabella knew that they wouldn't get far with just sentences.

''Wait! We could make a machine that converts sentences into clips that would show when that sentence had been said. Then we could see yesterday's events!'' Phineas said and smiled.

''It sounds like you know what else we're going to do today.'' Isabella said and Ferb gave him thumbs up.

''In that case I go and start ordering parts for the machine. Isabella you stay here and watch over Ferb.'' Phineas said and left the room before anything else was said. Both Ferb and Isabella were quiet for a while. Isabella eventually decided to break the silence.

''It must be uncomfortable for you to talk so much.'' Isabella said. Ferb just shrugged his shoulders, even if he knew Isabella was right. Then he noticed something about her behavior. She seemed to be glancing around and shifted with her feet nervously. Almost like she wanted to talk to him about something, but just couldn't.

''Are you hiding something?'' Ferb suddenly asked and Isabella gasped a little. Isabella had always been bad at keeping secrets. Her love for Phineas being an obvious example. She kept glancing around, but she knew that she had to tell Ferb about it.

''Well…did you know that you collided with Vanessa when you fell down?'' Isabella asked. Ferb's shocked expression was enough of an answer to her. ''Yeah…she lied here for a while before leaving.'' Isabella said. Ferb's face however told her that he wanted to hear more. ''She left…to meet her boyfriend. I'm sorry.'' Isabella said. Ferb's eyes widened and he lay back more on his bed.

''Could you…leave me alone for a while?'' Ferb asked. Isabella complied and left the room, momentarily forgetting that Phineas had ordered her to watch over Ferb. Isabella went to check on the Fireside Girls.

Ferb felt like an idiot. He knew that he should've known that Vanessa had a boyfriend. After all…Vanessa was attractive. ''It's not like I had a chance with her.'' Ferb said to himself. Their age difference is five years after all. Why would a beautiful teenager like Vanessa fall for someone like him? He shook his head, trying to think of something else.

2nd Dimension

The morning did not start normally for Isabella. Every morning she would quietly eat her breakfast, before donning her Resistance outfit and going down for morning meeting. Luckily for her, her mother (like all adults) spends most of the time in the basement, so she never notices her absence. However this morning was different for one other reason.

''Isa! Time for breakfast!'' That was the reason. Her mother has never before called her for breakfast.

''Coming mom!'' Isabella yelled back. She went downstairs still dressed in her pajamas, since she knew that she couldn't wear her Resistance outfit now. Once she got downstairs she noticed that the television was on. Of course they were talking about Doofenshmirtz's fall and what was going to happen now. None of them however knew about Doofenshmirtz's escape.

''Isa! Come to eat!'' Vivian yelled again. Isabella complied and entered the kitchen. As soon as she entered she was engulfed with delicious aroma of fresh pancakes. Isabella smiled a little and sat down on one of the chairs. Vivian sat down with her and mother and daughter sat in silence for a moment.

''It's hard to think that Doofenshmirtz is finally gone.'' Vivian said. Isabella nodded as she didn't bother to answer verbally. ''I wonder how it happened.'' Vivian wondered, but once again Isabella didn't respond. While it was now common knowledge that Doofenshmirtz was beaten by kids, no one outside of Resistance or O.W.A.A. knew how they did it or who those kids were.

''Thanks for the breakfast mom.'' Isabella said once she finished eating her pancakes. She was about to go upstairs, but her mother stopped her.

''Wait Isa! I've bought something for you.'' Vivian said excitedly. Isabella turned towards her mother looking confused. Vivian walked to the living room where she took out a shopping bag. From that bag she took out clothes. ''I've figured that you wouldn't want to wear Dooferals anymore, so I bought you something to wear.'' Vivian said and gave the clothes to Isabella. Isabella took one look at the pile of clothes and realized one thing.

She didn't like the clothes! At all. The clothes were too colorful and girly for her. She knew that her mother didn't know about her tomboyish attitude or what clothes she liked to wear, but this was too much.

''I don't really know.'' Isabella said. In the pile was a yellow tank-top, yellow skirt and different kind of socks. The only thing that stood out was dark grey ribbon which was the only clothing that she didn't mind.

''I'm sure they'll fit you. Besides I think the color looks great on you.'' Vivian said. Isabella said nothing, as she knew that arguing with her mother about this subject would be futile. So she just sighed and went upstairs to change to her new clothes. Once she got there she noticed the Dooferals hanging in her closet.

''Should I..?'' Isabella wondered as she looked between her new clothes and her old Dooferals. She immediately shook her head in disgust. ''These clothes can't be that bad…right?'' Isabella said to herself.

2 and half minutes later

''Nope they can.'' Isabella said once she had gotten the clothes on. She could hardly recognize herself as she looked at the mirror. Yellow color didn't fit her at all. The only thing that was good was the dark grey ribbon she had on her hair. She then sighed again and decided that she would go shopping for new clothes later. She eventually went back downstairs.

''See chica? The clothes look great on you.'' Vivian said. Isabella looked at her mother like she was crazy, but luckily Vivian didn't notice it.

''I'm going out.'' She announced and before her mother could object she was already out. She looked around for a while. Since Doofenshmirtz's arrest was only yesterday everything still looked the same. Most of the signs and statues had however been removed and some places had been renamed. She stopped admiring the scenery and crossed the street quickly.

''I wonder if this is such a good idea.'' Isabella said to herself as she stood in front of Flynn-Fletcher house. She couldn't go to any of the Firestorm Girls as they would be in the morning meeting and so would be Buford and Baljeet. She hesitantly pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. It didn't take long until someone did, but that someone was someone Isabella didn't know.

''How can I help you?'' Linda asked uncertainly. Linda had never seen this girl before and she had always been wary of neighbors so she stayed on her toes.

Isabella was doing the same thing. She wasn't used to communicating with adults, as the Resistance didn't have any. However Isabella felt that there was something safe about the woman.

''Umm…my name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. I'm a…frie I mean an acquaintance of Phineas and Ferb.'' Isabella said deciding not to use the friend word. After last night she wasn't sure about her relationship with the boys.

Linda remained quiet for a while and for a moment Isabella thought about leaving, but suddenly Linda started to smile. ''All right then. C'mon in while I call boys down.'' Linda said kindly and moved to let Isabella inside. Isabella was somewhat surprised by woman's invitation, but followed her inside anyway. ''Phineas! Ferb! Your friend Isabella is here!'' Linda yelled. She then left to do some chores.

''Really? She's here?'' Phineas's excited voice said from upstairs. Couple seconds later Phineas came downstairs with Ferb and Perry walking behind him. ''Hey I-i-isabella?'' Phineas stuttered as he looked at his friend. He didn't know what to think. However one part of his brain clearly thought that Isabella looked…cute. ''Wow…you look…'' Phineas started, but was unable to finish his sentence.

''I know this outfit doesn't suit me, so you don't have to mention it. Anyway…whatcha doin'?'' Isabella said sounding like she usually did. Phineas was about comment that he thought the outfit looked great, but decided against it. So instead he answered her question.

''Well we aren't entirely sure yet. I think we'll make a waterslide, but there's also a lot of other stuff to do. Of course…there's still Doofenshmirtz's escape and everything.'' Phineas said looking down. Isabella did the same while Ferb looked between the two. He had been told about everything that happened last night, this morning by Candace and it had been the first time he had seen his sister so enraged.

''Resistance will deal with it. At least I hope so.'' Isabella said. Phineas nodded, but then noticed something was missing.

''Hey, where's Perry?'' Phineas asked once he noticed that the Platyborg wasn't there.

Perry had left the room as soon as he heard what Phineas had said. He couldn't believe his nemesis and ex-ruler could escape so quickly. He knew he had to contact O.W.A.A about this, just in case they didn't know. But then a thought crossed his mind.

''_What if they don't accept me?'' _Perry thought sadly. After all he wasn't in O.W.A.A for long before Doofenshmirtz managed to beat him. And he wasn't sure how O.W.A.A would treat traitors. While Doofenshmirtz never issued him to directly attack O.W.A.A HQ, he had still helped with the planning of the attack and oversaw the Norm Bot attack.

He then shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He had only one way of contacting O.W.A.A and that would be going to HQ directly. So he swiftly left the house.

''Man my back really hurts.'' Heinz said while rubbing his back. He and Roger were forced to sleep on the couches because of lack of actual beds. At first it didn't seem like a bad idea, but both Doofenshmirtzes had noticed how uncomfortable those sofas were.

''I apologize for the lack of beds, but right now we have work to do.'' Poofenplotz said. Heinz jumped a little not expecting Poofenplotz to be right behind him. Poofenplotz looked like she slept well, but she also looked little tired.

''Right. We've to start working on that machine to bring back Norm Bots.'' Heinz said, but suddenly he heard the sound of the doorbell and somebody opening the door.

''Pizza delivery to Mr. Meddleshmirtz.'' Pizza delivery guy said. Roger took the pizza and paid the man. ''Hey…isn't your surname similar to Doofenshmirtz?'' Delivery guy asked somewhat suspiciously.

''Yes, yes it is. Many ask me about it.'' Roger said and closed the door before the delivery guy could ask more questions. Right as he entered the living room he was met with pair of angry faces.

''You ordered Pizza?'' Poofenplotz asked angrily. ''What part of a secret hideout you don't understand?'' She asked again. Roger stayed quiet and looked at his brother for support, but even he looked angry.

''It's quite obvious you still don't know what it means to be evil.'' Heinz said like he was holding a lecture. Roger looked down feeling a bit ashamed. There was a small silence after that.

''Maybe I can learn to be evil?'' Roger asked. Both Heinz and Poofenplotz looked at him first confused, but then they both smiled a little.

''In that case, start by helping us build this machine. Here are the blueprints for it.'' Poofenplotz said and handed them the blueprints. Heinz took a look at the paper before smirking a little and showing it to his brother.

''See this Roger? With this we can take over the Tri-State Area!'' Heinz said and chuckled a little. Roger didn't join in the laughter as he knew he couldn't do it.

''Thanks for helping me with this Johnson.'' Candace said as she entered the park with Jeremy. The trees of the park were starting to look more like real trees and flowers were blooming beautifully next to them. There were some people in the park and almost none of them were wearing Dooferals.

''Anything for you leader. Besides I told you to call me Jeremy.'' Jeremy said and smiled a little at her. Candace didn't return the smile as she continued to observe people. At the first glance there didn't seem to be anyone there that would be suitable enough to join to the Resistance.

''I think we should observe people from this bench.'' Candace said and motioned to the bench that was near the ice cream stand. Jeremy agreed and the two of them sat down on the bench. The silence then took over as they started their mission. However based on outside appearances it was impossible to correctly deduce who would be a good member for the Resistance.

''So boss…If Doofenshmirtz hadn't escaped…how you would have continued your life?'' Jeremy asked breaking the silence. He had no idea why he asked such a weird question, but he wanted to know more about Candace.

''I'm not actually sure. I would have probably tried to get some friends of my age…or something like that. I don't know.'' Candace said looking down. She hadn't had enough time to think about what to do before finding out about Doofenshmirtz's escape. Jeremy was about to say something, but his cellphone started to ring.

''Do you mind?'' Jeremy asked. Candace just shook her head and allowed him to take the call. Jeremy took a quick look at Caller ID before answering. ''Hey Coltrane…how you…what? Really? That's great!...So you want me to…Okay. Bye.'' Jeremy said and turned towards Candace who looked little curious.

''Coltrane just called. He said that he found some suitable members and he wants me to check them before they can officially join.'' Jeremy said feeling mixed emotions. On the other hand, he was glad that new members were found this quickly, but on the other hand he had wanted to spend more time with Candace.

''Should I come with you?'' Candace suggested, sounding bit more excited than she should.

''Actually Coltrane also wanted for you to stay here and find couple more members…I don't know why.'' Jeremy said and both teenagers were quiet for a moment.

''All right. You're free to leave.'' Candace said in an official tone. Jeremy let out a small smile and saluted.

''Yes sir!'' Jeremy said and ran off. Candace stared at his retreating form for a while before returning her gaze to the people in the park. However she still couldn't find anyone suitable. For a moment she considered about giving up, but then she heard a voice.

''Excuse me? Is this seat taken?'' Candace turned to the owner of the voice. It was a girl who was around the same age as Candace. She had long straight black hair. She was a wearing blue jeans and blue t-shirt. She was holding an ice cream in her right hand and a can of soda on her left.

''No. Sit if you want.'' Candace said and moved aside a little to give room to the girl. Girl thanked her and sat next to Candace. Candace considered about leaving, but there was something inviting and warm about this girl.

''So…what are you going to do now that Doofenshmirtz isn't around?'' Girl asked. Candace hadn't expected the girl to talk to her, so she was little taken back. The girl seemed to notice this and fixed her error. ''Oh I'm sorry. I just like talking with people and I like getting to know new people.'' Girl said.

''Oh…I'm not exactly sure yet.'' Candace said. She had to sound like she didn't know that Doofenshmirtz had escaped so she wouldn't raise any suspicion.

''I'm with you there. When Doofenshmirtz took over…it ruined all my plans. You see when I was nine I made a list of things I was going to do when I would become teen. Unfortunately Doofenshmirtz took over when I was 10 so I couldn't do any of those plans. Like get BFF's or sleepovers.'' Girl said looking down. Candace didn't know why, but she felt sorry for the girl. She had heard from her other dimension counterpart that BFF's and sleepovers were big part of female teenager's life.

Girl then seemed to notice that she had just talked about her life to a complete stranger and became bit embarrassed. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you my life story. I should just go.'' Girl said and she prepared to leave, but Candace stopped her by putting her hand on girl's shoulder. Girl turned around to face her.

'''No…I understand. Doofenshmirtz ruined my childhood as well. I had to grow up fast to protect my little brothers and those were tough times.'' Candace said. She had no idea why she had told a random stranger that, but something about that felt right. ''I don't think I introduced myself yet. I'm Candace Flynn.'' Candace said and extended her hand to the girl. Girl looked hesitant for a moment before smiling.

''My name is Stacy Hirano. Glad to meet you.'' Candace said and the two girls shook hands. Neither one knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

1st Dimension

''I'm sorry, but this isn't working out. I'm breaking up with you.'' Johnny said which caused Vanessa to stare at her boyfriend shocked. She was quiet for a while before small tears started to swell up in her eyes.

''But why? We were so happy together! Why would you want to call it off?'' Vanessa yelled at his face. She didn't care that she was causing a small commotion around them. She just wanted answers.

''It's just that…'' Johnny started, but was unable to finish his sentence as he didn't know what to say.

''Just what? Tell me!'' Vanessa yelled again, however Johnny didn't answer and after a small silence Vanessa spoke up again. ''Fine! If that's how you want to play it…'' Vanessa said ran off with tears falling behind her.

''Vanessa wait!'' Johnny yelled, but in vain. Vanessa just kept on running. She didn't know where she was running and she didn't care either. However after a while of running she heard a familiar jingle.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

''Dad…'' Vanessa whispered and after a while of debate she entered the building. There weren't many people in the main room and she paid them no mind. She then noticed that the Out of order sign that was on the elevator got removed and she let out a small smile.

''Finally…'' Heinz said and let out a long sigh of relief. He and Perry had finally managed to get to the floor where Doof's apartment is. Perry too was exhausted, but he still had enough energy to take down the Inator once the situation called for it.

''You know Perry the Platypus? Now that I think about…elevators are not that useful. Sure they're faster and you save lot more energy, but stairs help you exercise. Take that elevator!'' Heinz yelled to the elevator. Suddenly however the Out of Order sign was removed from the elevator and the elevator door opened up. Heinz stared at the elevator with widened eyes.

''Oh now you're mocking me huh? You decided to just open your doors once we got here, is that it? See if I care! I don't care! I don't care at all you stupid elevator!'' Heinz yelled. If this would've been said by anyone else Perry would have called hospital…and a therapist, but since this was Doofenshmirtz there was nothing weird about yelling at the elevator.

''Let's go to my apartment now, before we encounter any more elevators.'' Heinz said and started to walk towards the door to his apartment. Perry prepared himself to destroy the Other-Dimension-Inator, but a sudden female voice interrupted his thoughts.

''Dad…'' Both Heinz and Perry turned towards Vanessa shocked. Heinz immediately rushed to her side once he saw her eyes that were still full of tears and embraced her in a hug. Vanessa didn't feel embarrassed at all as she started to weep on her father's shoulder. Perry looked at the daughter and father, not daring to interrupt them.

''What happened Vanessa?'' Heinz asked softly. Vanessa didn't answer at first and Heinz let her cry all the tears away. After a while her crying ended and she could answer.

''J-johnny b-broke up w-with me.'' Vanessa said and hugged her father harder. Heinz smiled warmly down at her daughter. He for a moment thought about building an Inator that would destroy or do something horrible to Johnny, but decided that being with his daughter was more important now.

''There there Vanessa. Forget about that boy. You're beautiful and talented girl. There are better people in the world than Johnny. You'll find someone else.'' Heinz said. Vanessa smiled a little and stopped hugging him. Heinz was smiling at her and even Perry let out a smile at the touching moment.

''Thanks Dad…anyway what were you doing?'' Vanessa said as she looked at the Other-Dimension-Inator. Heinz looked at his Inator and crossed his arms proudly.

''You mean this? This is…I don't actually know. I found it in the basement and decided to bring it with me.'' Heinz said feeling little embarrassed. Vanessa looked at the machine slightly interested, while Perry once again started to prepare himself to destroy the Inator.

''Well let's find out what it does.'' Vanessa said. Heinz looked at her daughter with widened eyes. He couldn't believe that his daughter was interested in one of his projects. He felt so proud.

''As soon as we get this Inator to my apartment.'' Heinz said and he and Vanessa started to push the Inator to the apartment. Perry started to help after a little while so he wouldn't cause confusion. They were finally in front of Doofenshmirtz's door. The trio walked in and then Perry remembered something. Something that could very easily cause Heinz to remember everything. And that something was now standing in front of them.

''Isn't that your Other-Dimension-Inator?'' Norm asked. Heinz looked at him confused, while Perry started to panic. He needed to destroy the Inator fast. So he rushed towards the Inator, but accidentally stepped on the mat. That mat then wrapped itself around Perry preventing him from moving. Heinz looked at Perry little surprised

''Oh Perry the Platypus it seems that you were caught by my Trap Mat. I'll let out once Norm tells me what he means b Other-Dimension-Inator.'' Heinz said and turned towards Norm once again.

''You build that Other-Dimension-Inator yesterday. It was supposed to take you to other dimensions. At first it didn't work like usual, but then those two boys Phineas and Ferb helped you.'' Norm said and Perry's eyes widened even more. This definitely spelled trouble.

''Phineas and Ferb? You know them?'' Vanessa asked. Heinz looked at Vanessa confused, while Perry desperately tried to get out of the trap.

''I can't remember ever meeting Phineas or Ferb.'' Heinz said and scratched his head in confusion. Perry let out a small sigh of relief hoping that the situation was resolved.

''That's because of your Amnesia-Inator. Luckily you told me everything before the memory wipe.'' Norm said feeling rather proud of himself. Perry, Vanessa and Heinz all looked at Norm shocked.

''Are you sure that you're okay Ferb?'' Isabella asked before two of them entered the backyard. Ferb nodded even though he wasn't perfectly okay yet. He had to walk with the help of crutches and it was somewhat difficult, but he knew he would get used to it. While his broken heart hadn't yet healed he wanted to see how others were doing.

''Hey Ferb! Are you feeling okay?'' Phineas said and walked over to his brother. He was accompanied by Isabella's second-in command Gretchen. Ferb nodded as a response.

''Are you sure? I really think you should be in bed right now.'' Gretchen said. Isabella looked at her second-in-command little confused. She hadn't expected any of the Fireside Girls care that much.

''I'm fine Gretchen.'' Ferb answered. Gretchen nodded and looked away with small blush. She hadn't expected him to talk. She wasn't even aware that Ferb knew her name. Her blush went unnoticed by both boys, but not by Isabella who smiled slightly. She knew she had to talk with her in the near future.

''So Phineas…whatcha doin'?'' Isabella asked as she looked at the backyard. The ordered parts had just arrived and the Fireside Girls along with Buford and Baljeet had started working on the project.

''Well right now we're building that machine that lets us convert sentences into clips…we still don't have a name for it, but it will be ready in about 20 minutes.'' Phineas said as he looked at the watch. Isabella nodded. She was rather excited to know about those sentences.

2nd Dimension

''So you're saying that Doofenshmirtz escaped couple minutes after he was imprisoned, Isabella has been fired and Candace is looking for new members.'' Baljeet said after hearing Firestorm Girls' story.

''That pretty much sums it up.'' Katie said. She, Milly and Ginger had stayed in Resistance's HQ while Gretchen, Adyson and Holly were heading towards the O.W.A.A. HQ.

''So basically it was your fault that Doofenshmirtz escaped.'' Buford said. After defeating Doofenshmirtz Buford had decided to stop resisting the Resistance, since there was no one to resist anymore, but now that Doofenshmirtz has escaped he wasn't sure what to do.

''It wasn't our fault! It was Isabella's and Phineas' fault.'' Ginger said. While it hurt her to put the blame on her troop leader she knew that it really was Isabella's fault.

''Ginger is right. There's no need to put blame on anyone who doesn't deserve t.'' Baljeet said sternly. Buford just shrugged his shoulders, not caring what he was told.

''Dr. Baljeet agreed with me…'' Ginger said dreamily. She had harbored crush on him, ever since she joined Resistance, but she could never work up the courage to actually talk to him.

''We don't want you to go to _'_Baljeetland_'_ again.'' Milly said and let out a small giggle. Ginger looked away feeling embarrassed.

''I wonder how Chief is doing?'' Gretchen wondered aloud. She really wanted to object to Isabella being fired, but neither she nor any of the Firestorm Girls could change Candace's decision. The mission didn't feel the same, since Isabella wasn't there to lead them.

''She'll be fine. This is Isabella we're talking about after all.'' Adyson said. She too was worried about Isabella, but she hid it. Holly nodded in agreement and the three of them continued their way towards HQ. That is, until they heard something rustling in the bushes.

''Come out!'' Gretchen said sternly. And something emerged from the bushes. Something that caused the three girls to take out their ropes and get into battle stance.

''Grrrrrr''' Platyborg chattered.

…

That's it…this turned out to be longer than I expected…oh well.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the First Dimension Doofenshmirtz part. Doofenshmirtz has always been my favorite character, so yeah…

As you can see I went little to FerbxGretchen there. The reason for this is that…I'm actually kind of torn with Ferb. I think he's a character that could be fine without being paired with anyone. I just don't know. I could do VanessaxFerbxGretchen love triangle, but… I don't know. I'll think about what to do with Ferb.

Anyway…here are the answers to reviews….

Stinkfly3: As you can see I used the outfit. I just changed the colors to yellow…thanks for letting me borrow it.

Wordnerd93: Thanks for the review. Glad to hear that you have enjoyed this and the two dimensions will get mixed up quite soon. Like I told you before…your guess is incorrect. Unfortunately

PnFfan101: Thanks for the review…Yeah…Like I said before I'm kind of torn with Ferb. I probably change the shipping with Ferb…maybe. And of course Phineas will be hero…or will he? I'm not sure about the memory wipe yet….I haven't planned that far.

TheCartoonFanatic01: Wow… It's great to get compliments from the writer of Evil Phineas. I really think it's an amazing story. The most realistic movie sequel fanfic…that's probably one of the best compliments I've gotten. I'm glad you think characters are in-character since writing them Out of Character is my worst fear…And Isabella's replacement…Well take a guess! Thanks for the great review.

Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator: Well I guess I am good at writing humor then…Thanks for the review.

thewolfstar: I didn't even notice that I didn't do the disclaimer…sorry about that. Yeah Isabella-2 can be quite rough…maybe she overreacted a little, but it's understandable…especially since I plan on telling more about Isabella-2's past…In next chapter you see what Perry will do to the Inator…

Anyway…Thanks again for anyone that reviewed. Next chapter will be up…I attempt to get it done next week. Now…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


	6. And So It Begins

Wow...even more great reviews? You guys are the best. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy!

…

1st Dimension

''Major Monogram!'' Carl yelled as he ran to his boss. Monogram turned towards the yelling intern somewhat puzzled and annoyed.

''There's no need to shout Carl. What's the big rush?'' Monogram asked and took a quick sip of his coffee.

''Well I was stalk…I mean observing the Flynn-Fletcher House, just to make sure that no one remembers second dimension incident when I heard that…they're going to build a machine that converts sentences into clips to find out what happened yesterday!'' Carl said. Once he said that Monogram spit out his coffee right at Carl's face who clearly wasn't amused.

''Great googly moogly! We can't let that happen! Alarm Agent P about this immediately!'' Monogram commanded and Carl saluted and went back to his seat. He pressed couple buttons and took the microphone.

''Agent P! Agent P!'' Carl nearly shouted in the microphone. Unfortunately since Perry was still trapped in Mat Trap he couldn't activate his watch or answer the call. ''He's not responding sir.'' Carl said sadly. Monogram started to think hard. All other agents he could think of were reserved or on holidays. Then he remembered one agent that could help.

''Call Agent Pinky here. I've heard from Wanda that Professor Poofenplotz is taking vacation, so Pinky is currently free. He can tackle this problem.'' Monogram said and Carl immediately started to send a message of this to Wanda. After he was done he turned towards Monogram.

''I've been wondering Sir…was removing their memory of the Second Dimension day the wisest choice?'' Carl asked. Monogram looked at the intern with rather puzzled look.

''Why do you think that?'' Monogram asked. Carl seemed to be little nervous to answer, but did so anyway.

''Well sir…those boys could've been very handy for O.W.C.A. to have. I've seen what they're capable of and they would…'' Carl would've continued, but Monogram raised his hand to silence him.

''Enough. You know as well as I do that it would've been too dangerous…and our insurance wouldn't cover it. Besides we would've broken the sacred rules of O.W.C.A. created by the founder.'' Monogram said. Carl looked little sad, but didn't press the matter any further.

Pinky was sleeping soundly when the sudden beeping of his watch interrupted his nap. Pinky fluttered his eyes open little annoyed and looked at the watch. It simply read _'_Come to lair_'_. Pinky put on his hat and went to the table of the living room. He approached the vase that was on the table and pressed down the flower that was in it. A trap door opened beneath his feet and he fell down to his lair. Wanda Acronym's face appeared on the huge screen not soon after.

''I hate to interrupt your nap, but we have an important mission for you and by we I mean Monogram. He wants you to go to the other Agent P's owners' backyard and destroy the machine they're making.'' Wanda said and Pinky looked at the woman confused. The mission sounded quite odd. ''I know it sounds weird, but those were Monogram's orders. We're counting on you Agent P…and by we I mean me.'' Wanda said and the small dog barked and saluted.

Of course this mission was harder than it sounds. Pinky knows that Isabella is in the backyard and he had to very sneaky in order to avoid getting exposed. Isabella had nearly seen him during the Norm Bot attack and what he had heard from Perry…getting exposed isn't fun.

There was also another risk to this mission. He couldn't just blow up the creation since that might hurt Isabella and other children. So he had to get rid of the machine in a different way. As he was thinking this, he suddenly noticed that he had already crossed the street and was now in front of Flynn-Fletcher house. Luckily for him the gate to the backyard was open and he could easily get in. Now if he could only go unnoticed…

''Oh there you are Pinky.'' Isabella said and approached the dog.

''_Well this mission is off with a great start.'' _Pinky thought sarcastically. He soon felt Isabella petting him.

''What are you doing here? You know that it's dangerous to cross the street alone.'' Isabella said with a slight scolding tone. Pinky just barked a little as a response. ''Well I guess you can stay here now. Come with me.'' Isabella said and lifted the small dog. Pinky knew that he should resist, but resisting would raise Isabella's suspicion and he didn't' want that.

''Are you sure that you should be up and about?'' Phineas asked worried. Ferb just nodded. He appreciated his brother's concern, but he wanted to see how this would turn out. ''Well if you're sure…'' Phineas said and turned back towards the machine.

''Hey Dinnerbell! How long is this going to take? I've a canasta game to get to.'' Buford yelled from the top of the machine.

''Well about five more minutes, but if you continue to use Baljeet as a paint brush it might take longer.'' Phineas pointed out. Buford looked down to Baljeet whose head was covered in yellow paint.

''You know this is not the most effective way to paint.'' Baljeet complained, but Buford decided to not to listen.

Pinky would've laughed if it wasn't for the seriousness of his mission. He still had to figure out how and when he should get rid of the machine…and how to do it without being noticed.

''Could I get a short summary of yesterday?'' Heinz asked.

''Of course…on one small condition.'' Norm said. Heinz looked at the robot shocked. Norm had always done whatever he said and never disagreed with him.

''Well what is this condition?'' Heinz asked.

''You consider me as your son and I'm allowed to call you father.'' Norm said. Heinz looked even more confused now.

''Isn't that two conditions?''

''No! It is one condition…with two parts.'' Norm said somewhat nervously. Heinz started to think about this offer. He desperately wanted to know more about this Other-Dimension-Inator, but was it worth putting up with Norm calling him father all the time…

Perry hoped that Heinz would be an idiot enough and refuse the offer. However he also had a feeling that this situation won't be solved that easily. He had to get out of this trap now!

''Well…I…I think…I'll…'' Heinz said still feeling rather unsure about this. ''Well fine! Can you tell me what happened yesterday…son?'' Heinz said just and just able to say the son word. If Norm could've smiled more he would've done so now.

''Of course dad. You build this Other-Dimension-Inator, it didn't work and got destroyed, two boys Phineas and Ferb fixed it for you, it worked and you went to another dimension, after a long time an army of robots invaded Danville, they got destroyed by…something… and then you told me what happened.'' Norm explained. Despite this explanation Heinz still looked unsatisfied.

''That's all?'' Heinz asked unsatisfied.

''Well you asked for a short summary.''

''But what happened in the other dimension?'' Heinz asked from the robot.

''You didn't tell me. You said something that I was too incompetent and foolish to know something like that.'' Norm said. Perry let out a small sigh of relief once he heard this. He was glad that Norm didn't know everything.

''Oh…Curse you, past me!'' Heinz yelled out of blue and an awkward silence started. ''Well…I guess I need the help of those two boys to re-fix my Inator…but how can I find them?'' Heinz wondered.

Vanessa was torn between helping his father and just going to get her mother to bust him. She was leaning towards the latter choice, but then remembered what her father had told her just couple minutes ago.

''Umm dad? I know where Phineas and Ferb live. I can fetch them for you.'' Vanessa said. Heinz turned towards her little surprised.

''Really? You…you would do that for me?'' Heinz asked in disbelief. Vanessa just nodded in response and Heinz smiled proudly. ''Why thank you Vanessa! While you do that I…make sure that Perry the Platypus doesn't escape.'' Heinz said and stared at his nemesis intensely and Perry stared back. The two did that for a while before Perry blinked. ''Hah! I won. Mark that down Norm!'' Heinz yelled happily.

2nd Dimension

An awkward silence had been hanging over the Flynn-Fletcher house for a while now. Phineas and Ferb still weren't sure of what to do, since it didn't feel right to have fun when other Resistance members were fighting. Isabella had nowhere else to go, so she just decided to stay there.

Phineas was busy trying to stare at anything else than Isabella, but was failing miserably. She looked so different in those clothes. And the fact that her hair was tied up in ponytail didn't make her any less…cuter. Phineas tried to shake that thought from his mind. _''I can't…like her…can i?_' Phineas didn't have time to think more about it as his mother walked in.

''Would you care for some whole grain and fat-free snacks?'' Linda said as she walked to the living room while holding a tray of cookies.

''Sure. Thanks mom!'' Phineas said and took one with Ferb doing the same. Linda offered some for Isabella as well, but she declined. Once Linda was out of earshot Isabella started talking.

''So anyway…why aren't you with the Resistance right now?'' Isabella asked.

''Umm…well Candace thinks it's too dangerous for us to be included in missions. Also she said we don't have enough experience either.'' Phineas said little sadly. It was obvious that he wanted to help the Resistance, but didn't want to go against his sister's orders…often at least.

''She is rather protective of you.'' Isabella stated. She remembered how Candace had sacrificed the First Dimension people just to make sure that her brothers would be safe. Sure she had returned for them, but Isabella had been quite shocked by her actions.

''Yes…yes she is.'' Phineas said and another silence started. Isabella put her attention to the one who hadn't said a word since…yesterday.

''Is your brother allergic to talking or something?'' Isabella asked sarcastically. Ferb looked at Isabella and blinked.

''He's more of a man of action. The First Dimension Ferb seemed to be one as well.'' Phineas said. He slightly admired his dimensional counterpart and his brother. They seemed much more courageous and open than them.

''I wonder what I'm like in the First Dimension.'' Isabella said. She regretfully never met her dimensional counterpart and aside from first dimension Candace's comment about fashion she didn't know anything about her.

''Yeah…but I doubt she's as amazing as you.'' Phineas said and then actually realized what he had said. Isabella didn't know how to respond to this comment, but a small blush found its way to her cheeks. Ferb gave his brother a sarcastic thumb up. Phineas was just about to fix what he said, but was once again interrupted by his mother.

''Boys! I'm going to get your father from the factory. I trust that you three can behave.'' Linda yelled and a sound of door closing quickly followed.

''Your…father works in the factory?'' Isabella asked. There was an emotion in her voice that neither Phineas nor Ferb recognized.

''Yeah…doesn't yours?'' Phineas asked. Pain flashed in Isabella's eyes, but luckily no one noticed.

''Yes…'' Isabella said hiding the small tears that were threating to fall.

Candace observed Stacy as they walked on the streets. She wasn't sure should she invite her to the Resistance. To her Stacy seemed little…ditzy and she loses her focus easily. Someone like that wouldn't' be fitting for the Resistance.

''What are you thinking about?'' Stacy asked.

''Oh nothing important.'' Candace responded. Stacy just shrugged her shoulders and decided to leave the subject there. Candace then resumed her thinking. _''This Stacy Hirano is one weird girl…wait...Hirano…'' _''Are you Ginger's sister?'' Candace asked.

''Oh yes. She's such a sweet girl.'' Stacy said. There was couple seconds of silence until both of them realized one thing. Candace became worried, while Stacy became suspicious. ''Wait…how do you know my sister?'' Stacy asked her voice suddenly becoming protective.

''Umm…well I…'' Candace couldn't come up with a good explanation. Stacy looked around and once she noticed that no one was around she pushed Candace to the alley next to them. Stacy took a strong grip of Candace's wrist and Candace realized that despite her looks Stacy was quite strong.

''Listen you! Tell me right now how you know my sister or I'll make sure you will spend the rest of your teenage life in the hospital!'' Stacy yelled angrily. Stacy thought that she had the upper hand, but Candace took hold of her hand that was holding her wrist. Candace twisted her hand causing Stacy to let go of her wrist. Candace suddenly took hold of Stacy's arms and twisted them behind her back. ''What the…'' Stacy said as she soon noticed that she was the one being pinned against the wall.

''Can you keep a secret?'' Candace asked. When Stacy didn't answer she asked her again. ''Can you!'' Fearfully Stacy nodded her head. Candace sighed and loosened the grip she had on the girl. There was no going back now. ''I'm the leader of The Resistance that fought against Doofenshmirtz during his reign…and continues to fight now that he has…escaped.'' Candace said.

''He esca…'' Stacy was about to yell, but Candace stopped her from yelling by slapping her hand on her mouth.

''Now that you know this…you've two options. Either we will simply get rid of you in some way…or you'll join the Resistance.'' Candace said. Stacy didn't have to think twice about her answer, since the first one didn't sound too nice.

''I'll join the Resistance.'' Stacy said, Candace let out a small smile.

''Well let's make it official then. Stacy Hirano will you promise that you won't speak a word of Resistance's actions to anyone outside of the Resistance and that you'll never betray The Resistance and that you'll always work with the best interest of The Resistance in mind.''

''I promise.'' Stacy said and Candace finally let go of her.

''Good…Stacy Hirano welcome to the Resistance.''

''Perry the Platyborg…we meet again.'' Adyson said while glaring at the cyborg. Perry just stared back with an indifferent expression. He could remember fighting against these girls while he was evil and it looked like they still thought he was evil.

''Now you pay for everything you did!'' Holly yelled out and ran towards the Platyborg. She used her rope like a whip and tried to hit Perry with it, but he back-flipped thus dodging the attack. He has easily taken down these girls before, but now he had no desire to hurt them. Unfortunately there was no way he could tell them that. He absent-mindedly dodged another rope.

''Stop messing with us and fight like a platypus!'' Adyson said angrily. She tried to hit him in the one of the only places that didn't have metal which happened to be his face, but he just ducked. He knew that he couldn't keep this up for long, so he did the only sensible thing he could think of. He ran away.

''Get him!'' Gretchen yelled and the three Firestorm Girls followed after the Platyborg. Perry kept running towards the direction O.W.A.A. HQ. It didn't take long until the big black building was in view. ''Hah! Now he's trapped. He can't get through the front door without being a member of O.W.A.A. or Resistance.

Perry desperately hoped that the machine would still recognize his voice. He neared the machine and let out his small signature chatter. Unfortunately the machine didn't respond at all. The three Firestorm Girls all attacked the Platyborg, but before they could hit him a voice was heard from the door. ''Perry the Platy…borg. Voice identified. You may…fall.'' All three girls and the platypus didn't even have time to blink as the earth disappeared beneath them and they were all dropped to the slide. The slide went on for a while before the four of them found themselves in a completely dark and circular room.

''Ahh…there you are Agent P…or should I say Perry the Platyborg.'' An unknown voice said. Perry looked around, but could only see more darkness. ''Carl! You forgot to put on the lights! You just ruined a completely dramatic moment.'' Voice yelled.

''Sorry sir.'' Carl said nervously and put on the lights. As the room illuminated Perry recognized everyone in the room. There was his former boss Major Monogram looking as serious as ever, his nervous intern Carl Karl and couple O.W.A.A. agents like Agents E, T and another Agent P.

''Now Perry…oh you three are here as well.'' Monogram said once he noticed the three Firestorm Girls. ''Why are you three here?''

''Well we're here to find information about Doofenshmirtz's escape.'' Gretchen answered. She was half expecting for Monogram to look shocked, but he looked rather calm showing that he was well aware of this fact.

''Yes we're still very confused about it as well. Anyway…Perry the Platyborg I trust that you're well aware of the crimes you've committed.'' Monogram said and Perry nodded as a response. ''Good…now under normal circumstances we would send you to prison right away, but since Doofenshmirtz escaped…we'll give you one chance. If you manage to locate Doofenshmirtz and bring him back to us we're willing to forgive you for your crimes.'' Monogram said. Perry looked really surprised, but before he could do anything else the Firestorm Girls protested.

''But sir! He helped Doofenshmirtz take over the Tri-State Area, he destroyed areas with the help of Norm Bots and some people even died because of him! You can't let him go so easily!'' Adyson yelled angrily. Gretchen and Holly nodded and all three glared at Platyborg.

''That is indeed true, but right now locking him behind the bars wouldn't achieve anything. After all he hasn't done anything evil in some time.'' Monogram said and looked at Perry. Perry just chattered and nodded slightly. The three Firestorm Girls still didn't completely agree with this, but arguing right now would be futile.

''Well fine, but don't expect us to trust him!'' Gretchen said pointing accusingly at Platyborg. Perry just looked away having expected that. ''Let's just find out how Doofenshmirtz escaped.'' Gretchen said. Monogram nodded and all the humans in the room left leaving the animal agents alone. Half of the agents ignored Perry while the other agents glared at him.

''_Don't think that we forgive you so easily Platyborg.'' _Agent Eagle said with venom in his voice.

''_Yeah. Many of our fellow agents quit their jobs because of the Norm Bot attacks you oversaw. And like that girl said…some of them even died.'' _Agent Turtle said while pointing at Perry accusingly.

''_Not to mention that you weren't even here for long before you lost to Doofenshmirtz Perry the Platywuss'' _Agent Panda said and started to snicker. Some other agents joined in the snickering, but some cowered in fright afraid of what Perry might do if they got him too angry.

''_Great…hated, laughed at and feared…I wish they would've just not let me in.'' _Perry thought sadly

-.

''Finally after long time, Roger Doofenshmirtz and his two colleagues finished….'' Roger would've continued his monologue, but very angry Poofenplotz interrupted him.

''First of all stop talking in third person…it's annoying and second of all if you continue doing it you won't have colleagues.'' Poofenplotz said angrily. Roger nodded fearfully and muttered out a quiet and quick sorry.

''Don't be so harsh on him, he's just a beginner.''' Heinz said. Poofenplotz ignored him and took a look at the machine. The machine mostly looked like a big sphere. Sphere was dark blue in color and on top of it were two yellow antennas. Next to that sphere was attached a monitor and a small keyboard with only couple buttons.

''Finally our Norm-Bot-Construction-Inator is finished!'' Heinz yelled proudly. Both Poofenplotz and Roger looked at Heinz little confused. ''What? Well my dimensional counterpart liked naming his inventions Inators so…'' Heinz said.

''Dimensional counterpart? What are you talking about?'' Roger asked confused and judging from Poofenplotz's looks you could say that she's as confused as he is.

''Oh right you don't know…Well during the day I was thwarted my other dimension counterpart came from…well other dimension. However that Doofenshmirtz was an incompetent fool and didn't rule Tri-State Area in his dimension. So I thought about invading that dimension and I almost succeeded…however then those kids arrived and totally kicked my robots' chassis. Then I took out my huge Doof-Bot, but…'' Heinz stopped his story there not bothering to go to details of his defeat.

''They had a secret weapon prepared for it.'' Roger suggested, but Heinz shook his head.

''No…I got my toy train Choo-Choo back and then I realized how pointless my Robot Army attack was and destroyed all of them.'' Heinz said little embarrassed. Both Roger and Poofenplotz blinked and looked at Heinz confused.

''That doesn't even make sense. So the only reason you became evil was because you lost a toy train.'' Poofenplotz said confused. Heinz just nodded. ''I don't even…well whatever. Let's just activate our Norm-Bot-Construction-Inator…hey the name is kind of catchy.'' Poofenplotz said and pressed couple buttons of the machine. The sphere rumbled a little and for couple seconds before it stopped.

''Well that was quick.'' Roger said surprised. He checked the monitor to see what's inside the sphere. He looked quite shocked. ''I don't think that's Norm-Bot.'' Roger said and pressed another button on the machine to open the sphere. Sphere opened up and bunch of smoke came from it.

''Really? The cliché smoke effect. Who ordered it?'' Heinz asked. Both Poofenplotz and Roger looked at each other and at the same time pointed at him. ''Oh right…It was me. Remind me to never do that again.'' The sphere then opened up fully to reveal...something that definitely wasn't a Norm-Bot.

''Is it a bird?'' Poofenplotz asked confused. It wasn't an actual bird. It was a metallic exoskeleton of a large bird. (Before anyone asks…yes it's The Beak suit…bit smaller though) It was mostly dark blue, but its face and chest was purple. Its hands had two large claws and its head had two spikes in the top.

''Well it looks like an exoskeleton of a one.'' Heinz said and started to observe their new creation. It looked weaker than Norm-Bot, but it also looked little more dangerous than one.

''Should we test whether it works or not?'' Roger asked. Heinz nodded ad found couple buttons from behind the exoskeleton. She pressed couple buttons and the eyes of the exoskeleton lighted up. It went through the roof and started to fly away.

''There. I sent that exoskeleton to search for those Resistance members…should we name that exoskeleton since I'm really tired of using the word exoskeleton?'' Heinz asked. Two other villains nodded.

''Yes and we shall name it…The Spear.'' Poofenplotz said and laughed evilly. Heinz and Roger joined in and this time Roger's laugh sounded somewhat bearable.

The Spear was flying around the Tri-State Area until it located its target. _''Target located. Resistance member found. Location…Maple Drive Flynn-Fletcher house.'' _

1st Dimension

''And we're finished.'' Phineas said and admired their work. The machine was a huge screen with a stage next to it. On that stage was a large microphone and a metallic chair with a helmet of some kind attached to it. It also had a small keyboard next to it. ''This is our Memory Watcher. All you've to do is to sit on this chair and say the sentence to the microphone and the time when that sentence was said by that person will be shown on the screen. Any questions?'' Phineas asked.

''Well…what if the said sentence has been said numerous times. For example if Isabella would say whatcha doin', would we have to watch all the times she has said that since I don't think I want to hear her say that million times.'' Baljeet said. Isabella let out rather audible cough and turned to glare at Baljeet. ''Not that I've anything against it.'' Baljeet said quickly.

''To answer your question this keyboard here allows you to specify the time. I'll give it a small test run.'' Phineas said and sat down on the chair.

Meanwhile Pinky was still trying to find out a way to dispose of the machine without endangering anyone. He slightly panicked when Phineas mentioned the test run, but then relaxed when he noticed that Phineas checking last week's stuff. The only advancement he had done in his mission was that Isabella had let go of him so he could at least move freely. Right now he was behind the machine trying to find something useful.

''_C'mon! There has to be something here!'' _Pinky thought desperately. Unlike Poofenplotz's inventions which almost all had some obvious weak point Phineas's and Ferb's invention didn't. There were no visible wires or buttons that could be handy. And he couldn't do much without someone hearing or getting suspicious.

''All right Ferb! I think we should find out yesterday's events.'' Phineas's excited voice said from the other side of the machine. _''No! I need more time!'' _Pinky thought and looked over the machine once again. However it didn't help as there was once again nothing useful in sight. Just as he was about to give up another voice was heard. A new voice.

''Phineas and Ferb…I need your help.'' Voice said. Pinky didn't recognize this voice, but it sounded feline and mature. Pinky peeked from behind the machine to see the newcomer.

''Vanessa?'' Ferb said surprised hiding the pain in his voice. Vanessa focused her attention to him and looked at him slightly worried.

''You okay Ferb?'' Vanessa asked sounding bit worried. Ferb just nodded once again masking his emotions. He was glad that he was good at doing that.

''So Vanessa…what did you want?'' Phineas asked stepping down from the stage. Vanessa thought about asking about the stage and other stuff, but decided to save that for later.

''My dad needs help with his machine. Apparently you two helped him yesterday by fixing his Other-Dimension-Inator, but he can't remember it.'' Vanessa said. The entire group looked confused.

''Neither can us. Can you say your father's name just in case it would ring any bells?'' Phineas asked. Vanessa was quite surprised that they couldn't remember yesterday's events either, but quickly recovered from her shock.

''Sure…His name is Heinz. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.'' Vanessa said. Phineas turned towards Ferb expecting him to say something.

''Yes…we did meet him yesterday. If those sentences are actually from yesterday that is.'' Ferb said. Phineas nodded and then turned his attention back to Vanessa.

''Okay then…well sure we can help him. Is it okay if our friends come too? Phineas said motioning at the rest of the group. Vanessa looked at the group uncertainly.

''I'm not sure…I guess it would be okay if some of you come, but not all.'' Vanessa said. Vanessa noticed that most of the girls were Fireside Girls and she had heard from her dad how they annoy him with their cuteness.

''Well okay… Isabella, Buford and Baljeet you come with us while Fireside Girls…ummm…'' Phineas tried to think of something for them to do, but his mind was drawing blank.

''Girls! I think you should try to get your _'_Clean neighbor's house_'_ patch!'' Isabella said encouragingly. Fireside Girls groaned in annoyance, but walked towards the house anyway.

''Why do we even have that patch if we already have _'_Help thy neighbor_'_ patch?'' Katie wondered as she entered the house. Isabella quickly stopped Gretchen before she went inside.

''Umm Gretchen. If you go through Phineas's room could you…'' Isabella started to say, but Gretchen silenced her.

''I get it. Look for stuff that's related to you.'' Gretchen said. Isabella smiled at her second-in command. ''Oh…by the way….could you keep an eye out for that Vanessa? I don't want her to get too close to Ferb…I mean.'' Gretchen knew it was already too late to fix what she had said once she saw that excited look on Isabella's face.

''Aww…I knew you liked Ferb.'' Isabella said smiling even more. Gretchen's face turned very red once she heard this.

''No I don't I just…Fine….I do hold a bit of an attraction towards him, but not nearly as much as you hold for Phineas.'' Gretchen admitted. Isabella was about to say something, but Gretchen continued. ''But there's no way he likes me back. The two of us hardly speak to each other and then there's that Vanessa and if Ferb likes her then I obviously can't compete with her and then…'' Gretchen stopped her monologue once she felt the presence of a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to Isabella who smiled comfortingly.

''Being in love is tough I know, but don't throw away hope. You can't know if Ferb likes or doesn't like you back. Besides if Vanessa becomes a problem then you shouldn't just give up. I've never given up despite the numerous times Phineas has missed my hints. You shouldn't either.'' Isabella said. Gretchen smiled at her and the two girls shared a short hug.

''Thanks chief. I am really glad to be your troop member.'' Gretchen said and with that she went to join the other Fireside Girls. Isabella smiled after her before joining the boys and Vanessa.

''What took you so long?'' Phineas asked curiously.

''I was just talking with Gretchen about stuff…girl stuff.'' Isabella said knowing that Phineas would lose interest immediately.

''Okay then. '' Phineas said and the group left off.

''Hey…where's Pinky?'' Isabella said once she noticed that her dog was gone.

Pinky was still in the backyard and he was trying to get in touch with Perry. Unfortunately Perry wasn't picking up, so he was forced to just send a message.

Perry's clock vibrated indicating that he got a message. He had managed to wiggle his arm a little and he had nearly got it off from the trap. Unfortunately he couldn't escape with Heinz staring him down like that.

''You know Perry the Platypus…I don't think you're even paying attention to our staring contest. How rude! My eyes are getting tired and you don't even care! How mean! I'm going to take a break.'' Heinz said and turned around and went towards the kitchen with Norm following him. Perry sighed and concentrated on escaping. His right hand was now free and he could move it. Luckily for him he's watch was in that hand. He moved it towards his face and hit it with his bill. A small laser beam was shot from it and it cut the mat that was holding him. He then pressed the watch again and this time it displayed the messages he had gotten. He read the most recent one.

''_Perry! Your owners are coming to Doofenshmirtz's apartment to fix the Other-Dimension-Inator and they'll be there in about 15 minutes! You've to hurry!'' _Perry read. Okay… He had 15 minutes of time to destroy the Inator and leave. However there was one major flaw in his plan. Even if he would destroy the Inator…Phineas and Ferb could just rebuild it. He needed a better plan and fast!

….

Okay! This chapter is finally done…sorry for the wait. Yeah… also sorry about the cliffhangers I keep putting…and also sorry for not including First Dimension Stacy and Candace much…if anyone reading this likes them that is. They might make an appearance in the next chapter…

So yeah…I think I go with FerbxGretchen…I really enjoyed writing the Gretchen and Isabella bit and yeah…I think it means that I like FerbxGretchen at least somewhat…I know weird logic.

Then to the contest…we've winner by the name of Wordnerb93! Well he already knew about this prior to this chapter but yeah…He designed some OCs for this story that will make an appearance later. Second place goes to Coolguyforever…sorry dude, but you didn't win this time.

Okay after all that…Answers to reviews…

Stinkfly3: As you can see…I did what you asked. Thanks for the review!

PnFfan101: I don't mind your outburst…I tend to get protective of pairings I like too. Besides as you can see I'm leaning towards FerbxGretchen…I'm not sure about AdysonxBuford though…I can hint at it, but I won't promise anything 'kay?

TheCartoonFanatic: There's so much stuff in your review that I don't even bother to start responding. Just thanks for the great review again!

Wordnerb93: I've discussed everything with you already

Fletcher-Inator: Okay…I don't know how to respond to that…but thanks for the review I guess…

Coolguyforever (both chapter 4 and 5 reviews): Well like i said before...sorry but you didn't win. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews.

Ah…Finally done. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like. Also happy early new years to everyone! Well it should be happy as long as there won't be that End of the World…yeah…


	7. New, Yet Old

Yeah…I still don't own Phineas and Ferb if it wasn't obvious already. Enjoy!

…..

2nd Dimension

''There's nothing here that hints towards escape.'' Gretchen said as she observed the jail. The lock was in perfect shape and it hadn't been broken or picked. The walls were sturdy and there's no way they could be broken. The floor was firm and there was no way anyone could tunnel their way of the jail. ''Besides this jail looks inescapable.''

''That's exactly why we're so perplexed about this.'' Monogram said as he continued to look around.

''Besides Doofenshmirtz looked like he was perfectly content being in jail as long as he had his silly toy train.'' Adyson added.

''Umm sir…why don't we just check the security cameras?'' Carl asked confused. Monogram turned towards the intern and stared at him angrily.

''Carl! Why didn't you say that before? Didn't they teach you to give good ideas earlier in intern school?'' Monogram nearly shouted. Carl had gotten used to it, so he didn't look scared.

''I never went to intern school…mostly because there isn't any.'' Carl said sounding a bit nervous. Monogram left the subject be and sighed a little.

''Let's just go to security room to check on the cameras.'' Monogram said and the five of them left the prison room. On the way there Firestorm Girls looked around. Everyone there knew about Doofenshmirtz's escape, so no one looked exactly happy. It was rather saddening sight. None of the Firestorm girls had seen true happiness in a while. The five of them reached security room in no time. Carl immediately started to press the buttons.

''Okay…yesterday around 6:00 PM…'' Carl said to himself as he pressed couple more buttons. One of the screens in the room started to play recording of yesterday's events.

''_Adyson. Isabella gave order for all Firestorm Girls to come to Flynn's and Fletcher's house.'' _

''_But why? We can't leave Doofenshmirtz alone. He'll escape.''_

Adyson watched the recording regretfully. She should've stayed put in guard, even if that would've went against Isabella's orders. If she would've done that then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. Of course she knew that this whole situation was ultimately Isabella's and Phineas's fault.

''So…you had thought that Doofenshmirtz might escape, yet you still left him alone.'' Monogram said in disbelief as he turned towards Adyson. Adyson nodded little fearfully. ''Do you really do everything Isabella says?'' Monogram asked. Firestorm Girls didn't hesitate as they gave their answer.

''She is the leader of the Firestorm Girls and Candace's second-in command. There's no one we trust more than her.'' Gretchen said proudly and smiled a little. That smile however instantly disappeared. ''Unfortunately she has been momentarily fired from both The Resistance and the Firestorm Girls.''

''Why's that?'' Monogram asked confused. He kept glancing at the camera just in case something would happen, but so far there was nothing.

''She got fired for giving the order to leave Doofenshmirtz alone and for blaming it fully on Phineas Flynn.'' Holly answered. Monogram looked even more confused now.

''Who's this Phineas Flynn?'' Monogram asked.

''He along with his brother are the newest members of the Resistance. They joined yesterday and helped us defeat Norm-Bots in this dimension. However he's also the one who convinced Isabella to leave Doofenshmirtz and he's partly the reason we're in this situation.'' Gretchen explained to Monogram. He looked thoughtful for a second and was about to say something, but Carl interrupted him.

''Sir! The screen…it….'' Carl said panicking. Monogram turned towards the screen in shock. The screen was completely fuzzy and nothing could be seen. ''It went like that just a moment ago. However I did manage to notice a person teleporting to the room before the screen went fuzzy.'' Carl explained. The screen was fuzzy for couple more seconds before going completely black. Monogram hit the table in the room angrily with his fist.

''Curses! Now we don't know how he escaped. What did the person that…did you say teleport?'' Monogram asked doubting this fact a little. Carl just nodded in response. ''Well what did that person look like?'' Monogram asked curiously.

''Well I couldn't really see…anything. The person had a black cloak and that was all I had time to see before the screen went like that.'' Carl answered. Uncomfortable silence began in the room. They certainly hadn't expected this kind of development.

''How much longer do we have to be here?'' Katie asked impatiently. She knew that they had been ordered to hold the front so to say, but it was boring.

''It depends on how fast Candace and Jeremy can find new members. It can take from an hour to the rest of the day.'' Baljeet said not even turning away from the computer. In the right-hand corner of that screen was small radar that would tell if any Norm-Bots or anything else related to Doof was in the area. The most of the space in the screen was taken up by some program that only Baljeet could understand.

''But it's boring in here.'' Both Milly and Katie said at the same time. Both looked at each other and were about to say something, but neither did. ''I'm too bored to jinx anyone right now.'' Both of them said again at the same time.

''Then why don't you go across the street to hang out with those two boys….Peter and Frank'' Buford suggested.

''Their names were Phineas and Ferb. We would do that, but we can't. Isabella is there and we can't interact with Isabella expect when we're off-duty.'' Ginger said sadly.

''But when are you off-duty?'' Baljeet asked and stopped typing on the computer for a while. None of the Firestorm could answer this question. ''Exactly.'' Baljeet said and turned away from the computer for the first time. ''I'm sorry, but it seems like none of us will see Isabella until two weeks are up.''

''Meh….she's too obnoxious anyway.'' Buford said and crossed his arms. He completely ignored the cold glares Firestorm Girls send him. After that a silence began. That silence was soon broken by loud alarm. Red lights flashed and Baljeet turned towards the computer alarmed.

''Code DUFO!'' Baljeet said alarmed. Everyone else looked at him confused.

''What did that stand for again?'' Buford asked bored. He didn't look worried at all.

'Doofenshmirtz's Unknown Flying Object!'' Baljeet said and pressed couple buttons. To the giant computer screen appeared a picture of The Spear. ''Is it a bird?''

''Is it a plane?'' Ginger added and everyone looked at him with an expression that said _'_really_'_. ''Sorry I had to.''

''Well it's neither of those things. It resembles a bird, but I think it's an exoskeleton of one…rather large one and it's headed for Flynn and Fletcher house…wait Isabella is there!'' Baljeet yelled worried.

''We've to go and help her.'' Katie declared and was about to leave, but then stopped herself. ''But we can't interact with Isabella when we're on duty…which is always.'' Katie said and looked down.

''Don't you think helping Isabella is more important than following Candace's orders? After all Isabella has none of her gadgets or any other equipment with her.'' Milly said.

''But still…If we don't do what Candace says then we might get fired as well.'' Ginger said sadly. All three of them weren't sure of what to do and Buford didn't seem to care at all.

''I give you a permission to go. If Candace finds out then I take full responsibility of the situation.'' Baljeet said once again without turning around. Ginger approached him looking a bit hopeful.

''You would do that for us?'' Ginger asked happily. When Baljeet nodded Ginger hugged him from the side. ''Thanks Baljeet!'' Ginger said happily. Baljeet made an audible cough which caused Ginger to let go. ''I mean Dr. Baljeet.'' Ginger said embarrassed.

''Don't misunderstand. I just don't want Isabella to get hurt. Don't tell anyone else, but…I kind of…like her.'' Baljeet said quietly and his face turned little red. Ginger was taken aback by this and she could feel her heart breaking into pieces.

''Oh…I-I s-see.'' Ginger said stuttering and turned away from her crush to hide her tears. The two other Firestorm Girls noticed this and looked at their friend worried. ''L-let's just go.'' Ginger said trying to put up a brave front and left. The two other Firestorm Girls followed after her.

As soon as Ginger knew that both Baljeet and Buford were out of earshot she broke down crying. While almost none of the Firestorm Girls showed any emotion, especially during battle she was the weakest emotionally. Milly and Katie pat her comfortably on the shoulder.

''I might as well give up. I can't compete against Isabella. She's troop leader and I'm just a faceless member, she's perfect and I'm nobody, she's…she's…'' Ginger couldn't finish the sentence as she broke down crying more. Katie hugged her friend comfortably.

''There, there. Don't say that. She might be the troop leader, but she's not perfect. We all know what happened to her in past.'' Katie said. The words didn't completely comfort her, but she let out a small smile anyway.

''Thanks.''

''Aren't you going to accompany them?'' Baljeet asked from Buford.

''Remember that I'm still resisting you guys and since Candace is out I must resist the one that's in charge and right now that's you.'' Buford explained. Baljeet knew that he could use reverse psychology to get Buford to help, but right now he didn't bother.

1st Dimension

Phineas and the group were slowly walking towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Phineas walked close to Ferb to make sure that he didn't have any trouble walking with crutches. Isabella walked close by him. Baljeet and Buford were walking in front of them having a friendly banter and Vanessa was at the front of the group leading them to her dad.

Ferb tried to keep his thoughts and gaze away from Vanessa. He hadn't wanted to see Vanessa yet. If she did have a boyfriend then he had no desire to meet Vanessa anymore. Of course he could still be just friends with her, but…he wasn't sure did he want to.

Isabella was thinking about the conversation she had with Gretchen. She was quite thrilled to know that Gretchen had a crush on Ferb. That meant that once Gretchen and Ferb get together and she and Phineas get together they can have double dates! The mere thought of that was enough to send Isabella blushing and giggling.

''Whatcha thinking about?'' Phineas asked interrupting Isabella's train of thought. When Phineas noticed this he continued. ''Sorry. It seemed like you were deep in thought and I was just wondering…'' Phineas said.

''Nothing important. Just about the conversation that I had with Gretchen.'' Isabella answered honestly. Before Phineas could say anything else Isabella asked something. ''Aren't you disappointed that you couldn't find out what happened yesterday?'' Isabella asked, but Phineas just shook his head.

''Well I thought that it wasn't that big of deal since we probably remember something when we meet that Doofenshmirtz guy.'' Phineas answered and then continued. ''But if you want to go back to the machine and find out what happened yesterday then I won't stop you.''

''No it's not that. I love being with you.'' Isabella said. Phineas nodded being oblivious to how much she loves being with him.

''By the way…why do you hang out with us more than Fireside Girls? Doesn't it bother you to be the only girl of our group?'' Phineas asked. Isabella was little surprised at the sudden question, but answered the question anyway.

''To spend time with you of course.'' Isabella said and then realized what she had said. ''I mean…you and I have been friends for such a long time and like I said I love being with you.'' Isabella said nervously while blushing a little.

''Well I really like being with you too. I…'' Isabella couldn't hear the rest of that sentence as she had once again drifted to Phineasland once she had heard the beginning of his sentence.

Ferb watched the two with slight amusement. He always thought that Phineas's and Isabella's interactions were…interesting for the lack of better word. He still hoped that those two would end up together at some point once Phineas would stop being so oblivious. There had been moments when he had wanted to yell at Phineas for being so oblivious, but he had promised Isabella that he would let Phineas realize this himself.

''Hey Vanessa. What exactly is your father like?'' Phineas asked. Vanessa was silent for a while before answering the question.

''Well…he can be quite eccentric and tends to rant…a lot. However he is also ev…'' Vanessa was about to say that he's evil when a familiar jingle was heard.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

''Were you going to say evil?'' Isabella asked as soon as she had heard the jingle. Vanessa nodded.

''It amazes me that only little amount of people pay attention to that part of the jingle.'' Vanessa said.

''That's it. Baljeet is out, peace!'' Baljeet said and started to walk off, but Buford grabbed him and prevented him from leaving. The kids looked at the building uncertainly.

''Hey I just noticed…this building looks vaguely like Ferb's head.'' Phineas said. Kids looked at building, then at Ferb, then at building and then at Ferb again and noticed the resemblances between the two. They then returned their attention to Vanessa.

''But anyway…my father might be evil, but quite frankly he fails at it…hard. All his evil schemes are always foiled by a secret platypus agent.'' Vanessa said and then looked at the kids who looked absolutely bewildered. ''You probably think I'm crazy now.''

''Nah, I've heard and seen crazier stuff.'' Buford said unimpressed.

Ferb had however been thinking hard as soon as he heard secret platypus agent part. _''You're a secret agent? Secret Agent! Secret Agent!'' _While it may still be a coincidence it still seemed weird. Ferb could easily put two plus two together. The chances that Perry was a secret agent seemed to be slim to none, but it still got him thinking. It would fit with that one other sentence.

''_You know…I used to think you couldn't spell Platypus without us''_ Phineas had sounded so heartbroken when he said that. This increased the chances that Perry was a secret agent to high numbers, but there was still a chance that he could be wrong.

''C'mon Ferb. Let's go in.'' Phineas said. While the fact that this new person was evil fazed him, he was still determined and excited to meet this Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

''Okay Perry the Platypus I made you a sandwich as well…just in case you're hungry.'' Heinz said and walked back to living room while holding two plates. He instantly dropped those two plates once he noticed that Perry was out from his trap and was currently doing something to his Other-Dimension-Inator. ''You escaped…and destroyed my mat! Even though I made you a sandwich!'' Heinz said shocked. Perry just sighed and jumped towards his nemesis. ''Well Perry the Platypus…it's just us, locked in a combat with no one else.''

''Dad I took these cookies fresh from the oven.'' Norm said and entered the room while holding a tray of cookies. Heinz turned to face the robot little annoyed.

''I don't care Norm! Just…put them somewhere and I eat them later.'' Heinz said. Norm was about to do that, but he slipped on the sandwiches that Heinz had dropped just seconds ago. This caused him to let go of the tray and that tray flew towards Doofenshmirtz. Heinz ducked just in time, but Perry wasn't so lucky. He didn't have time to react so the tray and the cookies hit him straight on the face. Perry took couple steps back before fainting.

''Norm! Look what you did! You made Perry the Platypus faint…'' Heinz said, but then realized something. He sounded more worried than delighted that his nemesis got knocked out. ''I mean…good job.'' Heinz said even though he sounded little sad. He kneeled down and took Perry in his arms accidentally dropping his hat in the process. He knew that if any of his L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. colleagues would see him he would become the laughing stock of all evil scientists.

''I put Perry to rest.'' Heinz said and put Perry down on the sofa. He put a small blanket on him. Before he realized what he was doing he had tucked him in and pet his head. ''There.''

''You really seem to care about him dad. More than a normal nemesis would.'' Norm said. Heinz finally realized what he was doing and jumped away from Perry.

''I don't! I just…thought it would be unfair to defeat him when he's unconscious…that's all!'' Heinz denied. He knew that villains were supposed to be unfair and any other evil villain would've defeated their nemesis now, but he just…couldn't.

''Okay then dad.'' Norm said and just then the doorbell rang. ''I'll get it!'' Norm said sounding a bit excited and went for the door. He opened it to reveal Vanessa and the kids. ''Hello sis.'' Norm greeted.

''Hello Norm. I brought Phineas and Ferb and some of their friends.'' Vanessa said and pointed at the kids behind her.

''Hello, My name is Norm.'' Norm said politely. Everyone looked at the robot and Phineas seemed to realize something.

''Wait…weren't you that Minotaur in our chariot race…and that robot that stole that Candace's disk?'' Phineas asked. Norm nodded proudly ''Okay…'' Phineas said with an awkward expression. Norm just stood there with that smile of his and the group blinked in response.

''Would you like to come in?'' Norm said to break the awkward silence. The group nodded and Norm stepped aside. ''Dad! Vanessa, Phineas, Ferb and their friends are here.'' Norm announced. Phineas and the others stepped inside. Heinz soon entered the room with a small smile.

''Ahh…you must be Phineas and Ferb…and their friends. My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.'' Heinz said introducing himself. He observed Phineas and his friends. _''They don't seem that special. I should test them.'' _''Okay Phineas and…'' Heinz stopped mid-sentence when he saw that Phineas and Ferb had already started examining his Other-Dimension-Inator. ''Hey! You just ignored me and started working on the project!''

''Get used to it.'' Isabella said dryly.

''So is this the invention that you wanted us to fix?'' Phineas asked as he examined the Inator. Heinz nodded proudly.

''Yes, yes it is. It's my Other-Dimension-Inator!...I think. I apparently built it yesterday and you helped me with it.'' Heinz said and approached them. ''I tried to put in on earlier, but it didn't work for some reason. If you figure it out…''

''The field compressor isn't attached to auxiliary generator and some screws need to be tightened, but otherwise it seems to look fine. All I need is a screwdriver and some unstable uranium isotopes.'' Phineas said once he noticed the problem. Heinz looked at him amazed.

''Wow that was quick. Well I've a screwdriver and some uranium isotopes in the utility room…don't ask why…no seriously don't.'' Heinz said nervously and then continued. ''The utility room is the second room to the left…if someone would be kind enough to go and get them.''

''I'll do it!'' Isabella said and left the room. Phineas smiled after her before returning his attention to the Inator.

''She's seems to be a nice girl. Is she your girlfriend? '' Heinz asked from Phineas. Phineas turned around confused.

''Of course she is.'' Phineas said. Ferb sighed. _''Three, two, one''_ ''I mean she's a girl and she's my friend so yes, she's my girlfriend.'' Phineas said and Ferb sighed again. _''Of course.''_

Heinz looked at Phineas like he was crazy. ''How oblivious are you! I meant that are you two dating? You know, a couple?'' Heinz asked. Phineas's confused face turned into a rather shocked one.

''No! Where did you get that idea? I mean the entire idea that me and Isabella would be dating is im…'' Phineas stopped mid-sentence. He was about to say that the whole idea is impossible when he realized two things. First one was that nothing is impossible expect the impossibility and the second was that the idea seemed slightly…appealing. _''Don't think like that. She's just your childhood friend. Your best friend. Your friendly, kind, helpful and cute friend. That's all…then why do I feel...'' _

''Phineas!'' Isabella yelled breaking Phineas's train of thoughts. Phineas noticed that Isabella was holding the stuff he wanted and she looked a bit worried. ''Are you okay? You were spacing out.'' Isabella asked worried.

''I'm f-fine.'' Phineas said. _''Now I'm stuttering? Since when have I started stuttering around her?''_ ''I was just thinking about something that's all.'' Phineas added when he saw that Isabella didn't look convinced.

''And what exactly were you thinking about?'' Isabella asked sweetly. Phineas started to scratch his right ear, which meant he was about to lie.

''N-nothing. Nothing important.'' Phineas said nervously and little too fast. He had no idea why he was acting this way. _''Just because someone brings up an idea that me and Isabella could possibly date and I happen to find it…appealing doesn't mean I've to start acting this nervous around her.'' _

Isabella was still unsatisfied with his answer and she had noticed his hand scratching his ear and she knows that he does so whenever he lies. Isabella felt hurt that Phineas didn't trust her enough.

''Oh…well I'll just step aside and let you fix that…thing.'' Isabella said and turned around and walked away from him.

''What just happened?'' Phineas asked confused. Heinz had the urge to face-palm at this. He couldn't believe how clueless this kid is.

''Romance is not his forte.'' Ferb said to Heinz. Heinz was little surprised to hear him talk, but nodded anyway.

''This guy really doesn't seem to be that evil.'' Baljeet said as he observed Heinz. ''He looks like a pharmacist to me…and not a very successful one.'' Baljeet added. He was speaking quietly so Heinz wouldn't hear him.

''Well maybe he's an evil pharmacist.'' Buford suggested, but then shrugged the idea off. ''Nah…that's just impossible.''

Meanwhile Isabella had walked into the living room to be alone for a while. She sighed and sat down on a couch. ''Why would he lie to me? He has only lied to me during The Beak event.'' Isabella said sadly. She wasn't sure of what to think of the Beak event. On the other hand Phineas had kept secrets from her and had let her down many times that day, but on the other hand he did all that to protect her.

Isabella sighed again and looked around the room. The furniture was pretty nice and it didn't look like a villain's lair at all. However then she noticed one very surprising thing. There was a platypus lying on the sofa and Isabella was pretty sure she knew that platypus.

''Perry?*' Isabella said shocked.

….

''Oh those two are so busted now!'' Candace yelled frantically. She and Stacy had found the giant trampoline Phineas and Ferb had built earlier while walking to Candace's home.

''But Phineas and Ferb are not even here.'' Stacy said. Candace looked around and noticed that Stacy was right. Her brothers were nowhere to be seen.

''I wonder where they are…I know they must be in the backyard! Come Stacy!'' Candace yelled and started to run towards the backyard. Stacy just sighed.

''I have a life outside of you, you know.'' Stacy said, but followed her best friend anyway. She had nothing better to do anyway.

2nd Dimension

There was once again an awkward silence over the Flynn-Fletcher. The trio was now sitting in the backyard under the three thinking about different things.

''I wish that we could see our Dimensional Counterparts someday. They seemed to be so much fun.'' Phineas said excited. Ferb nodded and gave him a small thumb up. ''Maybe we should build something that lets us to go to different dimensions!'' Phineas said sound even more excited now.

''I don't this is an appropriate time to go to another dimension. We still have to deal with Doofenshmirtz.'' Isabella said with a tone that sounded like she was scolding him.

''Well we haven't heard anything from Doofenshmirtz yet. Maybe he's just hiding.'' Phineas suggested.

''Or maybe he's building a robot army to take over Tri-State Area…again.'' Isabella said.

''I think that's worst case scenario. What are the chances that he built a robot army?'' Phineas asked. Before Isabella had time to answer to the question, something landed on the backyard. That something being The Spear. Three of them looked at the exoskeleton confused, but then all of them noticed the huge red D on its chest. ''Okay it looks like you were right.''

''_Target confirmed. Isabella-Garcia Shapiro.'' _The Spear said with a threatening voice. As soon as Isabella heard that she readied herself for a fight. However Phineas was soon in front of her while holding his hand out protectively.

''Don't worry I'll protect you.'' Phineas said. While normally this would've been romantic Isabella just scoffed and pushed him aside.

''What do you think I am? A helpless little girl?'' Isabella asked sarcastically.

''Oh…right.'' Phineas said disappointed. He had wanted to protect Isabella, but he had momentarily forgotten that she wasn't your average 11-year old girl. ''Can I still help?'' Phineas asked hopefully.

''As long as you don't get in my way.'' Isabella said. She knew that this boy had little to none battling experience, but she still decided to give him a shot. Phineas stood next to her with Ferb standing on his other side. All of them readied themselves for battle.

The Spear immediately lunged towards Isabella with its claws outstretched. Isabella jumped over The Spear to dodge the attack and Phineas and Ferb stepped aside so its attack ended up missing. Isabella took this quick time to observe the new enemy. She was aware of Norm-Bot's weak points, but this definitely wasn't a Norm-Bot.

''We've to find its weak point.'' Isabella stated. Phineas and Ferb nodded. The Spear turned around and lunged for Isabella again, but she ducked to avoid the claws. Noticing that it was distracted Phineas jumped on its back.

''There has to be something.'' Phineas said, but he didn't have lot of time to examine The Spear's back as it reached for Phineas with its hand and threw him against the three. Phineas winced in pain as his back hit the tree.

''Phineas!'' Ferb yelled worried. This caught The Spear's attention and it turned its attention towards the boy. It then did something unexpected. Its chest opened up and from there jumped down four fairly large eggs. Those eggs quickly hatched and from them hatched smaller versions of The Spear. The Mini-Spears surrounded Ferb- All of them jumped towards him and since Ferb didn't have time to dodge he was soon on the ground surrounded by the Mini-Spears.

''Ferb!'' Phineas yelled worried. He soon noticed that this was a bad mistake as Mini-Spears heard him. Two of them jumped towards Phineas, but Phineas managed to barely dodge the ambush and this caused two robots to hit the tree. Mini-Spears quickly recovered and they lunged for Phineas again. Phineas attempted to dodge again, but the sudden pain on his back slowed him down. Soon he was on the ground too surrounded by the two Mini-Spears.

''Well you two sure were helpful.'' Isabella said sarcastically. She dodged the punch thrown by The Spear and kicked its stomach. However The Spear didn't seem to be affected by this at all. ''If only I had my gadgets.'' Isabella muttered under her breath. She couldn't last long without any weaponry. Isabella dodged another punch and attempted to kick The Spear again, but The Spear noticed this and took hold of her leg. Isabella winced in pain as she felt robot's grip getting tighter.

''Isabella!'' Phineas yelled worried and attempted to help her, but Mini-Spears kept him down. Isabella was now dangling upside down from The Spear's hand. Unfortunately for her The Spear's other hand was still unoccupied.

''_Target Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Eliminated.'' _The Spear said and brought its claws towards Isabella.

…

…I really need to stop cliffhanging you guys. You're probably starting to think it's annoying…or not…I'm not sure. Sorry if anyone's disappointed with the fight scene at the end. It's my first attempt at writing one and well…yeah.

So yeah…Baljeet-2 has a crush on Isabella-2. I'm sure some people know that some episodes hint that Baljeet might like Isabella…so that's where I got the idea of Baljeet-2's crush. Don't worry though…this story is still purely Phinbella…as seen in this chapter as it has quite a lot of Phinbella…I didn't originally plan it that way, but…yeah.

One more thing…the characters are 11 if anyone's still confused. I accidentally called Isabella-2 10 in previous chapter, but I'd like to remind everyone that the characters are 11.

Okay…answers to reviews…

Stinkfly3: Thanks for the review…now could you start actually commenting about the story? Please.

PnFfan101: I'm glad you're glad…thanks for the review.

TheCartoonFanatic: This chapter will probably also leave you cliffhanging…thanks for the review.

Wordnerb93: I found it strange that I haven't discussed about this review with you yet…well your OCs will possibly make an appearance soon…at least they'll be mentioned soon…I'm not entirely sure yet. Thanks for the review like always!

Coolguyforever: Yeah I'm sorry that you didn't win. Happy New years to you too…I hope the end of the world doesn't come… I'm not sure will I do another contest…it's unlikely, but…who knows? Thanks for the review!

Midnight4568: Thanks for the review! I'm sorry that you don't like FerbxGretchen, but…I can't please everyone…and yes Worbnerb93 is a good friend of mine. And yes I use ellipse a lot, but…that's just how I do things.

So yeah...review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	8. Brand Old Reality

Hey there...nothing to say here in beginning so...yeah. I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own the song in this chapter. Enjoy the chapter!

…

1st Dimension

Candace and Stacy were met with an odd sight once they got to Flynn-Fletcher house. First thing they noticed was the giant screen in the backyard with Pinky sleeping next to it. Second thing they noticed was that all Fireside Girls were inside the house cleaning it up.

''Whatcha in the world doin'?'' Candace asked confused. All Fireside Girls turned towards her.

''I don't think Isabella is very happy that you said her line.'' Gretchen said and others nodded. Candace just shrugged.

''I highly doubt she heard that.'' Candace said. Fireside Girls looked at each other with unsure expressions. ''Well whatever. Can you just answer the question?'' Candace asked impatiently.

''Well as you can see…we`re cleaning your house to get our Clean Neighbor`s House patches.'' Adyson answered. Candace looked at her weirdly.

''Okay…where`s Phineas and Ferb? I need to bust them!'' Candace nearly yelled.

''They went with Isabella, Buford and Baljeet to visit Heinz Doofenshmirtz.'' Gretchen answered and Candace stared at her weirdly.

''Doofenwhat? And why would they go to his place anyway?'' Candace asked again.

''Well they apparently met yesterday, but they can't remember it, so they went to his place to see if they remember something about the day.'' Ginger answered.

''That makes no sense.'' Candace said.

''Well this is a Fanfic.'' Stacy commented. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but she dismissed that. ''Anyway we can't remember anything from yesterday either. It seems too weird to be a coincidence.'' Stacy said and Candace seemed to get an idea.

''Wait Stace! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'' Candace asked and Stacy got a little frightened look on her face.

''I'm thinking that whatever you're thinking can't be the same as what I'm thinking.'' Stacy answered and Candace smiled evilly.

''Stacy…I know what we're going to do today. We're going to that Doofen….whatever his name was and bust my brothers!'' Candace said happily and started to drag Stacy out from the house.

''Wait Candace! We don't even know where he lives!'' Stacy said and that stopped Candace stopped on her tracks and started to think hard.

''But we do. He's a big fan of our cupcakes.'' Katie said. Candace blinked and didn`t say anything in a while. Then she grinned widely.

''Great! Lead the way girls!'' Candace said and the Fireside Girls saluted and everyone left the house.

''Wait…I thought you wanted those Clean Neighbor`s House patches?'' Stacy asked from her sister. Ginger smiled a little.

''We did, but this will probably be worth it.'' Ginger answered.

2nd Dimension

Isabella had braced herself for the impact of The Spear's attack, but it never came. She carefully opened her eyes to see The Spear on the ground with Katie, Milly and Ginger next to it. The three Firestorm Girls kneeled down next to her.

''Are you ok Chief?'' Katie asked concerned. Isabella nodded and stood up.

''Yeah, but what are you three doing here? You aren`t allowed to see me when you`re in duty.'' Isabella said. She didn't want to sound like she didn`t want them to be here, but she didn`t want them to get in trouble because of her.

''We know that, but Dr. Baljeet's DUFO-Alarm showed us that this thing would be attacking you and we didn't want you to get hurt.'' Milly answered with a small smile. Isabella smiled back, but immediately got serious.

''Okay then. Let`s beat this thing together.'' Isabella said and returned her attention to The Spear. The Spear was now again standing up.

''_New targets identified. Three new Resistance members. Requesting back-up.'' _The Spear said and let out a small whistling sound. The four Mini-Spears jumped away from Phineas and Ferb since they seemed to be no threat and they were all now in front of The Spear.

''So it`s five against four now.'' Katie said stating the obvious.

''Actually it's five against six.'' Phineas said pointing at himself and Ferb. Katie sighed a little.

''Fine it`s five against four plus two incompetent fighters.'' Katie said. Phineas wasn`t fully satisfied with this statement, but he didn`t press the matter anymore. Instead he and Ferb brushed themselves off and prepared to fight this…thing.

The Spear commanded the Mini-Spears to attack each of the Firestorm Girls while he himself focused his attacks on Phineas and Ferb.

Isabella immediately noticed that fighting against Mini-Spear was a lot easier than fighting against the big one. As she looked around she noticed that other Firestorm Girls didn't have any difficulty fighting against the Mini-Spears either. She dodged the Mini-Spear's punch and kicked it to the chest, however it didn't even recoil.

''Girls! Do you have any gadgets?'' Isabella asked. Katie ducked to dodge the punch and threw her bag to Isabella. Isabella browsed through it until she found what she needed. ''Great! The Mini-Sword!'' Isabella said and took out a sword that was around the size of her thumb. She pressed the button on the handle and the sword became normal-sized. ''This finally got interesting.''

Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb were having trouble fighting against The Spear. They did manage to dodge the most of the attacks, but they had no method of counterattacking.

''Hey? Do you mind if we would get some kind of gadget too?'' Phineas asked sounding a bit distressed. He and Ferb had their backs against the tree as The Spear closed in on them.

''Think fast.'' Isabella said and threw them the Mini-Sword. The Mini-Spear she had been fighting had gotten defeated quite easily thanks to Mini-Sword. Phineas caught it and stared at it for a second before handing it to Ferb while grinning sheepishly.

''I'm really uncomfortable with sharp blades.'' Phineas said. Ferb let out a small unnoticeable sigh and took the sword from his brother. He slashed The Spear's head with it and the robot stumbled couple steps backward.

''_Threat detected. Chances of losing increased. Requesting backup.'' _The Spear said and expected the Mini-Spears to come to his aid. That however didn't happen as all four Mini-Spears had been defeated by the four Firestorm Girls.

''It looks like it's one against five plus one incompetent fighter now.'' Milly said. Phineas looked sadly at the ground since he knew that she was talking about him.

''_Six Resistance members registered. Chances of winning too low. Retreating imminent.'' _The Spear said and two rocket boosters activated on its feet.

''Oh now you don't.'' Isabella said and jumped on its back. The Spear tried to shake her off, but was unsuccessful. The Spear flew off with Isabella still on its back. However Isabella found it way too hard to hold on The Spear anymore and she lost her grip. She dropped back to the ground with a painful thud.

''Isabella!'' All five of her friends yelled and rushed to her side. Isabella stood up while clutching her shoulder.

''I'm fine.'' Isabella said with a fake smile. This however didn't convince anyone.

''Don't be silly. Me and Ferb will go get the first-aid kit.'' Phineas said and he along with Ferb ran inside to get the first-aid kit.

''Ferb was rather impressive with the Mini-Sword .'' Ginger commented with a small smile, which quickly turned into a frown. ''Phineas however doesn't seem to be a good fighter.'' Ginger said little rudely. Milly and Katie nodded, thus agreeing with her.

''That doesn't mean he'll be useless. Dr. Baljeet can't fight either, but he's still an irreplaceable ally.'' Isabella said. Three other Firestorm Girls looked at her weirdly.

''Do you possibly…care about Phineas?'' Ginger asked hopefully. If it would turn out that Isabella liked Phineas then she might still have a chance with Baljeet.

''No! Why do you think that?'' Isabella said little too quickly. Luckily for her the three Firestorm Girls didn`t notice anything strange in her behavior and didn't ask any further questions. Phineas and Ferb quickly returned with the first-aid kit.

''Could you lift your sleeve little bit?'' Phineas asked. Isabella compiled without a word to reveal a scar that went all the way from her elbow to her shoulder. ''Okay this might sting a little.'' Phineas said and he carefully put the Band-Aid on Isabella's hand. Isabella winced in pain, but the look of pain disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

''I'm fine now.'' Isabella said, but winced in pain as soon as she moved her hand. Katie and Milly put their hands on her shoulder.

''Don't stress yourself.'' Katie said worried. Isabella just kept quiet. She noticed that Ginger's hand was not on her shoulder nor did she look as worried as the two other Firestorm Girls, but she decided not to question it for now.

''But anyway…I wonder what that thing was?'' Milly asked as she looked to the direction The Spear disappeared to.

''Don't know, but one thing's certain. It's not on our side. Let's go to inform this to Dr. Baljeet.'' Isabella said and was about to leave.

''That won't be necessary.'' Baljeet said as he walked through the gate with Buford walking behind him. Everyone else looked at the two confused. ''What? Did you forget about the cameras? I didn't see the fight, but I did see when that robot retreated, so I rushed right here.'' Baljeet explained. He then gasped when he looked at Isabella. ''W-wow…Isabella….that outfit…it makes you look…'' Baljeet said nervously and then gulped. ''You look…cute.'' Baljeet said his face now being a brilliant shade of red.

''Cute?'' Isabella asked half of her annoyed and the other half confused. She didn`t want to look cute. Being cute wasn`t mandatory in the battle and there's no use being cute. So she certainly didn't want to be called one. ''Don't ever call me cute again Dr. Baljeet!'' Isabella said angrily. Baljeet recoiled a bit at her tone, but he tried to recover quickly.

''Y-yes…of course…I'm sorry.'' Baljeet stuttered and looked at the ground to avert Isabella's gaze.

Phineas didn't know why, but he felt a strange new feeling when he had heard Baljeet call Isabella cute. He had no idea what the feeling was, but he wanted to tell someone about it.

Meanwhile Ginger was little relieved. _''It seems that Isabella doesn't like Baljeet back and Baljeet being smart person should notice this quickly…and then he`ll come to me.'' _Ginger hoped.

''Why's everyone here?'' A female voice asked. Everyone turned their heads towards the front gate to see that the owner of the voice was Candace followed by Jeremy.

''Do you want the long version or the short one?'' Phineas asked.

''Surprise me.'' Candace replied with a hint of amusement. Phineas started to explain everything that happened and after about four minutes he finished explaining. ''I assume that was the long version.''

''Actually it was the short one.'' Phineas replied. Candace looked surprised for a second, but her expression quickly changed back to neutral.

''Okay…So Doofenshmirtz has a new robot at his disposal. That doesn`t matter since we've couple new tricks as well. Jeremy if you may.'' Candace said and directed her attention to Jeremy. Jeremy saluted quickly.

''Yes, sir. I'll now introduce the newest members of The Resistance. First…Irving.'' Jeremy said and from the front gate walked in a boy with black glasses and grey buzz-cut hair. He was wearing the Resistance Outfit.

''I'm a really big fan of The Resistance and especially Candace Flynn. I`ve a scrapbook of all her battles. Here's when she fought that Norm-Bot, here's the one where she fought that another Norm-Bot and here's a picture of that out-of-place ninja. Anyway I'm so excited to join The Resistance and I just…'' Irving couldn't finish his speech since he fainted out of the excitement. Everyone looked at him confused and wondered how he could be an asset.

''And then our second new member…Stacy.'' Candace said and Stacy walked to the backyard. Ginger gasped once she arrived.

''Sis? What are you doing here?'' Ginger asked shocked. Stacy just smiled at her and mouthed that she will tell her later.

''From this day on Stacy will be our main fighter.'' Candace announced and was quickly replied by a group of collective gasps.

''But Isabella has always been our main fighter.'' Katie protested, even though she knew that chances that her protest would work were slim to none.

''Really? She doesn't look like that.'' Stacy commented once she took a good look at Isabella. Isabella just scowled back. She knew it was because of her outfit and she couldn't wait to remove it.

''I`m well aware of that, but in her current state Isabella isn't useful. She can't do anything to help us.'' Candace said and Isabella looked at her leader shocked. She suddenly got a quick flashback of something from a long time ago.

_The building exploded with a great sound and the fire surrounded everything. Norm-Bots were patrolling around the building, shooting anything that moved._

_Not far from that building a young girl no more than four years old was being dragged by her mother. Girl's face was full of tears and she tried to fight against her mother`s grip._

''_But mama! Papa…Papa is still there! We've to go back.'' The Girl desperately said and once again tried to fight against her mother's grip, but it was futile._

''_We can't. We wouldn't be any help…you…can't do anything to help him. I'm sorry…Isabella.'' Vivian said and continued to drag her daughter. Isabella had gotten tired of resisting and just let her mother drag her away…until another big explosion occurred._

''_Papa!'' Isabella screeched towards the sound of the explosion_

Isabella clenched her fists as she glared at Stacy. She was not going to be replaced by this Stacy girl. She wasn't going to accept it.

''The Spear came back.'' Poofenplotz said to his co-workers who were both reading the magazine. They both looked up from their magazines to see a Spear-shaped hole on the ceiling and The Spear right under it. Both Heinz and Roger stood up from their seats to examine the robot.

''I hope it doesn't start to rain.'' Roger said as he looked at the ceiling. Both Heinz and Poofenplotz decided to ignore him and they continued to look at The Spear. Poofenplotz took a closer look at the head and frowned a little.

''It has gotten hit on the head. Its memory banks are slightly damaged, so we might not be able to see who did this.'' Poofenplotz said little disappointed. However Heinz stayed positive.

''It must've been those pesky Resistance members…but they didn't manage to hurt our little creation a lot since it only has couple scratches on it.'' Heinz said with an evil smile.

''Cool! Let's start mass-producing them!'' Roger said and started to press buttons on the machine. Unfortunately one of them was very big…and very red. Before Roger knew it the machine started to shake violently and smoke came out of it…the sphere of the machine opened up to reveal…a sandwich. Roger took it and stared at it. ''A sandwich?'' He asked.

''Yeah I installed a Sandwich Button on it.'' Heinz said with a small grin and he took the sandwich from Roger. Poofenplotz looked at him confused.

''Why?'' Poofenplotz asked.

''Because it was in the instruction manual.'' Heinz said and took a black instruction manual from his pocket and threw it to Poofenplotz. Poofenplotz looked at the instruction manual.

''Actually it says Self-Destruct Button not Sandwich Button.'' Poofenplotz and pointed at the word self-destruct which was written in red and underlined with black line.

''Wow….well this is awkward.'' Heinz said.

1st Dimension

''So why are you walking with crutches?'' Heinz asked from Ferb. Ferb opened his mouth to answer, but Phineas beat him to it.

''It's a long story that involves a giant trampoline.'' Phineas answered. Heinz smiled a little at Ferb.

''So a tragic backstory huh? I understand.'' Heinz said and put his hand on Ferb's shoulder. Ferb quickly shook it off and returned his attention to the Inator.

''So anyway Dr. D…'' Phineas was about to ask him something, but Heinz cut him off.

''Wait…what did you call me?'' Heinz asked. He didn't sound angry…in fact he sounded a bit happy.

''I called you Dr. D…your name is kind of long so I thought up a nickname for you. Are you okay with it?'' Phineas asked. Heinz thought about this for a while and then smiled a little.

''I don't mind. Last nickname I got was…actually I never had a nickname…because I never had friends to call me by nicknames…I almost once built a Nickname-Inator because of it…so giving me a nickname makes me happy.'' Heinz ranted.

''Are you happy enough to sing about it dad?'' Norm asked.

''Yes…yes I am.'' Heinz said and Norm started the music and Heinz started to dance to the beat. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other before starting to move to the beat as well. (If you don't want to read a rap song about Doofenshmirtz nickname then skip this part.)

_D: It's always the same!_

_P: The Same!_

_D: Nobody knows how to say my name!_

_P: Your Name!_

_D: It gets mixed up all the time, just because the number of letters is more than nine._

_P: More than nine!_

_D: It's seriously a crime, but I won't let it affect my life, since trying to teach them how pronounce my name is a waste of time. Because I've a nickname!_

_P: A nickname!_

_D: And it's not lame! With my new nickname it won't be the same game and if you get it wrong then I'll sing you this song._

_P: Because he has a nickname and it's not lame!_

_D: Back when I was young, no one ever cared! And so my nickname never got declared! Still they are not the ones I blame for not getting a nickname._

_P: Never got a nickname!_

_D: But now I got a nickname and it's Dr. D!_

_P: Dr. D!_

_D: It's not hard at all see! It's a new nickname and it belongs to me!_

_P: It belongs to Dr. D!_

_D: Since my old name was so long, gee! Almost so hard to pronounce it became a meme._

_P: He's Dr. D!_

_D: Even though my brother shares the surname! Being a mayor prevented him to get the same…treatment!_

_P: Treatment!_

_D: So listen to me gents, since I got some news! I got a new nickname and look at my moves._

_F: Since he has a nickname and it's not lame!_

''I hate to interrupt the catchy song, but I have a question.'' Isabella said once she entered the room while holding Perry. Phineas, Ferb and Heinz stopped their singing and turned their heads towards Isabella. All three of them gasped…well Phineas was the only one who gasped as Ferb just blinked and Heinz looked confused.

''Perry! What are you doing here?'' Phineas asked and scooped Perry from Isabella's arms. He immediately noticed that the platypus was unresponsive. ''Dr. D…what has happened to our Perry?'' Phineas asked worried.

''Wait…your platypus is named Perry?'' Heinz asked confused. Phineas nodded slowly. Heinz blinked and looked at the platypus again. It looked familiar, but he wasn't sure. ''I'm sorry, but I don't know this platypus. I thought it was my nemesis that shares the same name, but I seem to have been wrong.''

''_My nemesis…that shares the same name.'' _Ferb thought and then came to realization. Perry is a secret agent! But he also realized that this Heinz Doofenshmirtz didn't realize that their Perry and his nemesis was the same platypus. Now he understood why Vanessa said that her father fails at being evil.

''But how did Perry get here?'' Phineas asked confused, but then shrugged it off. ''Well whatever. I'm glad you're here buddy.'' Phineas said and hugged the platypus. Perry suddenly stirred and opened his eyes. Phineas's smile grew even bigger. ''Perry! You're awake!'' Phineas said happily and hugged the platypus tighter.

Perry however wasn't as glad as Phineas was. While he looked calm on the outside, on the inside he was panicking. He relaxed a bit when he noticed that he wasn't wearing his fedora, so at least his secret wasn't out. He scanned the room for his fedora and located it under the coach. He would have go and get that before they left.

Ferb tapped Phineas on the shoulder which caused him to stop embracing the mammal. Phineas turned around to face his brother who pointed at the Other-Dimension-Inator which was completely restored.

''Hey Dr. D! Your Inator is working now.'' Phineas said. Heinz looked absolutely overjoyed once he said this.

''Thank you boys. I would hug you, if I wasn't evil, since evil people never hug anyone, it says so in this handbook.'' Heinz said and took a book from the table next to him. It was titled _'_Idiot's Guide to Being Evil_'_.

''So can we go to other dimensions now?'' Baljeet questioned.

''Buford likes other dimensions.'' Buford said to no one in particular. Baljeet looked at him questionably.

''But you haven't even visited other dimensions.'' Baljeet said. Buford glared at him threateningly.

''If you comment one more time I lift your underwear to another dimension.'' Buford said and Baljeet gulped nervously, even though the threat made absolutely no sense.

''Well let's light this pop stand I guess.'' Heinz said and walked towards the machine. Perry gulped silently. There was no way he could stop this anymore. He quickly walked towards the sofa and went under it to get his fedora. He hid away from sight just as Phineas looked under the couch.

''There you are Perry. C'mon! Dr. D is going to open a portal to another dimension and I want to see it.'' Phineas said and Perry just chattered in response. Phineas smiled and picked Perry up.

''Here we go. Activating Other-Dimension-Inator-V2-Inator.'' Heinz said and started the machine. A green ray came from the machine and started to form a circle.

''What if there's something bad there?'' Isabella said and took Phineas's hand for safety. Phineas noticed this, but did not notice the blush forming on his cheeks. He did however notice that his face was getting warmer.

''_Why am I being affected this much? It's just Isabella. She has held my hand before, she has even hugged me before, but why does it suddenly feel so…right? Am I getting sick…or crazy? I need to talk about this with someone.'' _Phineas`s train of thoughts got interrupted because of sudden humming sound that was emanating from Other-Dimension-Inator-V2-Inator.

''There it is. Behold the first mind-blowing images beyond our dimensional reality!'' Heinz declared as an image started to form inside the green circle. A familiar image of a purple couch.

''Umm…it's a couch. That's kind of anti-climactic.'' Vanessa said. Everyone else looked at the purple couch as well. Phineas was the first one to approach the portal with Isabella next to him since she was still holding his hand. He touched the portal carefully and portal vibrated a bit.

''I don't think there's anything bad beyond the portal.'' Phineas said. Everyone else took a step forward towards the portal. Phineas was just about to enter when Heinz cut in front of him.

''I want to go first! It's my Inator!'' Heinz said stubbornly and stepped inside the portal. ''This is small step to Heinz, but a big…something to someone…I don`t really know.'' Heinz said rubbing his head sheepishly. Rest of the group came from the portal after him.

''Wow…this place looks cool!'' Phineas said excitedly and let go of Isabella's hand to explore around with Ferb. Isabella let out a small sigh before starting to explore the area as well. Baljeet and Buford looked around in wonder as well. Heinz then turned his attention to his daughter.

''Vanessa…maybe it's better if you stay at the lab to hold the fort…besides I don't trust Norm alone with that Inator.'' Heinz said sounding a bit worried.

''I feel so loved.'' Norm said from the other side of the portal. Vanessa looked at the portal and then at her dad.

''But dad! This could be exciting. Besides I don't want to be alone with Norm.'' Vanessa said desperately. Heinz almost gave in, but managed to keep his focus.

''No…it could be dangerous. Tell you what, once we find out if this place is dangerous or not we'll come back and get you again.'' Heinz said with puppy dog eyes. Vanessa stared at her father blankly.

''Dad….you're a grown man. You can't use puppy dog eyes.'' Vanessa said little annoyed, but sighed afterwards. ''Fine…I do it, but you better come back and get me.'' Vanessa said as she stepped towards the portal once again. Ferb stared after her and Vanessa turned to smile at him. ''See you soon Ferb.'' Vanessa said and stepped back to the first dimension. Heinz turned towards Ferb to say something to him, but was stopped by a sudden scream.

''Let me go! Phineas help!'' Isabella's voice shouted from not that far away. Phineas immediately looked to the direction of the scream. He bolted towards the scream and eventually found Isabella…being held by a familiar face.

''Vanessa? What are you doing? I thought you left.'' Phineas said sounding more confused than angry. Vanessa changed her attention to him and looked visibly confused.

''Who are you?'' Vanessa asked confused. Phineas looked back confused as the rest of the group ran to him. Heinz instantly noticed Vanessa.

''Vanessa! I told you to leave!'' Heinz yelled with a scolding tone. Vanessa`s face looked even more confused now.

''Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you were in prison.'' Vanessa said. Before Heinz could reply, Vanessa noticed something. ''Wait…a white lab coat…you're from another dimension aren't you?'' Vanessa asked.

''Yes, yes we are.'' Phineas replied. ''Why did you say that Dr. D of this dimension should be in prison?'' Phineas asked.

''Because my dad got arrested by The Resistance for his dictator rule over Tri-State Area for five years.'' Vanessa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Heinz's jaw dropped to the floor.

''I…I was the ruler of this area!'' Heinz asked with disbelief.

…

You must be glad that I didn't give you a cliffhanger this time…at least I think that's not a cliffhanger...

By the way for anyone who's confused or just doesn't know…Second Dimension Vanessa was in deleted scenes of the movie so…yeah. Her appearance is similar to normal Vanessa's.

I hope at least someone liked that song…I promise there won't be any other songs before the one I've actually thought about…this chapter's song was kind of a spur of the moment thing…

Okay…let's go to the reviews…

PnFfan101: Thanks for the review. Don't you just love when Phineas stutters or panics? I know I do.

Stinkfly3: Thanks for the review and Phineas didn't use a small knife on Spear…because he didn't have one with him at the time.

NattyMc: Thanks for the review! Yeah…that was funny line wasn't it?

Wordnerb3: Thanks for the review and…there's nothing else for me to say about your review.

Coolguyforever: I'm sorry I insulted you with a cliffhanger…please don't hurt me! Okay…I'm glad you liked the chapter and the fight scene…and I've eaten airline food…it's not very delicious…

Midnight4568: Thanks for the review…and I've nothing else to add…

TheCartoonFanatic01: Well as you can see Isabella-2 is perfectly okay…aside from her arm, but otherwise…yeah. And there's no need to use foul language when complimenting my story…I hope the wait wasn't too long.

Okay…I think that's all. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


	9. Explanations and Even More Explanations

We have been over this already…I don't own Phineas and Ferb, I want you to enjoy, blah…blah…blah….Hey where's Perry?

…

1st Dimension

''Are we there yet?'' Candace asked annoyed as she followed the Fireside Girls. She couldn't wait to bust Phineas and Ferb and to her every second felt like an hour. Stacy looked at her little confused.

''You know…we have been walking for…'' Stacy was going to continue her sentence, but Candace cut her off.

''For just five minutes I know, I know.'' Candace said annoyed and sighed a bit. Stacy shot her an even more confused look.

''No…we have been walking for 20 minutes and we just arrived to…this place.'' Stacy said and pointed at the very tall purple building.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Candace blinked and looked at the building surprised. ''Huh, I wonder how I missed that.'' Candace said to no one in particular. ''So…is this the place?'' Candace asked.

''Yep! Mr. Doofenshmirtz lives in the highest floor of this building.'' Holly said.

''But wait…didn't that jingle say evil? Have you been selling your cupcakes to someone evil?'' Stacy asked little confused.

''He's a fan of our muffins. That's really all that matters. Besides, even if he's evil he hasn't done anything bad to us and generally he's just a nice person.'' Katie said with a slight smile.

''He sounds like a cartoon villain to me.'' Candace said and crossed her arms little annoyed. Stacy shot her a confused look again.

''Is it because he sounds harmless and nice?'' Stacy asked, but Candace shook her head.

''No it's because he has a jingle.'' Candace said and the jingle ringed again to prove her point. The group then proceeded to go inside the building and to the elevator. Inside the elevator an instrumental version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo was playing. Fireside Girls hummed along with the tune while Candace groaned annoyed.

''Does every elevator play this song?'' She asked annoyed. While she hadn't minded singing the song with her brothers the first time...hearing the same tune for fiftieth time was getting on her nerves. To Candace's relief the elevator soon let out a ding and the group got off of it.

''Let's see…Doofenshmirtz lives…over here.'' Gretchen said and the group arrived at the Doofenshmirtz's door. After a couple seconds of waiting they knocked on the door.

2nd Dimension

''So I…I was the leader of this place!'' Heinz asked dumbfounded. Perry watched the scene nervously. He knew that he couldn't let them see much more or he would be in trouble.

Vanessa looked at Heinz little confused. ''Umm yeah…Didn't my dad tell you? I saw you two talking to each other.'' Vanessa said. Heinz blinked and this time he was the one being confused.

''Did I? I can't remember that either.'' Heinz said and rubbed his head embarrassed. ''Sorry, but me and my…acquaintances can't remember anything from yesterday for some odd reason.''

''Okay…'' Vanessa said awkwardly. She then took a closer look at the members of the group. ''So…you're the first dimension versions of The Resistance members?'' Vanessa asked only to receive even more confused looks.

''The Resistance?'' Phineas asked confused. Vanessa sighed.

''Maybe I should explain everything so I don't get interrupted every time I say something.'' Vanessa said and the group nodded. ''Fine…just get a comfortable position. This might take a while.'' Vanessa said and the group did as she told them. They all sat down in no particular order, aside from Isabella who was obviously next to Phineas. ''Okay it all…''

''Does anyone have snacks?'' Buford asked and Baljeet glared at him.

''Really? We're in a new dimension and we're just about to hear its history and you want snacks?'' Baljeet asked. Buford just shrugged his shoulders.

''What? I haven't eaten in a while and I can't go through a story without a snack or my teddy bear…you didn't hear the end of that sentence.'' Buford said and when it looked like Baljeet was about to say something Buford made a fist. ''Do you have more intelligent comments?''

''No, none at all.'' Baljeet said and took a banana from his pocket. ''There. Satisfied?'' Baljeet asked and handed him the banana. Buford looked at it, peeled and then threw the banana peel at Baljeet's head.

''Very.'' Buford said and ate the banana.

''Okay now that the comedy relief is over I'll start. My dad took over this dimension five years ago. I was honestly surprised about that since my dad was usually incapable of doing anything evil. But then one day he managed to build a Norm-Bot army and that was the beginning for everything.'' Vanessa said and her eyes looked downcast for a moment, before they turned back to serious.

''Thanks to that Norm-Bot army he was able to finally stop his nemesis and get rid of him. However he didn`t kill or destroy him. Instead he turned him into a cyborg and he became the general of his army.'' Vanessa was going to continue the story, but Heinz raised his hand.

''Question. Is the name of the nemesis Perry the Platypus?'' Heinz said and momentarily turned his head towards Perry. Perry kept the mindless act up, so Doof wouldn't guess anything.

''Yes, yes it is…or rather his name was Perry the Platypus. My dad turned him into Perry the Platyborg.'' Vanessa answered and Perry shivered for a moment. He still could remember the two hard battles he had with his counterpart. At least he turned back to good, but thinking about that battle was enough to make him a little scared.

''Platyborg? That sounds cool!'' Phineas said excited. Vanessa sent him a ludicrous look.

''Cool? What's cool about getting nearly all your flesh turned into metal?'' Vanessa asked and Phineas was about to answer, but decided against it. ''Exactly. Allow me to continue. With Perry as a general of the Norm-Bot army no one could stop them or dad. Buildings were destroyed, people were captured and worst of all….even killed.'' Vanessa said and a small tear dropped from her eyes. It was obvious this was hard for her.

''How horrible…'' Isabella said shocked. Ferb nodded though he kept his attention on Vanessa. He could clearly see a difference in this Vanessa and the Vanessa of his dimension. This Vanessa seemed to be a lot more emotional and open than the one at home.

''I hated my dad for that. Me and my mother went and tried to talk sense to him, but he wouldn't listen. My mom and dad broke up then and there. I can still remember that day…I cried so badly during the night….'' Vanessa said only for more tears to drop. Ferb stood up and walked next to her. He pat her on the back (which was incredibly difficult because of the crutches) in an attempt to comfort her. Ferb thought that if First Dimension Vanessa was taken, then this one would be the next best thing. After a while Vanessa was able to continue her story.

''After that my dad's control just rose. He forced everyone to wear ridiculous Dooferalls, forced parents to work on the factories for an extensive periods of time and what many thought to be the worst thing…he banned summer.'' Vanessa said and a collective group of gasps were heard from the group.

''He banned summer?'' Phineas said absolutely shocked. He couldn't believe how anyone could be so cruel as to remove the best thing in child's life.

''Dun Dun Dun!'' Heinz said only to receive confused looks. ''What? Someone had to do it!'' Heinz said and crossed his arms triumphantly.

''Yes, in place of summer there was…well no one knew what. Summer had been replaced by three months of basically nothing. Almost none one could leave their house, because Norm-Bots kept patrolling everywhere. It was the dullest time of the year.''

''Summer…was dull?'' Phineas nearly choked. He never thought he would hear those two words in a same sentence. ''Is this where The Resistance comes in?'' Phineas asked and Vanessa nodded.

''Yes, The Resistance was formed about a year after my dad took over. The leader at that time was only 11 years old, but she had the willpower and courage of an adult. She was Candace Flynn.'' Vanessa said and another round of gasps was heard.

''Candace of this dimension is the leader of The Resistance! How cool is that?'' Phineas said excited. ''I can't wait to meet her!''

''But wait…How do you know about The Resistance?'' Baljeet asked.

''My dad kept a lot of tabs about them and their moves and during the weekends that I visited him, he forced me to go over them, so I'm prepared once I'll inherit his place as a ruler.'' Vanessa said and chuckled a bit. ''The other members of The Resistance that my father had tabs about were Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Firestorm Girls.'' Vanessa said and once again a group of gasps were heard. ''You know that gasping thing is getting annoying.''

''So our dimensional counterparts are part of The Resistance?'' Isabella asked and Vanessa nodded. Isabella smiled widely. She couldn't wait to meet herself of this dimension. She could finally talk with someone about Phineas for hours without them getting annoyed…or tired.

''I would love to meet myself. I'm sure we could've quite a conversation.'' Baljeet said excitedly. He could already imagine himself talking with his counterpart about math, quantum psychics, and calculators and about how being bullied is not good for health.

''Yes! I can finally thumb wrestle with myself!'' Buford said happily. Phineas was happy for his friends, but he noticed something was off.

''What about our dimensional counterparts? What about Phineas and Ferb of this dimension?'' Phineas asked. Vanessa looked at him confused.

''Phineas and Ferb? Sorry, but I have never heard those names.'' Vanessa said. Phineas looked little disappointed about this.

''Oh. That's odd. If Candace is the leader wouldn't it be logical for us to be members as well?'' Phineas asked and Ferb nodded also a bit disappointed.

''While The Resistance managed to win some fights against Norm-Bots they could never win the entire battle. There simply was way too many Norm-Bots to go around and The Resistance was mostly composed my young kids since adults were too scared to do anything. This futile battle lasted for four years. My dad luckily never found The Resistance's headquarters so he couldn't deal the finishing blow.'' Vanessa said little amused. She was never on her father's side during his reign, so she was glad her had couldn't defeat The Resistance.

''So how did the battle end?'' Phineas asked curiously. Vanessa just shrugged her shoulders.

''Like I said before, The Resistance won and my dad got arrested. No one knows how it exactly happened aside from The Resistance members. That's basically all you need to know.'' Vanessa said and then turned towards Ferb who was still next to her. ''Thanks by the way. For trying to comfort me. I appreciate it.'' Vanessa said.

''No problem.'' Ferb said. Vanessa was one of the rare people he didn't mind to talk a lot with and while this wasn't the Vanessa he knew, he still wanted to at least know her better.

''Okay…what should we do now?'' Heinz asked. None of them had actually thought about what to do once they would arrive.

''Well I want to meet me of this dimension and ask him why he isn't in The Resistance. Anyone with me?'' Phineas asked. Ferb and Isabella instantly agreed and Buford and Baljeet did as long as they would visit their counterparts as well.

''I would actually like to talk with my dimensional counterpart. Where is he right now?'' Heinz asked, but Vanessa once again shrugged her shoulders.

''No idea. All I know that he was arrested and taken to somewhere, but I don't know exactly where.''

''In that case Dr. D...would you like to come with us to visit my dimensional counterpart?'' Phineas suggested. Heinz rubbed his chin as he thought about it and then nodded.

''Sure. I have nothing better to do anyway. Besides you fixed my Inator so I guess I owe that much to you.'' Heinz said and Phineas smiled.

''Great! Now I know what else we can do today. We'll visit our house!'' Phineas said and the group started to head to the exit. Vanessa however stayed behind. ''Don't you want to come with us?'' Phineas asked, but Vanessa shook her head.

''No. People know I'm Doofenshmirtz's daughter, so I can't appear in the open.'' Vanessa said. Phineas looked at her confused.

''Is that all? We can solve that.'' Phineas said.

One scene shift later

''There. Now you're practically invisible.'' Phineas said.

''Don't you mean literally invisible?'' Baljeet asked. Phineas had given her a necklace that allowed its wearer to become invisible for their chosen period of time.

''Who carries around a necklace that turns people invisible?'' Heinz asked.

''I think the question here is that who doesn't.'' Phineas answered and Heinz just let the subject drop. The group then headed off to the exit and to the Maple Street.

Isabella never stopped glaring at Stacy as the entire Resistance walked back to the headquarters. As they were crossing the street to get to the Isabella's house a sudden voice stopped them.

''Chief! Are you okay?' Everyone turned to their left to see Gretchen, Adyson and Holly running towards them. Gretchen was the first one to get to Isabella, though Holly and Adyson were quickly by her side too.

''I'm okay…besides I'm not your chief right now. Not until two weeks have passed.'' Isabella said. Right now it felt like the punishment didn't exist since she was hanging out with Resistance members, but she knew Candace wouldn't just forget about it.

''That doesn't mean we can't call you chief.'' Holly said with a slight smile, but it quickly turned into a frown because of the seriousness of the situation.

''We went to O.W.A.A. Headquarters to learn more about Doofenshmirtz's escape, but unfortunately…the visit was worth nothing.'' Adyson said with a small frown. Candace frowned too, but then nodded.

''Okay. Explain everything once we get back to headquarters.'' Candace said and the three Firestorm Girls saluted. The group entered Isabella's yard and Candace did a secret knock on one of the trees there. That tree opened up to reveal a small elevator. The elevator obviously wasn't big enough to hold all of them so they had to go down in turns.

''Why is that almost all entrances are animal-sized?'' Buford wondered, but no one knew the answer. It had been that way since the formation of The Resistance and it didn't harm anyone, so no one minded it. Finally after about five minutes everyone was down in the headquarters.

''Ah! My lovely computer! I missed you so!'' Baljeet said and jumped on his chair that was next to the computer. He isn't used to leaving the headquarters so even the slightest distance from the computer was heartbreaking for him.

''Okay. Gretchen, Holly and Adyson your report please.'' Candace said and the three Firestorm Girls saluted again.

''Yes sir. First we went to prison room to see if there was any kind of clue there. Unfortunately there wasn't and the prison showed no signs of breaking out.''

''Then we went to check on the security cameras to see if they caught anything. However those cameras short-circuited for some reason and we weren't able to see Doofenshmirtz's escape.''

''However, nerdy looking intern there noticed that someone had teleported to Doofenshmirtz's cell. That someone had had black cloak, so we couldn't see any facial features. That's basically it then.'' Adyson said and Candace was now deep in thought.

''So Doofenshmirtz has an accomplice now…'' Candace said and started to think harder. She couldn't think of anyone that could help Doofenshmirtz out of the prison and she doubted almost anyone would want to help him. Candace then shook her head.

''Okay let's think about that later. I have couple announcements. Because of Doofenshmirtz's new robot and the fact that Isabella will most likely interact with at least one of the Firestorm Girls…I remove Isabella's punishment and you're officially back in The Resistance.'' Candace said. Isabella looked at her shocked and most of the Firestorm Girls cheered at this.

''Thank you…sir.'' Isabella said relieved. Getting back in The Resistance meant getting rid of this stupid outfit.

''However…because of what happened to your arm, you won't attend any missions for couple days.'' Candace said. Isabella frowned a bit even though she had expected there to be a downside to getting back in so easily.

''Understood.'' Isabella said. Candace nodded and then turned towards Stacy.

''Stacy I want you to train a bit. While I admit that your force is something to be reckoned with, it still needs a bit work. After all we can't let our main fighter lag behind.'' Candace said and Stacy nodded.

''Understood Candace.'' Stacy said. Candace smiled a bit and nodded back.

That hit Isabella hard. Not only did Candace call Stacy their main fighter again, Stacy called Candace…well Candace and she didn't even mind. Candace had never let any of The Resistance members (aside from her brothers for obvious reasons) call her by her first name during these four years. And then some newbie does it and she's all okay with it? Isabella started to like this Stacy girl less and less.

''Umm…sir? I thought Isabella was our main fighter.'' Gretchen said. She also had noticed that Candace had been okay about being called Candace and she didn't exactly like it either.

''That was in the past. Stacy is a strong fighter. You'll realize it once she hits the battlefield.'' Candace said and then turned back around to talk with Stacy again. Gretchen noticed from the corner of her eye that Isabella was looking sadly at the floor.

''Chief?'' Gretchen said to catch Isabella's attention. It worked as Isabella turned to look at her. ''Right now I don't care what leader says. I still think you're our main and best fighter.'' Gretchen said. Isabella just nodded not even cracking a smile.

''I agree with Gretchen.'' Katie said as she and Milly walked towards the two of them. ''We've known you for four years now, so I don't understand why leader thinks that newbie is so great.'' Katie said and Milly nodded in agreement. This time Isabella did smile a bit. At least she had three Firestorm Girls on her side.

''Umm…Ferb? Do you mind if I talk with you for a bit?'' Phineas asked and Ferb just nodded. Phineas stepped little aside so others wouldn't hear. ''I've been feeling kind of weird about Isabella during this day and yesterday. I feel really happy when I'm with her, when she smiles my face starts to heat up and when Baljeet complimented her I… I felt uncomfortable and bad.'' Phineas explained. Ferb could instantly see the reason for his brother's actions.

''You like her.'' Ferb simply stated. Phineas looked at him little confused.

''Of course I like her. She's my friend.'' Phineas said. Ferb sighed and decided to elaborate a bit.

''I meant that you love her.'' Ferb said, but Phineas just kept on being confused.

''I have only known her a little time. I'm not sure if I love her in a friendly way yet.'' Phineas said. Ferb nearly smacked his own forehead. Why was he stuck with the most oblivious boy in the planet? Ferb was about to elaborate again, when Baljeet interrupted them.

''Guys! There has been a slight disturbance in dimensional line. Someone from the first dimension created the portal again!''

Platyborg was still sitting alone in the O.W.A.A. Headquarters. Obviously none of the agents wanted to talk to him and they just pretended that he wasn't there. Well aside from one agent.

''Umm Perry?'' Perry turned around and came face-to-face with Pinky. Perry looked at him little confused. ''I know that what you did is unforgiveable, but you must've been brainwashed or something. I'm sure you're harmless now.'' Pinky said and tried to approach him, but Perry didn't let him. (Just pretend that by some reason a dog and a platypus are able to understand each other.)

''No…it doesn't matter if I was brainwashed or not. I still did all those horrible things and I shouldn't even be here.'' Perry said, but Pinky was not going to let the subject drop.

''But it does matter! You wouldn't have done any of those things if Doofenshmirtz hadn't turned you into a cyborg. Others will understand this someday.'' Pinky said and once again tried to approach him, but once Perry didn't let him.

''Have you already forgotten? Because I helped Doofenshmirtz he was able to get in control. And do you remember one of the first things he ordered. He ordered all pets to be given away and get separated from their owners. You were forced to leave Isabella! How are you still willing to forgive me?'' Perry asked angrily. He wanted to be forgiven, but at the same time he didn't understand how anyone could forgive him.

''That may be true, but Doofenshmirtz is not in charge anymore. We'll be able to see our owners again.'' Pinky said happily, but Perry just shook his head.

''Remember that Doofenshmirtz has escaped. We won't be able to be peacefully with our owners until he's back in jail.'' Perry said. Pinky was once again about to say something, but the door to the room opened to reveal Monogram.

''Agents! L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is back together since they think Doofenshmirtz is gone for good. I need all of you to continue fighting your nemeses for the time being.'' Monogram ordered and all agents that had libs saluted and left the room in a hurry. Only ones left in the room were Pinky and Perry since both of their nemeses were in an unknown location. Monogram turned his attention to the two remaining agents.

''Agents P and P. I've a special mission for you two. I want you two to track down Doofenshmirtz and the best way to do that is by joining in The Resistance. They'll surely find Doofenshmirtz and I'm sure that you'll be a helpful asset to The Resistance.'' Monogram said sternly. Pinky saluted, but Perry didn`t. ''Agent Perry?'' Monogram questioned.

''_But I don't deserve this! Why are you two the only ones that don't get it? I don't deserve to be forgiven and I shouldn't be allowed back in.'' _Perry said, but to Monogram this was just a string of angry sounding chatter.

''Now now Agent Perry. You should be glad that you get to settle the score with your nemesis. I don't want any angry chatter from you. Now be on your way!'' Monogram commanded. Perry just sighed and left the room, since he knew Monogram wouldn't understand him. Pinky quickly followed him and soon they were outside.

(Once again a spur of a moment short song here. Skip it, if you don't…you know want to read it…If you want to read it…it's sung in a similar tone as I Walk Away)

_Why won't they get it?_

_After all I'm just a traitor._

_A poor platypus that got hit by an Inator._

_Someone who should be eaten by an alligator._

_But those two don't understand._

_I was turned by a scientist into a cyborg._

_Villain's lair was home of my own._

_I lead armies of idiotic Norm-Bots._

_And caused pain to lot…s._

_But those two don't understand._

_I betrayed everyone, I shouldn't be here._

_Caused terror and destruction everywhere._

_I kept fighting without a thought in my mind._

_Yet those two treat me like I was always kind._

_But those two don't understand…_

_I let the villain get in power._

_And thus everyone's happy lives were over._

_Because of all these horrible things…_

_I shouldn't have gotten back in…_

_They just don't understand…_

_They just don't understand…_

_Oh, why, why won't they understand…?_

1st Dimension

''I'll get that.'' Norm said once he heard the knocking. Vanessa just nodded, not giving him any attention. She regretted that she had decided to stay behind with Norm, but it was too late to go after them. Norm walked to the door and opened it. ''Hello. My name is Norm.'' Norm greeted. The group was clearly shocked by the appearance of the giant robot man.

''Umm…is Heinz Doofenshmirtz here?'' Gretchen asked once she got over her shock.

''You mean my father?'' Norm asked and Gretchen was about to nod, but Candace cut in the conversation.

''Yeah yeah whatever. Are Phineas and Ferb here?'' Candace asked impatiently and tried to look behind Norm, but because of his size it was impossible.

''Phineas and Ferb? I'm afraid they left to another dimension with my father.'' Norm said and the group looked at him confused. He then stepped aside. ''Would you like to come in anyway?'' Norm asked politely. Group just nodded and walked in to the room. ''I go and get some cookies.'' Norm said and headed for the kitchen.

''Vanessa?'' Candace asked surprised when she saw the Goth girl. Vanessa looked up to face her and she was equally surprised.

''Candace? What are you doing here?'' Vanessa asked. Candace was about to answer, but Stacy made a very noticeable fake cough.

''Is she someone I should know?'' Stacy asked.

''Oh she's Vanessa. I have met her on couple random occasions. Vanessa this is my best friend Stacy,'' Candace said. Vanessa stood up from the sofa and walked up to them. She shook hands with Stacy before focusing her attention on Candace.

''So what are you doing here? Actually let me guess, it's about your brothers.'' Vanessa said and Candace nodded.

''Yeah. Those annoying brats apparently came here to fix some stupid invention and I'm here to bust them.'' Candace said and crossed her arms. Vanessa looked at her little impressed.

''You want to bust your brothers?'' Vanessa asked and Candace nodded. Vanessa let out a small smile. ''That's funny, since I always try to bust my father.'' Vanessa said. Candace stared at her shocked, but she soon smiled.

''But always when mother comes home…'' Candace started and hoped that Vanessa would end the sentence.

''The invention mystically disappears.'' Vanessa said and the two smiled at each other.

''Vanessa this is a beginning of a beautiful and bust-full friendship.'' Candace said. Stacy in the meanwhile felt that she was locked out of the loop. She was about to say something, but Adyson interrupted her.

''Hey. I think this is the invention they used to get to the other dimension.'' Adyson said as she stood in front of the Other-Dimension-V2-Inator. The portal was still open for anyone to use. Soon the entire group was in front of it.

''And that's where Phineas and Ferb are! Now before we proceed…does anyone need to go potty first?'' Candace asked. Everyone looked at each other, but no one raised their hand. ''Good. Shall we?'' Candace asked and the entire group nodded. They all went inside the portal and the portal closed behind them.

''I brought the cookies.'' Norm said as he walked back to the room holding a tray of cookies. He looked around confused as he didn't see anyone. ''Are we playing Hide and Seek? Since I love playing Hide and Seek!''

…

So yeah…that was it for the first chapter. As you can see many characters are now in second dimension…aside from Norm….poor robot.

Anyway I'm sorry if this chapter seems kind of…lame. It's mostly filled with stuff that we know, but characters don't know, almost nothing got done and all…I apologize for that, but I promise that next chapter will be more exciting.

I for some reason keep forgetting that Ferb is supposed to walk with crutches…its weird. Sorry if there's any mistakes regarding that…

Yeah that's most likely everything…I answer to reviews now!

PnFfan101: That's an interesting suggestion. I might use it if I see any need to. Thanks for the review.

Sebastian-Betrice-Olette-Sixx: Interesting penname you have there. Thanks a lot for your great review! I'm glad you have enjoyed it so far!

TheyCallMeLittleFoot (Chapter 1 review): Yes I like Pokémon and obviously you're not the only Pokémon fan here.

TheyCallMeLittleFoot (Chapter 8 review): Thanks for the review…I did check out the first chapter of your story, but it was kind of confusing and I…don't know where I'm going with this…

Coolguyforever: There's a lot of stuff in your review so I…don't feel like answering. Thanks for the review!

Wordnerb93: I have already answered your questions in our conversation.

Purpl3Pickl3: Thanks for the review and I hope this was worth the wait!

TheCartoonFanatic01: Review button didn't work for a while with me either…Thanks for the review and well…that's probably all.

iheartphinbella05: You…think my story is cute? It's not supposed to be cure, but thanks…I guess.

I apologize that I didn't update in a month, but school was pretty tough on me for a while and I had loads of other stuff to do so…yeah. I still hope this was worth the wait.

Anyway…review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	10. Dimensional Encounter

Can I've the Disclaimer-Inator to do this? No? Oh fine…I don't own Phineas and Ferb…Can I have Enjoy-Inator to do this? No? So unfair…Enjoy!

Also starting from this chapter on…I'll be using -2 when talking about Second Dimension characters and -1 when talking about first dimension characters.

….

2nd Dimension

''A portal was activated?'' Candace-2 asked alarmed as everyone in the base gathered around Baljeet-2.

''Yes at the location Delta Z.'' Baljeet-2 said and the entire group gasped.

''Umm…what's location Delta Z?'' Phineas-2 asked only to be met with more gasps.

''Location Delta Z (gasp) is Doofenshmirtz's headquarters. In other words…Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!'' Baljeet-2 answered and then turned back towards computer.

''Can you activate the cameras at Location Delta Z?'' Candace-2 asked and a group of gasps followed. Baljeet-2 pressed buttons rapidly and the computer screen now showed an inside view of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

''It can be tough to pinpoint the exact location of the portal. It might take a while before the computer finds it.'' Baljeet-2 said and once again started to press the buttons. Candace-2 decided to leave him alone and then faced the rest of the group.

''Okay. I'll send a group to investigate this. Gretchen, Milly and Katie are you up for this?'' Candace-2 asked and the three Firestorm Girls saluted.

''Yes sir!'' The three Firestorm girls said at the same time. They were about to leave when Milly-2 suddenly stopped. ''Can we take Ferb with us?'' Milly-2 asked. Ferb-2 looked at her little confused while Candace-2 looked perplexed.

''Ferb? Why?'' Candace-2 asked confused and little angrily. She was reluctant at letting one of her brothers go on a mission without her.

''He showed large amount of skill today at the fight with Doofenshmirtz's robot. Besides it would probably be good for Ferb to get some practice on the field.'' Katie-2 explained. Candace-2 was still reluctant about this.

''I can go with them too sir.'' Jeremy-2 said. Candace-2 turned towards him for a moment before looking at Ferb who just shrugged his shoulders. Candace-2 then just nodded.

''Fine. I'll allow that. But Johnson I'll hold you responsible if anything happens to Ferb.'' Candace-2 said sternly. Jeremy-2 gulped a little, but saluted anyway.

''Yes sir!'' Jeremy-2 said and then walked towards Ferb-2. ''Stick close to me, okay?'' Jeremy-2 asked and Ferb-2 just nodded. With that they and the three Firestorm Girls were off. Phineas-2 felt little odd about being alone without his brother, but he tried to cope with it.

''While they go to Location Delta Z (gasp) the rest of us will head to the training room.'' Candace-2 said and left the room with the rest of The Resistance following her. Even Baljeet-2 came since he knew the mechanics of training room best. As they were walking Phineas-2 suddenly found himself next to Irving-2.

''I can't believe I can see the great Candace Flynn in action! This is the best day ever!'' Irving-2 said excitedly. Phineas-2 looked at him little confused.

''How is this best day? Doofenshmirtz is still out there so I wouldn't call this day that great.'' Phineas-2 said. Irving-2's excited face disappeared and was replaced with a look of disdain.

''Oh…who were you again?'' Irving-2 asked uninterested. Phineas-2 looked at him little surprised.

''I'm Phineas Flynn…brother of Candace Flynn.'' Phineas-2 said, but he got no reaction from Irving-2. He just looked away uninterested.

''Someone like as uncool as you is related to the great Candace Flynn! That's insane!'' Irving-2 said and crossed his arms in triumph. Phineas-2 looked sadly at the floor.

''_I'm not…useless am I? I want to help, but everyone keeps saying that I'm not a good fighter…are they right?'' _Phineas-2 thought and then shook his head in frustration. _''No…I'm not useless! I just have to prove it to everyone.'' _ Phinaes-2 thought.

Couple minutes later everyone was gathered in the training room. The room was made by Baljeet-2 and it allowed members to face weaker and smaller versions of Norm-Bots. There were different stages, but no one had ever cleared the final stage. Candace-2 led Stacy-2 to the fighting room which looked like a mini Roman Coliseum.

''Okay Stacy. Be ready to start stage one after you choose your weapons.'' Candace-2 said and a small platform rose dramatically from the floor. On that platform were a variety of small weapons. Stacy-2 took twin knives and examined them for a while before taking them with her. As soon as she did that the platform lowered down dramatically.

''I'm ready.'' Stacy-2 said. Candace-2 nodded and left the room. She locked the door behind her.

''Baljeet! Commence Stage 1!'' Candace-2 yelled.

''Roger!'' Baljeet-2 said and pressed couple buttons on the computer. This computer was located in a room which was upper right from the fighting area. There were windows there, so other members could watch the one who was fighting. This was exactly what Buford-2, Irving-2, Phineas-2, Isabella-2 and the three Firestorm girls that stayed were doing.

The first stage was ridiculously easy. It only had two Norm-Bots which Stacy-2 destroyed in record time. She breezed through stages 2 to 5 rather quickly and in same manner as well.

Candace-2 was rather impressed with Stacy's speed and power. The computer recorded the time of her fights and so far she had finished second in each one. Candace-2 was the one who was in first place with Isabella-2 now dropped to third place.

The three Firestorm members were also impressed. Ginger-2 was very proud of her sister's accomplishments and was glad to be able to fight with her now. Adyson-2 hadn't expected anyone to beat Isabella's record, so she also couldn't wait to work with the new member. Holly-2 just agreed with the two previous ones.

Irving-2 was just mumbling how he wanted Candace-2 to fight and not some stupid newbie.

Buford-2 wasn't really paying attention as he was still wondering if he should start resisting The Resistance again.

Phineas-2 had hard time watching this, since it reminded him of his lack of skills in fight. He promised himself to ask if Candace-2 would allow him to train after Stacy-2.

Isabella-2 just scoffed as she looked at Stacy-2. She wasn't as impressed as others, since the first stages were very easy for anyone to pass. She thought it was just beginner's luck that she did those stages so quickly. There was no way she could clear the next levels as quickly as she had cleared those first levels.

Isabella-2 however soon noticed that she was wrong. She had no problem clearing stages six through eight, but it was clear that Stacy-2 was getting tired.

''And stay down!'' Stacy-2 yelled as she destroyed the last Norm-Bot of stage eight. Stacy-2 panted heavily and swiped some sweat from her face. Stacy-2 prepared herself for the next level, but to her surprise none came. Candace-2 then entered the room while clapping slightly.

''Congratulations for clearing the first eight stages. There are three left, but I figured you would want to have a break.'' Candace-2 suggested. Stacy-2 was about to disagree, but decided against it as she was really fatigued.

''Fine then. Maybe we can get to know each other better while we have this break Candace.'' Stacy-2 said and the two left from the room. Isabella-2 once again glared at Stacy-2 once she passed by the room, but she was so deep in conversation with Candace-2, she didn't even notice.

''Wow Ginger! Your sister is really great.'' Holly-2 said impressed. Ginger-2 just grinned proudly and nodded.

''Let's go ask where she learned to fight so well.'' Adyson-2 suggested and the two other Firestorm Girls nodded in agreement.

''Wait girls…'' Isabella-2 said, but it was in vain. The three members didn't seem to hear her and ran to wherever Stacy-2 and Candace-2 had walked off to just seconds ago. Isabella-2 sighed sadly. It seemed that not all Firestorm Girls were supportive of her condition.

''Well wherever Candace goes I go too! Fanboy Irving is out, peace!'' Irving-2 said and left the room. Now the only ones left were Baljeet-2, Buford-2, Phineas-2 and Isabella-2.

Phineas-2 started to think more about what his brother said. _''You love her'' _sentence kept going in his head. He had only known Isabella-2 for a short while. He wasn't sure was it possible to develop romantic feelings towards someone in such short time. His train of thoughts was interrupted by the very person he was thinking about.

''I think I get my Resistance outfit. I can't stand wearing these clothes anymore.'' Isabella-2 said, but she was partly lying. The clothes didn't bother her as much as they did when she first put them on. She had almost started to like the clothes. Nevertheless she liked Resistance outfit more and she was on-duty anyway.

''Umm…Isabella I…'' Phineas started to say, but as soon as Isabella-2 turned to face him, he was silenced by her piercing blue eyes.

''Yes?'' Isabella-2 asked in her usual tone. Phineas suddenly lost all courage of what he was going to say. (He wasn't entirely sure what he had planned to say anyway.)

''No it's nothing.'' Phineas said and turned away from her with a slight blush. For a moment Isabella-2 looked worried, but that look quickly disappeared. She left the room without saying another word. Phineas-2 just sighed and started to berate himself in his head.

While Isabella-2's worried look had been very brief, Baljeet-2 had noticed it and it made his blood boil. _''Isabella has never shown concern for anyone! This newbie that only got in because leader is his sister doesn't deserve Isabella's attention! Only I do!'' _Baljeet-2 thought and then he looked around the room and started to smile evilly.

''Excuse me…Phineas? That was your name correct?'' Baljeet-2 said with as much fake kindness as he could muster. Phineas-2 turned round and nodded. ''Would you like to use the training room now?'' Baljeet-2 suggested in a slightly evil tone. Lucky for him Phineas-2 missed his evil tone and just smiled brightly.

''Really? Can I?'' Phineas-2 asked happily and Baljeet-2 nodded. ''Oh thank you.'' Phineas-2 said and suddenly hugged Baljeet-2. Baljeet-2 was clearly surprised by this, but he regained his composure quickly and pushed Phineas-2 off of him in disgust.

''Hands off the doctor!'' Baljeet-2 said angrily, but Phineas-2 didn't seem to be bothered by this as he quickly ran to the fighting arena. Baljeet cackled evilly once he left.

''You're starting to sound like one of those cartoon mad scientists.'' Buford-2 said being little alarmed by Baljeet-2's sudden laugh. Baljeet-2 sighed. He had forgotten that Buford-2 was there.

''I heard there are nachos in the lunch room.'' Baljeet-2 said and in a flash Buford-2 was gone. Baljeet-2 smiled evilly. Now there were no witnesses.

''Hey Dr. Baljeet! Can you start the training already?'' Phineas-2 asked from the fighting arena.

''Of course…starting…Stage 11!'' Baljeet-2 said, but Phineas didn't hear him.

As the first Norm-Bot rolled in Phineas-2 thought quickly to himself. _''I'll get stronger! If not for my own sake…then for Isabella!'' _He didn't know how wrong he was.

Phineas-1 and the rest of the gang were just about to leave the Location Delta Z (gasp), but Vanessa-2 stopped them.

''Wait! My dad of your dimension needs a disguise too. He can't appear in open.'' Vanessa-2 said. Heinz-1 and Phineas-1 looked at her little confused.

''But why? Dr. D of our dimension is a very nice person.'' Phineas-1 said causing Heinz to get little offended. He didn't want to be called a nice person.

''It doesn't matter if he's from your dimension. Everyone in this dimension is wary of anyone who's named Doofenshmirtz…even if they are nice.'' Vanessa-2 said and Heinz-1 groaned in frustration. Phineas-1 put his thinking face on and quickly came up with an idea.

''Ferb do you have the duplication machine?'' Phineas-1 asked and Ferb-1 nodded. He took out a blue bouncy ball from his pocket and threw it to the ground. Once it bounced back up it opened up and turned into a big blue printer-like machine. Ferb-2 took the necklace from Vanessa-2 and put it into the machine.

''A duplication machine in form of a bouncy ball? What next? A miniature pencil that turns into airplane when it's broken in half?'' Heinz-1 asked. Phineas-1 looked little disappointed at this.

''It was supposed to be a surprise…'' Phineas mumbled under his breath. Heinz however heard him and while he wanted to be annoyed he couldn't help, but smile at the young boy. He reminded him of himself. He had the same traits, same creativity and same triangle shaped headness. Of course he used them in different ways than he did, but this boy…made him happy for some reason.

''And they're done.'' Ferb-1 said and took out two copies of the Invisibility Necklace from the Duplication Machine. He gave Vanessa-2 back hers and gave the new one to Heinz-1. Heinz-1 looked little awkward as he put it on.

''This necklace isn't all that manly you know.'' Heinz-1 said.

''Well you're not exactly the epitome of manliness Mr. Doof.'' Buford-1 said and Perry couldn't help, but chuckle a little at this. Lucky for him no one noticed.

''I'm very manly! And don't call me mister! Call me doctor! I have this degree right here!'' Heinz-1 said angrily and pulled out a degree from his pocket. Baljeet-1 immediately noticed the small price tag dangling from the side.

''You do realize that you've bought it from the internet with 15 bucks.'' Baljeet-1 said bluntly. Heinz grumpily put the degree back to the coat pocket and mumbled something about a Price Tag-Remover-Inator. He then pressed the button on the necklace to turn himself invisible.

''Heh! Now I'm invisible! There's no way you know where I'm now! I can tap your shoulders and then you'll be all like _'_Who did that_'_ and then I'll be all like _'_In your face_'_ and then you'll be like _'_Unfair_' _and finally I'll be like _'_Too bad! I'm invisible!_' _This is awesome!'' Heinz said excitedly.

''Does he realize that we can still hear him?'' Isabella-1 asked from Phineas who was just smiling at the doctor's antics.

''I don't really care. It's more fun this way.'' Phineas said and Isabella nodded a little as a response. The group finally excited from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Now that they were finally outside they could see that this Danville was different from their own Danville. While most if not all statues of Doofenshmirtz had been taken down and there was not many things referencing to him anymore Danville still hadn`t changed much. There were still much purple around and not all plants had regained their natural colors yet.

''Well it's not our Danville, but it doesn't seem that it's suffering from being controlled for so long.'' Baljeet-1 said as he looked around.

''I'm sure this Danville will be lot of fun soon too…as soon as we find me of this dimension.'' Phineas-1 said and started to lead the group to the Maple Street. As they were walking around Heinz-1 kept mumbling to himself.

''To think me of this dimension was the ruler…It's so unfair! Once I meet him I'll…'' Heinz-1 didn't get to finish his sentence as Vanessa-2 slapped her hand on his mouth. Of course Heinz's couldn't see her hand…or his mouth for that matter.

''Keep quiet. We don't want to expose ourselves.'' Vanessa-2 said quietly and then took her hand off. Heinz just scowled at her.

''No one tells Heinz Doofenshmirtz to shut up…well expect Perry the Platypus, but he's an expectation!'' Heinz-1 said in a voice that was little too loud than was needed. Before they knew it they had been dragged to the alley they had just been passing. ''Do you think someone heard?'' Heinz-1 asked. In front of them were now five people that were facing the wall.

''Oh someone heard all right. That someone being us!'' A voice said and the five of them turned around and both parties were as shocked as the other. Those five were the five Resistance members that left for Location Delta Z (gasp).

''Isabella!''

''Gretchen!''

''Phin…''

''Are we really doing this cliché?'' Baljeet-1 asked. No one really paid attention to him, but none yelled anyone's name anymore. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Finally Jeremy-2 broke the shocked silence. He approached them with a warm smile.

''I'm Jeremy Johnson of this dimension. Do you still remember me?'' Jeremy-2 asked. While he had been in the First Dimension for only a little while he still remembered seeing these two boys.

''I'm sorry Jeremy of this dimension, but we can't remember anything that happened yesterday.'' Phineas-1 said. Jeremy-2 looked both confused and little dejected, but he didn't let that upset him.

''Okay…I think we need a brief explanation.'' Jeremy-2 said and Phineas-1 started to explain.

While Phineas-1 was explaining everything to Jeremy-2, Ferb-1 kept his focus on Ferb-2 and vice-versa. The two of them approached each other and blinked simultaneously.

''Ferb Fletcher, First Dimension.'' Ferb-1 said to his counterpart.

''Ferb Fletcher, Second Dimension.'' Ferb-2 said back and the two of them shook hands. Afterwards the two didn't say a word and just started blinking at each other.

''Well that'll be interesting.'' Isabella-1 said. Only now she noticed that the three Firestorm Girls were keeping their attention on her. And for the look of things they didn't look all that happy. Eventually those three approached her.

''What's with that outfit?'' Gretchen-2 asked in a mean tone. Isabella looked both confused and little offended.

''What do you mean? Doesn't Isabella of this dimension dress this way?'' Isabella-1 asked, only to be met with a series of laugh. Even Ferb-2 seemed to be a stifling a laugh.

''Dress that way? Our Isabella is the Second-In-Command of The Resistance and leader of Firestorm Girls! She doesn't dress in pink or act girly.'' Milly-2 said and once again Isabella felt a bit offended. Also she was starting to have a feeling that she and Isabella of this dimension wouldn`t have much in common.

By now Phineas-1 had explained everything to Jeremy-2, who looked thoughtful. ''But which one said…his name?'' Jeremy-2 said shuddering.

''That would be me.'' Heinz-1 said and pressed the button on the necklace to turn back to visible. As soon as he did all Resistance members there gasped and before he knew it, Heinz-1 was tied down by ropes. ''Well this is rather uncomfortable.'' Heinz-1 said.

Jeremy-2's smiling face turned into a frown and he started to glare the first dimension members. ''You brought Doofenshmirtz of your dimension here! How could you do something like that?'' Jeremy-2 said angrily, though he tried to keep his voice low so no one who was passing by would hear.

''But Doofenshmirtz of our dimension is a nice and harmless guy. He wouldn't hurt a fly.'' Phineas-1 said. Suddenly a fly appeared and started to fly around Heinz-1.

''Stupid fly! I would so hurt you if my hands weren't tied.'' Heinz-1 said as he struggled to get his hands free.

''I stand corrected. But he hasn't taken over the Tri-State Area in our dimension.'' Phineas-1 said, but The Resistance members didn't look convinced.

''Why should we believe you? Phineas of this dimension is pathetic wimp who only got in The Resistance because leader is his sister.'' Katie-2 said. Both Phineas-1 and Isabella-1 winced as they heard this.

''Pathetic wimp?'' Both of them said at the same time, though Isabella-1 said it in angrier tone. She knew that they weren't talking about the Phineas she had a crush on, but she couldn't just stand by when someone insulted any version of Phineas.

''No version of Phineas is a wimp! He's the most creative, bravest, imaginative, funniest, cutest, smartest and brightest young boy in the world!'' Isabella-1 yelled and it was very quiet after that. Isabella-1 started to blush furiously once she realized that she had said that out loud.

''Isabella…do you really think that about me?'' Phineas-1 said with a slight blush on his face. Isabella-1 didn't dare to look at him, so she just nodded. ''T-thanks.'' Phineas said.

''_Why am I stuttering again? Of course I'm flattered that Isabella thinks so highly of me, but why is it making my heart flutter? Why is it making me feel so good?'' _Phineas-1 thought to himself. Ferb-1 saw that he was having some internal conflict and he knew he had to talk to him about it.

''Let's talk more at the Headquarters, is that okay with all of you?'' Jeremy-2 said. The entire group nodded and left off. The Firestorm Girls still kept Heinz-1 tied, since they didn't trust him yet.

''So this is First Dimension Isabella…she seems interesting.'' Gretchen-2 said and giggled a little.

''_The headquarters of The Resistance, huh?'' _Vanessa-2 thought to herself with a small smirk

Poofenplotz-2 was slowly sipping on her tea as she browsed information on the computer. She was quickly interrupted by her two partners.

''Poofy…when are we going to make our next move?'' Roger-2 asked little impatiently. He might be new to this villain thing, but he doubted villains take long breaks from being villainy.

''First of all, don't call me Poofy! Second of all…we're going to do our move now.'' Poofenplotz-2 said making his partners rather happy.

''But why didn't we send another Spear after the first one?'' Heinz-2 asked.

''I was waiting…waiting for those First Dimension people to get here.'' Poofenplotz-2 said shocking the two other villains. Before either of the Doofenshmirtz brothers responded Poofenplotz-2 continued her sentence. ''I researched yesterday's events thoroughly and came to a conclusion…if it weren't for First Dimension people, you wouldn't have lost power. So once my computer detected dimensional changes I knew that they were here.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and rose from her chair and headed for the door.

''So we're getting rid of them and we're getting rid of The Resistance while we're at it. I'm sending two Spears right now.'' And with that, Poofenplotz-2 left the room.

''Something seems suspicious about her…right Roger?'' Heinz-1 asked from his brother, only to find him drinking the tea Poofenplotz-2 left behind.

''What? I like tea.'' Roger-2 said stubbornly. Heinz-2 just sighed and left him alone.

Baljeet-2 watched Phineas-2's struggling with a sadist-like smile. It was obvious that Phineas-2 wasn't capable of handling the stage eleven. Especially since the only weapon Phineas-2 chose was the stun gun that could only momentarily freeze the enemy.

''I…I can't…I…guess I'm…just…too weak.'' Phineas-2 said while attempting to dodge the Norm-Bot's attacks. He was beyond exhausted and felt like he could faint at any moment. ''Maybe I should just give up.'' Phineas-2 said to himself, but then he thought what other members might say.

''_Such a useless member...''_

''_He will never be a fighter…''_

''_He's such a disgrace for The Resistance…''_

Worst of all…he started to think what Isabella-2 might say.

''_Why are you in The Resistance! You possess no skills as a fighter! Just go back home and dream about your stupid summer!'_

He didn't want that to happen. Unfortunately he had thought too much and Norm-Bot got a clear hit on his body. He stumbled many steps back and fell to the ground. He was covered in bruises and he didn't have the energy to stand up anymore.

''That's what he gets for getting in my way.'' Baljeet-2 said with an evil smile. However his joy was interrupted when he heard an angry fake cough behind him. He turned just to come face-to-face with very angry looking Candace-2. Stacy-2, Ginger-2, Adyson-2 and Holly-2 were right behind her.

''Baljeet…mind explaining why my brother is training…ON STAGE ELEVEN!'' Candace asked furiously. By some miracle Baljeet-2 was able to keep his calm and didn't start to freak out.

''He wanted to train and I let him. And he himself wanted to try Stage Eleven.'' Baljeet-2 said. He was only part lying as Phineas-2 did want to train. However Phineas-2 obviously hadn't wanted to try Stage Eleven.

''Really now…did he say why?'' Candace-2 asked. She wasn't sure was Baljeet-2 telling the truth, but she knew that Baljeet-2 had always been a trustworthy member. So she decided to believe him for now.

''I think he said that he wanted to get stronger.'' Baljeet-2 said simply. The reason was normal enough so Candace-2 didn't doubt this.

''I go and get him. No one will leave until I get back.'' Candace-2 said and left the room to get her exhausted brother.

''Umm…Dr. Baljeet? Why did you allow him to train in Stage Eleven?'' Ginger-2 asked confused. Baljeet-2 knew he couldn't tell the real reason, so he quickly came up with an excuse.

''I never refuse a request from one of the members as long as it's reasonable enough.'' Baljeet-2 answered politely. Ginger-2 blushed slightly and just nodded.

''Are you okay Phineas?'' Candace-2 asked once she got down to the fighting arena. Phineas-2 gave her a small and weak smile.

''I'm fine…just a little out of breath.'' Phineas-2 answered. Candace-2 smiled for a while before turning back serious.

''Sheesh…what made you do this?'' Candace-2 asked. She didn't doubt Baljeet-2's word, but she wanted to hear what her brother had to say.

''I wanted to be stronger and more of use…for both myself…and for Isabella.'' Phineas-2 answered before his eyes closed. Candace-2 became worried, but then she noticed that he just fell asleep. She smiled at him, but then realized something.

''So…I guess you have a crush on Isabella huh? Or…has it already blossomed into love?'' Candace asked even though she knew that Phineas-2 couldn't hear her.

Isabella-2 had finally changed back to her Resistance outfit and she was glad to be back in clothes she was comfortable with. She put the old clothes back in the closet if she wanted to wear them again at some point.

''Guess I should go back to see how they're doing…and how he's doing.'' Isabella-2 said, but she soon mentally slapped herself. ''Stop thinking about Phineas! He's just a random member. Nothing else.'' Isabella-2 said to herself, even though deep down she knew she was lying. There was something special about him.

''Whatever…I just go back down.'' Isabella-2 said, but just then she happened to look outside from the window. She was clearly surprised by the sight. Towards her house were walking the five Resistance members that left, tied up Doofenshmirtz in white lab coat and…

''First dimension people!'' Isabella-2 said surprised. As she observed them she kept her focus on one person in particular. That person being herself. She frowned in disgust as she looked at her dimensional counterpart. ''So that's how I dress in First Dimension? No wonder I was called suddenly fashionable.'' Isabella-2 said annoyed. She then stopped her observing and went back down to the headquarters.

….

Sorry if this chapter felt little…rushed. It's just that there wasn't much to do and I wanted First Dimension people to meet Second Dimension People already so…yeah.

Also one thing just to make things clear…I don't support the theory that Doof is Phineas's father. I just put that part there, because I think that Doof would easily connect with Phineas because of their similarities. So no…Doof is not Phineas's father in this story!

I also apologize if the -1 and -2 felt redundant. I just thought it would make things clearer in long run…

Final thing is…the next chapter will have one of the things I'm sure everyone's been waiting for…the song I had the contest about! Also…they might get their memories back completely during the next chapter too! With bunch of drama involved!

Now that I'm done with teasing you about the next chapter…I'll answer the reviews!

**TheCartoonFanatic01: **I actually didn't remember your story had something like that…at least not at the time. And yes Isabella-2 is having hard time…I'm glad you enjoyed the song despite it being a spur of a moment thing…Thanks for the review!

**iheartphinabella05: **Yeah I thought you meant something like that…Thanks for the review and I hope this was worth the wait!

**PnFfan101: **Yes…Gretchen's, Ferb's and Vanessa's love triangle will be quite interesting…Thanks for the review!

**DEI Caboose: **Well let's just say…they're not that happy at least. And since you asked nicely…here's MOAR for you…Thanks for the review!

**Coolguyforever: **Thank you for stating the obvious…also thank you for the review!

**Sebastian-Betrice-Olette-Sixx: **That's a…interesting story. I'm glad you liked the chapter despite it being slow. Thanks for the review

**Wordnerb93: **Fillers… can't stand them, can't live without them. Thanks for the review!

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot: **Yeah I know I don't update as often as I should, but hey…at least I update sometimes. I'm glad you're falling in love with my story since it's currently single…I've no idea why I said that. Thanks for the review!

Whew! That's all then! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	11. Opposites Interact!

I don't have any funny disclaimer-related stuff to say now. I don't own Phineas and Ferb…I feel like a Repeat-Inator…Enjoy! By the way…sorry, but the song isn't in this chapter after all. I know I promised that, but this chapter would be too long if I added it there!

…

1st Dimension

''Sir! I haven't heard anything from Agent P in a long while! I'm getting worried!'' Carl yelled at Monogram. Monogram rubbed his ear and looked at Carl sternly.

''Carl! Do you have to yell every time you're worried?'' Monogram asked and Carl just nodded. ''Anyway I'm sure that Agent P is fine. He's a professional after all.'' Monogram said and turned away from the nervous intern.

''But what if he didn't really destroy Other-Dimension-Inator, what if someone remembered second dimension events, what if Phineas and Ferb met up with Doofenshmirtz and what if they went to second dimension?'' Carl asked. Monogram just sighed.

''You watch way too much television Carl.'' Monogram said and then the videophone started ringing. ''Look Agent P is calling us now. He's all fine.'' Monogram said and active the video phone. However it wasn't Perry who was calling…it was Pinky. ''Wrong Agent P.''

Pinky started to bark frantically at the screen. Both Carl and Monogram looked at their agent confused.

''This is the one reason why I wonder why all agents are animals.'' Monogram said little annoyed at Pinky's constant barking.

''What's that Agent P? Doofenshmirtz, Perry, his owners and their friends went to second dimension?'' Carl said and Monogram looked at him bewildered.

''Did you study Dog language in high school?'' Monogram asked confused.

''No…not enough people signed up for that class.'' Carl said disappointed. Monogram was about to ask him another question when Pinky's loud bark caused him to look at the screen and then he saw it. Pinky was holding a sing and in it read the same thing Carl said couple seconds ago.

''So Agent P went to another dimension with his owners?'' Monogram asked shocked and Pinky's loud bark confirmed his fears. ''Great Googly Moogly! Why didn't you tell this to me Carl?'' Monogram asked angrily. Carl just sighed and pointed at the screen since Pinky was holding another sign.

''What should we do?'' Carl asked as that was written on the sign. Monogram made a long sigh and started to think the situation thoroughly. Pinky kept on barking in what seemed to be worried tone.

2nd Dimension

''Where exactly are you planning to send Spears?'' Heinz-2 asked as he entered the room with the The Spear-Construction-Inator. He noticed that Poofenplotz had already created two Spears that were prepared and ready to go.

''To the same area the first Spear visited.'' Poofenplotz answered. Heinz-2 looked at her confused.

''But why? Won't it just be send back like the first one?'' Heinz asked and Poofenplotz nodded a little. ''Then why?''

''Because when I went through the first Spear's memory bank, I learned that unlike Norm-Bots…Spears have an actual learning capacity. Meaning that they can learn opponent's movements and counter them easily after enough fights with the said opponent.'' Poofenplotz said as she pressed couple buttons on Spears and they blasted off through the roof.

''Maybe next time we send Spears on to a mission outside!'' Heinz-2 said little annoyed. Poofenplotz didn't reply and was going to leave the room, but Heinz-2 stopped her. ''I've been wondering…why are you doing all of this? What is your scarring backstory?'' Heinz-2 asked and Poofenplotz stopped her walking.

''Scarring…what a fitting word, but it's none of your concern. Dwelling in the past only makes you weaker.'' Poofenplotz answered and left the room without another word. Heinz-2 just stared after her and scoffed annoyed.

''Not all backstories make you weak you know.'' Heinz-2 said even though he knew she couldn't hear him anymore.

Isabella-2 went down to The Resistance's Headquarters with the elevator in her closet. Once she had descended down she was met with a sight of Buford-2 munching on nachos. Isabella-2 sighed a little.

''Buford, where's everyone else?'' Isabella-2 asked. The boy didn't pay much attention on her and just pointed towards the training room. ''Thanks…remember that we'll have guests soon.'' Isabella-2 said and left the room.

''Guests?'' Buford-2 asked and looked down on himself. His clothes were covered in cheese stains and his hands were full of cheese-dipped nachos. ''Nah…they probably don't want any nachos.'' Buford-2 said and continued to eat his nachos.

Isabella-2 walked to the training room to see Stacy-2 in the fighting room again with the three Firestorm Girls staring at her admirably and Baljeet-2 sitting close to the monitor. But the next thing she saw shocked her. Candace-2 was leaning over her brother who was lying on the bed there.

''Phineas!'' She said worried, catching everyone's attention. Baljeet-2 paid the most attention as he wanted to see Isabella-2's reaction. ''What happened to him?'' Isabella-2 asked as she walked next to Candace-2.

''He tried Stage Eleven…and as you can see he failed.'' Candace-2 sounding very worried. Isabella-2 shared her worry, but she was also little confused.

''But he's a new member. Why would he want to try that stage?'' Isabella-2 asked. Candace-2 wondered for a moment should she tell her the truth and decided to do so.

''He wanted to get stronger…for himself and…for you.'' Candace-2 said and she said it so loud that everyone else in the room heard it. Baljeet-2 scoffed a little while the three Firestorm girls let out mocking laughs.

''Sounds like someone has a crush on you!'' Adyson said mockingly.

''The poor guy just doesn't realize it's unrequired.'' Holly-2 said in the same tone as Adyson-2. Isabella-2 looked down on the sleeping boy who despite his injuries seemed to be smiling.

''That idiot…'' Isabella-2 said quietly, but then faced the rest of the members. ''We're getting guests…the first dimension people.'' Isabella-2 said and the entire group looked shocked. Before anyone could ask her about this she continued. ''And they have first dimension Doofenshmirtz with them.'' Isabella-2 said causing even more shocked reactions.

''Why would they bring their Doofenshmirtz here?'' Candace-2 asked, but no one knew the answer. ''Anyway we should probably get prepared. Adyson, Ginger and Holly you come with me and Stacy! Isabella and Baljeet, you stay here and watch over Phineas! Understood?'' Candace-2 asked sternly and the members answered with a chorus of yes sirs. The room was now empty aside from Isabella-2, Phineas-2 and Baljeet-2. Baljeet-2 rose from his seat and walked next to Isabella-2 with a sly smile.

''You know…we haven't been alone like this in a long time.'' Baljeet-2 said with a wink, but Isabella-2 didn't even look at him. She kept her attention on the sleeping Phineas-2. This once again made Baljeet-2's blood boil. ''He's just a newbie. There's no point getting worried about him.'' Baljeet-2 said.

''Did you let him do this?'' Isabella-2 asked and finally faced Baljeet-2 with a serious glare. Baljeet-2 shivered a bit under her glare, but he still managed to answer.

''I tried to stop him, but he was simply persistent. Ultimately he's just a fool who doesn't understand the seriousness of the situation.'' Baljeet-2 said meanly, but Isabella-2 said nothing to correct him.

''Maybe he is…'' Isabella-2 said quietly.

''So…this is the second dimension huh?'' Candace-1 asked as she and the rest of the group arrived at Location Delta Z (gasp). Candace-1 looked around and was disappointed when she couldn't locate her brothers. ''Well let's go then! I have busting to do!'' Candace-1 said annoyed and started to walk off, but no one followed her.

''Candace! Shouldn't we think of a plan before trying to find your brothers?'' Stacy-1 asked and Candace-1 stopped her walking and walked back to the group.

''Well I guess we should…'' Candace-1 said disappointed. She wanted to get to her brothers, but she knew that they could be anywhere in this dimension.

''Well when you take in account Phineas's and Ferb's curious natures and sense of adventure, we can deduce that they're most likely at the Maple Street 2308 of this dimension.'' Gretchen-1 said and the entire group turned to stare at her, with most of them being confused while others were impressed.

''Nice job Gretchen.'' Ginger-1 said impressed.

''I bet Ferb would've been impressed too.'' Adyson-1 said and nudged Gretchen-1's shoulder. Gretchen-1 blushed widely at this.

''What? I don't…'' Gretchen-1 started to explain, but all the other Fireside Girls looked at her with an expression that said _'_we all know already_'._ ''How do you all know? Am I as obvious as Isabella is?'' Gretchen asked.

''Well no…at least you don't go to Ferbland or anything, but we've noticed how you look at him.'' Katie-1 said and Gretchen-1 blushed more and suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

''Yeah yeah, so Gretchen has a crush on my brother, big deal! Let's get to our house to bust Phineas and Ferb!'' Candace-1 said and started to march towards the door. Others shrugged their shoulders and decided to follow her before she would get even crankier.

''So…you like Ferb huh?'' Vanessa-1 asked from Gretchen-1. Gretchen-1 looked at her rival in love quickly before looking away.

''And what if I do?'' Gretchen-1 asked. She didn't want to sound too impolite, but she found it hard to act nice towards this teenager.

''Nothing…Ferb is a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him.'' Vanessa-1 said and smiled a little. ''He has my interest, I give him that.'' Vanessa-1 said and then turned her attention away from the younger girl.

''_Yep, any girl is lucky to have him…I just have to make sure you're not that girl.'' _Gretchen-1 thought. The group was outside rather quickly and they also noticed small differences between this Danville and the Danville they know.

''Someone here is obsessed with purple.'' Candace-1 said as she looked around. But she quickly shook her head and focused on the reason she was there. ''Let's go find Phineas and Ferb!'' Candace-1 yelled and headed off, not bothering to view the scenery.

''She's really pumped up about this isn't she?'' Vanessa-1 asked. While she also liked busting her father, she wouldn't go that excited about it.

''Yeah, but I think she's also worried about her brothers. She probably just hides it behind that whole busting thing.'' Stacy-1 said and Vanessa-1 just nodded and started think if that was the reason she wanted to bust her father. Was she really just worried that one day he blows up too much and lands up in the hospital? She didn't have time to think of that, since one of Fireside Girls spoke up.

''Hey…look up to the sky.'' Milly-1 said and pointed to the sky. Others followed her finger to see the two Spears in the sky. Candace-1 examined them closer and then recognized them.

''Wait a minute! Those are The Beak suits Phineas and Ferb made earlier. Those are probably Phineas and Ferb and their dimensional counterparts fooling around…they're so busted!'' Candace-1 yelled and this attracted Spears' attention.

''_Target located! Resistance member found. Candace Flynn.'' _ The other Spear said and a small gun activated on its wrist. The Spear shot out five egg-shaped bombs and they started to fall to the ground.

''Umm Candace…I don't think those are Phineas and Ferb.'' Stacy-1 said nervously as she looked at the incoming bombs.

''No they're definitely Phineas and Ferb. And once they come down they'll be busted!'' Candace-1 said and just then one of the egg bombs landed to the ground couple inches away from her foot. It charred the ground and left a small hole on it. Candace-1 looked at the small hole scared and came to the conclusion that those two were definitely not Phineas and Ferb. ''Okay…I got two new plans.''

''Great…and they are?''

''First one is that we run away in a very dignified manner and silently and in the second one we run away while panicking and screaming at the top of our lungs.'' Candace-1 said.

''I like the second one more.'' Stacy-1 said and the Fireside Girl troop nodded in agreement.

''Good, because so do I.'' Candace-1 said and the entire group stared to run away in panic while screaming.

Phineas-1 and the rest of the gang had arrived to Isabella-2's house in complete silence. Jeremy-2 finally broke this silence with an audible cough.

''This is The Resistance's Headquarters…well actually the Headquarters are under this house.'' Jeremy-2 said and the First Dimension people looked little surprised at this.

''I can't wait to meet Isabella of this dimension. She's probably really cool.'' Phineas-1 said excitedly. Isabella-1 also couldn't wait to meet her counterpart, but her excitement had dropped a bit after hearing what the Firestorm Girls had said about her.

''Well I can guarantee that our Isabella is a lot better than…the one in pink.''Katie-2 said and Phineas-1 laughed a bit.

''I sincerely doubt that.'' Phineas-1 said causing Isabella-1 to blush a little. Ferb-2 noticed this and he looked at Ferb-1 who just nodded.

''So she has a crush on him?'' Ferb-2 asked and Ferb-1 nodded again. He was impressed that his counterpart could deduce that from the couple minutes he had spent with them.

''Let's go to the Headquarters.'' Jeremy-2 said and twisted two of the bars on the gate. Couple seconds later the ground under them disappeared and the group fell down for couple seconds. Eventually they hit the mattresses at the bottom.

''That was fun! Let's go again!'' Phineas-1 said excitedly, but the Firestorm Girls shook their heads and Phineas-1 frowned a bit.

''I would've enjoyed it too, if I wasn't tied with these ropes! They're really starting to abrade my hands.'' Heinz-1 said annoyed, but Firestorm Girls didn't bother with him. Phineas-1 helped him get up and Heinz-1 smiled at him a bit. ''Thanks fella.''

''No problem Dr. D.'' Phineas-1 said, but they didn't have time to speak more as The Firestorm Girls and Jeremy-2 were starting to head towards the main room. Jeremy-2 slowed down his walking, so he was now next to Heinz-1.

''If I were you…I'd prepared myself for quick dodging and girlish screaming.'' Jeremy-2 said once they reached the main room.

''Luckily I'm master in both of those.'' Heinz-1 said and soon found himself on the other end of a Bo Stick and its angry holder. ''Ahh! Don't kill me! I've an idiotic giant robot man to take care of and a teenage daughter who spends most of her time with my snarky ex-wife, but she still counts!'' Heinz-1 yelled and started to run in circles. Candace-2's angry face turned into a neutral one. She put her Bo Stick on the ground and Heinz-1 tripped over it.

''Yep, he's harmless.'' Candace-2 said as she looked at the knocked down Heinz-1.

''But I don't want to put on the dress mommy.'' Heinz-1 said dazed. Candace-2 looked at him with bewildered expression.

''But I'm not sure about his mental state.'' Candace-2 said and then focused her attention on the First Dimension Phineas and Ferb and smiled a bit at them. ''Hello First Dimension Phineas and Ferb. It's good to meet you again.'' Candace-2 said, but before Phineas-1 could say that he couldn't remember her, Jeremy-2 stepped in.

''Actually Phineas and the rest of the gang from the first dimension can't remember any events that happened here.'' Jeremy-2 said causing Candace-2 to get little shocked and even little sad about this.

''Really now?'' Candace-2 said and started to think hard. Phineas-1 noticed this and cut her thinking period short.

''If you don't mind…could we meet our counterparts while you think…well whatever you're thinking about.'' Phineas-1 suggested.

''Well I guess It's okay…Phineas, Isabella and Baljeet of this dimension are in the training room and Buford of this dimension is in the dining room stuffing his face on nachos.'' Candace-2 said and then looked over their group again and she looked a bit disappointed. ''Isn't Candace from the first dimension with you?''

''Unfortunately not. She wasn't home when we decided to come here so she's still home.'' Phineas-1 said and Candace-2 nodded little disappointed about this. She really would've liked to talk with her counterpart more, especially now that she had met Stacy, but there's no use crying over spilt milk.

''What about my counterpart?'' Irving-2 asked annoyed. He wanted to see which one of them was the bigger fan boy.

''I'm right here!'' The entire group turned and to their shock Irving-1 stood there with a camera and a wide grin. ''I tagged along when you were walking to Dr. D's place, but no one noticed me.'' Irving-1 said and no one knew how to react to his sudden appearance. Eventually Irving-2 approached him.

''Hello me of the other dimension…Isn't Candace Flynn the most awesomest human ever!'' Irving-2 yelled excitedly, but Irving-1 didn't share his enthusiasm.

''No! Phineas and Ferb are the most awesomest humans ever!''

''Candace!''

''Phineas and Ferb!''

''Candace!''

''Phineas and Ferb!''

''Awesomest isn't a word you know!'' Baljeet-1 yelled at them, but neither of them seemed to care or hear him. The group eventually decided to leave the two alone. By now Heinz-1 had recovered and was now standing up.

''Do you mind removing these ropes now? I can't feel my arms anymore.'' Heinz-1 asked desperately. Candace-2 gave a signal to the Firestorm Girls and they nodded back. In matter of seconds Heinz-1 was untied. ''Thank you…I was getting quite uncomfortable.'' Heinz-1 said nervously as Candace-2 kept close eye on him.

''If you do anything suspicious then I make sure feeling uncomfortable is the least of your problems.'' Candace-2 said with dread looming in her voice. Heinz-2 gulped fearfully and nodded his head swiftly.

''Anyway I think we should go meet our counterparts now.'' Phineas-1 said and he, Isabella-1 and Baljeet-1 headed towards the training room. Perry-1 was about to follow them, but was suddenly stopped by Ferb-1.

''I want to talk to you…alone.'' Ferb-1 said, surprising the platypus. Perry-1 however didn't hesitate and he just made his signature noise. Ferb-1 then turned towards his counterpart and lifted a finger to signal that he wouldn't take long. Ferb-2 just nodded back and walked off to somewhere. Ferb-1 and Perry-1 walked back away from the others until they stopped.

Ferb turned to face his pet with a serious look and as soon as Perry-1 saw that, he knew what this was about. ''You're a secret agent aren't you?''

Buford-1 had now found his counterpart, who like Candace-2 had said, was munching on the nachos. Buford-1 cleared his throat to make his presence known. Buford-2 turned around prepared to injure the intruder, but once he saw who had interrupted his nacho break he stopped in his tracks.

''Hello handsome.'' Both of them said at the same time. ''So you're not a walking mirror.'' Both of them once again said at the same time. Both of them then approached each other.

''Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'' Buford-1 asked and Buford-2 nodded. ''Thumb wrestling!

Meanwhile Phineas-1, Isabella-1 and Baljeet-1 had reached the training room. They were about to enter the room, when they heard talking from the other side of the door.

''Are you sure you're okay? You took quite a beating there.'' Isabella-1 recognized this voice as her own, even though there was a difference between that Isabella's and hers tone.

''I'm fine. I just need to train a bit more.'' Phineas-1 recognized his voice as well, but unlike Isabella-1 he couldn't find any differences in the tone. The three had enough of their eavesdropping, so they entered the room.

''I hope we aren't interrupting anything.'' Phineas-1 said once he and Isabella-1 and Baljeet-1 entered the room. The three Resistance members turned their heads towards the door and shock was evident in all of their faces. Phineas-2 was the first one to recover from his shock and he smiled widely.

''Phineas!'' Phineas-2 yelled happily and rushed to his counterpart. Before Phineas-1 realized what was going on, he was enveloped in a big hug. ''It's so great to see you again!'' Phineas-2 said excitedly, but suddenly felt really weak. He fell forward, but obviously Phineas-1 caught him. ''I'm just little tired.'' Phineas-2 said scratching his left ear.

''You're in weak condition and you know that.''Isabella-2 said sternly and then lifted her head to look at the three of them. ''It's nice to see you Phineas…and I guess you're me.'' Isabella-2 said as she approached Isabella-1.

''And you're me…'' Isabella-1 said and the two started to observe each other. Isabella-1 was clearly disappointed that Isabella-2 dressed in a drastically different way than she did. Also when she talked about Phineas-2, she couldn't see or hear any admiration or love towards the boy.

''And you're my counterpart huh?'' Baljeet-1 said as he approached Baljeet-2. Baljeet-2 looked at his counterpart for a moment, before smiling a bit.

''Did you take in account circular dimension output and quantum psychics when you came here?'' Baljeet-2 asked and Baljeet-1 nodded excitedly.

''Of course. Nothing's more fun than calculating the chances of an interdimensional machine exploding.'' Baljeet-1 said and he was about to say something else, but he changed his mind when he took a glance at Phineases and Isabellas. ''But I think we should discuss this somewhere else, so we won't disturb their moment.'' Baljeet-1 said and pointed at Phineases and Isabellas. Baljeet-2's eyes widened and he looked at his counterpart shocked.

''What! I'm not leaving Isabella alone with him! She belongs with me!'' Baljeet-2 said. Unfortunately he said it little too loud as everyone else in the room heard him. To everyone's surprise Phineas-2 was the first one to react to this.

''What do you mean that she…belongs…with you? She…she's…I…'' Phineas-2 would've continued his sentence, but he didn't have energy to yell.

''Dr. Baljeet…what is this about?'' Isabella-2 asked with a slight glare. Baljeet-2 fiddled with his fingers nervously and looked around in panic. Eventually he turned towards his counterpart.

''You're right! We should discuss this somewhere else! Let`s go!'' Baljeet-2 said and he took Baljeet-1's hand before dashing off from the room. The four people left in the room looked at the door in shock. Phineas-1 seemed to be least affected by this.

''That was weird…but if you girls don't mind I would like to talk with my counterpart alone.'' Phineas-1 said as he looked at his counterpart with a small smile. Phineas-2 smiled back at him.

''Okay Phineas. I wanted to talk to my counterpart alone too.'' Isabella-1 said and dragged Isabella-2 out of the room. Isabella-2 didn't look all that happy with this, but didn't object to it either. Phineas-1 smiled after them, before focusing his attention on Phineas-2.

''This dimension's Isabella seems pretty nice too.'' Phineas-1 said and Phineas-2 nodded.

''She's an amazing person…I can't even begin to compare.'' Phineas-2 said and he looked at the floor with a small blush. ''And she's really pretty too…''

''I think Isabella is more of a cute type…well at least my Isabella is.'' Phineas-1 said, but couple seconds later realized what he had said. _''My…Isabella? Isabella isn't anyone's property, but why? Why did I like calling her mine?'' _Phineas-1 thought, but Phineas-2 interrupted his train of thoughts with a shocking question.

''Do you…love Isabella?'' Phineas-2 asked, but before Phineas-1 could react, Phineas-2 said something almost equally shocking. ''Because I do!'' Phineas-2 declared proudly.

Meanwhile Isabella-2 and Isabella-1 had found a place where none could interrupt them. Isabella-1 was the first one to break their silence.

''So…Baljeet of this dimension has a crush on you?'' Isabella-1 asked little uncomfortably. She hoped that it didn't mean that Baljeet of their dimension had a crush on her.

''Yeah…he thinks that I don't know, but I had to be an oblivious idiot to not know.'' Isabella-2 said little annoyed.

''Speaking of being oblivious…What about Phineas?'' Isabella-1 asked, hoping to get at least some kind of reaction out of her.

''What about him? He's still new to this, so he isn't all that useful to The Resistance, but I admit that he's…an interesting person.'' Isabella-2 answered, but Isabella-1 noticed something in her. Somehow she knew that she wasn't telling the entire truth.

''Is that really all you think of him?'' Isabella-1 asked and for a moment she saw a faint blush on her cheeks. She was just about to say something when a sudden yell interrupted her.

''Everyone! To the main room now!'' Both Isabellas recognized this voice as Candace-2's and ran to the main room as fast as they could. Once they were there they noticed that almost everyone else were already there as well. Baljeet-2 was sitting on the chair near the main computer with Baljeet-1. Phineas-1 and Phineas-2 were talking with both of them blushing slightly for some reason. Ferb-2 was standing next to them silently snickering to himself.

''What's going on Candace?'' Gretchen-2 asked as she and the other Firestorm Girls entered the room. All of them however soon focused their attention on two Isabellas. They couldn't get over how different the two Isabellas looked like or how differently they acted. Both Irvings were still in middle of their heated argument and Bufords were having thumb wrestling matches endlessly. Only one missing from the scene were Ferb-1 and Perry-1.

''Look at the screen.'' Baljeet-2 simply said and everyone did as he said. On the screen were Candace-1, Stacy-1, Vanessa-1 and the Fireside Girls screaming and running for their lives from two Spears. They were just about to pass Isabella's house.

''Johnson! Activate the ridiculously large trap door!'' Candace-2 ordered and Jeremy-2 saluted and did as he was told. He hit the ridiculously big red button that activated the ridiculously big trap door. That trap door was located just in front of Isabella's house and it opened up just as Candace-1 and others were passing by it. This caused all of them to fall down just couple steps from them.

''Whoever designed that trap door is so busted!'' Candace-1 yelled angrily as she stood up.

''Actually that was me.'' Candace-2 said. Candace-1 was going to yell at the speaker, but all the words got stuck in her throat when she saw who talked. Then she looked around more and she got even more confused and shocked when she saw all second dimension people.

''First of all…what? Second of all I love how my counterpart is dressed and third of all…what?'' Candace-1 asked shocked. The others who just arrived also shared her shock and confusion.

''It looks like everyone's here then.'' Candace-2 said, but quickly continued her sentence. ''Now…since none of you remember the events that happened here…Baljeet from this dimension and Baljeet from the other dimension will create a memory ray.'' Candace-2 said surprising everyone in the room.

Perry-1 hadn't done anything since Ferb-1 said his sentence. He just looked at Ferb-1 like he had no idea what was going on.

''Don't act mindless…just tell me. Are you a secret agent?'' Ferb-1 asked and Perry-1 sighed. He knew that it would be impossible to fool Ferb-1 now. So he stood up on his two legs and took his fedora and put it on.

''Grrrrrr'' Perry-1 'said'. Perry-1 knew there was no going back now. All he could do was to hope that Monogram wouldn't find out about this.

The two Spears were flying around the area were their targets had disappeared. The two kept circling around the place, before starting a conversation.

''_Targets have been lost. What should we do?'' _The First Spear asked.

''_Follow orders of course…we wait until someone leaves the building alone… and then we'll kidnap them!'' _The Second Spear answered and the two Spears laughed in a weird robotic way.

…...

Yeah the song or the getting memories back wasn't in this chapter after all…sorry about that, but I promise they'll be in the next chapter! This time, for sure!

So…yeah…don't know if there's anything else I should say here, so I just get to the answering the reviews part.

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot: **Thanks for the review! I hope this update was ASAP enough for you!

**PnFfan101: **Yes I know you want me to add that shipping, but like I said before…I'm not sure how I can manage that. I can still try, but like I said before…I can't promise anything.

**Wordnerb93: **Sorry that the song wasn't in this one yet and I`m glad you liked the Location Delta Z (gasp) parts. And Isabella-1 will certainly impress Firestorm Girls at some point and honestly Ferbs didn't communicate that much…they just…I don't know where I'm going with this anymore…Thanks for the review.

**TheCartoonFanatic01: **I'm glad you liked the jokes since in real life…no one laughs at mine…and yes, the villains have started their plotting. Yeah, I'm starting to feel sorry for Phineas-2 too, but if I were you…I would prepare myself to feel sorry for Isabella-1, because in next chapter….stuff happens!

Wow…only four reviews…I'm kind of disappointed, especially when you compare to previous chapters. Well you can't always get tons of reviews, so I guess it's not that big of a deal…so…yeah.

That's probably all! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	12. Memory Shock

You know what I'm going to say here, but I'm going to say it anyway since…those are the rules and I'm feeling redundant! I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own the long awaited song in this chapter! And before I forget….Enjoy!

…

2nd Dimension

''Wait! Time out! Me, Stacy, Vanessa and Fireside Girls just randomly show up here and the first thing you say is that someone is going to build a memory ray! How about you explain things first?'' Candace-1 demanded from her counterpart. Candace-2 smiled at her a little as this was exactly like she remembered her to be.

''Go three chapters back. Chapter 9 was dedicated to explaining things.'' Candace-2 said, but Candace-1 and many others looked at her confused.

''Chapters? What?'' Candace-1 and Stacy-1 asked at the same time. Both of them could hear Fireside Girls yelling jinx, but they didn't pay them any mind.

''I don't think it's very nice that we keep breaking the fourth wall…It's probably broken beyond repair.'' Phineas-1 said. Everyone was quiet after this for couple seconds.

''Whatever! I just want to know what's going on, what Phineas and Ferb did, how can I bust them and where I can get one of those cool outfits?'' Candace-1 asked in a rapid fashion. Candace-2 sighed and then looked at everyone else quickly.

''Does anyone else want to hear explanations?'' Candace-2 asked from practically everybody…including the readers. No one else felt like listening to an explanation so they all said no, expect…

''I'd like to listen too.'' Vanessa-1 said. Candace-2 looked at the teenage uncertainly for a while before frowning a bit.

''You're Doofenshmirtz's daughter, aren't you?'' Candace-2 asked with little amount of venom in her voice. Vanessa-1 was about to answer to the question, but was suddenly engulfed in hug by her father.

''Oh Vanessa! What are you doing here? It might still be dangerous in here.'' Heinz-1 asked as he kept hugging his daughter. Vanessa-1 was clearly getting fed up with the hug already.

''Dad, could you let go? So I've at least small chance of getting new friends here.'' Vanessa asked awkwardly. Heinz-1 eventually stopped hugging her, but he still kept his hands on her shoulders. ''Besides you don't have to worry about me that much.'' Vanessa-1, but Heinz-1 shook his head furiously.

''Of course I do! I'm your father.'' Heinz-1 said with a warm smile. Candace-2 felt a small bang of pain in her heart as she heard this, but she quickly shook the feeling off.

''This Doofenshmirtz doesn't seem so bad.'' Phineas-2 said and Ferb-2 nodded in agreement. The other members of The Resistance were still little doubtful about Heinz-1, but they were starting to feel a bit comfortable about being with this Doofenshmirtz.

''I hate to interrupt, but there's still much to discuss. Vanessa and Candace you'll stay with me while others can continue to interact or something.'' Candace-2 said and clapped her hands quickly.

''I want to listen too.'' Stacy-1 said and walked next to Candace-1 while giving a mean eye to Vanessa-1. She wouldn't let her replace her as Candace-1's BFF. Candace-2 just nodded at her. Stacy-2 joined her just for the fun.

Fireside Girls immediately approached Firestorm Girls and the two troops stared at each other with intensify. Isabella-1 and Isabella-2 stared at their troops awkwardly.

''So…where's Ferb?'' Gretchen-1 asked finally breaking the intense silence and all other Fireside Girls and Firestorm Girls face faulted as two Isabellas stared at her bewildered. ''What? Was I supposed to say something dramatic?'' Gretchen-1 asked and everyone else nodded.

''That's what usually is supposed to say.'' Gretchen-2 answered.

''Besides Ferb is over there.'' Isabella-2 said and pointed at Ferb-2 who was listening on Phineas-1's and Phineas-2's conversation.

''Not that Ferb. The one with green hair, British accent and square nose.'' Gretchen-1 said, but then took another look at Ferb-2. ''And fair skin.'' Gretchen-1 added. Phineas-1 looked around confused.

''Wow, I didn't even notice he wasn`t here.'' Phineas-1 said everyone from the first dimension gasped. ''I guess Ferb from this dimension kind of distracted me.'' Phineas-1 continued and the first dimension people sighed in relief. ''But now that you mention it, where's Ferb?''

''Gyururururururu.'' Perry-1 said and everyone turned towards the direction of the noise and saw Perry-1 with Ferb-1 standing next to him, looking as calm as ever.

''Look at that. Two silent guys with one catchphrase.'' Buford-1 said and laughed a bit. He however soon stopped his laughing as he saw that no one was laughing with him. ''What? I thought it was funny.'' But still no one else said anything. ''Dude, help me out here.'' Buford-1 said as he elbowed his counterpart.

''Nah, that wasn't so funny.'' Buford-2 said. Buford-1 stared at him absolutely shocked and then started to glare at him.

''That's it! I'm going to thumb wrestle those words back to your mouth.'' Buford-1 yelled and the two once again started to thumb wrestle. The others decided it would be for the best to leave them alone.

''Anyway where were you bro?'' Phineas-1 asked, but Ferb-1 just pointed at Perry-1 who chattered again. ''So you were with Perry, huh?'' Phineas-1 said and kneeled down to scratch Perry. Perry chattered again in pleasure, but then he sneaked a worried look at Ferb-1. Ferb-1 had promised him that he wouldn't tell Phineas-1 about his identity, at least not yet.

''V-Vanessa?'' Ferb-1 questioned once he saw that she was in the room. Vanessa-1 turned at the mention of her name and once she located the source of the voice, she smiled a bit.

''Hi Ferb. How's it goin'?'' Vanessa-1 asked and Ferb-1 could only manage to give her small thumbs up as a response. ''Great. I'd like to talk more, but Candace of this dimension is telling us some important stuff. But I'll talk to you later!'' Vanessa-1 said and then returned to Candaces and Stacys.

Seeing Vanessa-1 reminded him of one thing. He hasn't seen Vanessa-2 in a long time now. Granted, she was invisible and there's a slight chance that she might've wandered off somewhere, but Ferb-1 had expected her to want to meet The Resistance members.

''Anyway…we should probably get working on that memory ray.'' Baljeet-1 said to his counterpart. ''Just remember to do everything I say.'' Baljeet-1 said and walked towards the computer.

''I'm the one with doctorate you know.'' Baljeet-2 said annoyed, but followed him anyway. He however quickly turned to glare at Phineas-2 who was happily talking to his counterpart. _''Don't even think I'm done with you yet!'' _Baljeet-2 thought bitterly.

''Now that everything's settled…we can continue that conversation.'' Isabella-1 said to her counterpart. Isabella-2 looked rather uncomfortable as she mentioned this, but she just nodded back at her.

''What conversation?'' Adyson-1 and Adyson-2 asked at the same time. The two Adysons glared at each other, but neither of them said anything. Isabella-1 glanced briefly at Phineas-1 before returning her attention to her counterpart.

''Let's discuss this somewhere else.'' Isabella-1 said and Isabella-2 nodded in agreement. The two Isabellas then looked at their respective troops. ''You guys can come too if you want.'' Two Isabellas said at the same time. The two troops easily noticed the difference in two Isabellas' tones, but they just nodded. With that two Isabellas left the room with their troops following them. Each member was waking next to their counterpart.

''So…how are things in your dimension?'' Katie-2 asked from her counterpart. Katie-1 was little surprised that her counterpart had spoken to her, but she answered her question anyway.

''Well it's definitely brighter and if you don't mind me saying…more fun than this place. So I would say things are well.'' Katie-1 answered, but Katie-2 didn't reply anything back. Katie-2 couldn't help, but feel a slight bang of jealousy once she heard this.

''So…what's Baljeet like in this dimension?'' Ginger-1 asked excitedly. Ginger-2 however didn't share her enthusiasm.

''He…likes Isabella.'' Ginger-2 responded since she thought that was the information she was the most interested in. Ginger-1 looked absolutely shocked at this, but she didn't say anything, because otherwise others would've heard.

''Really? But how…'' Ginger-1 started to ask, but Ginger-2 raised her hand to signal that she didn't want to talk about how much Baljeet-2 liked Isabella-2.

''What was with mentioning Ferb earlier?'' Gretchen-2 asked in a bit annoyed tone. Gretchen-1 looked at her little confused.

''What do you mean? Don't you like him?'' Gretchen-1 asked, only to receive a short laugh as her answer.

''Like him? Why should I? I have only known him for two days.'' Gretchen-2 said matter-of-factly. Gretchen-1 looked a little disappointed about this new piece of information.

''I was under the impression that counterparts would be alike also emotionally. So…Isabella of this dimension doesn't have a big and obvious crush on Phineas of this dimension?'' Gretchen-1 asked and once again received a laugh as her answer. Only this time the laugh sounded more mocking.

''Not even small and hidden crush. Isabella doesn't like that new kid. The entire idea is preposterous.'' Gretchen-2 stated and the conversation ended there. Gretchen-1 had to wonder if this was true and she planned on keeping a close eye on Isabella-2.

''So is the pink Isabella any good as a leader?'' Adyson-2 asked. To her first dimension Isabella seemed like a weak leader… and a weak person for that matter.

''She's a great leader. While she might not look the part and she might focus most of our activities around Phineas, she's still very capable leader.'' Adyson-1 said. She felt little awkward to praise her leader like that, but she did mean every word she said.

''Well our Isabella is better! She doesn't dress in pink, she can take down Norm-Bots single-handily, she has excellent battle analyzing skills and most of all…she doesn't fawn over some useless kid.'' Adyson-2 said meanly and turned her head away from her counterpart. Eventually the girls found a lone spot where they could talk.

''So tell me…what do you really think of Phineas of this dimension?'' Isabella-1 asked as she faced Isabella-2. Before Isabella-2 had a chance to respond, Milly-2 answered the question.

''Isn't it obvious? She shares the same opinion as us. That is that Phineas is a wimp of a boy who has no place in The Resistance.'' Milly-2 said harshly. Isabella-1 clenched her fists as she heard this and she could see that Isabella-2 wasn't exactly agreeing with Milly-2.

''Why do you think so low of him?'' Katie-1 asked confused. To her Phineas is a brilliant boy and a very dependable friend so she didn't understand why this troop would think badly of him.

''He…has no battle skills whatsoever. He dreams too much and doesn't concentrate enough on the seriousness of the situation. Besides last time because of his failure…Isabella nearly got fatally injured.'' Ginger-2 said with the same harsh tone as Milly-2.

''And failure…is something we don't really want to talk about. Last time someone failed in a mission…it ended badly for everyone and that member was fired from The Resistance.'' Katie-2 said trying to hold back small tears that were threatening to fall. Holly-2 walked next to her and pat her on the back.

''There, there. There's no need to talk about him…especially since we know the connection you two shared.'' Holly-2 said comfortingly. Katie-2 just gave her a slight nod and wiped away her tears, before changing back to her serious look again.

''Well I still think you like Phineas!'' Isabella-1 yelled as she pointed at her counterpart Isabella-2 looked surprised for a moment, but quickly regained her composure.

''Hold it! I don't like Phineas like that.'' Isabella-2 answered, but once again Isabella-1 could see that she wasn't entirely speaking the truth.

''Objection! I don't know why, but I can see that you're not telling the truth.'' Isabella-1 said, but before Isabella-2 could comment to this Isabella-1 continued her sentence. ''And to further prove my point…I'm going to sing about it.'' Isabella-1 said and suddenly soft music started to pick up.

''Where's that music coming from? There's no discernible music source.'' Isabella-1 asked confused, but no one answered her question.

''Okay, let's start Fireside Girls!'' Isabella-1 yelled excitedly and the Fireside Girls yelled back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

(So yes, the song is coming. Just going to mention that Isabella-1's singing is slower when compared to Isabella-2's…so yeah… Also FSI means that Fireside Girls are singing while FST means that Firestorm Girls are singing. That's all! I hope you enjoy the song!)

_Isabella-1: Love is the wondrous thing that makes the world go around_

_It will lift you up and take off from the ground_

_So listen to your heart pound and its sound_

_Now open your heart and let me hear_

_Since your feelings for Phineas are all too clear…_

Isabella-2 was quite surprised at the sudden song, but one look at Firestorm Girls told her that they were ready for a counterattack.

_Isabella-2: When in battle, there's no use of feelings_

_Feelings like love are meant for weaklings_

_I feel nothing special for that new boy_

_And love is definitely something I don't enjoy_

_So I see no reason to act coy!_

_Isabella-1 and FSI: It's love! _

_Isabella-1: Those butterflies in your stomach!_

_Isabella-2 and FST: It's not love!_

_Isabella-2 Stop giving me a headache!_

_Isabella-1 and FSI: It's love!_

_Isabella-1: I know you, so there's no use denying!_

_Isabella-2 and FST: It's not love!_

_Iisabella-2: Stop now or you'll end up crying!_

_(Right now imagine Isabellas and their troops doing some dance moves while glaring intensely at each other. This lasts for couple seconds)_

_Isabella-1: All you have to do is stop and think_

_You realize you're in love before you even blink_

_Love is something you shouldn't miss_

_And soon you see that Phineas is…_

_The one boy you want to kiss_

_Isabella-2: Just stop, you can't convince me_

_It won't change even if you plea_

_And I'm sure everyone agrees_

_That once this song is over with_

_You'll see that your guess was a total miss_

_Isabella-1 and FSI: It's love!_

_Isabella-1: I can see it in your eyes!_

_Isabella-2 and FST: It's not love!_

_Isabella-2: Why are you telling these lies!_

_Isabella-1 and FSI: It's love!_

_Isabella-1: That's what you're feeling for Phineas!_

_Isabella-2 and FST: It's not love!_

_Isabella-2: There's no way you're serious!_

_(Now imagine that they're all standing on a big stage that's high up in air. They're still dancing with Isabella-1 on the left side and Isabella-2 on the right side.)_

_Isabella-1: Purer than an innocent dove_

_What you're feeling is love!_

_FSI: It's love!_

_Isabella-2: I don't know if your head is in clouds or above_

_But what I feel is definitely not love!_

_FST: Not love! _

_Isabella-1: I'm sure that what you're feeling is…_

_Isabella-2: I'm sure that what I'm feeling is not…_

_Everyone: Love!_

After the song all the girls were quiet for a while. Some of them were still confused about where the music came from and some were wondering where the stage came from.

''So…does this happen often in your dimension?'' Isabella-2 asked.

''If you mean everyone suddenly breaking out to a musical number while music plays even though there's no discernible music source, then yes…yes it does.''

Baljeet-1 and Baljeet-2 were both working hard on some kind of program on the computer. The somewhat uncomfortable silence they had, had been up ever since they started working on their project. Finally Baljeet-1 decided to break it.

''So…about what you said about Isabella...'' Baljeet-1 started nervously. Baljeet-2 stopped typing on the computer for a moment and turned to face him.

''I really do like her. That all there is to it…what about your dimension's Isabella?'' Baljeet-2 asked. Baljeet-1 was little taken aback by this and blushed a bit before answering.

''I admit I harbor a little bit of affection towards her, but she's madly in love with Phineas so I don't have a chance.'' Baljeet-1 said bit sadly. Baljeet-2 was quiet for a moment before giving his counterpart a slight glare.

''So you just gave up?'' Baljeet-2 asked meanly and Baljeet-1 looked at him a bit shocked. ''As long as they aren't together, you still have a chance. What's stopping you now?'' Baljeet-2 asked, but instead of waiting for a reply he just turned his attention to the computer.

Baljeet-1 certainly hadn't expected his counterpart to act like this and he knew he shouldn't listen to him about this subject. He couldn't just ruin whatever Phineas and Isabella felt for each other…could he?

''So…you…really love this dimension's Isabella?'' Phineas-1 asked awkwardly from his counterpart. Phineas-2 simply nodded in response. Phineas-1 wasn't exactly sure what to think of this revelation. He hadn't expected this to happen.

Ferb-1 was looking at the scene with large amount of interest. With the revelation of Phineas-2's feelings he had to wonder if Phineas-1's feelings were the same. Ferb-1 looked at his counterpart who was also looking the scene with the same kind of expression. Eventually he turned to look at Ferb-1 and the two Ferbs stared at each other for a while. They blinked at each other before returning their attention to their brothers.

Perry-1 however wasn't paying attention to the scene in front of him. Instead he was thinking about how Phineas would take his secret this time. Last time hadn't been exactly fun and he hoped that this time the issue would be solved faster and more peacefully.

''Are you sure you're in love with her…aren't you a little young to be in love?'' Phineas-1 asked unsurely.

''Well…no, not really.'' Phineas-2 answered with a large smile. Phineas-1 however didn't share his enthusiasm. _''If he loves Isabella…does that mean that I…''_ Phineas-1 thought, but he felt too embarrassed to finish that thought.

''But you can't be in love with her…It's just…'' Phineas for once had no idea what to say. This entire situation was way too awkward for him and he couldn't believe that his counterpart was talking about this so calmly.

''It's just what? Is there something wrong about me loving her?'' Phineas-2 asked sounding a bit sad.

''Nothing! But it's just…Ferb! Help me out here!'' Phineas-1 said in a distressed voice as he looked at his brother. Ferb-1 just snorted and gave him a sarcastic thumb up. Phineas-1 sighed a bit. ''It's times like these that I wish you weren't a man of action.'' Phineas-1 said and Ferh-1 just shrugged his shoulders while Ferb-2 gave him a thumb up.

''Just answer this…do you think of Isabella from your dimension as more than a friend?'' Phineas-2 asked. Phineas started to look nervous and his hand prepared to scratch his ear.

''Umm…I…I…it's just…that I…'' Phineas-1 just kept stuttering and had no idea how to compose a normal sentence or response to this question. Lucky for him…

''Everyone! To the main room!'' Baljeet-2 and Baljeet-1 yelled at the same time. Phineas-1 sighed in relief and quickly dashed towards the main room. Phineas-2 smiled a bit and followed him to the main room as well. Ferb-1 glanced at Ferb-2 who smiled a bit and nodded at him. Ferb-1 nodded back and the two went to the main room.

''And that's why there are pumpkins.'' Candace-2 said to the group as she entered the main room. Candace-1 and Stacy-1 looked at her confused.

''What do pumpkins have to do with anything?'' Stacy-1 asked confused.

''…Don't ruin the punch line.'' Candace-2 answered grumpily and crossed her arms annoyed. She then looked at Baljeets seriously. ''What is it?'' Candace-2 asked with a bit of an angry tone. She had enjoyed her time with her counterpart, Vanessa-1 and the two Stacys since she had never had any actual girl time.

''Well if I could have everyone's attention!'' Baljeet-2 yelled at Bufords who were preoccupied with their thump wrestle match and Irvings who were still yelling their idols' names at the top of their lungs.

''Did you say something Jeet?'' Buford-1 asked threateningly. He hadn't even bothered to turn to face the speaker who was slowly getting mad.

''I'm not Jeet! I'm Dr. Baljeet and you will address me as such!'' Baljeet-2 yelled angrily. Buford-1 grumbled something under his breath and finally turned his attention to the Baljeets.

''Well make it quick Jeet Two. I was just about to win.'' Buford-1 said, though it looked like Buford-2 disagreed with this fact. Baljeet-2 shot him an annoyed look, but quickly looked elsewhere as Isabellas and their troops arrived to the room.

''What is it Dr. Baljeet?'' Ginger-2 asked, much to Baljeet-2's disappointment who had wanted Isabella-2 to ask that. Baljeet-2 stared at Isabella-2 who every once in a while glanced at Phineas-2. Obviously this made Baljeet-2's blood boil, but he managed to keep his composure.

''Ladies and gentlemen! Thanks to my high intelligence and doctorate that wasn't bought from the internet with fifteen bucks I was able to create a memory restoring program to this computer!'' Baljeet-2 said in a boasting manner, all the while keeping his eyes on Isabella-2. Baljeet-1 faked a cough in the background.

''Don't you mean we?'' Baljeet-1 asked annoyed. Baljeet-2 briefly turned towards his counterpart.

''Well technically you're me, so technically I did this by myself.'' Baljeet-2 answered and turned away from Baljeet-1. Baljeet-1 just crossed his arms annoyed, but didn't bother say anything back.

''How did you build that machine so fast?'' Stacy-1 asked confused. She was used to Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 to finish their inventions quickly, but she hadn't expected the device to be done this quickly.

''Well the author didn't want any more filler chapters, so he decided to finish the invention quickly.'' Baljeet-1 answered and everyone was quiet for a moment.

''Ferb, make a note of repairing the fourth wall in near future…also make a note about making a song about it.'' Phineas-1 said and Ferb-1 quickly wrote it down on a notepad and nodded at him. ''So how does the machine work?'' Phineas-1 asked curiously. He was bit disappointed that he wasn't the one who got the build the device, but he was still very excited to get his memories back.

''Elementary my dear…something. I simply start the program from here….and Vola!'' Baljeet-2 answered and right after that the computer screen lifted up to and behind it was revealed…Inator-like cannon. ''I call this…''

''Memory Restorer-Inator?'' Heinz-1 guessed excitedly. Baljeet-2 looked at him bewildered while others just stared at him. Heinz-1 looked around and crossed his arms annoyed. ''It was just a suggestion…'' Heinz-1 grumbled under his breath.

''Anyway…it's simply called Memory Ray Cannon. Once I activate this everyone in the room will remember anything they've forgotten from the past few days. So is everyone ready?'' Baljeet-1 asked and his question was answered with chorus of yes. ''Alright then…'' Baljeet-1 said and started to slowly move his finger towards the button. His finger lingered in front of the button.

''What are you doing?'' Candace-1 asked impatiently.

''I was just trying to build dramatic tension, you know…just like they do in the movies.'' Baljeet-1 said, but he guessed from everyone's expressions that they were not amused. ''Fine…let's do it the boring way.'' Baljeet-1 said and pressed the activation button. The Memory Ray Cannon buzzed for a moment before firing a green laser that hit everyone in the room. In that instant everyone's memories were starting to flood back to their mind.

''_Behold! The Other-Dimension-Inator!''_

''_Whoa. Deja-vu-ish.''_

''_Turning Perry's involuntary reflex into a sporting event.''_

''_Are we inside the Mysterious Force?''_

''_My bicycle went missing.'' _

''_Well well look who just became redundant''_

''_Alright, how about two Kafka's for your Dostoevsky?''_

''_Has anyone seen my pants?''_

''_Did you see that? I saved Danville!''_

''_I'm a woman of science, at least that's what my horoscope said.''_

''_You're a secret agent?''_

''_Hope you got your 3-D glasses, cause I'm coming at you!''_

''_Hit it Carl!''_

''_Wait, wait, wait!''_

''Whoa…'' Everyone said at the same time once they had remembered everything of yesterday. Everyone from second dimension was quietly waiting for first dimension gang to react somehow to their regained memories. Phineas-1 was the first one to say something…and he looked rather shaken up.

''You…you're a secret agent?'' Phineas-1 said while pointing at Perry-1. Perry-1 nodded and stood up on his legs and slowly pulled out his fedora and put it on his head. He chattered afterwards. ''And then…you…you…you kissed me!'' Phineas-1 said and now pointed at Isabella-1. Isabella-1 looked as surprised as he did, but she was also evidently blushing.

''Yes…yes I did.'' Isabella-1 answered shyly.

''But…this is…I mean…why?'' Phineas-1 said. He was so confused that he was surprised that he even managed to stutter something sensible out.

Isabella-1 sighed. There was only one way out of this and she knew exactly what it was. ''I kissed you because…I…I love you…'' Isabella-1 answered with a huge blush. Phineas-1 for a moment thought that she meant it as friends or that she was kidding, but one look at her eyes told him that she was dead serious about this. He could only utter one word as a response.

''What?''

1st Dimension

''That sure was the longest antique conference I have ever been in.'' Linda-1 said in a tired tone. Lawrence in the other hand looked disappointed.

''I was hoping it would've been longer…eight hours of talking about an ancient plate found in Egypt only to find out it was really from China just doesn't seem enough.'' Lawrence-1 said disappointed. Linda-1 didn't reply to her husband and the two of them got out of the car.

''The strangest thing was that Candace didn't call at all. I'm kind of worried.'' Linda-1 and she twisted the door knob to open the door. To her surprise the house was eerily quiet. ''Candace? Boys? We're home!'' Linda-1 yelled, but she got no response.

''Honey, Candace left this note.'' Lawrence-1 said and started to read a note. ''Mom and dad. I'm off to bust Phineas and Ferb, since they went to visit some dude with a funny name who they met yesterday, but can't remember. Stacy and the Fireside Girls are with me, so there's no need to worry about us…I think. We try to get back for dinner!'' Lawrence-1 said and put the note down.

''Well that does sound like Candace…but where are they now? I better call her.'' Linda-1 said worried and took out her cellphone from her purse. She had Candace-1 on speed dial so it didn't take her any time at all to call her. Unfortunately after couple beeps the call went to answering machine.

''Unfortunately your daughter is in another dimension and as such you're unable to call them. Please leave a message after getting over the shock of realizing that your daughter is in another dimension.'' The answering machine said. Linda-1 stared at her phone confused for couple seconds, but eventually put it back to her purse. She looked at her husband worried.

''Lawrence...where could they be?'' Linda-1 asked confused and worried, but unfortunately Lawrence-1 couldn't provide an answer.

''Hmm…'' Monogram-1 said as he was still thinking about what to do with Perry-1.

''Did you come up with an idea Sir?'' Carl-1 asked curiously, but to his dismay Monogram-1 shook his head.

''No…that's why I said hmm…'' Monogram-1 and resumed his thinking position. Time passed and Carl-1 waited for Monogram-1 to say something while the instrumental version of Watching and Waiting played in the background.

''So…did you come with an idea yet Sir?'' Carl-1 asked and Monogram-1 shot him an annoyed look.

''Carl! I can't get a great idea in one minu…I just got a great idea in one minute!'' Monogram-1 said and rose from his chair quickly. He headed towards the door that would lead to the basement.

''And what's this great idea you came up with in one minute?'' Carl-1 asked curiously.

''We'll…use O.W.C.A.'s own Other-Dimension-Inator.'' Monogram-1 said and Carl-1 gasped in shock and this caused Monogram-1 to give him a funny look. ''Carl, why did you gasp? It's not like this is a secret or forbidden.''

''I`m sorry sir, but I just wanted to make the scene dramatic.'' Carl-1 answered with a sheepish smile and Monogram-1 looked at him like he had grown another head.

''Carl, this is a comedy. Not a drama.''

….

So…did anyone enjoy the song? I certainly hope so, since I feel like I've been hyping about it too much…I hope my author notes in the middle of the song didn't disturb the flow. By the way if you're confused about those Hold It and Objection lines before the song…those are just references to a game series I really like.

Other stuff…I originally didn't plan to leave this to that cliffhanger. I planned to leave it on another cliffhanger, but ultimately decided against it...you see why in the next chapter.

Umm…it seems that every time I write a chapter I forget at least one character. For this chapter I forgot that Jeremy-2 was there, but since he isn't important we can just ignore him…I guess it's time to answer the reviews…

PnFfan101: Yes, thanks for the offer, if I need it. Thanks for the review!

Wordnerb93: There's bunch of stuff in your review so I don't really bother to answer, but I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for the review!

NattyMc: Yep, Ferb is definitely the smartest one there. Thanks for the compliment and for the review.

TheCartoonFanatic01: …I fail to see the badassness of the meeting, but maybe it's just me. And don't worry, I have Poofenplotz-2's backstory all planned out. Thanks for the review!

ihearphinbella05: Heh, nice conversation there. Thanks for the review.

Sebastian-Betrice-Olette-Sixx: Well you'll see more of Phineas's reaction in the next chapter that will be…full of stuff. And no one here seems to like Baljeet-2. Don't worry….I don't like him either. Thanks for the review.

TheyCallMeLittleFoot (Chapter 11 Review): Yes I'm indeed building up to something…and that something will be revealed in next chapter that's…full of stuff. Oh right…Baljeet had a fear of contradictions right? I'm sorry. I just haven't seen the Monster from the Id episode yet, so I forgot about it. Thanks for the review.

TheyCallMeLittleFoot (Chapter 2 Review): It's nice to hear this is your favorite story, but…I don't like to be rushed…so please…don't leave reviews like…this, because I know there are people who are slower at updating than me. Okay?

Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk (chapter 1 review): I know this author won't read this response, but It's my policy to not to leave review unanswered. You're that author that doesn't like Phinbella right? Sorry…not the story or author for you.

isabella012 (chapter 9 review): ...I've no idea why you reviewed this chapter when I had chapter 11 up. And if you're reading this, you already know how the meeting went.

isabellao12 (chapter 10 review): …Yeah Candace doesn't have much of a fashion sense huh? Still confused about you reviewing this chapter though…Thanks for both reviews!

FanFreak01: Well they got their memories back now! Thanks for the review!

Yes…next chapter will be full of stuff…including drama. So yeah…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


	13. Consequences of Remembering

Alright! I've been waiting to write this chapter for a long time now! So without further ado…I don't own Phineas and Ferb… Enjoy! Also I apologize if the beginning is a bit slow. I just wanted people's reactions in.

…

2nd Dimension

Phineas-1 didn't want this to be happening. He wanted to believe this was all just a dream and that he would soon wake up to Perry's chatter, but no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that this was dream…he knew that this was real. And he knew that Isabella-1 had just confessed her love for him and she was eagerly waiting for him to say something.

Ferb-1 was quite surprised at this new memory. Most of the stuff he remembered had seemed familiar, but he would've never expected Isabella-1 to just kiss his brother out of blue. By the looks of things, it was obvious that his brother was in a state of panic, which was very rare for him. He just hoped that this wouldn't end badly.

Isabella-1 herself was also rather shocked about the entire event. She couldn't believe she had actually worked up enough courage to kiss Phineas-1. But she did remember her reason for it. Chances were that if she hadn't kissed him then and there, she would almost never kiss him. She had just wanted to kiss him at least once.

Candace-1 was both worried and excited about this. Excited since her brother's and Isabella-1's relationship was finally going somewhere and worried because she knows how Phienas-1 gets when he's panicked. He never thinks straight then and might say things he doesn't mean.

Second dimension people showed no reaction to this, but Phineas-2 looked very happy about the event. He now had hope that Isabella-2 might feel something for him, since their counterparts did. Isabella-2 herself had mixed feelings about this. In the other hand she felt a bit happy for her counterpart, but on the other hand it made her think about her relationship with Phineas-2 even more.

Baljeet-2 was the only one whose reaction was clearly negative. It was very likely that counterparts might share similar emotions and he was very aware of this fact. He however still refused to believe that Isabella-2 might've any feelings for Phineas-2. Baljeet-1 however was fully happy about the situation aside from one small part that was burning in jealousy.

It seemed like hours before Phineas-1 finally said something. ''You…really…love me?'' Phineas-1 asked nervously. He was still obviously panicked and shaken up. Isabella-1 simply nodded as an answer. The red color on her cheeks was still there and showed no signs of going away. After that no more words were shared and the silence continued.

''Wow…this is awkward.'' Heinz-1 commented, but no one seemed to hear his comment. He once again grumbled something under his breath about an Inator, but once again no one paid any mind to him. And thus the silence continued, but it didn't last for long. This time it was broken by…

''Phineas…you've to answer to her confession.'' Phineas-2 said comfortingly. Phineas-1 and everyone else looked at him, but he just gave a smile to Phineas-1. This calmed Phineas-1 down a bit, but unfortunately not enough.

''S-so Phineas…d-do you feel the same?'' Isabella-1 couldn't believe that she had finally asked that. Everyone's attention turned back to Phineas-1 who was looking at the floor.

Phineas-1 desperately tried to think rationally, but he just couldn't. His brain has never been so jumbled before. He felt more confused and panicked than during the time in the deserted island. Finally he managed to come up with some kind of answer, but unfortunately…it was an answer that he hadn't thought through.

''I…I…don't…I mean...I…don't…'' It was an unfinished sentence, but it still qualified as an answer. Unfortunately it was an answer that no one, not even Phineas-1 himself wanted to hear.

''_You did not just say that!'' _Ferb-1 thought angrily. Out of all things to say he decided to say that. Ferb-1 silently glared at his brother, but eventually dared to look at Isabella-1. As Ferb-1 had guessed, she looked absolutely heartbroken.

''Oh…'' Isabella-1 said sadly and turned to look at the ground. Suddenly her body started to shake uncontrollably and tears started to fall from her eyes. ''W-well I g-guess we p-proved that y-you're not too y-young to b-break s-someone's h-heart.'' Isabella-1 said shakily and after a while she just ran off to a random direction.

''Dude…you did not handle that well.'' Buford-1 said while pointing at Phineas-1. Buford-2 started to look towards the direction she had run to.

''How convenient of her to ran straight to the exit.'' Buford-2 commented. For a moment everyone looked to the direction where Isabella-1 ran, but eventually turned to stare at Phineas-1…actually glare was a better word for this.

Phineas-1 finally seemed to realize what he had said and started to recover from his panic. ''I'll…go after her.'' Phineas-1 said, but before he could even take one step he found himself surrounded by the Fireside Girls…very angry looking Fireside Girls.

''I don't think you're in any position to do anything.'' Adyson-1 said with an angry tone.

''Especially after what you just did to chief.'' Gretchen-1 said with a cold glare. Phineas-1 knew that he was surrounded and he's not a kind of person to just force Fireside Girls out of his way, so he just sighed deeply and slumped on the floor.

''I-I'm sorry.'' Phineas-1 said, but it was said at the wrong time, at wrong place and to wrong people. Fireside Girls glanced at each other before leaving Phineas-1 alone on the floor.

''In that case I'll go after her.'' Phineas-2 said and before anyone could comment on it he started to run to the direction Isabella-1 had ran to. No one decided to run after him, but then Baljeet-1 noticed something intriguing.

''Umm…guys? What's with the two Beak suits outside of this place?'' Baljeet-1 asked and pointed at the computer that was showing footage from the cameras around the HQ. One of them showed the area in front of Isabella's house and two bird exoskeletons in front of the house.

''Those are DUFOs!'' Baljeet-2 said alarmed. First dimension people looked a bit confused, but second dimension people looked more serious than ever.

''But wait…doesn't the exit that first dimension Isabella took…lead exactly to them!'' Candace-2 asked shocked. She might not know First Dimension Isabella well, but if she was anything like Isabella she knew then she would be a valuable ally.

''And…Phineas went there too!'' Isabella-2 said shocked. Candace-2 seemed to realize this too and she suddenly seemed lot less calm.

''Everyone! To the main entrance now!'' Candace-2 yelled and ran to the direction of the entrance. Stacy-2, Jeremy-2, Isabella-2 and Firestorm girls quickly followed after her, but no one else did. Everyone from First Dimension were still quite shocked about events, Irving-2 was still arguing with Irving-1, Buford-2 still had that whole resisting thing going on and Baljeet-2…had his own reasons.

''_He can't possibly handle two of those things at the same time…he's as good as gone. This is going better than I thought.'' _Baljeet-2 thought with an evil smile that luckily went unnoticed by his counterpart who was still standing next to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isabella-1 had no idea where she was running since tears kept ruining her vision, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from Phineas-1._''I was so stupid! I shouldn't just have confessed out of blue like that! Of course he wouldn't like me back!'' _Isabella-1 thought sadly, but her train of thoughts was broken when she saw a bright light. She covered her eyes for a moment and once she opened them she noticed that she was outside of her counterpart's house.

''Well it seems I'm outside.'' Isabella-1 stated, but her attention quickly focused on two Spears that also seemed to notice her presence. ''Are those…Beak suits?'' Isabella-1 wondered. Two Spears kept observing her for a moment.

''_Target located. Resistance member found. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Commence capturing.'' _The Spear1 said and before Isabella-1 could do anything he lunged towards her.

''Capture?'' Isabella-1 repeated to herself and just barely managed to dodge Spear1's assault on time. ''Why do you want to capture me?'' Isabella-1 asked, but neither of the Spears answered her question. Spear1 that attacked her was now back on its feet and soon lunged at her again. Luckily Isabella-1 managed to dodge the assault again. Unfortunately her dodge landed her right in front of the Spear2.

''_Target captured. Preparing for take-off.''_ Spear2 said and it put its hands around Isabella-1. Isabella-1 tried to struggle against Spear2's grip, but it was too strong and Spear2's claws were hurting her too much. Eventually she blacked out.

''You're not preparing for anything.'' Phineas-2 yelled as he ran towards them from the exit. The two Spears looked at him perplexed, though other one soon started to look at him observingly.

''_Human detected. Starting data check. Comparing data to memory bank. One match found. Phineas Flynn. Threat level: Non-existent'' _The Spear1 said, but immediately then it turned away. Phineas-2 clearly wasn't amused by this action.

''Hey! Don't just ignore me you overgrown chicken!'' Phineas-2 yelled angrily, but this turned out to be a mistake. The Spear1 turned towards him with a very angry look on its…face. It was just about to lunge towards Phineas-2, but The Spear2 stopped it.

''_We accomplished our mission. We must leave.'' _The Spear1 said. The Spear2 looked at Spear1 for a moment before seemingly nodding. _''Activating Rocket Boots.'' _The Spear1 said and it and Spear2 both activated their rocket boots.

Phineas-2 was at the loss of what to do. Then he noticed that he still had the stun gun he had used during his _'_practice_'_ on Stage Eleven. ''Well…I've no other choice.'' Phineas-2 said and pointed the stun gun at The Spear1. He pressed the trigger and a shockwave in form of a ball was released from the weapon. Unfortunately for Phineas-2…the ball reflected off the armor and flew back towards him. ''What?'' Phineas-2 said in shock as the electric ball hit him and he found himself unable to move.

''_Rocket Boots Activated. Departing immediate.'' _Spear1 said and flew off with Spear2 quickly following. Phineas-2 could do nothing, but watch as they took Isabella-1 away. Luckily since the stun gun wasn't meant to be used on humans it didn't affect for long, but it was already too late.

''No!'' Phineas-2 yelled out, but he knew it was futile. _''I can't believe I couldn't help her…what will Isabella think of me now?''_ Phineas-2 thought and he was about to get an answer to it right now as the other Resistance members ran from the exit to him.

''Phineas! Are you okay?'' Candace-2 yelled out worried, but her worried expression disappeared when she saw that Phineas-2 was standing just fine.

''What happened Phineas…and where's my counterpart?'' Isabella-2 asked with a bit of an angry tone as she looked around. Phineas-2 was little scared to answer, but did so anyway.

''Well…those two robots…kind of got her.'' Phineas-2 said the last part very quietly, but it was still loud enough for everyone else to hear. Isabella-2 was the first one to react to this and she didn't look all that pleased.

''They got her? You mean they…kidnapped her?'' Isabella-2 asked angrily and Phineas-2 nodded fearfully. He honestly hadn't expected Isabella-2 to react like this, but he guessed that Isabella-2 had managed to bond with Isabella-1 somehow.

''But how did they get her? You were here right?'' Stacy-2 asked, but before Phineas-2 could respond Katie-2 cut in the conversation.

''What difference does that make? If you haven't noticed, he's kind of useless.'' Katie-2 said rudely. Phineas-2 flinched at this even though he had gotten comments like that before.

''And look at him! He doesn't have a single scratch. He probably let them get away because he was scared.'' Adyson-2 added. Phineas-2 flinched again, but this time he said something back.

''That's not true! I tried to shoot them with my stun gun, but the ammo just bounced off.'' Phineas-2 said, but from everyone's reactions he could gather that not everyone was convinced.

''That's completely improbable. Stun gun has the power to stop stampeding bulls. There's no logical way for it to no work on those new robots.'' Grethen-2 said and everyone turned towards Phineas-2 again who looked a bit desperate.

''But it's the truth! You've to believe me!'' Phineas-2 said desperately and then turned towards his sister. ''C'mon Candace! You believe me. And you know me. I never lie.'' Phineas-2 said with a slight smile. He was sure that his sister was definitely on his side.

Candace-2 had to think about this. She knew that Phineas-2 has never lied before and she couldn't think why Phineas-2 would lie about this. _''Unless…''_ Candace-2 thought and she glanced at Isabella-2. _''He's lying to not to look bad in front of Isabella. But would he really do that?'' _Candace-2 thought hard about this and finally came up with a solution.

''Let's ask Baljeet. He was probably watching the monitor the entire time.'' Candace-2 said and activated the communicator on her wrist. A small screen popped up and soon Baljeet-2's face was seen on it.

''What is it leader?'' Baljeet-2 asked. No one seemed to notice, but there was a bit of an evil tone in his voice.

''Can you tell me what happened between DUFOs and my brother?'' Candace-2 asked and an evil glint appeared in Baljeet-2's eyes.

''Certainly. Once Phineas had arrived from the exit…he dropped the weapon in shock and simply stood there and did nothing to help Isabella from first dimension.'' Baljeet-2 stated and as soon as he had said that everyone turned towards Phineas-2, most of them looking quite displeased while Phineas-2 himself looked shocked.

''But that's not true! I really did try to save her!'' Phineas-2 said, but clearly no one looked convinced.

''Please! Do you think we believe you over Dr. Baljeet?'' Ginger-2 said with a slight smirk. Phineas-2 opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it when he realized that he didn't know what to say. Since Phineas-2 had given up on the argument Candace-2 started to speak.

''Okay. Before we can start looking for her we must think of a plan. Let's go back inside everyone.'' Candace-2 said and walked back to the entrance with Jeremy-2 and Stacy-2 quickly following her. Phineas-2, Isabella-2 and The Firestorm Girls stayed behind for a moment. Isabella-2 approached Phineas-2 with an angry look on her face.

''Did you really just stand here and did nothing to help my counterpart?'' Isabella-2 asked angrily. Phineas-2 lifted his face to face her and gave her a short determined look.

''No I didn't! I really did try to help her!'' Phineas-2 said. Firestorm Girls groaned at this, but Isabella-2 looked thoughtful. She could somehow see from his eyes that he was telling the truth. Before Isabella-2 could comment on this Milly-2 cut in.

''You're not thinking that he might be speaking the truth, are you?'' Milly-2 asked, but Isabella-2 didn't answer. However her silence itself was an answer enough. ''So you are!'' Milly-2 said shocked and the other Firestorm Girls gasped in shock. Phineas-2 in the other hand looked at Isaballa-2 with a large smile.

''So…you're believing Phineas who you've known for only two days over Dr. Baljeet who you've worked with for at least three years!'' Ginger-2 asked in disbelief. Isabella-2 was about to answer the question when Adyson-2 suddenly interrupted her.

''Fine. You can believe him. At the risk of losing your position in the Firestorm Girls and your rank in The Resistance.'' Adyson-2 said with an evil smirk. Isabella-2 was once again about to say something, but Adyson-2 didn't let her. ''We give you one chance. Just answer the question. Which one do you believe, Phineas or Dr. Baljeet?'' Adyson-2 asked.

Isabella-2 didn't answer immediately. She first glanced at Phineas-2, who still had a small smile on his face and then glanced at Firestorm Girls who all looked little impatient. Isabella-2 let out a deep sigh. It was obvious what she was going to do.

''I believe…Dr. Baljeet of course.'' Isabella-2 said and walked over to Firestorm Girls. She didn't dare to face Phineas-2 or see his reaction. If she would've, she would've taken her words right back.

''Y-you…don't b-believe me?'' Phineas-2 said sadly. His smile had disappeared completely and had been replaced by sad frown. His eyes that had shown positive light just few moments ago were now full of sadness. ''But I'm telling the truth!'' Phienas-2 said again, but it was futile.

''Cut it out already! Nobody believes you!'' Holly-2 nearly yelled. After that the Firestorm Girls turned around and headed for the entrance.

''You can go home or come back if you want. Not that it makes a difference, since you're…useless.'' Isabella-2 said harshly and then followed Firestorm Girls back inside. Phineas-2 stood frozen in his place.

''_She…she didn't really say that? Did she?''_ Phineas-2 thought to himself. He tried to convince himself that Isabella-2 hadn't called him useless, but it was no use. He had heard her correctly. However unlike all other comments that had simply affected his mood; this one went straight to his heart and broke it. Group of tears appeared on his eyes, but he wiped them almost immediately. _''Why did she have to say it? Why her?'' _Phineas-2 thought sadly. Eventually he slowly started to trudge towards the entrance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''Umm…is this girl really a Resistance member?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked in disbelief. When The Spears came she had expected them to bring someone…tougher looking. To her this girl looked too weak to belong in The Resistance.

''Well last time I saw this girl she looked less girly…and more I'm going to kick your butt…which she nearly did.'' Heinz-2 said and shuddered at the memory.

''I don't know, she seems pretty fierce to me.'' Roger-2 said. Both Poofenplotz-2 and Heinz-2 looked at him like he was crazy.

''The unconscious girl in pink there looks fierce to you?'' Heinz-2 asked in a ludicrous tone. Roger-2 started to fiddle with his thumbs a bit.

''When you say it like that it sounds pathetic…'' Roger-2 said sadly. Heinz-2 had to wonder how it can sound non-pathetic, but decided to dismiss his comment entirely since Isabella-1 was starting to move.

''W-where am I?'' Isabella-1 asked once she woke up. She looked around a bit, but couldn't recognize her surroundings.

''You're with friends.'' Roger-2 answered. Isabella-1 looked at the speaker and got an uncertain look in her eyes.

''Umm…sorry, but to be my friend you need to be less than twenty…and actually dress well.'' Isabella-1 said referring to his still torn and dirty Dooferalls.

''I'm sorry. He's not good at being evil. What he meant to say was that you're with enemies.'' Poofenplotz-2 said. Isabella-1 changed her attention to the woman.

''And you are?'' Isabella-1 asked confused. Poofenplotz made an evil smile and clapped hear hands. Suddenly lights went out and the TV flashed on. Suddenly pictures and music started to play from the TV.

''_She's the criminal with most fashion!''_

''_She's the criminal to whom clothes are passion.''_

''_She might've a big scar on her face...''_

''_But in evil she wins the race!_

''_She's Poofenplotz…Professor Poofenplotz!''_

And with that the TV shut off again and the lights came back on.

''So…you're a villain with a really bad music taste?'' Isabella-1 asked sarcastically and Poofenplotz-2 just groaned at this.

''Kidnapping isn't the same anymore apparently.'' Poofenplotz-2 said. She remembered the times when the ones being kidnapped were scared and quiet…not snarky and uncooperative.

''Hey! Why do you get your own theme song? I want one too.'' Heinz-2 said angrily. Poofenplotz-2 sighed deeply and clapped her hands twice. Once again lights dimmed out and music started again.

''_He's the ex-leader and dictator!''_

''_With machinery and bunch of stators.''_

''_He did vandalism and crimes!''_

''_As long as it was not the Muffin Time!''_

''_He's Doofenshmirtz…Heinz Doofenshmirtz.''_

''There. Are you happy now?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked somewhat annoyed. Heinz-2 nodded his head and crossed his arms in triumph.

''…So you're Mr. Doofenshmirtz of this dimension?'' Isabella-1 asked and Heinz-2 nodded with an evil smile.

''Yes, but I prefer the term Doctor. Dr. Doofenshmirtz the evil dictator of The Tri-State Area!'' Heinz-2 said boastfully and stared to laugh evilly. His laughing however quickly stopped. ''Well I used to be, but then you and your friends had to butt in.'' Heinz-2 said annoyed. Isabella-1 then started to look her surroundings again.

''So…why am I here? Wouldn't you rather kidnap my counterpart?'' Isabella-2 asked confused. From the villains' reactions she could guess that they too were little confused.

''Your counterpart? Are you…from First Dimension?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked and Isabella-1 nodded. As soon as she did that Poofenplotz-2 smiled evilly. ''This is going better than I thought.'' Poofenplotz-2 said while smirking evilly. Isabella-1 started to feel scared for the first time.

''W-what are you going to do with me?'' Isabella-2 asked. She tried to sound brave, but her voice betrayed her.

''Don't worry we won't kill you. But you will be a valuable person in our plans.'' Poofenplotz-2 said, but then turned around and started to leave the room. ''Make sure our guest gets anything she wants. I need to…make some preparations.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and left the room. Roger-2 and Heinz-2 returned their attention to the hostage.

''So…is there anything you want?'' Heinz-2 asked. Isabella-1 pretended to think about an answer.

''Is my freedom an option?'' Isabella-1 asked and Heinz-2 shook his head as an answer. ''Didn't think so. In that case I want nothing.'' Isabella-1 said and turned her face away from the Doofenshmirtz brothers.

''Well…In the meanwhile we can think of a theme song for me!'' Roger-2 said happily, but Heinz-2 wasn't interested.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Atmosphere in The Resistance's HQ was now so tense that it could be cut with a knife. Phineas-1 was frozen in the middle of the room and he kept talking quietly to himself. Ferb-1 and Perry-1 were next to him, both waiting and hoping for him to get better.

''My fault…all my fault.'' Phineas-1 kept muttering to himself. He had started that as soon as he had heard that Isabella-1 had gotten kidnapped. He didn`t even look up when Candace-2 and the others came back to the room with all of them looking quite serious.

''Doofenshmirtz has now made his first move. We don't know why he kidnapped First Dimension Isabella, but we will get her back…however since it's already quite late and we don't know Doofenshmirtz's location…we start our search tomorrow! Does anyone have any objections?'' Candace-2 asked. Everyone expected Phineas-1 to yell out some kind of objection and suggest an idea, but he just continued berate himself.

''Is there any guarantee that we find Isabella?'' Gretchen-1 asked worried. Candace-2 turned to look at her and managed to give her a small smile.

''Don't worry. I'm sure that by this time tomorrow, we already have her back.'' Candace-2 said, but in reality she wasn't sure at all. She doubted Doofenshmirtz would be in his headquarters, so tracking him down would take time. As soon as she said that Phineas-2 entered the room, only to earn hateful glares from the Firestorm Girls. He ignored all of them and walked towards Baljeet-2.

''Dr. Baljeet…why did you lie? I tried to help First Dimension Isabella.'' Phineas-2 asked. Firestorm Girls groaned again, but Baljeet-2 remained completely calm. In fact he wasn't even facing him.

''I'm sorry, but that not how I remember it. I saw from the monitor how you just stood there and did nothing.'' Baljeet-2 answered as he kept typing on the keyboard. Phineas-2 however didn't want to end the conversation there.

''But that's not what happened! You're lying!'' Phineas-2 said angrily, but Baljeet-2 kept his calm expression and continued to type on the keyboard.

''I think it's you who should stop lying. Please be quiet so I can continue my work.'' Baljeet-2 said calmly. Phineas-2 was about to say something again, but Ferb-2 approached him from behind and put his hand on his shoulder.

''Ferb…'' Phineas-2 said silently and Ferb-2 shook his head. ''But Ferb…'' Phineas-2 said again, but Ferb-2 just shook his head again. Phineas-2 stared at his brother for a long time before sighing deeply and nodding. He backed away from Baljeet-2 and walked to the corner of the room with Ferb-2 while ignoring the looks everyone was giving him. Baljeet-2 made an evil smirk that went unnoticed by everyone.

''Since we start tomorrow I want all of you to go to sleep now! First Dimension people can go to sleep with their respective counterparts. Am I understood?'' Candace-2 asked sternly. Once again her question was answered by a loud chorus of yes sir. Candace-2 nodded and went to Candace-1. ''Well…this might be the closest thing we get as a sleepover.'' Candace-2 said sheepishly.

''I don't mind. It`s great to hang out with someone who has a similar mindset. Vanessa, why don't you come too?'' Candace-2 asked from her. Vanessa-1 looked little surprised with the invitation, but smiled a bit anyway.

''Sure why not? I doubt going to my dad's place of this dimension is a good idea.'' Vanessa-1 said and walked to two Candaces. Stacy-1 glared at her a little.

''In that case we come there too!'' Stacy-1 said angrily while stomping towards Candaces and Vanessa-1. But to her surprise Candace-2 stopped her with her arm.

''That's too risky and we don't have enough room. It`s better if you go to Stacy's place.'' Candace-2 said. Stacy-1 looked at her angrily before turning to look at Candace-1 who was conversing with Vanessa-1. Stacy-1 glared at her before walking back to Stacy-2 while muttering something that cannot be said here without turning rating into M. Stacy-2 also looked little sad at this development, but didn't think about it too much.

Each of the Fireside Girls went to their respective Firestorm Girl counterpart. While Firestorm Girls weren`t really happy with this they still didn't want to disobey Candace-2. And with that everyone had somewhere to go…

''Hey, what about me? Just because I haven't said anything in a while doesn't mean I'm not here.'' Heinz-1 said angrily. No one offered their home as a sleeping place aside from one person.

''Well…since my counterpart is not here…I suppose I can let you sleep at my place.'' Jeremy-2 said hesitantly. Heinz-1 smiled at him gratefully and in his happiness even hugged him. Jeremy-2 was clearly disgusted by this action.

''Oh thank you!'' Heinz-1 said gratefully and then seemed to realize what he was doing. ''I probably should let go now…this is pretty awkward.'' Heinz-1 said and let go of the boy quickly. ''Let's pretend that didn't happen.'' Heinz-1 said and everyone in the room nodded.

''CANDACE!''

''PHINEAS AND FERB!''

The two Irvings finally stopped their bickering as they both ran out of breath.

''So…my place?'' Irving-2 asked and Irving-1 nodded in agreement. Candace-2 looked around and smiled a bit when she saw that everyone had somewhere to go now.

''Okay let's head out. Phineases are you coming?'' Candace-2 asked from the two depressed boys. She looked a bit worried about them. The two Phineases were quiet for a moment before answering the question.

''Yeah, sure whatever.'' Both Phineases said at the same time. Both Ferbs looked at their brothers worried, since they know Phineas would never say anything like that…or say anything while sounding bored. They needed to talk with them to make them snap out of it. Isabella-2 shot Phineas-2 a quick worried look, but quickly looked away so no one else would see it. Perry, Candaces, Vanessa-1, Ferbs and Phineases were first to leave.

''Well I guess I head out as well. I trust you to do the same thing.'' Isabella-2 said to her troop and to Fireside Girls and walked off. As she was walking she passed by Baljeet-2's chair.

''So…what do you think of our newest member now?'' Baljeet-2 asked with a smirk. Isabella-2 just grumbled something under her breath and walked off. Baljeet-2 smirked even wider. Firestorm Girls and Fireside Girls left soon after.

''Bye Dr. Baljeet! See you tomorrow.'' Ginger-2 said, but Baljeet-2 didn't respond to her. Ginger-2 looked a bit disappointed with this, but didn't say anything else as she left with others. Baljeet-2 sighed in relief as they left.

''Let's continue our wrestling at my place. Maybe we figure out who's the champion overnight…with the added power of nachos of course.'' Buford-2 said and Buford-2 nodded hungrily. He hasn't gotten to eat anything since that banana. The two Bufords left and the two Irvings and Jeremy-2 and Heinz-2 left soon after. This left only the two Baljeets.

''I think we should leave too.'' Baljeet-1 said to his counterpart. Baljeet-2 stopped his typing for a moment.

''I agree. Go outside and I`ll be with you in a minute.'' Baljeet-2 said and resumed his typing. Baljeet-1 nodded and left the room, thus leaving Baljeet-2 alone…or so he thought.

''Dr. Baljeet…I`ve a proposal for you.'' A voice said. Dr. Baljeet turned around in his chair and was quite surprised when he found himself face-to-face with Vanessa-2.

''Vanessa Doofenshmirtz? How…what…'' Baljeet-2 asked shocked, but Vanessa-2 didn't answer any of his questions. Instead she continued her speech.

''I've a proposal…a proposal that helps you get rid of Phineas and helps you to get Isabella all to yourself.'' Vanessa-2 said with a knowing smile. Baljeet-2 froze for a second before smirking to himself.

''I'm listening.''

…

I don't know why, but I feel like I could've done better job with this chapter…It feels…somewhat bad. Maybe it's because I'm bad at writing drama… Now that I've said that I'm going to have bunch of reviewers disagreeing with me….

Yes I hadn't forgotten about Vanessa-2. I was saving her for this moment…And I haven't forgotten about Platyborg or Pinky-2 either…Well fine I did at one point, but they…they'll appear in the next chapter.

Yeah…I probably made you want to slap Baljeet-2…or Isabella-2…or Phineas-1. Point is I probably made you hate many people in this chapter…at least I made you hate their actions. But really? Did someone actually expect Isabella's confession to go smoothly?

You know…it`s kind of hard to write with that many characters around. I constantly feel that I should write almost everyone's reaction whenever something shocking happens. Thinking back to this chapter I probably should've made Gretchen-1 react to Vanessa-1 sleeping in the same house with Ferb-1, but…I…so…yeah…

One more thing…just pretend that no one else was looking at the monitor…Let's just say that everyone from First Dimension were too shocked or worried to pay attention to the monitor. I know it makes no sense, but…yeah…

I…I just answer to the reviews before I continue complaining about my own writing style…

**NattyMc: **Duh, everyone knows breaking fourth wall is funny! Thanks for the review!

**PnFfan101: **Umm…Monogram doesn't know that Phineas and Ferb know about Perry's identity, but otherwise everything in your review was true. Thanks for the review!

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot: **No it's okay. I understand. The reason why I haven't seen Monster from the Id is simple…it hasn't aired in Finland yet. And honestly…I doubt my Fanfic is better than an actual episode…and yes…the login thing is kind of annoying. Thanks for the review.

**FanFreak01: **Well that was short and to the point. Thanks for the review!

**WordNerb93: **And I`ve already discussed everything with you. Thanks for the review!

**Mari-Mari: **I'm glad you liked the chapter and that you like the story. And it's not just your obsessed mind. It was an Ace Attorney reference…honestly I'm glad someone got the reference. And yes, I'm a huge fan of the series! Thanks for the review!

**TheCartoonFanatic01: **Breaking fourth wall…it never gets boring. And I'm glad you liked the song since I was afraid I hyped it too much…Thanks for the review!

Okay…that's probably all I got to say. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like. (I mean how you could not review! The recent update made the review button look great!)


	14. Phineases' Feelings

Well I was right…I made you want to slap people…and that's all I got to say. I don't own Phineas and Ferb and enjoy this slightly less dramatic chapter.

….

2nd Dimension

It was dark and stormy night…only that since it was summer it wasn't that dark, it wasn't stormy at all and it was still evening. Candaces, Phineases, Ferbs, Perry-1 and Vanessa-1 were just crossing the street to get to the house, but they stopped their walking when they saw someone on the porch.

''Perry?'' Candace-2 asked confused as she approached the door. Perry-2 was indeed standing on their porch and he looked rather serious. Phineases momentarily lifted their gaze to look at Perry-2, but their gazes quickly fell back to the ground.

''So…my dad's nemesis is a cyborg here?'' Vanessa-1 asked confused and Candace-2 nodded. ''And I thought Perry tying my dad to his pants was weird.'' Vanessa-1 said while scratching her head in a confused manner. Candace-2 didn't bother to ask her about that and returned her attention to her pet.

''What is it Perry?'' Candace-2 asked. Perry-2 was quiet for a moment before handing her a note that he seemingly took from out of nowhere. Candace-2 took the note and started to read.

''Dear Candace Flynn. Agent P will be joining The Resistance to help you find Doofenshmirtz. If he succeeds in this mission, he'll be forgiven from his crimes and allowed to live freely with you. However if he were to fail, he will be sent to prison for at least couple of years. We've also send another Agent P for your aid. We wish you good luck!'' Candace-2 read from the note. She looked through it couple times to make sure that she hadn't missed anything.

''So you'll be joining us?'' Candace-2 asked and Perry-2 nodded and chattered in response. Candace-2 let out a small smile at this. ''In that case…Welcome to The Resistance Perry the Platypus.'' Candace-2 said warmly. Perry-2 felt like correcting her about the Platypus part, but decided not to since she wouldn't understand him anyway.

''So now this dimension's Perry is in The Resistance…but who's that other Agent P?'' Candace-1 asked. Candace-2 thought about this for a moment and then turned around to look at Isabella-2's house.

''I'm not entirely sure, but I do have a hunch. It could be Isabella's dog, Pinky.'' Candace-2 said. Phineas-2's eyes saddened a bit as he heard her name. ''I haven't personally met Pinky, but Isabella has told me about him. She got him a month before Doofenshmirtz took over and to her he was the best pet anyone could've. Unfortunately once Doofenshmirtz took over…he ordered that all pets must be separated and so Pinky was forcibly taken away from her.'' Candace-2 explained. Both Vanessa-1 and Candace-1 gasped at this.

''That's horrible…'' Candace-1 said in shock. She couldn't believe anyone could be that cruel. She might not like Perry-1 much, but if he would be forcibly separated from them she would be devastated.

''Isabella has been a through a lot in her short life. Losing Pinky wasn't the most dramatic thing that has happened to her, but only Isabella can talk about that event. Those events made Isabella so tough and cold, but even I know that there's a normal 11-year old girl in her somewhere… something just needs to get her out.'' Candace-2 said. She was staring straight at Phineas-2 when she said that, but Phineas-2 hadn't noticed since he had kept his attention on the ground.

''_Isabella…_'' Phineas-2 thought sadly as he glanced at her house. He immediately turned away and returned to his thoughts.

Perry-1 approached his counterpart with a bit of a worried look. Perry-2 noticed this and immediately became worried himself, since he knew that his counterpart hardly ever got genuinely worried.

''_Neither of the Phineases are in good shape right now.'' _Perry-1 said sadly as he pointed at the two boys. Perry-2 looked over Perry-1's shoulder to look at the two sad boys and his worry increased immediately.

''_What happened?''_ Perry-2 asked concerned. Sadness was something that didn't fit either Phineas.

''_Well bunch of stuff, but the main reason was Isabella.'' _ Perry-1 answered. Perry-2 cocked his head confused and started to think a little. He did remember Isabella as a member of The Resistance and rather formidable foe. He also remembered how Phineas talked to her earlier today, before he left for O.W.A.A.'s headquarters. His tone had seemed very different compared to when he talks to anyone else.

''_Let's talk more at later time.'' _Perry-2 suggested and Perry-1 nodded in agreement. During this whole conversation all everyone else could hear was just chattering.

''Were Perrys talking just now?'' Vanessa-1 asked confused. She was honestly still little confused about this entire thing and understandably so. It's not every day you meet a Platyborg.

''Well normally I would say, they're platypuses they don't do much, but since we're talking about a Platyborg and a secret agent…I honestly don't know.'' Candace-1 answered. No one was satisfied with the answer, but no one could offer a better one anyway.

''Well…I just hope that mom and dad will understand.''Candace-2 said as she pressed the doorbell and waited nervously for her parents to open the door. Eventually the door was opened and both Linda-2 and Lawrence-2 were behind it, both looking a bit stern. However their stern looks quickly changed into confused.

''You…there's…two…many…clothes…'' Linda-2 stammered as she kept pointing at the group and becoming visibly more confused by the second. Eventually she became so confused and shocked that she fainted on Lawrence-2's arms. Unfortunately Lawrence-2 too was so confused and shocked that he fainted too.

''Or then that happens.'' Candace-2 said. She wasn't sure was this development good or bad thing. ''We better carry them to the basement. Honestly they would probably just be in the way.'' Candace-2 said. Besides she knew her parents. They wouldn't dare to do anything against Doofenshmirtz-2 and it would be safer for them to be in the basement.

After couple minuets both Linda and Lawrence had been carried to the basement and girls had went to Candace-2's room and boys went to Phineas-2's and Ferb-2's room.

Phineas-1 was lying on Ferb-2's bed while Phineas-2 lied in his own bed. Both of them were still thinking about their respective Isabella problem. Ferbs shared a knowing look. Now was the best time to talk with them about their problems.

''Phineas.'' Ferb-1 said simply. Phineas-1 slowly looked up, only to see Ferb holding a small ray gun. Before Phineas-1 could question the purpose of the ray gun, Ferb-1 shot him with it. Phineas-1 didn't feel any pain or anything else unusual, so he looked at Ferb-1 confused.

''What was…'' Phineas-1 didn't finish his sentence, since he was shocked about how his voice sounded. He sounded exactly like Ferb.

''That was the Voice Swapper. I know I would've to talk a lot…so I rather do it with your voice than with my own.'' Ferb-1 said and he in turn sounded exactly like Phineas. Phineas-1 just nodded and tried to prepare himself for the conversation.

''Can I ask something first?'' Phineas-1 asked and Ferb-1 nodded as a response. ''For how long? For how long has Isabella…loved me?'' Phineas-1 asked. That was something he had been trying to figure out for the past couple minutes, but he couldn't come up with a satisfactory answer. He however doubted that Isabella would've loved him for a really long time. He would've noticed it.

''Let's see…today is 15th of July so I would say…it started on the day you first met.'' Ferb-1 said causing shocked reactions from not only Phineas-1, but from Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 as well.

''When we first met? But we were six years old then! How can anyone fall in love when they're six years old?'' Phineas-1 asked shocked. He couldn't believe that Isabella-1 had held special feelings for him for that long. How is it possible that he hasn't noticed?

''Excuse me…did you just say that she was too young? No, no she isn't. No one is too young to love Phineas.'' Ferb-1 said. He sounded like he was giving him a lecture. Phineas-1 thought about his words for a second before continuing the conversation.

''Fine, but why? Why did she develop such an interest on me so early?'' Phineas-1 asked confused. He himself could hardly remember what they did as six-year olds, but he knew that Ferb-1 had an excellent memory so he probably remembers.

''Well you made quite a first impression.'' Ferb-1 said and he started to ripple.

_It happened five years ago, couple weeks after they had gotten Perry. Phineas and Ferb were happily playing with their new platypus when…_

''_Phineas, Ferb! Come inside for some pie!'' Linda yelled from inside the house. The two boys immediately jumped from the thought of delicious pie and raced inside the house to get it. This left Perry alone in the backyard. Not long after his secret watch started to beep and Monogram's face appeared on it._

''_Good day Agent P. Are you already accustomed with your new family?'' Monogram asked. Perry chattered eagerly and nodded. So far he has enjoyed every minute in his new family…well almost every minute. Candace still hasn't got used to him, but Phineas and Ferb loved him like he has always been in the family._

''_Good to know Agent P. Anyway it's time for your first mission. Take the small elevator inside the tree and come down to the lair for your briefing.'' Monogram said sternly and his face disappeared from the watch. Perry took out his fedora and walked to the tree and used the elevator to get down._

_Couple minutes later Phineas and Ferb returned to the backyard, but to their confusion they saw no sign of their pet._

''_Hey where's Perry?'' Phineas asked concerned and he started to search the backyard with Ferb, but unfortunately for them, they couldn't find Perry in the backyard. Worry was already starting to seep in Phineas's mind, since he was sure that Perry didn't come in when they went to get pie. Then Phineas realized something horrible._

''_The gate was open! Perry probably walked out in curiosity and is now lost in city somewhere…Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!'' Phineas said. After he had said that he smiled contently. ''That sounded really great to say. Maybe I should do it more often.''_

_They explained the situation to their parents and Candace and with that the five of them started looking for their lost pet. Candace pretended not to be worried and just kept complaining, but deep inside she was also worried about the safety of their pet. Phineas was so overwhelmed with worry that he didn't look where he was going and ended up bumping on someone. He and that someone fell to the ground._

''_Phineas are you okay?'' Linda asked worried and kneeled down on Phineas's level. Phineas just nodded and smiled a little as a response. Linda smiled in relief and then turned to face the one Phineas had bumped to. It was a girl around Phineas's age and she was followed by her mother. ''I'm very sorry about this. I hope your daughter is okay.'' Linda said and once again kneeled down so she could face the girl. Girl however hid behind her mother._

''_No it's fine. We're at fault too…I don't think we've met before. I'm Vivian Garcia-Shapiro and this is my daughter Isabella.'' Vivian said and then looked down on her daughter, who was still hiding behind her. ''C'mon chica. Introduce yourself.'' Vivian said. It took couple seconds, but eventually she walked in front of her mother, but it was clear she was still nervous._

''_I-I'm I-I-Isabella. W-We're looking for my pet Chihuahua Pinky.'' Isabella said while looking at the ground. To her surprise Phineas approached her._

''_Really? I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. We're looking for our pet platypus Perry…maybe we should search together. Maybe Chihuahuas and platypuses, platypi, platypeople or whatever the plural is like to hang out together.'' Phineas said and Isabella couldn't help, but giggle at this. Vivian smiled a little at this, since she had been afraid that Isabella's shyness would prevent her from getting friends._

''_Well what do you say? Do you mind looking for our respective pets together?'' Lawrence asked kindly. _

''_That sounds wonderful. Besides I think it's good for Isabella to hang out with someone of her age.'' Vivian said and again looked down at Isabella who was listening to Phineas talk about Perry. With that the two families set off to look for their pets together._

_They have been looking for their pets for fifteen minutes. Both families were getting desperate and thought about informing police when Isabella heard a familiar bark from afar. She could recognize that bark from anywhere._

''_Pinky!'' Isabella said worried and started running towards the noise. Phineas didn't know why, but he felt like he should follow her, so he ran off after her. Obviously their families ran after them as well. However Isabella and Phineas ran too fast so they lost the sight of them after a while._

_Isabella and Phineas followed the noise to a small alley and both were surprised to see Pinky on top of a pile of cardboard boxes. The pile was quite large and the boxes were aligned so that climbing down would be too dangerous._

''_Pinky! How did he get up there?'' Isabella asked confused. Only now did Pinky notice his owner and Phineas. Pinky's nemesis Professor Poofenplotz had left him here, encased in a sturdy glass trap. Poofenplotz had gotten away, but Pinky had managed to escape from the trap quite easily and would've jumped down…if it wasn't for Isabella. Now he had to pretend to be scared and that he had no idea how to get down._

''_How are we going to get it down?'' Isabella asked, but Phineas didn't answer. He was already thinking of how to get Pinky down and it was quite simple. He walked towards the pile of cardboard boxes and started climbing them. ''Phineas?'' Isabella asked confused and even little worried. ''Why is he doing this?'' Isabella thought to herself, but she soon realized that Phineas was a fast climber as he was already near Pinky._

''_Hey there Pinky! Would you come down with me?'' Phineas said politely. Pinky looked at the Phineas suspiciously, but his suspicion disappeared when he saw Phineas's kind smile and remembered that he had arrived here with Isabella. So Pinky allowed Phineas to take him and Phineas took the small dog in his arms. However Phineas found that it was lot harder to climb with one of the hands being occupied by a small dog. Phineas had survived half-way through when his hand slipped and he fell down to the ground._

''_Phineas!'' Isabella yelled worried. Luckily both Vivian and the Flynn-Fletcher family were close, so they heard this yell and ran towards its source. Vivian immediately kneeled to Isabella's level to check if she was okay._

''_Where's Phineas?'' Linda asked worried. Isabella pointed at the cardboard boxes that were now obscured by a small cloud of dust. From that dust cloud emerged Phineas who was still carrying Pinky and seemed to be all right, aside from occasional limping. Both Linda and Lawrence immediately rushed to his side to check for any injuries. Before they reached him he let go of Pinky who happily ran to Isabella's arms._

''_Phineas are you okay?'' Linda asked extremely worried. She didn't see any injuries, but when her hand touched his knee Phineas flinched a little. Linda noticed this and lifted Phineas's shorts, until she could see his knee. Sure enough he had scraped it. Luckily it wasn't anything serious, but it was something that needed a band-aid._

''_Whatever you did was quite reckless my boy.'' Lawrence said sternly. Phineas looked down in shame and nodded. ''However you did it for a lady, so you're excused.'' Lawrence said and his stern look turned into a smile. Phineas looked up to him and smiled as well._

_Couple minutes after it was checked that Phineas, Isabella and Pinky were all fine and that there were no fatal injuries. _

''_I'm sorry that we can't help you find your platypus, but it's about dinner time for me and Isabella.'' Vivian said apologetically. However neither Lawrence nor Linda minded this._

''_It doesn't matter. I'm sure us five can find Perry on our own.'' Linda said assuringly._

''_Well I've to go…thank you Phineas…for saving my dog.'' Isabella said as new feelings started to surface. Her face started to feel hot for simply being close to Phineas._

''_I'll see you later, right Isabella?'' Phineas asked hopefully and extended his hand for a handshake. Isabella took his hand and in that instant she could feel her heartbeat get faster._

''_Yes…yes you will.'' Isabella said and then left with her mother. She quickly turned around to wave at Phineas and Phineas waved back. Lawrence was the first to notice how happy both kids looked._

''_So…is she the one you'll marry?'' Lawrence asked playfully. Phineas turned towards his father, looking a bit confused._

''_Huh?'' Phineas asked obliviously. He either hadn't heard what his father had said or he wasn't knowledgeable about the subject of marriage. He didn't know then, but his obliviousness would only grow from there._

Ferb-1 finally stopped rippling which meant that the flashback was over. Everyone else looked at him little confused.

''I'm sorry Ferb, but I couldn't see the flashback….Still you were looking into nothingness for a long time so she must've had a good reason to develop those feelings for me.'' Phineas-1 said and Ferb-1 nodded to confirm his suspicions ''Fine…if she has had feelings for me for such a long time…did anyone notice?'' Phineas-1 asked and Ferb-1 found it hard to contain his laughter. This was the subject he knew Phineas-1 had most problem with and it was probably the one that was going to stir up most conversation.

''Phineas…I hate to break this you, but…all of our friends noticed, Candace and her friends noticed, our parents and Isabella's mother noticed. To put it frankly…you were the only one that didn't know. Since…you're kind of oblivious.'' Ferb-1 said and he was honestly a bit afraid to see how Phineas-1 reacts to this new piece of information.

Phineas-1 didn't say anything at first. He was going to say that he wasn't oblivious, but then he started to think back. He started to think back to all of their summer events. He didn't know how he suddenly remembered all of this (but he guessed the Memory Ray had something to do with it), but suddenly he remembered lot of Isabella-1's romantic quotes and actions.

''_I was gonna go to the pool, you wanna go swimming?''_

''_You had me at our grandchildren.''_

''_You want me to come on a romantic cruise with you?''_

''_By the way Phineas, you were very brave.''_

There were lot of other sentences and moments that he suddenly remembered, but he didn't feel like repeating them. However there were two things that stood out from the rest and both of them happened on the day they went around the world.

''_In the City of Love.''_

''_That's not the Phineas Flynn I fell in lo…to this situation with….fell in lo…to this situation with…fell in love with.'' _

It all finally clicked in his head. Isabella-1 had shown affection and tried to flirt with him during the entire summer, but for some reason he had never noticed. He felt like an idiot right now, but as he remembered what happened in Paris…he felt like a jerk. He had never realized that Isabella-1 had wanted to do something else than collect airplane parts in there. He probably broke her heart to many pieces that day, but he hadn't even been aware of it.

''I'm an…''' Phineas-1 was about to say that he was an idiot, but Ferb-1 shot him with Voice Swapper again to return their voices back to normal. After all Ferb-1 didn't want to hear his own voice say that he was an idiot. ''Idiot! How come I never noticed her hints or advances? Even every time she said Whatcha doin', she probably wanted my attention. Was I really so oblivious? And then my actions in Paris! It's a wonder that she even talks to me anymore! She was even singing about it, but all I cared about was that airplane! I…I…'' Phineas-1 didn't have any more anger to vent so he just stopped there and stared blankly at the ceiling. Ferb-1 patted him on the back comfortingly.

''Why did you say I don't?'' Ferb-1 asked. Phineas-1 didn't really have much energy to speak anymore, but he answered Ferb-1's question anyway.

''I didn't mean to…I wanted to say that I don't know how I feel, but I was so confused and conflicted that I couldn't form proper sentences anymore and even now…I still feel that way a little.'' Phineas-1 said. He never expected that he would have to deal with something like this at this young age. Love has never been his strong side and right now…he had no idea what to do.

''Think this overnight…do you want to feel the same way as Isabella?'' Ferb-1 said. Phineas-1 was about to ask what he meant by that, but then he realized that Ferb-1 had done all his talking for the day. Phineas-1 smiled at him a little and Ferb-1 smiled back. Ferb-1 then nodded at Ferb-2 to signal that it was his turn now.

Unfortunately Ferb-2 lacked something important that Ferb-1 had. Memories. Unlike First Dimension Phineas and Ferb, he and Phineas-2 had no childhood memories or any other memories of Isabella-2. Not to mention that Phineas-2's self-confidence was much lower than his counterpart's. So Ferb-2 decided to start with something easy.

''I believe you Phineas…I believe you tried to save First Dimension Isabella.'' Ferb-2 said. It was a small thing, but it was a start. However it didn't make Phineas-2 feel any better about his Isabella-2 situation.

''What does it matter? She doesn't believe me…and she called me useless…'' Phineas-2 said sadly as he thought about the event.

''I'm sure she didn't mean that…she was probably just exaggerating. Besides all you've to do is to prove to her that you're capable member of The Resistance.'' Ferb-2 said with a warm smile. It made Phineas-2 feel a little better, but not enough.

''I want to sleep…let's talk more tomorrow…'' Phineas-2 said, though his tone said that he didn't want to discuss the subject at all. Ferb-2 didn't want to leave the subject there, but it was clear that Phineas-2 wasn't in talking mood. So Ferb-2 just nodded and flopped down on the bed next to him. Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 also prepared to go to sleep. (Just to clear things up, Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 sleep in Ferb-2's bed while Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 sleep in Phineas-2's bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile Isabella-2 had just arrived to her room and she felt a lot of conflicting emotions. She had wanted to spend more time with her counterpart after that musical number, but it would never happen because of the kidnapping. Then there was Phineas-2…

''Why is he so…'' Isabella-2 didn't finish her sentence as she wasn't sure what word to use anyway. Isabella-2 however didn't have more time to think about her dilemmas as her mother called her from downstairs. She quickly changed out of her Resistance outfit and to the clothes her mother had bought to her. With that she went downstairs to see her mother smiling widely.

''Isa, I've a great surprise for you.'' Vivian-2 said excitedly. Isabella-2 hoped that it wasn't more clothes. Sure she had gotten somewhat used to ones she's wearing right now, but she really couldn't take more girly clothing.

''What kind of surprise?'' Isabella-2 asked, but Vivian-2 didn't answer. Instead someone else answered…with a bark. Vivian moved aside to reveal Pinky-2, looking as happy as ever. ''P-P-Pinky? I-Is that really you?'' Isabella-2 asked in disbelief. Pinky-2 barked again and that was all that was needed to convince her of that dog being Pinky. ''Pinky!'' Isabella-2 yelled and she embraced the small dog happily. She could feel tears starting to drop, but unlike normally she didn't wipe them away. ''it's been so long…''

Isabella-2 had lost Pinky-2 couple days after…that incident. Doofenshmirtz-2 had ordered all pets to be separated from their owners, in order to make the O.W.A.A. agents more vulnerable. Isabella-2 remembered how much she had cried that day, since that incident had left her alone with her mother. That was also the day she swore revenge on Doofenshmirtz-2 and it was some weeks later when she joined The Resistance.

''How did you get here?'' Isabella-2 asked, but Pinky-2 could only answer with a happy bark. He too was overly happy to be finally reunited with his beloved owner.

''He just arrived at the door when you were gone. It took me a while, but I recognized it as Pinky.'' Vivian-2 said with a smile as she looked at her daughter. Under Doofenshmirtz-2's rule she never got to spend time with her daughter so seeing her like this warmed her heart. ''By the way…were you with those boys across the street today?'' Vivian-2 asked with a knowing smile. Isabella-2 looked at her mother shocked.

''How did you…'' Isabella-2 asked, but she knew she had already revealed too much already.

''After you had left I decided to walk around as well. During my walk I bumped into a woman named Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Since I haven't talked to anyone of my age in five years I decided to start up a conversation. After a while I found out that she lived across the street and that you had arrived there this morning and was hanging out with her sons.'' Vivian-2 explained. Isabella-2 hoped that her mother wouldn't ask how she knew their neighbors across the street and indeed she didn't.

''Well yes…I did hang out with Phineas…and Ferb.'' Isabella-2 added quickly. Unfortunately Vivian-2 had already noticed a small lag between Phineas and Ferb and she was not going to let this opportunity pass by.

''So…Phineas huh? What kind of person is he?'' Vivian-2 asked with a sly smile. Isabella-2 had wanted to avoid this conversation, but now it was too late for that.

''H-He's nothing special.'' Isabella-2 tried to convince her mother and end the conversation there, but her mother was persistent about this subject.

''Oh I doubt that. After all you're blushing.'' Vivian-2 said. Isabella-2 touched her face to realize that she was indeed blushing a little. _''Why? I thought I was over this already. Phineas is no one special…right?'' _Isabella-2 thought to herself.

''I don't like Phineas!'' Isabella-2 yelled angrily, scooped Pinky-2 to her arms and walked to her room in a huff. Vivian-2 just smiled a little after her.

''I never said you liked him, but now that you brought it up…It's good that she found someone like that.'' Vivian-2 said and then looked sadly at the picture next to TV. In that picture was young Isabella-2, with Vivian-2 and man that shared some psychical similarities with Isabella-2. ''Just be careful not to lose him.''

Isabella-2 closed the door to her room angrily. However some of her anger disappeared when Pinky-2 barked at her in a worried tone. Isabella-2 looked down at her dog and her expression softened a bit. ''I'm sorry Pinky. I'm just…confused.'' Isabella-2 said and kneeled down to pet Pinky-2. ''I'm so glad you're back.'' Isabella-2 said and Pinky-2 barked at her happily and curled into a ball at her feet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''_Isabella…umm…I-I just want you to know….I-I-I really l-like you.'' Phineas said. Isabella gave him a ludicrous look and started to laugh._

''_Like me? And what gave you the idea that I like you back!'' Isabella said and her laughing just continued and all of the sudden Firestorm appeared behind her and started to laugh as well._

''_But Isabella…'' Phineas said desperately, but Isabella didn't listen to him._

''_Why would I like someone useless like you? I only like strong people…like Dr. Baljeet.'' Isabella said and Baljeet-2 appeared next to her out of nowhere. He took her hands and the two of them disappeared together._

_Phineas tried to yell out Isabella's name, but no words came out. He tried to move, but his limbs refused to work. He couldn't do anything, expect stand there and listen to…this._

''_You're just useless! Useless! Useless!''_

''Ahh!'' Phineas-2 yelled out as he woke up. Ferb-2 stirred next to him, but miraculously didn't wake up. Phineas-2 could feel himself sweating as he looked at the clock. It flashed 1:30 AM. ''Stupid nightmare…'' Phineas.2 said. He knew he couldn't fall asleep in a while, so he stood up from the bed. ''Can…can I really be of use?'' Phineas-2 wondered quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up. Then Ferb-2's earlier words started to ring in his head.

''_All you need to do is to prove to her that you're a capable member of The Resistance.'' _That was what Ferb-2 had said to him before he went to sleep and he intended to do that. He was going to find Isabella-1, but he had to inform someone. He however couldn't wake anyone up now, so he decided to write a note. Luckily the moon gave enough light for him to write the note…actually two notes. One for everyone else and another…for Isabella-2.

After couple minutes he had written both notes and quietly sneaked out of the room. He grabbed some of his own equipment on the way and headed outside. Unfortunately it just happened to start to rain, but Phineas-2 didn't mind that. He left the first note at the doorstep of his house and then walked across the street to Isabella's house.

''Isabella…'' Phineas-2 said sadly and momentarily wondered if he should leave the note or not. The note after all revealed what he really felt about her and about this whole situation. Eventually his mind decided to leave the note and he put it in the mailbox. The rain started to get harsher, but he once again decided to stay indifferent about it. He sighed as he looked at the road in front of him. He had to start somewhere and his first stop would be…Location Delta Z (…sad gasp)

_I walk away… even though it's not right._

_But if she won't believe me…_

_The world isn't bright._

_I know that this is not the right way_

_Still I walk away_

Phineas-2 however failed to notice a small red light that was following him.

….

Well…that flashback ended up being longer than I anticipated…which caused me to end this chapter earlier than I originally intended. Yeah because I originally planned to get to the part where they realize Phineas-2 had left, but I decided to leave it there for now.

I hope you found the flashback believable. I don't mind if you have your own theory about their meeting, but that's mine…and at least I thought it was believable.

Yeah…I think that's all I got to say here…so I'll answer to the reviews.

**PnFfan101: **I can't make Dr. Baljeet tell the truth yet…that would be anti-climactic. And yes we all know that Isabella-2 belongs with Phineas-2…but keeping up love triangles is fun! Thanks for the review!

**iheartphinbella05: **Well you reacted exactly like I hoped readers would react…And I like how you cursed Baljeet-2 instead of Roger-2…well Baljeet-2 is lot worse than Roger-2…Thanks for the review.

**Coolguyforever: **I actually have nothing to say to your review…but I've to admit I wondered where you disappeared to. Thanks for the review!

**Mari-Mari: **Wow that's a really nice thing to say…I've noticed I tend to do that stuttering thing a lot in my stories, so yeah…Thanks for the review!

**TheCartoonFanatic01: **And another review that was short and to the point, but I don't mind that. I can't blame you for having a life. Thanks for the review.

**Wordnerb93: **And once again I've already discussed this with you. Thanks for the review!

**disneychannelfan12345: **It's nice to have a new reviewer…I've no idea what Deviantart has to do with this, but thanks for the compliment…and for the review.

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot: **Even as a movie this would be too long…since this story is still not even close to ending…though I'm pretty sure we're at halfway point already…or that we passed it already. Thanks for the great review!

**isabella012 (chapter 12 review): **I don't mind you reviewing two chapters…now I'm confused why you reviewed chapter 12 instead of chapter 13 though, but…I don't mind. Thanks for the review!

Okay…If I get the same amount of reviews for this chapter as I did for previous chapter…I'll reach 100 reviews! That would be awesome!

I hope this chapter didn't feel filler-ish…since I don't want to make filler chapters. Well next chapter will…well let's just say there will be more Ferb talking with someone…That reminded me…I'm sorry if Ferbs were out-of-character with all that talking, but it was kind of necessary. Besides don't you think it's somewhat believable that Ferb would talk a lot if it was to help Phineas?

Okay…that's all then! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	15. Troubles Abroad

Wow! This ended up being a fast update. Well…umm…I got nothing else to say. Well aside from the fact that this chapter starts in First Dimension and before Phineas-2 left to look for Isabella-1 so the clock is not 1:30 AM yet when this chapter starts. And in case you don't know yet, I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own the song in this chapter…yes I wrote another song. Enjoy!''

Thanks to CartoonFanatic01 for the chapter title...and for being the only one that suggested a title!

….

1st Dimension

Monogram-1 and Carl-1 were walking through the room that was filled with replicas of Doofenhsmirtz-1's old Inators. Starting from such classics as Deflate-Inator and Destruct-Inator, going through some weird ones like Nanny-Inator and Paper-Cut-Inator and ending with Dull-and-Boring-Inator and Chicken-Soup-Inator.

''You know, I'm actually kind of impressed with the amount of Inators Doofenshmirtz has built.'' Carl-1 said as he looked around the room. Monogram-1 hated to admit it, but he had to agree with the intern for once. Despite Doofenshmirz-1's idiocy, he had a knack at building weapons of destruction and…weapons of petty revenge.

''Yes, only that some of them don't make sense. Like The-Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator. What does that even do?'' Monogram-1 wondered confused. Carl-1 just shrugged his shoulders and the two of them continued their walk through the room. There was some other O.W.C.A. employees researching the Inators, since no one still knew were they smart or dumb.

''Hey, I think this Forget-About-It-Inator is busted.'' O.W.C.A. member said as he took a closer look at the Inator. However the Inator blasted him in the face, thus causing him to forget what he was doing. ''Wait…what was I doing?'' He wondered for a moment before noticing the Inator again. ''Hey, I think this Forget-About-It-Inator is busted!''

Carl-1 looked at all the working employees with a small smile and a bit of a confused look. ''Umm sir? I've been wondering…why the agents are animals when the other employees are human?'' Carl-1 asked. Monogram-1 had to stop and think of an answer for a minute, before coming up with one.

''That's easy Carl…animals don't have thumbs.'' Monogram-1 answered. Carl-1 had a feeling that it wasn't the real reason, but he decided not to push the subject. Eventually after a long walk through the room they found the replica of Other-Dimension-Inator at the end of the room. It was right next to the replica of Amnesia-Inator that Carl-1 stared at for a moment.

''Umm…Sir? Do we have to erase their memories of these events again?'' Carl-1 asked sadly. He felt like erasing their memories again would be a bad idea, but unfortunately it wasn't his decision whether they use the machine or not.

''I`m thinking about it. But since this event happened twice in a row…I'm thinking it would be safer to just relocate Agent P…actually I'm quite sure it will come down to that.'' Monogram-1 said with a serious face that barely showed any emotion. Carl-1 looked at him shocked.

''But sir! Phineas and Ferb would be heartbroken! And so would Agent P! There would be no winners! It would be a lose-lose situation to everyone.'' Carl-1 said desperately. He knew what connection Perry-1 had with his owners and he knew that Monogram knew it too. He didn't understand how he can even think about relocating Perry-1.

''We'll discuss this later Carl!'' Monogram said sternly and then returned his attention to the replicated Other-Dimension-Inator. ''So…how does this thing work?'' Monogram-1 asked as he approached the machine. There weren't any suspicious red buttons on it so Monogram-1 pushed the ordinary looking purple button. The machine buzzed for a while, but nothing else happened. ''Don't tell me this thing is broken.'' Monogram-1 said annoyed.

''Well it's not broken, but I think it needs to charge up. It was replicated yesterday and it usually takes some time for replicated Inators to work properly.'' Carl-1 explained. Monogram-1 grunted in annoyance as he thought about this new information.

''I guess it can't be helped…we've to postpone our trip to Second Dimension till tomorrow.'' Monogram-1 said disappointed and started to head off. He soon noticed that Carl-1 wasn't following him. ''Carl, I'm heading home. Are you coming?''

''You can go ahead sir. I'll stick around for a minute.'' Carl-1 answered. Monogram-1 just shrugged and headed off without the intern. Carl-1 waited until he was gone from the room and then returned his attention to the replicated Other-Dimension-Inator. He pressed couple buttons on the machine and the green portal appeared in a flash. He had lied about the invention having to charge up. Monogram-1 simply didn't know how to use the machine properly.

''I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow you to separate Agent P from Phineas and Ferb.'' Carl-1 said and walked into the green portal that quickly closed after him. ''I've to warn them!''

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''Lawrence…what should we do?'' Linda-1 asked worried and in little panicked tone. Lawrence-1 was taking the situation little calmer, but he too was worried sick.

''Well we know Candace tends to overreact. Maybe she understood something wrong and boys are at Isabella's and Candace is at Stacy's.'' Lawrence-1 suggested, but it was a far stretch from the reality. Linda-1 had hard time believing this theory, but before she could comment on it, someone ringed the doorbell. Linda-1 walked to the door and opened it to reveal Vivian behind it.

''Linda, is Isabella here? She didn't mention anything about staying over for the night.'' Vivian-1 said. Linda-1 didn't answer as her worried expression was enough of an answer for Vivian-1. ''Isabella is not here…is she?'' Vivian-1 asked worried.

''No…no she isn't. Phineas, Ferb and Candace aren't here either…Candace had left this note though.'' Linda-1 said and handed the note to Vivian-1. Vivian-1 looked over the note quickly, her face full of concern and disbelief. ''I know Candace is a little crazy, but I think this time…this time she's telling the truth.'' Linda-1 said with a sigh. It was hard to buy a story about another dimension, but she doubted that even Candace-1 would make something like this up.

''I just got a call from Buford's parents and from Baljeet's parents. The two of them have gone missing as well.'' Lawrence-1 said to the two women. The three parents got even more worried with this new information.

''So…our children are most likely in another dimension…how can we get there?'' Vivian-1 asked, but unfortunately no one knew the answer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

2nd Dimension 1:45 AM

Phineas-2 was already regretting his leave from the house. The rain was getting harsher by the minute and Phineas-2 was completely drenched. He however couldn't go back after writing those two notes. Sure he could crumble the one on his front porch, but the other one was in Isabella-2's mailbox and there was no getting it back without the key.

''I…have to keep going.'' Phineas-2 said to himself as he shivered from the cold rain and let out a small sneeze. He knew that Location Delta Z (gasp…atchoo!) wasn't far away and he could already see the dangerous building loom in the distance. ''There it is.'' Phineas-2 said slowly and with a small smile.

He approached the building and was glad to finally get some cover from the rain by the door. He tried the handle and to his surprise (and relief) the door opened without any problems. He immediately felt warmer when he got inside.

''There must be hints of his…hiding place here. I've…I've to find them.'' Phineas-2 said desperately and he took the elevator to the top floor.

He however failed to see a metal hand open the door soon after him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Like always the alarm clock rang at 7:00 AM in Flynn-Fletcher residence. During Doofenshmirtz-2's reign everyone was forced to get up at 7:00 AM…simply because Doofenshmirtz-2 himself hates early mornings and thus wanted everyone to suffer from them.

Phineas-1 woke up without a sound. The ringing of the alarm clock annoyed his ears since he was used to waking up to Perry-1's chatter. He searched for the alarm clock and turned it off to stop the annoying ringing. He then looked around and noticed that both Ferbs had woken up as well…however he also noticed that someone else was missing.

''Where's my counterpart?'' Phineas-1 asked confused. Both Ferbs looked to their right, only to see that Phineas-2 was indeed gone. As the three of them looked around, they noticed that someone else was missing as well. ''Wait…where's this dimension's Perry?'' Phineas-2 asked once he noticed that Platyborg wasn't in the room either. The trio didn't have much time to think about this as they soon heard Candace-2 yell from the front porch.

''Phineas! Ferbs! Get down here!'' Candace-2 yelled. All three of them noticed that she used singular when saying Phineas, thus confusing them even more about the whereabouts of Phineas-2. Nevertheless the trio along with Perry-1 went downstairs to see all the girls. All of them looked worried, but Candace-2 looked most distraught.

''There you are! I woke up little earlier and found this on the front porch!'' Candace-2 said and gave the small note to Phineas-1. Phineas-1 looked at the note quickly and noticed handwriting that looked exactly like his, but he knew that he hadn't written this. That left only one choice.

''Did my counterpart write this?'' Phineas-1 asked.

''No doubt about it. I've already read it…and you should read its contents as well.'' Candace-2 said while looking sadly at the ground. Seeing her expression made Phineas-1 little nervous to read the note, but he knew he had to read it anyway.

''Hello everyone. If you're reading this that means I've already left…well unless you're reading this after you've found me which would…never mind. I went to look for First Dimension Isabella and I won't come back till I found her. I've to prove that I'm a useful member of The Resistance. This note will self-destruct in five seconds…I'm sorry I've always wanted to say that. From Second Dimension Phineas Flynn.'' Phineas-1 read from the note. He and both Ferbs looked at the note shocked.

'''My brother…left?'' Ferb-2 asked shocked. He has never been apart from his brother ever since they first met and without him he felt….naked.

''Finding him is now our top priority. Wait here while I inform everyone.'' Candace-2 said and walked back to her room to alert everyone. Everyone who was left looked at each other awkwardly.

''So…did you sleep well?'' Candace-1 asked from no one in particular.

''Umm…yeah…really well.'' Phineas-1 answered in a bit of a nervous tone. He had thought about his relationship with Isabella-1 almost entire night and it was a miracle that he got some sleep. At least he got an answer to Ferb-1's question during that time.

''So…this dimension's Ferb? You okay?'' Vanesssa-1 asked when she noticed that Ferb-2 was sadly looking at the ground. Ferb-2 looked up, surprised that someone had talked to him. Ferb-2 just nodded, even though he wasn't okay at all. ''Are you sure?'' Vanessa-1 asked concerned and Ferb-2 just nodded again.

Ferb-1 noticed a surprising lack of jealousy when Vanessa-1 talked to his counterpart. It seemed that the fact that Vanessa-1 had a boyfriend and was five years older than him had finally fully registered to his brain. Maybe his crush had always been unrequired. Of course there were still some lingering feelings, but they weren't so strong anymore.

''Okay, everyone's alerted. Let's head to the headquarters.'' Candace-2 said as she walked back downstairs. ''Is everyone ready?'' Candace-2 asked and everyone nodded as a response. Candace-2 nodded back and the group left from the house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''Rise and shine! It's a brand new evil day.'' Poofenplotz-2 announced as she entered the room where Heinz-2 and Roger-2 slept. Heinz-2 groggily opened his eyes, mumbling something about muffins.

''Five more hours Alarm-Norm.'' Heinz-2 grumbled and turned to his side on the sofa. Roger-2 on the other hand woke up easier.

''What's for breakfast?'' Roger-2 asked, but Poofenplotz-2's face told him everything. ''We don't have any breakfast do we?'' Roger questioned and Poofenplotz-2 shook her head to confirm his suspicions.

''What's with the noise? Can't an evil ex-dictator get a little shut-eye whenever he wants?'' Heinz-2 said annoyed while once again turning on the sofa. He hated waking up early in the morning, even if he could do bunch of evil deeds then.

''Well fine you can sleep…while me and Roger take over the Tri-State Area.'' Poofenplotz-2 said. Heinz-2 instantly stood up from the sofa once he heard this sentence.

''Really? What? How? When? Where? Why…I`m asking so many questions?'' Heinz-2 asked surprised in succession, but calmed down quickly.

''Yes really, we're going to take over the Tri-State Area, I'm about to tell you that, today, over here and why are you asking me why you're asking questions?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked back. Heinz-2 just shrugged and left the subject alone.

''So…what's our diabolical plan?'' Roger-2 asked with his best attempt of an evil grin. ''Do we mass-produce Spears, look for fashionable hideout or…jaywalk?'' Roger-2 asked with a failed attempt of an evil voice. Heinz-2 and Poofenplotz-2 looked at each other with a look that said _'_is he serious.

''I guess it's time for that.'' Heinz-2 said and Poofenplotz-2 nodded in agreement. Before Roger-2 could ask what they were talking about all lights dimmed out and two spotlights hit the both of them.

_Heinz-2: To be frank you're too nice!_

_Poofenplotz-2: I do more evil stuff in trice!_

_Heinz.2: You think you're evil, but think twice!_

_Poofenplotz-2: It's time for us to break the ice!_

_Both: If you want to be evil here's some advice…_

_(The music and singing speeds up)_

_Heinz-2: You will make children cry!_

_Roger-2: But that`s cruel!_

_Poofenplotz-2: To everyone you must lie!_

_Roger-2: I'd rather be in school!_

_Both: And to no one you can relay!_

_Roger-2: Doesn't really sound cool._

_(Music and singing slows down)_

_Poofenplotz-2: I hope you're writing these down!_

_Heinz-2: If you're not you must like being a clown._

_Poofenplotz-2: If you fail I will definitely frown!_

_Heinz-2: By the way, my favorite color is brown!_

''What?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked confused. ''That's not how we rehearsed…and that's not even your favorite color.'' Poofenplotz-2 said even more confused.

''Sorry, but my original rhyme was academic gown. How am I supposed to remember that?'' Heinz-2 said and then realized something. ''I just remembered the rhyme!'' Heinz-2 said happily, but then realized that it was too late. ''Oh…''

''Let's just continue the song before we lose the flow.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and Heinz-2 nodded in agreement.

_(Music and singing speeds up again)_

_Heinz-2: You threaten people for money! _

_Roger-2: That makes me feel blue_

_Poofenplotz-2: You'll bully every sonny._

_Roger-2: I didn't knew…_

_Heinz-2: You think dooming is funny!_

_Roger-2: Well…that's kind of true._

_(Music slows down again)_

_Heinz-2: I think you're getting it!_

_Roger-2: Indeed I am_

_Poofenplotz: The evil inside you is lit!_

_Roger-2: I think I'm a fan!_

_(Music speeds up…for the last time)_

_Heinz-2: We'll take over this area!_

_Poofenplotz-2: Cause total mass hysteria!_

_Roger-2: We'll be deadlier than malaria!_

_All three: Just follow those rules if you want to be evil! Sooner or later WE will cause an upheaval! And that's how you'll be…EVIL!_

''Well…that was oddly refreshing. We should do that more often.'' Roger-2 said and his two companions nodded in agreement.

''No, no you shouldn't.'' Isabella-1 said annoyed. The three villains looked at her surprised. They had honestly forgotten their little…guest.

''Sorry, we forgot you're here. Usually kidnapped girls are loud and yell _'_you won't get away with this_' _and…'' Heinz-2 cleared his throat as he prepared to say the next sentence. ''Also they yell…_'_Insert the name of a boyfriend/someone I really like, but am too afraid to actually confess to him, will save me and defeat you guys!'' Heinz-2 said with an almost perfect girl voice imitation. All others were both impressed and little disturbed at this fact.

''Oh I'm sorry. You won't get away this! Phineas…'' Isabella-1 left the sentence there. She was honestly unsure would Phineas-1 even try to save her after the…rejection. She didn't want to think about that event, but it was too hard to forget.

''Oh…and who's this Phineas?'' Heinz-2 asked curiously, but Isabella-1 refused to say anything anymore. ''And now she's quiet again. I wish The Spear would've kidnapped someone more cooperative.'' Heinz-2 said and crossed his arms in annoyance. ''Speaking of Spear I need to send one to my old apartment.'' Heinz-2 said and walked up to the Spear that was behind Isabella-1. He entered some coordinates to it and The Spear flew off…once again going through the roof. ''Seriously! Something as cool as Spear should be able to use the door!'' Heinz-2 said annoyed.

''What exactly did you sent him to get?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked suspiciously. Heinz-2 however didn't notice the suspicion in her voice.

''Oh, just my Taking-Over-Tri-State-Area-Jacket…it's way different from this Wear-Always-Expect-When-Taking-Over-Tri-State-Area-Jacket.'' Heinz-2 answered. Poofenplotz-2 thought there was something suspicious about this, but she left the subject be, since she knows how…unusual Heinz-2 can be at times.

''So…you said that we're going to take over the Tri-State Area today…how?'' Roger-2 asked curiously. Poofenplotz-2 looked over her shoulder to see if Isabella-1 wasn't listening on them. She wasn't, but Poofenplotz-2 didn't want to take any risks. So she left the room with her two companions following. Once they were in a different room Poofenplotz-2 started to talk.

''Well we might not be able to take over the entire Tri-State Area today, but at least Danville. Also I'm afraid to announce, but I noticed a major flaw in the Spear Constructor and in Spears.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and the two brothers beckoned her to continue. ''There can only be ten Spears at time. It takes quite a lot of power to create even one Spear and after ten is made Spear Constructor is unable to make any more due to lack of power, until it gets a signal of one of the older Spears getting destroyed.'' Poofenplotz-2 explained.

''So we can't mass-produce them?'' Roger-2 asked disappointed and to the disappointment of the two brothers, Poofenplotz-2 nodded. ''Well that bites! How are we going to take over the Tri-State Area with only ten killer robots?'' Roger-2 asked, but to his surprise Heinz-2 thought up a solution.

''But Spears are capable of creating four mini versions of themselves correct? That means that technically we've forty Spears at our disposal.'' Heinz-2 said proudly. While it was true that he had a near limitless supply of Norm-Bots, Spears were sturdier and more versatile than them.

''That is correct. Also most of the citizen will most likely cower in fear once they hear that the robots are yours and do nothing against them. However we must still deal with The Resistance members.'' Poofenplotz-2 said annoyed. She knew that everyone in The Resistance was persistent and taking them down would be a tough job.

''It would be useful if we knew the location of their headquarters and how to get there.'' Roger-2 said. As soon as he had said this Poofenplotz-2 got an evil glint in her eyes.

''No, but our newest ally knows.'' Poofenplotz-2 said with an evil smirk. Both Roger-2 and Heinz-2 looked at her confused and little intrigued.

''Our newest ally? Who's he?'' Heinz-2 asked confused, but Poofenplotz-2 only smirked wider.

''Not he…she.'' Poofenplotz-2 said in an evil tone. Even Heinz-2 got shivers down his back from hearing the tone. Also he had to wonder…who was this she Poofenplotz-2 was talking about?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isabella-2 had just donned her Resistance outfit after getting call from Candace-2 to get to the Headquarters ASAP. She hadn't specified the reason, but she had sounded quite distressed and Isabella-2 knew that if Candace-2 was that distressed it meant trouble. Of course this meant that she had to see Phineas-2 again. Isabella-2 mentally slapped herself for thinking about him again.

''Why can't he just leave my mind? No one else pops into my mind as often as he does.'' Isabella-2 said annoyed. This attracted Pinky-2's attention and he barked at her worried. Isabella-2 bend down to pet her dog. ''I'm sorry…I'm thinking about someone.'' Isabella-2 said with a sigh. Pinky-2 looked at her confused, but being a dog couldn't say anything to this.

''Isabella! Come down here! There's a letter for you…from Phineas.'' Vivian-2 yelled happily from downstairs. There was a bit of a teasing tone in her voice, but Isabella-2 ignored it. She was quite confused about the event though._ ''Why would he send me a letter? He lives across the street!'' _Isabella-2 wondered.

''Coming!'' Isabella-2 yelled back. She quickly changed to her _'_normal_'_ outfit, since she couldn't let her mother see her in Resistance outfit. Because if she did, she would've to explain that Doofenshmirtz had escaped and then she would go in absolute panic and lock herself in the basement. Isabella-2 didn't want that. She was quickly downstairs where her mother was holding out a folded note. On the top of that note read _'_From Phineas Flynn. Only to the eyes of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro._'_

''How sweet of him to already send out love letters.'' Vivian-2 said as she handed the note to her daughter. Isabella-2 mumbled something about it not being a love letter and headed back upstairs. ''You're not going to read it here?'' Vivian-2 asked disappointed. She had wanted to see Isabella-2's reaction to whatever was written on that note.

''I'll read it upstairs, in my room and in private! Don't bother me!'' Isabella-2 yelled as she went upstairs. However she had no time to read the note as she had to go to the Headquarters. She changed clothes again, stuffed the note in her pocket and prepared to go down to the Headquarters from her closet when Pinky-2 barked at her. ''Do you want to come as well?'' Isabella-2 asked and her question was answered by a loud bark and determined look. Isabella-2 smiled a bit and Pinky-2 took this as an invitation. He put on his fedora and the two of them then used the small elevator in the closet to get to the Headquarters.

When Isabella-2 got down she noticed that she was the final one to arrive. Firestorm Girls were glad to see her arrive and Isabella-2 could see annoyance in some of their eyes. She guessed that a night with the Fireside Girls didn't go as well as it could have.

''Ugh, I hate waking up early. My head is never wired up for evil then. Which reminds me, I never understood those people that go on morning jogs. I mean how do they have the energy? It's like 6:00 AM, but they're all like _'_I think I jog all around Danville unlike those lazy people that sleep until 10:00 AM._'_ You know…maybe I should make a Late-Waker-Inator, so everyone is forced to wake up late, so they can't insult me with their early awake…ness.'' Heinz-1 said and took out pen and paper from his pocket and started to write the idea down.

Perry-1 sighed annoyed when he heard this. _''Leave it to Doof to start ranting in the middle of something serious…and if I'm unlucky I've to thwart that plan once this is over with.''_ Perry-1 thought annoyed. Everyone else however decided to ignore Heinz-1 and his weird rambles.

''Good you're here Isabella. You should know too that my brother has…left to find First Dimension Isabella.'' Candace-2 said to her. Everyone else in the room had already heard this information and they had reacted with quite large lack of worry.

''Phineas left to find my counterpart! But she's with Doofenshmirtz and his new robots! Does he want a death wish!'' Isabella-2 asked worried. All of the Firestorm Girls looked at her surprised and with small frowns.

''Why so worried chief? Phineas is no one special…right?'' Adyson-2 asked with a large amount of press in the word right. She and other Firestorm Girls all shared a suspicious look. Isabella-2 fidgeted a bit as she thought of an answer.

''I'm not worried! I couldn't care less about Phineas!'' Isabella-2 said stubbornly. Firestorm Girls seemed to be pleased with this answer and didn't press the matter anymore. However there was one person in the room who noticed something odd about Isabella-2's behavior. That person was Ferb-2. He didn't know why no one else saw it, but he could clearly see Isabella-2's odd behavior. He had to talk about that with her.

''Besides like I said before…he could've just faked the note and ran off, because he's a coward.'' Baljeet-2 said while working on something on the computer._ ''Not like it matters…thanks to this dimension's Vanessa I don't have to worry about anything.''_ Baljeet-2 thought evilly.

''Umm…I've been wondering…why do you feel so much animosity towards my counterpart?'' Phineas-1 asked. Baljeet he knows doesn't hate anyone and he's a great and smart friend. He couldn't understand why he's counterpart would be so different.

''You've misunderstood me. I simply don't like useless people and dreamers…especially at serious times like this.'' Baljeet-2 said, but he still refused to take his eyes off the computer. Phineas-1 was starting to dislike Baljeet-2 a little. He didn't like people that don't look you in the eyes when they talk.

''Anyway...finding my brother is a priority, since he's vulnerable when he's alone. Doofenshmirtz won't harm First Dimension Isabella; since she gives him an upper hand…at least I hope he won't harm her. Any questions?'' Candace-2 asked.

''Well…actually…'' A nervous voice started to say, but it wasn't a voice that Candace-2 knew. To everyone's surprise Carl-1 walked to the room from one of the rarely used entrances.

''Carl?'' Phineas-1 asked confused and also little happily. He had one burning question for him.

''Wait…have you been standing there the entire time, waiting to come out at some random time?'' Jeremy-2 asked suspiciously. Carl-1 ignored his question and focused his attention on the two boys he came to see.

''Phineas and Ferb! There's something important I've to tell you!'' Carl-1 said in his usual nervous voice. Buford-1 groaned when he heard this.

''Even more exposition? I can't be the only getting annoyed at this!'' Buford-1 said angrily. Unfortunately no one else seemed to share the opinion…or if they did they just didn't bother to say it.

''So…you're Carl from First Dimension?'' Candace-2 asked. She couldn't see much difference between this Carl and the one from this dimension.

''Y-Y-Yes.'' Carl-1 answered nervously and with a slight blush. _''Pretty girl! Just…don't faint.''_ Carl-1 thought nervously. He hardly ever talks with girls…actually he hardly ever speaks with anyone aside Monogram-1.

''Fine. Tell what you need to First Dimension Phineas and Ferb. We'll wait until then. Does anyone else have anything urgent to say to someone?'' Candace-2 asked. To everyone's surprise Ferb-2 raised his hand and then pointed at Isabella-2. Candace-2 looked between the two with a confused look. ''You want to speak with Isabella?'' Candace-2 asked confused and Ferb-2 nodded as an answer. ''Isabella, do you've any objections?''

''No sir.'' Isabella-2 answered little confused. She had no idea why Ferb-2 would want to talk with her…or what he wanted to talk with her about. She walked to Ferb-2, who motioned that he wanted to talk somewhere more private. Isabella-2 just nodded and the two of them walked off from the others.

''_You don't want to make an enemy of me, Fletcher!'' _Baljeet-2 thought angrily as he watched the two of them leave.

''So…what do you want to talk with me about?'' Isabella-2 asked little confused. She was starting to have a sneaking suspicion of what this talk will be about and she was little afraid to hear it.

''Why…why do you lie about what you feel for my brother?'' Ferh-2 asked sternly. Isabella-2 gasped a little. She couldn't believe that someone noticed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''I can't believe there's nothing here.'' Phineas-2 said frustrated and little tired. He hadn't dared to sleep much, since he wanted to find information on Doofenshmirtz-2, but he hadn't found anything. ''Did you find anything Perry?'' Phineas-2 asked and Perry-2 shook his head as a no. Phineas-2 had been quite surprised when he noticed that Perry-2 had been following him, but he welcomed his help and he felt much safer with him around.

Perry-2 had obviously followed Phineas-2 out of worry. He had to do his responsibilities as a pet and as an O.W.A.A. agent and thus he had to protect his owners. And he knew that Phineas-2 was sad about something related to Isabella-2, so he couldn't leave him alone. He suddenly heard a slam and turned around to see Phineas-2 who had slammed his hands on a desk.

''Why there isn't anything? I want…I want to prove that I can do something! I want Isabella to know that I'm useful!'' Phineas-2 said sadly. Perry-2 patted him on the shoulder comfortingly, being extremely careful not to accidentally hurt him with his hands. Phineas-2 smiled a bit at his bet. ''I'm sorry…I'm just…confused.'' Phineas-2 said sadly. Perry-2 just kept his hand there and did nothing else. He didn't fully understand human emotions so he couldn't offer much help. Then he noticed something peculiar from the corner of his eye.

''Gyururururururu.'' Perry-2 chattered and pointed at the corner of the room. Phineas-2 looked at where he was pointing and gasped a little.

''Is that…Doofenshmirtz's lab coat?'' Phineas-2 asked confused and he walked closer to the object. It was indeed Heinz-2's black lab coat. ''What is it doing here?'' Phineas-2 wondered. He knew Doofenhsmirtz-2 was wearing this when he was arrested, so what was it doing here? ''Wait…maybe there's something useful in its pockets.'' Phineas-2 said and quickly ran to the lab coat and started to search its pockets. In one of the pockets was a small black ray gun. Perry-2's eyes widened when he saw it.

''_No way! That's…'' _Perry-2's thoughts were interrupted as something crashed through the roof. Phineas-2 and Perry-2 turned around shocked to see The Spear standing there. Phineas-2's eyes widened a bit while The Spear looked amused. This Spear was the same one Phineas-2 had tried to hit with the ray gun.

''_Phineas Flynn detected. Threat Level: It would be an insult towards threat level to call him any kind of a threat.'' _The Spear said meanly. Phineas-2 got mad from this, but he knew that he was partly right.

''Gyururururururu.'' Perry said hastily and pointed at the ray gun. Phineas-2 looked at the ray gun and then at Perry-2.

''Are you saying I should try this ray gun?'' Phineas-2 asked and Perry-2 nodded quickly. He knew what that ray gun did and he knew it would turn everything to their favor. ''Okay then.'' Phineas-2 said and focused the weapon towards Spear. His finger lingered on the trigger for couple seconds, before he eventually pressed it.

….

Yes I know I'm a jerk for giving you yet another cliffhanger, but…yeah. Maybe you should ask Doof to build you a Cliffhanger-Remover-Inator to make me stop doing this to you…you know if you can actually contact Doofenshmirtz somehow.

Umm…yeah…I apologize if you didn't like the song (especially since I used the word malaria in it…who uses the world malaria in a song!)…It was once again one of those not planned songs…and even though I enjoy writing songs…I can never think of how they're supposed to be sung. Like what's the beat and or what genre it is. That's why you yourself can decide how you want the song to be sung.

Talking about songs quickly…I actually do have some planned…for example I came up with a theme song for Spear…because you know…Beak had one so I figured Spear(s) deserve one too.

Also I originally planned to have Ferb-2's and Isabella-2's conversation in this chapter, but this chapter was getting long already, so the conversation will be in the next chapter along with Carl-1 telling Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 that they might lose Perry-1…and Phineas-1 asking a certain question from Carl-1.

Okay that's probably all…Time for reviews!

**PnFfan101: **Well as of right now I won't (and can't) do that…you know…It kind of amazes me that you're always my first reviewer! Thanks for the review!

**Coolguyforever: **…I would've appreciated if you had said something about the chapter instead of telling more about why you were absent…Sorry by the way if that came off as insulting. Well, thanks for the review anyway!

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot: **Well this story will definitely go over 20 chapters, but I doubt it'll go over 30. I'm glad you liked the flashback and now that it's summer…I should be able to update more often. Thanks for the review!

**TheCartoonFanatic01: **Thanks for those two opinions…I'm glad you agree. Also I did know what Deviantart is, I was just confused as of why (s)he brought it up. Well don't feel bad about not being 100th reviewer…you were still 99th reviewer and that's also kind of cool. Thanks for the review!

**FanFreak01:** Congratulations on being 100th reviewer. Have a virtual…chocolate bar to celebrate! As you saw in this chapter, Perry-1 was the one following him. Thanks for the review!

**Mari-Mari: **Well you don't have to find many words to describe this story since your review had everything I wanted. So…yeah….Thanks for the review!

Okay, that's all then! Next chapter should be quite…eventful so…yeah. In other news (if someone is actually interested) it has been confirmed that Ginger is Stacy's little sister. So it looks like mine (and many others) fan theory was true!

Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	16. Talks & Revelations

Umm…Yeah I got nothing to say…unless you want to hear bad jokes! Which you probably don't…I don't own Phineas and Ferb…or should I say I don't own Phineas or Ferb…heheheheheh…It's not funny. Enjoy!

One thing though…For some reason I myself am kind of disappointed with this chapter…I don't know why, but…well it's not as eventful as I promised.

…...

1st Dimension 7:10 AM

Pinky-1 was amazed that he had been able to sleep last night. He had been worried sick of Isabella-1 and her friends that were in second dimension. Last evening Major Monogram had told him that they'd contact him first thing tomorrow from second dimension, but there had been no call so far.

''_He better call me soon or I'll find a way to get to second dimension myself.'' _Pinky-1 thought annoyed and let out a sigh. He was alone at the house since Vivian-1 had gone with Linda-1 and Lawrence-1 to inform other parents about the situation. He knew that they were also worried, but he also knew that they unfortunately couldn't fully grasp the situation.

Pinky-1 sighed again as he looked at his watch. He hoped that even Perry-1 would contact him, but he hasn't heard from him since Phineas-1 and his friends started heading for Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Besides Perry-1 was the one he was second most worried about. After all he considered Perry-1 as his best friend in the agency. However he knew that the spot for Perry-1's best friend was already filled by Heinz-1.

''_Kind of ironic.'' _Pinky-1 thought to himself and chuckled a bit. Perry-1's and Heinz-1's friendship was quite infamous in O.W.C.A., but no one ever teased or bullied Perry-1 because of it, but Pinky-2 had once asked him about it.

_It was couple weeks ago. O.W.C.A. had just has their monthly meeting of discussing missions, villains and…the agents' payment. Though it was kind of difficult to have these meetings since the agents could only communicate with paper and pen…or when they didn't want majors to know what they're saying…by angry animal noises that depended on the animal._

''_Well that was boring.'' Pinky said yawning. Like always, the monthly meeting went almost completely uneventfully. There were no new villains in the area, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. hadn't done anything in couple days and majors still refuse to give them a raise…because they keep asking six-year olds should they give their agents a free ice cream or a piece of paper with numbers._

''_I concur. I guess it's just the shadow side of being an agent.'' Perry said little tiredly. The two of them were walking towards their own lairs from the O.W.C.A. headquarters. Many other agents were doing the same thing, but they didn't pay attention to them._

''_So…Whatcha doin' tomorrow?'' Pinky asked to fill in the silence. Perry looked at him confused when he heard what he asked. ''Sorry…Isabella must be rubbing off on me.'' Pinky said apologetically, but it seemed that Perry didn't really mind it. He was used to hearing that phrase a lot._

''_Same as usual really.'' Perry said little bored. It seemed that every day goes by the same strict formula…like in some children's' cartoon. ''Well at least Phineas's and Ferb's projects and Doofenshmirtz's backstories vary from day to day.'' Perry said. _

''_Do you mind if I ask something?'' Pinky started nervously. Perry looked at him confused, but nodded anyway. ''Well I was just wondering…Is Doofenshmirtz your best friend?'' Pinky asked, still sounding bit nervous. Perry was obviously surprised by this question. He had the answer to it, but he thought that it was little weird that Pinky would ask him that._

''_Yes…yes he is. He might be erratic and annoying at times, but…I honestly couldn't ask for a better nemesis.'' Perry said. He thought that Doof had gone through so much pain (granted it was little comical, but it was still pain) that he couldn't help, but be friends with him. He however decided to change the subject immediately. ''Why did you ask that?'' Perry asked confused. He didn't mind the question in the least, but no one else has ever expressed any interest on his and Heinz's…relationship._

''_I was just wondering…I mean I couldn't possibly be best friends with my nemesis. Poofenplotz is just…weird. But if Heinz is your best friend…then what about your owners?'' Pinky asked. He knew about all the stuff that Phineas and Ferb do (mostly because Isabella tells him every day…though she tends to start talking about Phineas more than anything, but that's beside the point.)_

''_My owners are not by best friends. They're more than that. I'm sorry, but even the bond you share with Isabella is weak in comparison. I'll never let anything hurt them.'' Perry said and with that the discussion was over._

His flashback was interrupted by the sudden beeping of his watch. Pinky-1 sighed in relief as he finally got the call he was waiting for. He clicked his watch to answer the call, but to his surprise Monogram-1 looked quite distressed.

''Agent P! We're in quite a pickle here. I can't find or contact Carl at all and I don't know how to use the replicated Other-Dimension-Inator! All of our other employees are busy with other replicas and other divisions have their hands full with their own villains. You're the only free agent left! So…do you know anyone who could help us with the replica?'' Monogram-1 asked. Pinky-1 thought for a minute and did come up with one person…however that one person might not be willing to help them. He however nodded to answer Monogram-1's question.

''Great! Get in contact with that person ASAP and meet me at Perry's lair. Monogram out!'' Monogram-1 said and cut the call off. Pinky-1 sighed a little. He had no choice, but to follow orders. So he took out his jetpack and started to head for the downtown. He had to ask help…from his nemesis, Professor Poofenplotz.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

2nd Dimension

''So…what do you want to tell us Carl?'' Phineas-1 asked confused. Carl-1 took a couple of deep breaths to prepare himself for the conversation.

''First of all…You both know Perry's secret, right?'' Carl-1 asked. Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 looked at Perry-1 quickly, who just chattered back at them.

''If you're talking about the secret agent thing…then yes, yes we do.'' Phineas-1 answered. With all the stuff going on with Isabella-1, he hadn't given Perry-1 being a secret agent much thought. He had remembered how mad he had been at Perry-1 when he first find out, but he was glad that he soon remembered that he forgave him. Actually he doubted he was ever truly mad at him…just confused.

''Well…do you remember what happens when you find out that your pet is a secret agent?'' Carl-1 asked. Phiineas-1 remembered that it said something about it in the pamphlet, but he had thrown it away. He however then remembered something horrible.

''_Summer…I think it was outlawed a long time ago.''_

No! Not that horrible thing. The other horrible thing! Uncooperative flashbacks…

''_And maybe even a new boyborg. Heh, try saying that five times fast.''_

No! Still a wrong sentence! The horrible thing about Perry and relocating and everything! Get your facts straight flashbacks!

''_Yes, next fifteen minutes should be a real hoot. Then of course Agent P has to be send away forever.''_

Thank you! See how great it is to cooperate…let's get back to the story, before I continue to argue with my own plot.

''Perry w-will be r-relocated! But they can't do that! Not to Perry!'' Phineas-1 yelled defensively. Candace-1 was really surprised to hear her brother yell like that, but she understood why he was so mad. She might not like Perry-1 that much, but it was still a dear pet, friend and a family member to entire Flynn-Fletcher family. And to her brothers…he seemed to be even more than that.

''Wait…you aren't here to take Perry away…are you?'' Candace-1 asked suspiciously. Phineas-1 quickly stood protectively in front of Perry-1, so he couldn't be taken away. Carl-1 however quickly shook his head and smiled assuringly.

''Don't worry. I'm not here to take him away. I'm here to warn you. I spoke with Major Monogram yesterday and he said that…we must most likely relocate Agent P, but I don't agree with that! I know what kind of bond you share and so does Monogram, so I don't understand why he's okay with separating you.'' Carl-1 said. Monogram-1 had even _'_sweated through his eyes_' _when boys said their goodbyes, so it just didn't make sense as of why Monogram-1 acted like he did.

''Well I won't let him! No one will take Perry away from us!'' Phineas-1 said bravely and Perry-1 smiled a lot as he heard this. Getting relocated would be his worst nightmare (and he should know…he has had nightmares about it.) and no family ever could replace the Flynn-Fletchers.

''What about Amnesia-Inator?'' Ferb-1 asked. He knew that no one would want to forget these events, but they would have to do that if it came to it. Phineas-1 especially did not want to forget these events. He knew that if he did, he would forget the kiss again, forget that Isabella-1 liked him and he would stay as oblivious as ever. Not to mention forgetting Agent P again would be dull.

''Unfortunately it's not my call whether we use the machine or not.'' Carl-1 said with a sad sigh.

''Umm….Carl? Do you mind if I ask you something?'' Phineas-1 asked little nervously. He wanted to ask him something that had been bugging him ever since he got his memory of the kiss back.

''Sure, what is it?''

''Well…I-I was just wondering…why did you activate the Amnesia-Inator when I yelled wait…three times?'' Phineas-1 asked. Carl-1 looked at him confused. He hadn't expected him to ask something like that. However he still had an answer for him.

''Let me answer with another question. What would you have done, if I hadn't pressed the button?'' Carl-1 asked, but this question took Phineas-1 by surprise. He wasn't really sure what he would've done.

''I-I'm not sure…probably the same thing what I said once I remembered the kiss. I would've asked her why….she would've confessed…I would've been confused and in my confused state would've answered the same way…and then she would've hated me like she does now, then…'' Phineas-1 didn't have enough time to continue on his ramble as someone interrupted him.

''Isabella doesn't hate you Phineas. She never could.'' Milly-1 said comfortingly. Phienas-1 looked up to her, to see that she and all other Fireside Girls were sharing the same serious look.

''Isabella joined Fireside Girls because of you. To make you realize that she's useful.'' Holly-1 continued.

'She was bursting with joy at every morning meeting. Because she knew she would get to see you later.'' Katie-1

''She poured her heart out to us every time you were really oblivious or accidentally hurt her feelings. She especially this did after…Paris incident.'' Ginger-1 said. All of the Fireside Girls had been shocked when they had first heard of the Paris event and they almost immediately started to plot their revenge on Phineas-1…but Isabella-1 had forgiven him by then already.

''But she never said she hated or even disliked you. She loves you too much to do that.'' Adyson-1

''That's because she has never given up on you or lost hope. And we, Fireside Girl Troop 46231 fully support her feelings for you and stay behind her because…'' Gretchen-1 said and looked at the other Fireside Girls which shared a confident smile.

''She's our troop leader!'' All Fireside Girls said at the same time and after that everyone was quiet. No one knew how to react since they hadn't expected Fireside Girls to say something like that. The silence lasted for couple more seconds, until Phineas-1 broke it.

''I get it now…I think I finally understand. Ferb…I got an answer to your question.'' Phineas-1 said with an energetic smile. Ferb-1 couldn't help, but smile back since he knew what he was going to say. ''I…I want to return Isabella's feelings. I think I've always wanted, but…I just never really thought about my own feelings.'' Phineas-1 said ashamed.

''Phineas…'' Candace-1 started slowly and Phineas-1 turned towards his sister and was quite surprised when he saw a warm smile on her face. ''I think you finally said something, everyone always wanted you to say.''

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Little afar from this Ferb-2's and Isabella-2's conversation was just beginning. Isabella-2 still hadn't answered Ferb-2's question, but he could wait. He wasn't going to let Isabella-2 go until he got a clear answer from her…and until she herself realizes her own feelings.

''What do you mean by lying? Phineas is nothing special and that's the truth.'' Isabella-2 insisted, but Isabella-2 herself knew that she was lying. She could only hope that Ferb-2 would believe her, but obviously he didn't. He shook his head, but didn't say anything. Instead he removed his sunglasses and stared at her hard with his black eyes. Isabella-2 fidgeted nervously under his gaze. There was something about his expression that told her that lying was not going to work.

''Fine…Phineas is…I don't really know. There's something different about him compared to everyone else I've met. He's just so…upbeat and positive despite the situation we're in.'' Isabella-2 said while looking at the ground. Ferb-2 however wasn't satisfied with just this. He knew that there was more to their relationship and to her opinion than this.

''And?' Ferb-2 asked while beckoning her to continue. He didn't want to use a lot of words since he knew that he could perfectly communicate without saying anything. It was a useful ability during Doofenshmirtz-2 reign, when you were not allowed to make noise expect on Doofensday.

''What do you mean by and? I got nothing else to say.'' Isabella-2 said, but she was lying again. She tried to avoid Ferb-2's gaze, but it seemed to be impossible. The young boy kept staring at her and that made her feel more uncomfortable by the second. Then she remembered something. She still hadn't looked at the note Phienas-2 had left her. ''Well…your brother left me a note.'' Isabella-2 said and took the note from her pocket. It was little grumbled, but still perfectly readable.

''Really?' Ferb-2 asked and surprise was evident in both his voice and expression. _''Why would he leave a separate note for Isabella?'' _Ferb-2 wondered, but he quickly thought up an answer for it. Knowing his brother…the note could only be about his feelings.

''Do you want me to read it out loud?'' Isabella-2 asked, but Ferb-2 shook his head. He knew that his brother left the note for Isabella-2 and only for Isabella-2. Even if he wanted to, it wouldn't be right for him to hear note's contents.

Isabella-2 started to read the note…little afraid and curious as of what it says. _''Isabella…I can't describe how I felt after you called me useless. I…was just so broken and sad. Everyone in The Resistance seems to think I'm a nuisance, but you had been one of the reasons I had kept going. After you said that I'm useless.. I knew I had to prove myself to you…that's why I went to look for First Dimension Isabella…to make you see that I'm not useless. I know it's foolish and if I run into a DUFO…I probably won't make it. But if I don't survive… I want you to know…that I…that I really love…I love…I love that I met you.'' _In the end he hadn't been able to say his true feelings. However Isabella-2 did notice what he wanted to say in the note.

''What?'' Isabella-2 simply said after reading the note. She could easily deduce one thing from the note. ''Phineas…loves me? Isabella-2 asked confused and she looked at Ferb-2 for confirmation. Ferb-2 just nodded and Isabella-2 looked down at the note again. ''He…really…'' Isabella-2 wasn't used to this feeling. She wasn't used to the feeling of love. No one had ever really loved her…aside from her parents, but this was different kind of love.

''Now tell me…what do you really feel?'' Ferb-2 asked. He knew she had been lying about thinking that his brother was useless, but he also knew that she was lying about another thing. With the revelation of Phineas-2's feelings and Ferb-2's intense stare….Isabella-2 couldn't lie about the subject anymore.

''I…I believed him okay! I believed that he tried to save my counterpart and I believed that the stun gun was ineffective!'' Isabella-2 yelled out but she still tried to be at least somewhat quiet so no one in the other room would hear. Ferb-2 smiled a little when Isabella-2 finally confessed that, but he knew there was still something. And that something was why she did it. ''But…but I couldn't say it. Firestorm Girls would've been mad at me and they would've stripped off my title of Troop Leader and they could've at least tried to lower my rank in The Resistance. I couldn't afford that…'' Isabella-2 said sadly. Ferb-2 could see that this was hard for her, but he allowed her to go on.

''If my rank would disappear…I…I wouldn't be allowed to lead the missions anymore….and I wouldn't be allowed to conduct the search for my counterpart. And then I wouldn't be able to make everyone else see that he was right…'' Isabella-2 said and unknown to her tears started to appear in her eyes. Ferb-2 noticed, but he wasn't going to mention it. At least not yet.

''Do you realize it now?'' Ferb-2 asked and while Isabella-2 didn't want to admit, she nodded anyway. She hadn't noticed it, but at some point she had gotten feelings for Phineas-2. She didn't know why, how or when, but she had.

''I…I have feelings for him…and It's my fault that Phineas left. All because I lied to make everyone else realize the truth!'' Isabella-2 said and she finally noticed that she had been crying. Ferb-2 smiled and approached her. She looked at him confused, but he didn't say anything and just embraced her in a hug. Isabella-2 wanted to push him away, but she needed this so she allowed him to hug her. She placed her head on his shoulder and he allowed her to weep on his shoulder.

''I'm sorry…'' Isabella-2 said, but Ferb-2 knew that it was unneeded. He had never been angry with her, he had just wanted her to learn her own mistakes and learn about her feelings. For both her sake and for his brother. ''This was a good talk.'' Isabella-2, even though she knew Ferb.2 hadn't done much talking. Ferb-2 just nodded and the two kept hugging for a while.

Unfortunately neither of the two knew that they had been watched. Watched by someone who wasn't really happy with the newest development.

''_Fletcher…you just made my target list.'' _Baljeet-2 thought evilly. He was going to leave Ferb-2 alone, since he didn't seem to be interested in Isabella-2, but he seemed to be wrong about that. _''Well…he shall share the same fate as his brother.'' _Baljeet-2 thought and let out a small cackle. This cackle didn't go unnoticed by Baljeet-1 who was next to him.

''Umm…does your evil cackle have anything to do with whatever you were watching?'' Baljeet-1 asked little scared. To hear his voice laugh evilly was unnerving to say the least. Baljeet-2 didn't feel like answering the question, so he changed the subject.

''Are you upset?'' Baljeet-2 asked and Baljeet-1 looked at him confused. When he saw his confused look, Baljeet-2 decided to elaborate. ''Are you upset that Phineas now knows of Isabella's feelings and even returns them?'' Baljeet-2 asked seriously. However Baljeet-1 answered in a way that Baljeet-2 didn't want to.

''No...No I'm not. Everyone always wanted the two of them to be together including me. Yes I had a small crush on her, but I knew I had no chance against Phineas.'' Baljeet-1 said. Baljeet-2 growled in anger when he heard this, but managed to keep his calm. _''Heh, I guess my counterpart is an idiot then. Well it's his loss.'' _Baljeet-2 thought.

''Fine…why don't you focus on Ginger then?'' Baljeet-2 said and turned away from him. Baljeet-1's expression turned into a one of confusion again.

''Ginger? What about her?' Baljeet-1 asked. Baljeet-2 turned around to face him again, this time with an annoyed look.

''Ginger…she of this dimension has a crush on me. It's only logical that the one of your dimension has a crush on you.'' Baljeet-2 explained. Baljeet-1 was quite shocked to hear this piece of information.

''Ginger…has a crush on me?'' Baljeet-1 asked confused. He can't remember ever communicating with her, aside from yesterday when they talked for couple seconds ''But I hardly notice her.'' Baljeet-1 insisted. To him Ginger-1 doesn't really stick out much from the other Fireside Girls. He turned to look at Ginger-1 who happened to be looking right at him. Ginger-1 blushed a little and turned to look away from him. _''This is just weird…''_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Phineas-2 pressed the trigger and the ray gun shot out a small black spider-like thing. The Spear looked at the thing confused, but before it could do anything, the ammo attached itself to Spear's head. The Spear was going to use its hands to remove it, but found itself unable to move.

''What...happened?'' Phineas-2 asked confused. He looked at the Spear, but it was completely immobile. ''What did that ray gun do?' Phineas-2 asked.

Perry-2 however knew exactly what the ray gun did. After all…it had been the one thing that…began Doofenshmirtz-2's reign.

_It was five years ago. Couple weeks after Perry had been adopted by Phineas and Ferb. Unlike his first dimension counterpart, he had been immediately assigned to Doofenshmirtz and already had had couple fights with him. Today was no different. He was down at his lair, getting a briefing about his mission._

''_Good morning Agent P. Doofenshmirtz has been surprisingly quiet for a while, but we can't help but think that he's up to something. So go out there and if he's up to something stop him! If he isn't…then put a start to it and then stop it. Monogram out!'' Monogram said. Perry just saluted, took his jetpack and headed off to his nemesis's hideout._

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

_Perry smashed through the wall to his nemesis's lair and immediately took his fighting stance. He looked around to see Doofenshmirtz standing calmly next to his desk._

''_Ahh Perry the Platypus. How expected and by expected I mean completely unexpected!'' Heinz yelled, but then seemed to realize what he had just said. ''Wait…I was supposed to say unexpected first and…well whatever, you get my point.'' Heinz said surprisingly calmly. Perry looked at the scientist confused. Usually he would've trapped him by now, but there was no trap in sight and Heinz showed no indication of trapping him._

''_Well Perry the Platypus, you're probably wondering what my scheme is. Before I answer I would like you to meet a new friend.'' Heinz said and walked towards a drape. Perry watched his nemesis carefully as he put his hands on the drape. ''Meet….Norm-Bot!'' Heinz said proudly as he removed the drape. Underneath the drape was the first Norm-Bot ever created._

''_Hi I'm Norm-Bot…and underneath that drape was dark.'' Norm-Bot simply stated in its usual robotic voice. Perry one chuckled a little at the silliness of the new robot, but he immediately regretted it when Norm-Bot's kind face turned into a menacing one. ''I get angry in dark!'' Norm-Bot said angrily and started to shoot laser from his arms. Perry just and just managed to dodge them, but the lasers came at fast pace, so it was almost impossible to do anything else._

''_How do you like him Perry the Platypus?'' Heinz asked evilly and Perry answered with an angry chatter ''Glad you like him. Since I still haven't introduced you to his brothers!'' Heinz said evilly and removed another, larger drape, but this time there were four Norm-Bots under it._

''_We get angry in dark!'' The four Norm-Bots chorused and they started to attack Perry. Perry's eyes widened in terror as the Norm-Bots closed in on him. He found it impossible to dodge all the attacks and after couple minutes of close dodging and feinting…he was finally caught. Heinz smirked evilly and took a ray gun from his pocket._

''_Sorry Perry the Platypus, but this time I win. And I'll make sure you never win again!'' Heinz said and activated the ray gun. Perry expected a deadly laser to come out of it…not a weird spider-like device. It threw away Perry's hat and attached itself to his head. Perry suddenly lost control of his arms…and soon he lost control of all other body parts as well. Perry stared at Heinz angrily, who smirked back._

''_This is my hand-held mind control gun. Now you're under my control for the next hour…and that's all that I need. You'll go to sleep and you won't wake up until I tell so!'' Heinz commanded. Perry tried to resist against his order, but it was futile. He suddenly found himself very drowsy and in couple seconds he dozed off. This caused Heinz to smirk even wider._

''_Excellent…Norm-Bots! Bring Perry the Platypus to Borgfication chamber…and don't question why I've a chamber just to turn someone into a cyborg!''_

''Perry…Perry!'' Phienas-2 yelled worried and Perry-2 snapped out of his flashback. He shook his head and saw Phineas-2's worried expression. ''Are you okay? You were rippling for a while.'' Phineas-2 asked concerned and Perry-2 answered with a nod. Phineas-2 still looked a bit worried, but he believed him anyway. So with a nod he returned his attention The Spear.

Perry-2 knew he had to make Phineas-2 learn that the ray gun he had just used made Spear his servant for an hour. Unfortunately being an animal meant that he couldn't speak. He was desperately thinking of a way to convey a message to Phineas-2, but he couldn't come up with anything.

Meanwhile Phineas-2 was observing The Spear. Since it hadn't moved in a while, Phineas-2 dared to walk closer to it. Soon he was right in front of it, but still it made no movements. ''Weird...'' Phineas-2 said and he somehow dared to poke it. However Spear just kept standing there completely unmoving.

Perry-2 had finally gotten an idea of how to get Phineas-2 to realize that Spear was under mind control. He had to act it out. So he walked next to Phineas-2 and poked at him to get his attention. Phineas-2 turned to face him and Perry-2 sighed. He hoped that it wouldn't be too hard to get him understand what he was going for.

''What is it Perry?'' Phineas-2 asked. Perry-2 at first pointed at Spear to make sure that Phineas-2 knew that it was the center of attention. ''Something about the Spear?'' Phineas-2 asked and Perry-2 nodded. He then started walking like a zombie to indicate that The Spear was under mind control. Unfortunately Phineas-2 didn't catch on. ''Spear likes zombies?'' Phineas-2 asked and Perry-2 had to slap his forehead at the stupid question.

This unfortunately went on for couple minutes. Perry-2 couldn't come up with a good way to indicate mind control and Phineas-2 couldn't understand what Perry-2 was trying to hint at. Perry-2 was on the verge of giving up, when Phineas-2 noticed something.

''Hey, there's a tag here on the ray gun.'' Phineas-2 said. He ignored how he had missed it the first time and focused on the tag. ''Hand-held Mind Control Ray Gun. Definitely not bought from the internet at cheap price.'' Phineas-2 read from the tag. Perry-2 nearly slapped himself when he heard this. _''Well he's still Doofenshmirtz. It's not that weird to have a tag in a ray gun.'' _Perry-2 thought to himself.

''So…The Spear is under my control?'' Phineas-2 asked in shock and Perry-2 confirmed his suspicions with a nod. ''In that case…I know what I'm going to do today!'' Phineas-2 said excitedly and Perry-2 smiled a little as he heard this.

''_Great. He's probably going back to Resistance's Headquarters to show everyone that's he's a capable member.'' _Perry-2 thought, but unfortunately…he was dead wrong about this.

''Spear…I want you to take me to where you took Isabella.'' Phineas-2 said confidently. Perry-2's eyes widened as The Spear took its stance for take-off. Going where Isabella-1 is…would mean going to Heinz-2 and to his new accomplice.

''_No! That would be suicide!'' _Perry-2 said, but it only came out as desperate chattering. Phineas-2 was about to mount Spear's back, but Perry-2 dashed between the two. _''NO!'' _Perry-2 yelled, but unfortunately it came out as an angry long chatter.

''Perry…let me through.'' Phineas-2 said calmly, but Perry-2 shook his head and kept blocking his path. ''Perry c'mon! I've to do this! If I don't…Isabella…Isabella will never talk to me again.'' Phineas-2 said desperately. Perry-2 wanted to say protest again, but he could see in Phineas-2 eyes that he really wanted this and that he would not take no for an answer.

''_Love sure makes you do crazy things…''_ Perry-2 thought and nodded at Phineas-2 afterwards. Phineas-2 smiled at him and then held out a hand for him.

''You wanna come with?'' Phineas-2 asked with a warm smile. Perry-2 couldn't refuse him. He had to protect his owner in case things got bad. So he took his hand and the two of them mounted Spear's back. ''Well Spear…take us to Isabella.''

…...

Heinz: Behold you pitiful people of Fanfiction! I present you…the Non-Cliffhanger-Inator. With this machine I'm able to prevent any cliffhangers from happening ever again! But wait…wouldn't that do more good than evil?

Me: Not necessarily. Without the suspense of cliffhangers, people will get annoyed and then demand to return things to normal…at least I think so.

Heinz: Okay, then…can I get my pay now?

Me: This is Fanfiction…nobody gets paid here. Which reminds me…how did you get here?

Heinz: Oh that was easy. Fourth wall was so broken that anybody could go between real life and the show…well as long as you find the remains of the fourth wall.

,,,

So…yeah…I'm still kind of disappointed with this chapter…I don't know why. I…guess it's because I wasn't really sure where to go with this chapter…and thus it wasn't that eventful, just little filler-ish I guess…So I apologize if you didn't like the chapter.

I even gave Pinky some spotlight…Well he would definitely be worried about Isabella so I couldn't just forget about him. And yes…we're about to see First Dimension Poofenplotz.

About the Fireside Girls scene…I just thought that Fireside Girls won't get a lot of screen time in this story (or in the show for that matter…) that they deserve at least that much. Besides they're best at telling about Isabella's feelings for Phineas.

Also…since Second Dimension Ferbella is so popular…I added that bonding scene. Besides I promised that to a reviewer at the start of the story…unfortunately that reviewer stopped reviewing after chapter 7, but…yeah...

Okay…now that I've explained the stuff you were probably going to review about…let's get to those reviews.

**TheCartoonFanatic01: **I've already answered you, so…thanks for the review!

**iheartphinabella05: **Well too late…she already did. Well you're going to see if you're right…pretty soon. Thanks for the review!

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot: **Well you have only week left then. And as you saw above Doofenshmirtz build the machine…I can't guarantee it works though. Thanks for the review!

**FanFreak01: **Glad you liked the chocolate. Well now you know what the ray gun does. Thanks for the review!

**PnFfan101: **And I've already answered you so…Thanks for the review!

**Coolguyforever: **Well you got an answer to each of those. Thanks for the compliments and for the review!

**Wordnerb93: **I don't know why…but I can't think of a response to your review. Thanks for it anyway!

**isabella012: **Well Phineas is oblivious and he has been friends with Isabella for a long time. I think it would odd for him not to be shocked, but I respect your opinion. Thanks for the review!

Okay that was all the reviews…and that's probably all I got to say. Well…I'm glad I got an update this fast, but don't get used to it. It might not happen that often in the future. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	17. Prelude to the Drama

Yes…once again nothing to say…It's kind of pointless to have these beginning things when I've nothing to say, right? Oh well…I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy!

…

1st Dimension

_Poofenplotz Evil is Crazy_

Pinky-1 heard the familiar jingle and sighed as he landed in front of a window. He knew that this was a bad idea, but he had no other choice. His nemesis hadn't done anything evil for couple days, so he at least knew that she had free time. However he doubted that she wanted to use that free time to help him or O.W.C.A.

''It's important to look your very best when you're doing your very worst…and by that I mean evil.'' Pinky-1 heard Poofenplotz-1 sing. He could never understand why she always sang that, but he could hardly understand half the stuff his nemesis does. With another sigh he jumped through the window and Poofenplotz-1 jumped in fright at the sudden noise. She turned around alarmed, but relaxed a bit after she saw her nemesis.

''Pinky the Chihuahua! Don't jump on me like that! What if I would have been in a bath or something?'' Poofenplotz-1 asked angrily and Pinky-1 shuddered once he heard this. He didn't need that mental image. ''Well now that you're here, I might as well as trap you. It's part of the etiquette after all.'' Poofenplotz-1 said and took out a remote from her dress pocket. She pressed the only button on it and two shackles rose from the ground and attached themselves at Pinky-1's legs.

''_Stupid etiquette.'' _Pinky-1 thought. The etiquette was that if secret agent barged to villain's lair, they would be allowed to trap the agent and the agent must allow themselves to get trapped. This etiquette existed, simply because it was fair for the villain.

''So Pinky the Chihuahua…what exactly are you doing here? I haven't started my evil plan yet… to ruin all make-up in the Tri-State Area, so I'll be the only in the Tri-State Area with good make-up!'' Poofenplotz-1 said evilly, but Pinky-1 just sighed. He didn't understand why all of his nemesis's plans revolved around looking good.

Pinky-1 barked couple times and took out a picture of Other-Dimension-Inator from his hat. He wasn't sure if Poofenplotz-1 would get his point, but the picture was the only thing he had. Poofenplotz-1 looked at the picture curiously and took it. She observed the picture for a moment before recognition hit her.

''Wait…is this The Other-Dimension-Inator?'' Poofenplotz-1 asked surprised and Pinky-1 nodded with the same amount of surprise. He couldn't believe that Poofenplotz-1 recognized the invention…since that meant she would most likely know Doofenshmirtz-1. Poofenplotz-1 saw the surprise in his eyes and guessed what he was surprised about.

''Yes I do know Doofenshmirtz…kind of. He's the guy who wants to be nemeses with everyone in Macecrook…I accepted his nemesis invitation out of pity…though I regret it now. He brags about all his Inators on his Macecrook page and then brags about it to his nemeses…That's how I recognized the Inator.'' Poofenplotz-1 explained and Pinky-1 looked at her shocked. He has never heard of something called Macecrook, but maybe it's for the best.

''Actually it was because of Macecrook that I haven't been doing evil…I kind of got hooked up with it. I started obsessing checking my profile every other minute. But anyway…what does Doof's invention have to do with me?'' Poofenplotz-1 asked. Pinky-1 knew that he couldn't explain anything himself anymore, so he activated his watch and Monogram's face appeared on the screen.

''Agent P! Did you find the person yet?'' Monogram-1 said and Pinky-1 nodded and pointed his watch at Poofenplotz-1. ''Is that person behind the old, wrinkly lady?'' Monogram-1 asked confused. Poofenplotz-1 clearly wasn't amused by this description.

''Like you`re one to talk bushy-face!'' Poofenplotz-1 yelled back and Pinky-1 sighed at this. _''This is off to a great start…'_ Pinky-1 thought sarcastically. Monogram-1 then remembered who the woman was, but he did not remember her as an evil scientist.

''Wait…you're Professor Poofenplotz! Doofenshmirtz's only Macecrook nemesis!'' Monogram-1 said surprised and both Poofenplotz-1 and Pinky-1 face-palmed at this. ''Agent P! Don't tell me she's the person that can help us! We can't trust in a person that's Macecrook nemeses with Doofenshmirtz!'' Monogram-1 yelled in a very disapproving voice. Pinky-1 sighed again. _''How serious is this Macecrook thing?'' _

Poofenplotz-2 looked at between Monogram-1 in Pinky-1's watch and Pinky-1, until her gaze settled on Pinky-1.

''What do you mean help? Did you jittery pest promise that I would help Mr. Bushy Face here?'' Poofenplotz-1 asked angrily. Pinky-1 started whistling innocently and averted her gaze. ''There's no way I'll help O.W.C.A. in anything!'' Poofenplotz-2 yelled and turned away from Pinky-1 and his watch.

''Agent P, can't you find someone else besides Mrs. Calls Me Mr. Bushy Face All the Time?'' Monogram-1 asked with a stern face and cut off the connection, but Pinky-1 knew that it was impossible to ask anyone else. All other scientists were still doing their own evil schemes and he knew that Poofenplotz-1 had some experience with other dimensions…at least she has send people to other dimensions in her anger. Pinky-1 then thought of an idea that could either get her to help her…or be the biggest mistake in his life. He took out a picture that he always carried with him and barked loudly to catch his nemesis's attention.

''What is it now Pinky the Chihuahua?'' Poofenplotz-1 asked annoyed and turned around to face her nemesis. She was surprised when she saw Pinky-1 holding a picture with a girl in it, that girl being Isabella-1. In the picture Isabella-1 was smiling and petting Pinky-1 who looked really happy. Poofenplot-1 looked at picture for couple seconds before asking something. ''Is this your owner?'' Poofenplotz-1 asked and Pinky-1 nodded nervously. He wasn't sure how his nemesis would react. It was actually a violation against O.W.C.A. rules to show a picture of your owner to your nemesis, but he ignored that rule for now.

Poofenplotz-1 kept looking at the picture. She could see that Pinky-1 was really happy and that must've meant that he cared about his owner a lot, but then she noticed something peculiar. Isabella-1 was wearing her Fireside Girls outfit and Poofenplotz-1 instantly recognized it. Memories started to flood to her, but she shook them off. She sighed and handed the picture back at Pinky-1 with a smile. Pinky-1 looked back at her hopefully.

''Fine, I'm in…on two conditions.'' Poofenplotz-1 said. Pinky-1 looked at her annoyed for a moment, but decided to let her say her demands. ''We'll take my Me-Mobile and…we'll never talk about Macecrook again!''

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

2nd Dimension

''Umm…Buford? Can I speak with you for a moment?'' Baljeet-1 asked nervously. Normally he wouldn't be nervous about asking Buford-1 about something, but this case was little…special. Luckily, for once Buford-1 wasn't thumb wrestling with his counterpart. Instead they were talking about something…food-related probably.

''Sure Jeet. I ain't busy anyway.'' Buford-1 said and turned away from his counterpart. Baljeet-1 shuddered once he heard the word he used.

''Please don't use that a word…it's a scary word.'' Baljeet-1 said. He was obviously talking about ain't word, but Buford-1 decided to mess around with him.

''What word? Do you mean…ain't?'' Buford-1 said and Baljeet-1 shuddered again. Buford-1 smiled once he saw this reaction. ''Ain't, ain't, ain't, ain't…'' Buford-1 kept repeating and Baljeet-1's face turned into more horrified every time he said it, until he was lying on the floor, holding his hands on his ears and…

''Stop! Oh please stop!'' Baljeet-1 kept yelling and squirming on the floor and by this time they had captured the attention of everyone in the room. Second Dimension people just looked confused, while First Dimension people were quite familiar with this event.

''Hey, stop doing that!'' Ginger-1 yelled defensively. Buford-1 stopped his ain'ting for a moment and turned towards the nervous Fireside Girl. Ginger-1 gulped a little, but kept a brave face for Baljeet-1.

''And who are you to stop my ain'ting?'' Buford-1 asked and Baljeet-1 squirmed even more, since ain'ting sounded like a word even less than ain't did. Ginger-1 was about to answer, when Buford-2 interrupted.

''He wanted to talk with you…there's no reason to bully him about the word.'' Buford-2 said and Buford-1 looked at him extremely shocked.

''But I'm a bully and Baljeet's a nerd. I'm supposed to bully him...you bully Baljeet of this dimension…right?'' Buford-1 asked shocked. Buford-2 was about to answer when Baljeet-2 interrupted.

''Negative. Buford's small mental system renders him unable to bully someone that possesses higher brain capacity.'' Baljeet-2 explained from the computer. Both Bufords blinked and turned towards each other.

''I'm not entirely sure of what he said…but it sounded like an insult.'' Buford-1 said and Buford-2 nodded in agreement. Buford-1 then turned towards Baljeet-1 who was finally starting to recover. ''Well Jeet. What did you want to say?''

''So…much…improper…grammar…'' Baljeet-1 said between gasping, but after couple seconds, he was fine. He looked around to see that everyone else had returned to their usual business and no one was listening to them anymore. ''Well…it's about liking someone and…'' Baljeet-1 started to nervously explain, since he wasn't used to talking about stuff like this. Buford-1 seemed to get where he was going at…and he was visibly surprised…and little grossed out.

''Jeet….You're a nice guy and all, but I don't…'' Buford-1 started to explain when Baljeet-1 quickly stopped him when he realized what he was going to say.

''No! Not like that! Don't flatter yourself!'' Baljeet-1 yelled, but he still tried to keep his voice down, so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Buford-1 couldn't help, but feel that they had a similar conversation before, but he left that thought alone. ''It's about a…girl.'' Baljeet-1 said, still sounding very nervous.

''Why are you asking me about this? I don't remember agreeing on becoming the regional love expert.'' Buford-1 said little annoyed.

''True, but I can't ask anyone else. Phineas, despite realizing Isabella's feelings, still doesn't know enough about romance, talking with Ferb honestly makes me feel uncomfortable at times and I can't talk about this with anyone from this dimension so…you're the only I've left.'' Baljeet-1 explained.

''So…who's the girl?'' Buford-1 asked slightly interested. He hoped that it wasn't that one Fire side Girl that he…liked a little. Not that he would admit it to anyone. Actually he didn't want to admit to the readers either so…forget that sentence.

''Well it's…Ginger.'' Baljeet-1 admitted and Buford-1 let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief. ''I mean…I haven't really talked with her much, but my counterpart just told me that she of this dimension has a crush on him, so he presumed that she of our dimension has a crush on me.'' Baljeet-1 explained and to his surprise Buford-1 seemed to understand his dilemma.

''Well I don't know much about this, since I don't like anyone…especially not one of the Fireside Girls! But maybe you should talk about this with that Candace's friend…Jessie. She's Ginger's sister after all.'' Buford-1 suggested.

''Umm…her name is Stacy…and Jessie sounds nothing like Stacy! But I see your point. I'll ask Stacy about this. Thank you compadre.'' Baljeet-1 said and walked off to talk with Stacy-1.

''Who are you calling compadre?'' Buford-1 yelled after him. He thought it was an insult since it was a word he hadn't heard before, but Baljeet-1 ignored him. He was just about to reach Stacy-1 when…

''Okay, everyone listen up!'' Candace-2 yelled to catch everyone's attention. She had just noticed that Ferb-2 and Isabella-2 had returned to the room, so that meant that everyone was here. ''I think it's a high time that we start searching for Phineas and Isabella. Everyone with me?'' Candace-2 asked and a chorus of yeses answered her question. Almost none of the second dimension people were excited about this mission, but they couldn't disobey Candace-2.

''Okay, we will search for them in groups. That way we've a bigger chance at finding them. There's currently…28 of us. Some have to stay behind in the base for safety measures. Baljeets, you two stay behind and man the computer!'' Candace-2 yelled. Baljeet-1 was relieved by this, since he'd rather stay in a safe place than search around in somewhat unknown location.

''Yes sir.'' Baljeet-2 answered, not surprised in the least. He never sets a foot on the field and always stays behind at the base. _''Besides…this fits perfectly with Vanessa's plans.'' _Baljeet-2 thought with an evil look on his face that luckily went unnoticed by his counterpart. Gingers quickly looked at each other and nodded at each other.

''We stay behind as well.'' Gingers said at the same time, There was no surprise in anyone's expression as people either knew about their crushes on Baljeets or just didn't care that much. Candace-2 just nodded at them and was about to continue who should stay, when Carl-1 interrupted her.

''Umm…I think I should stay behind too. I'm not used to field work.'' Carl-1 said nervously. He couldn't go back to First Dimension yet, since Monogram-1 would ask him a lot of questions and he couldn't leave Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 behind. He hoped that he could be useful to The Resistance. No one had any problem with this.

''Fine then…Isabella…maybe you should stay behind as well. Your arm is probably not all healed yet.'' Candace-2 suggested, but it was clear from Isabella-2's reaction that she didn't agree with her.

''But sir, my arm is fine! Besides I've been on all missions before this and it's my counterpart we're talking about!'' Isabella-2 said stubbornly. She would normally never disagree with Candace-2, but this was a special occasion. She knew that she had to tell Phineas-2 her feelings and that she believed him, so she couldn't just stay in here. Candace-2 sighed when she saw that Isabella-2 was not going to stay behind no matter what.

''Fine, but don't stress yourself!'' Candace-2 said sternly and Isabella-2 nodded a little. The truth was that her arm was still hurting from the fall, but she hid it. She has gotten injured before, but that has never stopped her from attending missions. ''In that case, Jeremy! I want you to stay behind. We need to have at least one responsible member here.'' Candace-2 said. While she would love for Jeremy-2 to come with her, he was the most responsible of the group.

''Yes sir!'' Jeremy-2 said in a slightly disappointed tone, but he managed to hide it. Like Candace-2 he had wanted to participate in the search, but he didn't want to argue with her. Candace-2 nodded at him, before returning her attention to the rest of the group. Before she could say anything else Buford-2 spoke up.

''Well I've finally decided to resist you guys again so…I stay behind as well.'' Buford-2 said and crossed his arms proudly. Candace-2 was about to comment to this, but Buford-1 beat her to it.

''In that case I'm staying too! I've to teach this guy how to bully someone…and we still haven't decided who's better at thumb wrestling.'' Buford-1 said and glared at his counterpart who glared back. Their competition was far from over. Candace-2 knew that she could easily get Buford-2 to help with the search, but she thought that it was for the best that he stayed behind.

''Fine then. That leaves us with 20 people and I think that's enough. We conduct the search in four groups of five people. Any suggestions?'' Candace-2 asked. No one however said or suggested anything. ''In that case…I choose. First group is me, my counterpart, Phineas, Isabella…and Heinz….and First Dimension Perry.'' Candace-2 decided. No one would've had any complaints, but…

''What about Ferbs? Why can't they come with us?'' Phineas-2 asked sadly. He wasn't used to doing stuff without Ferb-1 and he knew that he shared the feeling.

''I'm sorry, but I want to keep an eye out for Doofenshmirtz and I'm still worried about Isabella. Also considering how brilliant you two are, I think it would be more useful for us if we have you two separated.'' Candace-2 explained. Phineas-1 understood her reasoning, but he still felt uneasy. So he looked at Ferb-1 for his opinion. He just nodded at him, to show him that he was fine with this.

''Fine then….but with who will Ferbs go with?'' Phineas-1 asked. Candace-2 knew that it would've to be someone reliable since she was worried about Ferb-2, but before she could think about it more someone spoke up.

''I can go with them.'' Vanessa-1 said, surprising everyone in the room. Ferb-1 and Gretchen-1 were the most surprised about this. Ferb-1 because he didn't expect Vanessa-1 to care that much and Gretchen-1…well simply because she was jealous.

''I don't really know…'' Candace-2 said uncertainly. She knew that Vanessa-1 was way nicer than the Doofenshmirtz she knew, but her instinct was to be wary of any and all Doofenshmirtzes. However there was still something inside her that told that she was dependable. ''Fine, but you still need two more to come with you.'' Candace-2 said and before anyone else could comment on this…

''Me and my counterpart go!'' Gretchen-1 announced suddenly.

''We will?'' Gretchen-2 asked shocked.

Ferb-1 was rather shocked to hear this, but quickly returned to his normal calm self. He then started to focus on Gretchen-1. He was able to read people like books and Gretchen-1 was no exception. While she tried to hide it, he could plainly see anger in her expression…anger towards Vanessa-1. _''Why would she…'' _Ferb-1 started to think until he saw something else in her expression. However he couldn't fully see what that other emotion was, but it had something to do with her anger.

''Well I'm fine with it.'' Vanessa-1 said and turned to smile at Gretchen-1. Gretchen-1 somehow managed to hide her animosity and smile back at her.

''Well Gretchen? Are you okay with this?'' Candace-2 asked. Gretchen-2 just sighed and nodded. She felt that arguing with her counterpart about this wouldn't go anywhere. ''Okay then…all we've left are 4 Fireside Girls and 4 Firestorm Girls and Stacys…Firestorm Girls go with First Dimension Stacy while Fireside Girls go with this dimension's Stacy.'' Candace-2 decided. This decision caused some confusion.

''But Candace, wouldn't it be better if it were other way around?'' Stacy-2 asked. By that she obviously meant that she would go with Firestorm Girls while her counterpart would go with Fireside Girls.

''I want each group to have at least one competent fighter, just in case we run into Doofenshmirtz's new robots. Now I don't know about you, but to me…Fireside Girls don't seem all that…strong.'' Candace-2 said. All Fireside Girls were obviously insulted by this.

''Hey! We all have gotten our Martial Arts patches you know!'' Adyson-1 said insulted.

''Oh really? Did you get them by fighting with your dollies?'' Adyson-2 said mockingly and the Firestorm Girls laughed with her. Adyson-1 glared at her counterpart with anger and was about to say something sarcastic back, but Candace-2 decided to interfere before a fight would break out.

''There's no time for that! You can argue all you want when Doofenshmirtz is back in jail!'' Candace-2 yelled little frustrated. out to silence everyone in the room. She didn`t mean to sound like that, but she was worried to death about Phineas-2.

''Wow…she's scary when she's mad.'' Heinz-1 said with a fearful gulp. He was unknowingly hugging Carl-1, who was also little frightened. The two stared at each other, blinked and let go in disgust. ''Ugh, what's with me and hugging these days? I don't like hugging!'' Heinz-1 declared loudly, but everyone just ignored him. Heinz-1 was obviously offended by this, but didn't bother to push the subject.

''Okay, we should start heading out! Is everyone ready?'' Candace-2 asked and a large group of affirmative answers answered her question. Candace-2 nodded briefly and then turned towards the exit. ''Okay then…Move out!'' Candace-2 commanded and the four groups left the room, leaving only 8 people behind.

''_7 people huh? I don't think they'll be a problem.''_ Baljeet-2 thought and then started to look around the room suspiciously. He knew that Vanessa-2 was somewhere in this room, but it was impossible to tell where and he couldn't just start calling her name.

''Counterpart, watch over the computer for a moment. I need to go to the restroom.'' Baljeet-2 and left his seat. Baljeet-1 just nodded and took his place in front of the computer. ''Just don't let Buford touch it. I don't want him playing Back-Man on it.'' Baljeet-2 said before leaving the room.

''That was only one time!'' Buford-2 yelled after him, but he wasn't sure did he hear him. However he doubted Baljeet-2's reason for leaving the room. He had never seen a restroom in Headquarters. Buford-2 didn`t like it, but knew that he had to keep his eye on the Doctor.

Baljeet-2 had moved to another room and he was sure that he was out-of everyone's earshot. ''Vanessa. Are you here?'' Baljeet-2 asked and in couple seconds, Vanessa appeared in front of him. Baljeet-2 jumped a bit at her sudden appearance, but quickly composed himself. ''So…there are 7 other people? Do you think they can handle it?'' Baljeet-2 asked.

''It would be weird if they wouldn't be able to handle it. We should however wait for a while before sending the signal, just to make sure those 20 others are far away.'' Vanessa-2 said and Baljeet-2 nodded in agreement.

''Yes…and soon…soon Isabella will realize what a wimp Phineas really is and who she really likes.'' Baljeet-2 said and let out a small cackle. Vanessa-2 just sighed at this. While she welcomed his help on this, she still thought that his reason for doing all of this was stupid. At least…when compared to her own reason.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''You said that we would take over the Tri-State Are today, but so far we've done nothing.'' Roger-2 complained, but Poofenplotz-2 ignored his complaints and just waited patiently. She had to wait for the signal and only then could they begin their attack.

''Ahh, Choo-Choo. I couldn't take over the Tri-State Area without you.'' Heinz-2 said as he walked to the room. He was clutching his precious toy train and kept talking to it, despite it looking crazy. ''You get the front seat when we take over, yes you will!'' Heinz-2 said as he cuddled up to it. Poofenplotz-2 sighed annoyed and she turned around to face Heinz-2.

''Really? You took your toy train out of the safe, just because it has to 'see' when we take over?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked and Heinz-2 nodded without a hesitation. Poofenplotz-2 just sighed and walked closer to Heinz-2, until she was uncomfortably close to his face. ''Tell me straight…do you really need that toy train to be evil?'' Poofenplotz-2. Heinz-2 was feeling rather uncomfortable now that his personal space was invaded, but he answered to the question anyway.

''Of course I need…'' Heinz-2 started to answer, but he had to cut his sentence short since…he wasn't so sure anymore. Truthfully speaking he had forgotten about Choo-Choo during these couple days with Poofenplotz-2 and Roger-2. And now did he thought about it…maybe he didn't need it after all. He has always said it's the reason for his evilness, but he had never actually needed a reason. Being evil just came naturally to him and he had only realized that after Choo-Choo had went missing. That's why he thought that it was the reason for his evilness.

''I…I…don't need it.'' Heinz-2 finally stuttered out shocked. If he would've realized this during his First Dimension invasion, he would be one Tri-State Area richer, but he knew that there was no use crying over spilt milk. ''I guess I just never realized that.'' Heinz-2 said and Poofenplotz-2 smiled at this. She was glad that he finally got over the toy train thing.

''Good. Now unfortunately we've to wait for the signal from our ally until we can send Spears to the Resistance's Headquarters.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and so the group resumed their waiting.

''So…what exactly are you planning to do with our guest?'' Heinz-2 asked, obviously referring to Isabella-1. Poofenplotz-2 smiled evilly once she heard the question.

''Don't worry; I've big plans for her. You see…during the night after the kidnapping…I worked on a machine. Let's just say that I tested it on our guest a while ago and…I think it was success.'' Poofenplotz-2 explained, but to both Heinz-2 and Roger-2 this explanation was too vague.

''What exactly did that machine do?'' Roger-2 asked curiously. Poofenplotz-2 had promised not to kill Isabella-1, so he knew that it couldn't be anything too lethal.

''You'll find out soon enough. She's resting now, since the machine put quite amount of stress on her body.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and closed the subject there. Neither Heinz-2 nor Roger-2 was satisfied with this, but they knew that they wouldn't get more information from her. Instead the group decided to wait for the signal. After couple seconds of waiting Poofenplotz-2's cellphone started to ring. She answered it quickly.

''Are we ready to begin?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked as soon as she answered, since she knew who was on the other end. ''7 people huh? Don't worry. Spears can handle them.'' Poofenplotz-2 assured to the person on the other end.

''Who's on the other hand?'' A voice from the other hand asked, but that voice wasn't the same as before. Previous voice had been female's, but this was definitely male's. Poofenplotz-2 was obviously confused and little suspicious at the new voice.

''Do you've someone with you there?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked suspiciously. The voice on the other end talked a bit and Poofenplotz-2 nodded slowly. ''Okay then, but are you sure that he's dependable?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked and once again there was some talk on the other end and Poofenplotz-2 nodded again. ''Okay…Well that's a lousy reason, but as long as he is on our side. Okay, we start the attack.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and hung up the phone. Both of her workmates looked at her curiously.

''Resistance's Headquarters are under the house that's on Maple Drive 2318. The house is going to be a problem.'' Poofenplotz-2 grumbled and started to think of a way to easily access the Headquarters. Heinz-2 however got an idea and an evil smirk on his face.

''What if…there wasn't a house there?'' Heinz-2 asked with a devious smirk. Poofenplotz-2 smirked back.

''Oh I see where you are driving at.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and both of them nodded. Roger-2 in the meanwhile looked confused.

''What? Where are we driving at?'' Roger-2 asked confused, but both Poofenplotz-2 and Heinz-2 just ignored him. Poofenplotz-2 walked towards 5 Spears she had created beforehand and inserted the coordinates. The five Spears blasted off…once again taking a part of the ceiling with them. ''Wait…we're not going with them?'' Roger-2 asked confused and Poofenplotz-2 shook her head to answer his question.

''No, we can't show ourselves to them yet. In the meanwhile…it's about time we change our base of operations…to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building.'' Poofenplotz-2 said, once again surprising both of her workmates.

''Back to my Headquarters? But why?'' Heinz-2 asked, but Poofenplotz-2 didn't answer his question. Instead she left the room and mumbled something about preparing. ''That woman keeps way too many secrets for my liking.'' Heinz-2 said and Roger-2 nodded in agreement. He then seemed to get an idea and smiled to himself.

''Oh I get it! We're going to destroy that house, right?'' Roger-2 asked and Heinz-2 face-palmed. Despite their inspirational song about being evil, his brother was still a newbie at this.

''Wow, you're really late to the punch line, but yes, yes we are.''

….

Me: You know, I'm thinking of doing these small conversation things with all of the characters.

Candace: Really, why?

Me: I dunno. It seemed like fun…of course if readers don't want that…then I won't do it.

Candace: Wait…you're using your conversation with me to explain this thing?

Me: Yeah pretty much. You're not really my favorite character and all…hey look! An obvious distraction!

Candace: OMG where? Wait….there's no obvious distractions here. Gyaradosmaster, you're so busted!

…

Umm…yeah…I'd like to apologize for that scene where groups were chosen. I…I…just didn't know what to do there and I had already thought of pairing Ferbs like that…so…yeah. I just hope that I didn't forget anyone, since that would be…well that wouldn't be so bad, but..

Also I wanted to give other pairing some time to shine, since…Phinbella has really outshined all the others and I don't want that. Even though people probably read this mostly because of Phinbella, but…other couples need some spotlight at least.

I also want to apologize if this chapter too felt filler-ish…just think of it as prelude for the next chapter which…will be full of stuff and should be more dramatic…also there will be time when all chapters have bunch of action in them.

Okay…that's' all I gotta say here. So…I'll get to the reviews.

**PnFfan101: **Yep, enjoy your first reviewer place…and you know…they don't have to be heroes in order for those girls to like them. Thanks for the review!

**Coolguyforever: **I'm glad you feel that way, but sorry…there was no Isabella-1 in this chapter. Also I'm glad you liked the small Ferbella moment…since I've never written one before. Thanks for the review!

**iheartphinbella05: **Short and to the point. Like this response. Thanks for the review!

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot: **Umm…I for some reason have nothing to say to this. I do have to wonder why your username is the only one Word thinks as a typo. Thanks for the review!

**FanFreak01: **Once again…short and to the point. Thanks for the review!

**Megaranger66: **Sorry, but not in this chapter. You've to wait until…the…next…chapter. Thanks for the review!

**NattyMc: **Third short and to the point review….Thanks for the review!

**Wordnerb93: **Well I've already showed how obsessive Baljeet-2 can be so…yeah….Don't worry, Phineas-2 and Perry-2 will be fine. I won't kill them or anything…maybe. Okay…that was a cruel joke. Thanks for the review!

Hmm…I seem to get either 7, 8 or 9 reviews per chapter…that seems like a nice ratio. And speaking of that…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!

Oh right…please tell me if I should make these ending things shorter. I don't know if these drag on for too long for some people…so…yeah. Please tell me if I should shorten these.


	18. The Drama Unfolds

_Phineas and Ferb I don't own_

_It's not something I can just loan_

_I'm just an average writer boy_

_And I really hope you enjoy_

I know, I know…I need a life.

….

2nd Dimension

The group of 20 were now outside of The Resistance and they were about to separate. Half of the group would go right while the other half goes left. In both directions there would be an intersection which would divide the group farther.

''Okay…remember that if you come across any trouble, you'll contact either Headquarters or me! Also Baljeets will inform us if something happens at the Headquarters! Is that understood!'' Candace-2 asked sternly and the group just nodded. ''Good…you can now have a short touching goodbye/good luck moment, but make it quick!'' Candace-2 said. She herself had no one to really say anything to, but she send Ferb-2 a look that said that he should be careful. Ferb-2 just nodded back with the same blank expression.

''Vanessa…you…you better be careful. Call if something bad happens or if a guy looks you the wrong way…or if you break a nail. Just…just be safe okay?'' Heinz-1 said, sounding really worried. He didn't want Vanessa-1 to be in a different group than he, but he didn't want to argue with Candace-2 either. Vanessa-1 felt embarrassed at his overprotectiveness, but deep down she appreciated his concern.

''I'll be fine dad.'' Vanessa-1 assured him. Heinz-1 still looked little worried, but nodded back anyway. He then however turned his attention to Ferb-1. Ferb-1 looked back with his normal calm expression while Heinz-2 looked at him suspiciously and with a slight glare.

''You…you better not touch my daughter! If I find out that Vanessa got hurt because of you…I'll invent a…a…what was your name again?'' Heinz-1 asked little embarrassed. He has always had trouble remembering people's faces and names.

''Ferb.'' Phineas-1 answered for his brother. Heinz-1 nodded gratefully at him and then immediately turned back towards Ferb-1.

''I'll invent Ferb-Destruct-Inator! I think you can figure out what it does.'' Heinz-1 said evilly, but to his surprise Ferb-1's expression didn't change. Heinz-1 had expected the small boy to tremble in fear, but to no avail. The reason why Ferb-1 wasn't scared was because he had seen Heinz-1's invention once already and knew that it must have flaws…like a self-destruct button. Besides he had no intention to harm Vanessa-1 in any way. Heinz-1 just turned away from him, feeling a bit annoyed.

''Remember that the same goes for your counterpart!'' Heinz-1 yelled and walked back to his group where Perry-1 gave him a slight glare. He knew that if his nemesis would even dare to build something like Ferb-Destruct-Inator…he would be toast both figuratively and literally.

''Well Stace, I hope you can handle being with…those girls.'' Candace-1 said while glancing at Firestorm Girls. Stacy-1 sighed and nodded a little. She wasn't really sure how she could handle it. Despite the similar appearances the two troops were widely different. While Fireside Girls gave off an impression that they were cute and determined, Firestorm Girls gave off an impression that they'll break your jaw if you mess with them.

''I'll try. Remember to be careful.'' Stacy-1 said back. Secretly she was glad that Candace-1 wasn't going with the same group as Vanessa-1. Of course at the same time she was sad that she wasn't in the same group as Candace-1, but she could handle that.

''You too.'' Candace-1 said and the two girls shared a quick hug. Candace-2 couldn't help, but smile at this and glance at Stacy-2. Stacy-2 glanced back at her and smiled back at her.

''Well Gretchen…we all know why you went to same group as Ferb.'' Adyson-1 said teasingly. Gretchen-1 blushed a little, but managed to think of a comeback.

''I on the other hand am surprised that you didn't stay behind. After all, he stayed behind…'' Gretchen-1 said with a small smirk. Adyson-1 looked away from her and scoffed.

''I've no idea what you're talking about!'' Adyson-1 denied, but there was a small, evident blush on her face. The other three Fireside Girls just giggled at this….glad that they didn't have anyone they liked to tease them about.

''Well…we hope you can bond with Ferb.'' Katie-1 said, since she felt like that was something Isabella-1 would say. Gretchen-1 nodded, but she couldn't help, but feel little sad. After all she hadn't done anything to actually capture Ferb's attention during this summer. Also there was Vanessa-1 to deal with.

''Y-yeah.'' Gretchen-1 said back with her voice faltering a bit. Luckily (or unluckily depending on how you look at the situation.) no one noticed this. Gretchen-1 glanced at Ferb-1 who was _'_talking_'_ with Phineas-1.

''Well bro, I hope you can survive without me.'' Phineas-1 said jokingly. Ferb-1 just pointed at him, which pretty much meant _'_right back at you_'_. However his eyes soon turned downcast. ''I just really hope we can find Isabella.'' Phineas-1 said sadly and Ferb-1 put his hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Phineas-1 appreciated the gesture, but it didn't make him feel much better. ''I still feel that it's my fault that this happened and if she has gotten hurt…'' Phineas-1 made a small pause and clenched his fist before continuing his sentence. ''I wouldn't be able to forgive myself..'' Phineas-1 finished.

''Remember…she feels the same way as you do about her.'' Ferb-1 said. Phineas-1 smiled a bit and nodded and this made Ferb-1 smile a bit too. Ferb-1 never liked when Phienas-1 became sad or angry at something, since it just didn't fit him. He too desperately hoped that Isabella-1 was okay and that Phineas-1 would be the one to find her. He also hoped that Phineas-1 would be able to solve the whole rejection issue.

Firestorm Girls had expected Isabella-2 to say something at them, but she had been surprisingly quiet. Isabella-2 had always told them encouraging and inspirational words before a mission or a battle, so it was odd that she didn't say anything.

''She'd better not be thinking about him again…'' Adyson-2 said bitterly, obviously referring to Phineas-2. She didn't want her troop leader to turn into similar girly girl that Isabella-1 was.

''I don't understand what she seems in him…'' Katie-2 continued. To her and to the rest of the Firestorm Girls Phineas-2 was still a wimp. Besides…she personally knew that love would just distract you from the battle.

After that no one said anything else anymore, this meant that the short goodbyes were over. Candace-2 looked over one more time that everyone and everything were ready before clearing her throat. ''All right then! Let's move out!'' Candace-2 commanded and the group divided in half. Intersections came soon and the two groups divided in half again. Now all four groups were all on different paths. Unfortunately…they were all unaware that in couple minutes a disaster would strike at the place they just left.

...

1st Dimension

''Order, order.'' Roger-1 said while hitting his table with his gavel. He was currently in front of the City Hall where parents of the children who went to Second Dimension were gathered along with some close friends like Jeremy-1. At first parents were not going to get mayor's help in this, but they thought it was too much of a coincidence that all of their kids would disappear at the same time. It took a while until all parents were quiet.

''Okay, before we begin I just have one question…since when I've had a golden gavel?'' Roger-1 asked confused as he looked at the expensive item he was holding.

''I dunno. It's not like you bought it with city's tax money…oh wait. You did.'' Melanie-1 said in a bored tone. Roger-1 just chuckled nervously while some of the parents glared at him. He then cleared his throat and started to speak.

''Dear citizens. We're gathered here today because…'' Roger-1 started to say, but he couldn't go on since he realized something. ''Wait a minute! I don't know why we're gathered here. You all just came to here…like an angry mob, expect you don't have pitchforks and torches…hopefully.'' Roger-2 said little nervously. People there started to talk to other quietly and eventually Linda-1 and Lawrence-1 walked to the stage. Linda-1 quickly took the microphone from Roger-1 and started to speak.

''We're all here, because our children or friends have mysteriously disappeared. But I've an idea where they are…it's a small hunch, but it's something….When I tried to call my daughter…her answering machine said that she was in another dimension.'' Linda-1 announced nervously. She wasn't sure how everyone would take the news. As she expected people started to murmur and some of them even snickered.

''I'm sorry to say this Linda, but your daughter is little…unstable.'' Baljeet-1's mother said and few people around her agreed with her. Linda-1 knew that her daughter was like that, but it wasn't Candace-1 that had said they were in second dimension…it had been her phone. Of course it doesn't make the story any more believable.

''Excuse me…mind if I say something?'' A female voice asked and Linda-1 and Lawrence-1 turned to see Charlene-1 walking to the stage. Her expression was unreadable. It seemed like she was having conflicting feelings about the situation.

''Oh, Charlene! I haven't seen you in a while.'' Linda-1 said happily as she greeted her cooking class friend. Her happy expression soon disappeared, because of the seriousness of the situation. ''What do you want to say?'' Linda-1 asked. Charlene-1 pondered for a moment should she say what she was going to say, but she knew that it was best to just come clean about this.

''Well…two days ago my daughter was vising my ex-husband. My daughter…for some reason thinks that he is evil, has a nemesis and builds machines for evil, but I never believed her. However two days ago…she said that he was building an Other-Dimension-Inator…to get to other dimensions.'' Charlene-1 explained. She now regretted not believing Vanessa-1, since if the theory about other dimension was correct…then the theory about her ex-husband building evil devices would be true as well. This sentence caused even more talking among the crowd.

''Wow…two crazy teenage girls.''

''Blaming it on parents…they're clearly crazy too.''

''Maybe all teenage girls of that age are crazy.''

''Those girls are probably BFFs…since crazy minds think alike.''

''I can't believe we extras are getting so many lines!''

''Shut up! Just shut up!'' One loud voice yelled and that caused all other talking to cease. Everyone turned to see that the source of that shouting was Jeremy-1 who was stomping to the stage. It was clear that he was angry and it became even clearer when he started to talk.

''None of you don't know what you're talking about! You can't talk about Candace like that! You can't call her crazy or unstable without knowing what kind of person she really is. She's kind, caring, and really funny and I'm glad to be her boyfriend. So if anyone calls her crazy again, you'll answer to me!'' Jeremy-1 yelled and for couple seconds the entire crowd was quiet. To people that knew Jeremy-1 or were familiar with his band and their songs, having him shout like that was really shocking. All of the sudden the crowd started to clap slowly and the clap started to get faster, until everyone were clapping at fast pace.

''Why're we clapping Wayne?''

''I don't know Charles. Let's just go with it.''

''Well…I've seen my brother with some suspicious machinery sometimes…It wouldn't hurt to check his place.'' Roger-1 said. He desperately hoped that he didn't have to go to Heinz-1's place since last time he went there…actually he has never went there, which is exactly why he doesn't want to go there.

''Well…I guess I can lead you there.'' Charlene-1 said. She also wasn't too excited about going to Heinz-1's place, since it had been while since she had seen his ex-husband in person. Last time was at the Doofenshmirtz Family Reunion. Linda-1 and Lawrence-1 smiled at the offer.

''Thank you Charlene…Wait…you're not going to lead this entire crowd there…are you?'' Linda-1 asked. All three of the looked at the crowd for a moment before looking at each other.

''Of course not. Most of people in that crowd are extras to make the crowd look bigger than it actually is.'' Charlene-1 explained. Lawrence-1 and Linda-1 glanced at the crowd again and noticed that there was lot of people that they didn't know in there.

''Can I come along as well? I'm worried about Candace.'' Jeremy-1 asked and Linda-1 nodded. They had no reason to not let him come with them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

2nd Dimension

_Phineas and Perry are flying through air…with Spear_

''Wow…that jingle came out of nowhere.'' Phineas-2 commented, but he quickly shrugged it off. Holding on to Spear was surprisingly easy and the only problem was the wind that threatened to drop him every now and then. Perry-2 was flying next to them, keeping a close eye on the ground so he could memorize where his nemesis's current hideout was.

''Do you think we can handle Doofenshmirtz?'' Phineas-2 asked little worried. Perry-2 just chattered uncertainly back since he himself was unsure about this. He could probably easily take Heinz-2 on his own because of the advantages of his robotic body, but he knew that Heinz-2 probably had more Spears up his sleeve. Not to mention a new ally that was probably as dangerous as he is.

Phineas-2 couldn't help, but start thinking what would happen if he failed to rescue Isabella-1. He couldn't go back to The Resistance, since he would most likely be shunned and fired. Then Isabella-2 would...'_'No.'' _Phineas-2 thought firmly. He couldn't think like that. He had to succeed!

''_Nearing the target. Begin landing preparations.'' _The Spear said and it stopped in midair.

''What is…'' Phineas-2 didn't have time to say anything else as The Spear suddenly turned upward. Phineas-2 yelped a little and barely managed to keep himself on Spear's back. ''That was way too close.'' Phineas-2 said as he kept holding for his dear life. Perry-2 snickered a little at this, despite the dangerous situation they were about to enter. The Spear activated its rocket boots to make the landing smoother and landed in the room Isabella-1 was held. Luckily no one else was in the room yet.

''_Target reached.''_ The Spear said and once again stopped doing anything. Its mission had been accomplished and it wasn't going to move until Phineas-2 gave another order or until the brainwashing wore off.

''This is a weird location for a hideout.'' Phineas-2 had to comment, but he left the subject alone, since he soon saw the girl he had been looking for. ''Isabella!'' Phineas-2 yelled out once he saw Isabella-1. Isabella-1 was lying on what looked like an operating table. Luckily there were no painful-looking objects around and Isabella-1 looked like she was okay. However Phineas-2 still couldn't help, but feel that something was off. However before he could do anything he started to hear slow clapping.

''Well well…it looks like we have a visitor. How unexpected and by unexpected I mean…expected.'' Heinz-2 said. Just hearing his voice was enough to send chill down Phineas-2's spine. Nevertheless he turned around to face the man that ruined last five of his years. Perry-2 also turned to glare at the man that ruined his entire life. As soon as the two turned around did Heinz-2 recognized Phineas-2 and he wasn't happy. ''You! Out of all people, you decide to be the one to save that girl!'' Heinz-2 yelled angrily. Phineas-2 on the other hand was very confused and little scared at his words.

''W-What do you mean?'' Phineas-2 asked with his voice faltering a bit. Despite his determination to save Isabella-1 he still couldn't help, but feel intimidated by Heinz-2.

''Oh don't play stupid! You were the one that…'' Heinz-2 stopped his sentence short when he looked at Phineas-2 harder. He could see that he was little scared. Determined, but scared. This struck Heinz-2 as odd since Phineas he faced didn't show any fear until he threatened to turn him into a boyborg and even then the fear was short-lived. This led Heinz-2 into one logical conclusion. ''Wait…you're from this dimension! You're not the one who ruined my plans. You're just a pathetic counterpart!'' Heinz-2 said with his anger diminishing a little. Phineas-2 glared at him for calling him pathetic, but before he could do anything more people entered the room.

''What's going on Heinz? We should be leave…oh…I see we have a little rat that wants to play.'' Poofenplotz-2 said with a small smirk on her face. Roger-2 however started looking around the floor, little freaked out.

''Rat? Where? Please kill it, I don't like rats!'' Roger-2 said, sounding a bit scared and Poofenplotz-2 and Heinz-2 face-palmed at this. Roger-2 had to stop taking things so literally.

''I'm here to get Isabella and I won't let you stop me!'' Phineas-2 yelled bravely, but his yell didn't cause the reaction he hoped. He had hoped that they would be somewhat intimidated. Instead all three villains started to laugh at him. Both Perry-2 and Phineas-2 glared at them for this. ''What's so funny?'' Phineas-2 asked angrily. The three villains laughed for couple more seconds, before their laughter finally ceased.

''I'm sorry, but I don't listen to little boys…just like you didn't listen to your mommy when she told you to never wander off on your own.'' Poofenplotz-2 mocked and then chuckled a little. Phineas-2 just glared at her, but he knew that he could make her eat her words.

''Oh yeah! Spear, attack her!'' Phineas-2 commanded. Poofenplotz-2 didn't have time to react as The Spear suddenly started moving and lunged towards Poofenplotz-2 with its fists outstretched. The attack hit and Poofenplotz-2 was send couple feet back. She didn't look that injured, but the hit had still caused blood to flow down her face. The sight wasn't pretty. The Spear dashed for her again, but this time Poofenplotz-2 was prepared. She barely dodged the attack and jumped behind The Spear. Spear was just about to turn around when Poofenplotz-2 opened a hatch that was on Spear's back. There were lot of wires there and Poofenplotz-2 managed to switch couple of them around before Spear managed to turn around completely. However that was the last of its movements before it fell to the ground.

''What…what did you do?'' Phineas-2 asked nervously. He had trusted that The Spear would win this for him, but apparently that wasn't going to be the case.

''I rewired it to stop all of its movements. Even if you had somehow managed to gain control of it…it's still a machine and as such it's easy to stop it if you know how.'' Poofenplotz-2 explained calmly, but her calm expression soon turned into an evil one. ''Well what are you going to do now?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked. Phineas-2 gulped a little as he thought about his opinions and tried to come up with a plan. Luckily he remembered one thing…he still had the Mind-Control Ray Gun that he had in his pocket. He felt for it, but to his dismay and shock…the ray gun wasn`t there anymore.

''Looking for this?'' Heinz-2 asked and took out the ray gun. ''While you were busy focusing on Poofenplotz and Spear…I took this.'' Heinz-2 said and then focused the ray gun on Phineas-2. He perfectly remembered how the ray gun works and knew how to use it. ''Now…I'm sorry, but you won't remember this next hour…since it will be your last!'' Heinz-2 said and his finger was just about to press the trigger. Phineas-2 knew that he had to move, but he just couldn't. His feet refused to cooperate and he could only stare at Heinz-2 and the ray gun.

''Gyururururururu.'' Perry-2 chattered angrily and used its tail to smack the weapon out of Heinz-2's hands. Heinz-2 winced in pain and held his hand as it started to bleed, but Perry-2 didn't give him any time to recoil. He jumped at him and caused the two of them to fall to the floor with Perry-2 on top. Perry-2 changed his other arm into maces and surprisingly enough Heinz-2 gulped in fear.

''Perry the Platyborg! You…you wouldn't kill me? Would you?'' Heinz-2 asked scared, but Perry-2 showed no signs of holding back. He was clearly furious. He was going to make this man…this man that ruined his life and separated him from his owners…he was going to make him pay!

''_Don't you dare lay a finger on Phineas!'' _Perry said, but this came out as an extremely angry chatter. Heinz-2 desperately tried to move, but Perry-2's weight was too much for him. He could only stare at the mace that was going to hit his face soon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back in the Headquarters of Resistance, things were surprisingly calm. Baljeet-2 had returned to the main room and was now once again manning the computer. Baljeet-1 stood close to him, but he couldn't help, but glance at Ginger-1 every now and then. He didn't get to speak with Stacy-1, so he was still confused about what he should do with Ginger-1.

''Okay…to properly be a bully, you've to learn the secrets of the wedgie. I'll demonstrate.'' Buford-1 said and walked to Baljeet-1. He pulled his underpants up and expected to hear the satisfying whining of his favorite nerd. Unfortunately that didn't happen since Baljeet-1 was deep in thought. He did notice Buford-1 giving him a wedgie (kind of impossible not to notice), but he just didn't react to it.

''Buford, could you stop for a moment? I've to think.'' Baljeet-1 said and this left Buford-1 absolutely dumbfounded. Never, ever had Baljeet-1 not reacted to a wedgie and to have him do that was like…seeing Phineas-1 mad.

''So…was that supposed to happen?'' Buford-2 asked little confused. Buford-1 sighed a little and shook his head.

''No.'' Bufrod-1 answered in a disappointed tone. He then shook his head and smiled a bit. ''There are still other ways to be a bully. For example…'' Buford-1 started to say and tried to teach his counterpart all about bullying.

However not all people in that room were in high spirits like Bufords were. Gingers were both glancing at the respective Baljeet they had a crush on both sighing every once in a while.

''I really want to talk to him, but I can never think of a subject.'' Ginger-1 said sadly. Her counterpart shared her pain since she had the exact same problem…along with something else.

''Well at least your Baljeet doesn't like anyone. Mine likes my stupid troop leader.'' Ginger-2 said in a sad tone with jealousy added to it. Normally she would never call Isabella-2 stupid, but this situation was different. She wished that she wouldn't know any reasons for Baljeet-2's crush on Isabella-2, but she knew plenty. She didn't want to list them though since doing that would only make her more miserable.

''But she's not here now. There's nothing stopping you from actually talking to him.'' Ginger-1 said comfortingly. Besides… she knew that if Isabella-2 was anything like her counterpart…she would definitely fall for Phineas-2, if she already hadn't.

''I know, but…I can't think of anything to say…and sometimes I don't understand half the stuff he says.'' Ginger-2 said and sighed again as she looked at her crush.

Jeremy-2 was looking around the room, to make sure that everyone was getting along. Candace-2 had left him in charge and he was not going to disappoint her. _''Candace…''_ Jeremy-2 thought little dreamily, but then sighed a little. He had to keep his feelings bottled up for now. He knew as did everyone else that love could distract you easily during battle and that`s why he was going to wait after Doofenshmirtz-2 arrest to let his feelings known.

''She can take him down…I'm sure she can.'' Jeremy-2 said with a small smile. However his train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard a large rumbling sound. Everyone else in the room seemed to hear it too and they stopped whatever they were doing. That rumbling was quickly followed by a loud womanly scream. ''What the…'' Jeremy-2 said as some debris fell from the ceiling.

''_They're here.''_ Baljeet-2 thought with an evil smirk when four Spears crashed through the ceiling and landed on the floor. As soon as they landed a body fell after them. That body fell in front of them with a painful thud, but the body was motionless and looked almost lifeless. It took couple seconds, but Jeremy-2 recognized that body. It was Vivian-2!

''Isabella's mother!'' Jeremy-2 yelled worried. He was going to run to her, but then…someone hit him from the behind. The attack wasn't enough to knock him out completely, but he got a splitting headache and his vision started to get hazy. He managed to turn around to face his attacker, who was smirking evilly and wielding one of Candace-2's Bo Sticks. ''V-Vanessa Doofenshmirtz?'' Jeremy-2 asked shocked. ''How…'' Jeremy-2 didn't have time to say anything else as Vanessa-2 hit him with the Bo Stick again and he blacked out.

''Spears! Take down all who are against us and tear this place down!'' Vanessa-2 commanded. Spears obeyed immediately and they started attacking everyone in the room. However they had been programmed so that there would be two people in this room that they wouldn't harm in any way. First was obviously Vanessa-2 while the other one was…

''Dr. Baljeet! What are you waiting for! Use your computer to find their weak spot!'' Ginger-2 yelled distraught as she barely dodged Spear's incoming attack. All members of The Resistance knew that the main computer had a program that would analyze the opponent and find out all of its weak spots.

''I'm sorry, but I won't do that. Aren't you wondering why these Spears are not attacking me?'' Baljeet-2 asked with such calmness that it was almost creepy. Realization hit Ginger-2 and her eyes widened in horror.

''No! No…you couldn't…'' Ginger-2 said horrified as tears were already starting to fall from her eyes. Baljeet-2 nodded with an evil smile to confirm her fears.

''Yes…I'm on the same side as them!''

...

Me: Wow…I'm so evil! Instead of one cliffhanger…I gave you two! This totally makes me more evil than Heinz.

Vanessa-1: It really doesn't take much to be eviler than my dad.

Me: I know, I know…but I still want my _'_Eviler than a cartoon character_'_ patch.

Vanessa: So...you want to be a Fireside Girl?

Me: Of course not! I want to be a Fireside Boy! So in your face!

Vanessa: Wow…totally won that argument.

…..

Yeah…lot of stuff happened in this right. I probably had you at the edges of your seats…if you were sitting that is. And like always…there are couple things I'd like to point out.

Despite what Jeremy-1 did in this chapter…don't expect him to have a big role in this story. Jeremy-1…is not really one of my favorite characters…I don't hate him, but he's just kind of in the middle. That's why there isn't much Canderemy in this story.

If anyone is wondering why is spell Perry's chatter as Gyururururururu…it's because that's how it's spelled in the video games. Yes I do own a Phineas and Ferb video game…I own the second one. I know that the video games aren't officially canon, so the spelling isn't canon either, but…I like to use it…for some reason.

I don't know why and I'm probably the only one that`s thinking about this…but I started feeling sorry for Ginger-2. I mean having a crush on someone who already loves someone….not to mention that Baljeet-2 backstabbed the entire Resistance in this…Maybe it's just me, but I feel sorry for her.

So…yeah…that's probably all then. Time for the reviews, thank you very much!

**NattyMc: **5000 words isn't anything special for me. I always try to get at least 4000 words per chapter. Thanks for the review!

**iheartphinabella05: **I know…we're all worried about Isabella-1. Especially I since I know what Poofenplotz-2 did to her! And nice conversation there too. Thanks for the review!

**TheCartoonFanatic01: **Once again…I can't blame you for having better things to do than read my story. Thanks for the review!

**Coolguyforever: **Yeah…despite being a Phinbella fan…I sometimes wished people would focus on other pairings for a change. Of course I don't want those other pairings to be against Phinbella either…Thanks for the review!

**PnFfan101: **Well as you can see…there's another hint in this chapter of that pairing. Thanks for the review!

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot: **1: Yes it's weird… 2: Glad you think so! 3: Yep, that's why I'm doing them! 4: No I didn`t. I still haven`t seen it. Because it hasn't aired in Finland yet! And this review wasn't boring at all. Thanks for it!

**Megaranger66: **Well the battle started in this one…I hope I can me it epic. Umm…despite what Baljeet-2 has done…I'm not that cruel! I never kill of characters…at least…I'm not used to doing it…Thanks for the review!

**WordNerb93: **Yes, you're very right about that! Well you know what they say…Love makes people do crazy things….stupid love…Thanks for the review!

Wow…no one said anything about Macecrook in their review…maybe it wasn't as funny as I thought. Oh well…

So yeah…you all know what I`m gonna say here, but I'm going to say it again, since I'm feeling redundant! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	19. The Drama Continues

There's a 71 days of summer vacation before school comes along just to end it. So an annual problem for this author is trying to update quickly. Like maybe…

I would continue, but I can't think of good words and honestly…you probably don't want to see my poor attempt at doing a parody song.

I'm actually pretty amazed that I was able to write this chapter so quickly! I guess I just really want to update a lot during this summer, since I won't have that much time once fall comes…since I will start my first year in high school…and I just told everyone how old I am. Wonderful!

So…yeah…Last time I checked…I didn't own Phineas and Ferb and I still don't. Neither do I own the word…Enjoy!

Also…if you can think of a better title, then please tell me. The Drama Continues was the best I could come up with.

….

2nd Dimension

The path Candace-2 and her group had taken was the one that lead to Location Delta Z (gasp). That was the first location they could think of where Phineas-2 might be, but even that was just a hunch. As they were nearing the building Perry-1 couldn't help, but notice that Heinz-1 was lagging behind a little. He knew that Heinz-1 was capable of walking faster than that, so he knew something was wrong. He slowed down his walking to let Heinz-1 catch up to him. Phineas-1 was the only one who noticed this, but he didn't say anything about it.

''Oh Perry the Platypus, why're you walking so slowly and by walking slowly I mean…'' Heinz-1 stopped his sentence short when he saw the look on Perry-1's face. It pretty much said _'_now's not the time for that._'_ Heinz-1 sighed and nodded. ''Sorry Perry the Platypus. Old habits die hard…which reminds me of an annoying habit Norm has. He usually wakes me up at the middle of the night so I could read a bedtime story for him. It's just…'' Heinz-1 would've continued, but Perry-1 continued to give him the look.

''I can't hide anything from you…well…I've been thinking about my counterpart.'' Heinz-1 confessed and this intrigued Perry-1. Perry-1 remembered Heinz-2 as much better villain, with some of Heinz-1's quirks, but not enough to make him a harmless villain. He had a guess where Heinz-1 was going at with this. ''I mean…he kidnapped someone! Not just anyone, but an innocent girl! It just really made me think about my own evilness. I would never resort to kidnapping someone, especially if they hadn't done anything to me! But kidnapping is still evil…does that mean that I'm not good at being evil?'' Heinz-1 asked from Perry-1 and this question was something Perry-1 had hard time thinking of an answer.

Technically Heinz-1 is good at being evil…or at least he's good at building machines that cause evil. Most of the time it's the easy trap and the inclusion of a self-destruct button that allows Perry-1 to beat him every time. If it wasn't for those he would've harder time beating Heinz-1. However Perry-1 couldn't come up with a satisfying answer so he just shrugged. Heinz-1 however took this as a bad sign.

''I…I see. It was nice talking with you.'' Heinz-1 said and fastened his pace to get away from the platypus. Perry-1 looked at his nemesis confused. _''Did…did I hurt his feelings?'' _Perry-1 thought worried. He knew that Heinz-1 was easily offended, but he still hoped that it wasn't the case.

Rest of the group was very quiet. Pinky-2 kept looking at Isabella-2 every now and then since she looked like she was deep in thought. He wasn't sure what she was thinking about and he was sure that he wouldn't understand the problem anyway. He however also paid attention to Perry-1 and wondered if he was like his counterpart.

Candace-2 was too worried about Phineas-2 to waste time on conversations. She knew that he was in danger and that if an enemy would find him he would be doomed. Her only hope was that Perry-2 was with him and if he was…that he was keeping him safe.

Candace-1 on the other hand was thinking of someone she hadn't thought about in a while…Jeremy-1. She knew that he was most likely worried about her since she hadn't mentioned anything to him about leaving and she always tells him everything. Thinking about Jeremy-1 lead her to think about her parents who were probably worried to death. If she had known she would be going to Second Dimension…she would've left a longer note.

Phineas-1 however couldn't take the silence. He has learned to live with silence thanks to Ferb-1, but this was different. Ferb-1's silence was way different from this silence. This silence was too tense for him. It was like everyone had something to say, but they just stayed quiet.

''Hey…Candace?'' Phineas-1 asked. Candace-1 was the only one that turned around since Candace-2 knew that her counterpart was the one he wanted to talk to. ''I've already talked this over with Ferb, but…what do you think of mine and Isabella's relationship?'' Phineas-1 asked. He was already aware of the fact that everyone knew about Isabella's feelings and Candace-1 was probably the one with the best opinion on it.

''Well…truth to be told I always thought you two would end up together. Actually I and Ferb were the only ones that from the beginning believed that you had feelings for her too. Others weren't convinced until later'' Candace-1 said with a small smile. This was a talk that she had wanted to have with her brother for years and now that it was happening…it felt great.

''What do you mean later?'' Phineas-1 asked confused.

''Well duh, obviously I meant your projects! Think about how many projects you've made for Isabella!'' Candace-1 said and Phineas-1 did just that. First ones that came to mind were the giant ice cream machine and the haunted house. Then he remembered the Rainbow-Inator and all projects that were made for her and Fireside Girls. Truth to be told…he had mostly been thinking of making Isabella-1 happy when he built them.

''Okay then, but I've one more question…why didn't you tell me if you thought I felt the same way?'' Phineas-1 asked confused.

''Because Isabella-1 insisted not to. She told all of us not to tell you, until she herself would work up the courage or until you would notice her hints. I can't even imagine what would've happened if neither would've happened.'' Candace-1 said and shuddered at the thought. Phineas-1 didn't want to imagine it, since if it wasn't for this Second Dimension adventure…he would've probably never noticed. Phineas-1 was about to say something, but Candace-1 beat him to it.

''Listen Phineas. It's really hard and rare to find someone that you've lot in common with, someone who you can always trust no matter what, someone that makes you feel the luckiest person ever and someone that you share perfect chemistry with. You and Isabella have that rare something. If you really want to think about your relationship with her…think if she's the person you want to spend the rest of your life with.'' Candace-1 said and Phineas-1 didn't answer. He had never expected his sister to say something like that.

''…Thanks…'' Phineas-1 said silently. Not because he didn't want to thank her, but because he had to think about this. Spending the rest of your life with someone was something that normal 11-year olds didn't have to think about, but then again…he isn't a normal 11-year old.

Isabella-2 had been listening to the entire conversation intensely. It made her think, what would've happened if Doofenshmirtz-2 hadn't taken over? Would she be in the same situation her counterpart had been before this day? However she didn't have time to think about that, since Phineas-2 was her first…and only priority.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heinz-2 gulped in fear as the mace was inching closer to his face. It was nearly hitting his nose and Heinz-2 closed his eyes and braced himself for the brutal pain. However that never happened and he could hear Perry-2 struggling a little. So he opened his eyes carefully only to see that Perry-2 was being held back by Phineas-2.

''No Perry! You can't do it!'' Phineas-2 tried to reason with him, but he kept trying to get out his grasp to attack his nemesis again. ''Perry stop it! Even someone as horrible as him doesn't deserve death!'' Phineas-2 yelled and Perry-2 stopped his struggling for a moment and turned to face his owner with a confused look.

''_But he ruined my life…and banned your summer.''_ Perry-2 said and this was one of the times when he hated that he couldn't speak. He couldn't understand why Phineas-2 was doing this. Killing Heinz-2 would solve so many problems and he needed to pay for his crimes.

''Perry…do you really want to live the rest of your life…knowing that you killed someone?'' Phineas-2 said, but this didn't faze Perry-1 much since…he was already living in guilt of causing death. Numerous O.W.A.A. agents had died during Norm-Bot attacks and since he supervised them…he was indirectly responsible from each death. When Phineas-2 saw that Perry-2 wasn't going to back down he said something else.

''Perry…I don't want to see you kill anyone. It doesn't suit you.'' Phineas-2 said softly. Perry-2 was still conflicted about this, but looking his owner in the eyes gave him his answer. So he nodded and turned to face Heinz-2, only that he was standing again and had gotten the hold of the Ray Gun again.

''Don't you think I'm a good villain? I let you finish your emotional stuff before shooting you. Now I really hate to repeat myself, but your last hour begins now!'' Heinz-2 said evilly and prepared to press the trigger, but Perry-2 was once again faster than him. He ran to him and punched him to the stomach, which caused him to lose the hold of the weapon again. It slid to the floor and Phineas-2 jumped for it while Perry-2 and Heinz-2 wrestled. Perry-2 might not be able to kill him, but he could still keep him restrained.

''Got it!'' Phineas-2 said as he got the hold of the weapon. However he then noticed that there was another pair of hands around the weapon as well. Those hands belonged to Poofenplotz-2. The two started to fight for the Ray Gun. ''Give me that, it's mine!''

''No it's mine!'' Poofenplotz-2 yelled back as they two kept pulling the weapon. All of the sudden Poofenplotz-2 got the upper hand. She looked behind her to see that Roger-2 was pulling with her.

''What…did you think I was just eating popcorn when all this was going on?'' Roger-2 asked and Poofenplotz-2 shot him a disbelieving look. ''Okay I was.'' Roger-2 confessed, but the two of them stopped the conversation and instead focused on the pulling. Phineas-2 knew that he couldn't win this battle, so he let go when they were pulling and this caused the two of them to stumble to the wall. Phineas-2 also stumbled couple steps back, but he managed to keep his balance.

''I've enough with you kid!'' Poofenplotz-2 yelled annoyed as she aimed the weapon at Phineas-2. Just as she was about to shoot, a laser beam shot out of nowhere and hit the weapon, thus both fortunately and unfortunately destroying the weapon. Poofenplotz-2 looked around angrily only to see that Perry-2 had shot the weapon while keeping Heinz-2 down with his other arm. Unfortunately Perry-2's attention slipped from Heinz-2 for too long.

''You can't keep me down forever!'' Heinz-2 threatened and he punched Perry-2 hard in the face. Perry-2 retailed a bit and Heinz-2 took this chance to kick Perry-2 in the stomach with both of his legs. Despite the metallic parts he was able to get Perry-2 off of him and himself back to his feet. Heinz-2 however knew that this same cycle would only repeat itself unless he did something.

Poofenplotz-2 realized the same thing. She hadn't expected this boy to be much of a threat, but turns out that she was wrong. Not to mention Perry-2 was a dangerous foe and she knew that without Spears they had a low chance of beating him. So she had to change her strategy.

''By the way boy…does your name happen to be…Phineas?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked with a devious smirk. Phineas-2 blinked for a moment and then continued to glare at her.

''Maybe it is, maybe it isn't.'' Phineas-2 said, but Poofenplotz-2 couldn't be fooled that easily. She knew that maybe almost always means yes depending on the circumstances. However she also knew that this Phineas was from this dimension. That could be easily deduced from the skin tone.

''Well I was just wondering…where is this dimension's Isabella? Is she back at The Resistance's Headquarters?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked. Both of her workmates were confused as where she was going with this, but they didn't want to stop her. Phineas-2 just glared at her harder at the mention of Isabella's name.

''That's none of your business!'' Phineas-2 answered angrily. This confirmed to Poofenplotz-2 that Isabella-2 was indeed at The Resistance's Headquarters since Phineas-2 had answered like that. And her being at the Headquarters was exactly what she needed.

''Well…it just happened that we send five Spears to Resistance's Headquarters. I wonder how they're holding up.'' Poofenplotz-2 said. Phineas-2's eyes widened with this information while Roger-2 and Henz-2 wondered why she was telling an enemy this

''Like I'll believe you!'' Phineas-2 yelled angrily. He knew that she was most likely just trying to distract him and he was not going to let his guard down.

''Well don't then, but think about this…if I'm speaking the truth…then don't blame me that once you return…Isabella will be dead.'' Poofenplotz-2 said with an evil smirk. Phineas-2 still refused to believe her, but an image of Isabella-2 getting assaulted by The Spear still flashed in his mind.

''Isabella is an awesome fighter. There's no way she would lose!'' Phineas-2 yelled, but then he remembered something. Isabella-2's arm was still injured and that would be a serious handicap. However in that case…his sister could easily handle Spears.

''She might be, but that doesn't mean everyone is.'' Poofenplotz-2 said. She had no idea how Phineas-2 didn't notice that she was bluffing, since she was fully aware that Isabella-2 wasn't at the Headquarters. Vanessa-2 had informed her of this.

Phineas-2 was about to answer to this when he realized something. Candace-2 had most likely send a search party for either him or Isabella-1 which meant that The Headquarters would most likely be quite empty. He knew that he shouldn't believe anything villains said, but he wasn't sure if he should take a risk.

''We give you two choices. You can either fight us and attempt to save Isabella or leave now and attempt to save…the other Isabella.'' Heinz-2 said, trying to sound calm as Perry-2 kept giving him death glares.

''Or then I take the third opinion…save both of them!'' Phineas-2 said and dashed for the table Isabella-1 was lying on. However Roger-2 interfered and managed to trip him which caused Phineas-2 to fall face first to the floor. While he was trying to get up Poofenplotz-2 took Isabella-1 to her arms and fled the room quickly. Roger-2 quickly ran away from the room and this left Phineas-2, Heinz-2 and Perry-2 in the room.

''Normally I would curse you Perry the Platyborg, but I save that for later time!'' Heinz-2 said and closed the door just before Perry-2 managed to jump after him.

''Quickly, after them!'' Phineas-2 yelled and ran after the three villains with Perry-2 in the tow. However no matter where they searched around the place, they couldn't find any of them. There was absolutely nothing useful left in the hideout. Phineas-2 fell to his knees once he realized this.

''No…they got away. I didn't manage to rescue Isabella. I'm such a failure!'' Phineas-2 yelled and started to punch the floor. Perry-2 looked at him worried and put his hand on his shoulder comfortingly. ''Isabella will hate me forever…I can't go back.'' Phineas-2 said and sighed sadly. Perry-2 however had to disagree with this.

''_But you know Doofenshmirtz's newest ally's name.'' _Perry-2 said, but like always it came out as chatter. He cursed the fact that he couldn't talk for the second time today. He kept petting Phineas-2 on the shoulder, but it wasn't improving his mood much.

''Perry…just leave me alone. You don't want to hang out with someone like me.'' Phineas-2 said depressed, but Perry-2 shook his head. He was not going to do that and he had to make his owner realize that they had to return to The Resistance's Headquarters. So he activated his metallic wings and pointed outside from the window. Phineas-1 looked up at his pet for a moment

''Are you implying we should return anyway?'' Phineas-2 asked and Perry-2 nodded quickly. However Phineas-2 just looked down again. ''I can't…nobody wants me there and I failed to prove that I was useful.'' Phineas-2 said sadly and small tears were starting drop from his eyes. Perry-2 knew that he should comfort him, but it was more urgent to get him to the Headquarters.

''_Your family wants you there…and I'm sure Isabella does as well.'' _Perry-2 had to get his owner or his owner's counterpart to build a translator so he could get his point across. When it looked like Phineas-2 was just going to sit in depression he got little annoyed. He had to do this the hard way. So he took Phineas-2 arms and carried him in piggy-back.

''Perry! I'm not in mood for this.'' Phineas-2 said weakly and tried to get off of his pet, but Perry-2 was stronger than him. However Phineas-2 was still about his size and flying back to the Headquarters with him on his back would be hard. That was however his only choice. Lucky for him, there were holes in the ceiling so it would be easy to take-off.

''Perry if you're going to fly, then I…'' Phineas-2 didn't get to finish as Perry-2 did just that. ''Perry!''

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''Wow…I'm glad that we had everything packed and ready to go when he arrived.'' Roger-2 said relieved. They had managed to escape through a secret exit in the basement that was behind a bookcase. Why there was a secret exit…and a bookcase in the basement? No one knew.

''Don't you think it was dangerous to let him go like that? He's a member of The Resistance after all.'' Heinz-2 asked little worried as he pushed the Spear Constructor with Roger-2.

''Nah…our ally has kept me informed about the events at The Headquarters. He's a newbie and most people there won't believe him.'' Poofenplotz-2 said confidentially. Heinz-2 was still confused about the ally, but there was something else that intrigued him even more.

''How long is that girl going to sleep? She didn't even stir during the fight.'' Heinz-2 asked confused while pointing at Isabella-1.

''I told you already. What I did was quite stressful for her. She's not going to wake up in a while.'' Poofenplotz-2 said while glancing at Isabella-1 who was motionless.

''But what did you do exactly? I really hate to be kept in suspense, besides I see no problem telling us.'' Roger-2 asked curiously. He was sure that he couldn't be the only one that wanted to know what happened to Isabella-1. Poofenplotz-2 sighed, but decided that it was just best to tell them to pass time.

''Well fine if you're that desperate to know…'' Poofenplotz-2 started to say and then made a dramatic pause. Suddenly a drum roll came from out of nowhere and Poofenplotz-2 stared at Roger-2 confused since that was where the drum roll seemed to come from.

''What? I've a Drum Roll App in my cellphone, don't you?'' Roger-2 asked, but Heinz-2 took his phone from him quickly.

''No, but I've a Break a Phone App in my fists which I will use if I have to wait in suspense!'' Heinz-2 yelled annoyed and Roger-2 nodded in fear and both of them returned their attention to the slightly annoyed Poofenplotz-2.

''Well I actually did two things…First I simply removed all her emotions aside from anger and hate.'' Poofenplotz-2 answered like there was nothing wrong about it. Roger-2 and Heinz-2 just nodded and resumed their pushing. It took them couple seconds to comprehend what Poofenplotz-2 had said.

''What? Removed her emotions?''

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at the Headquarters…there was a total chaos. There were only six people against four Spears and only two of them were Resistance members. Jeremy-2 was still knocked out and Carl-1 and Baljeet-1 had no idea how to fight back. Ginger-1 was at least good at dodging attacks.

''What is the meaning of this my counterpart?'' Baljeet-1 asked angrily as he ran away from The Spear. Baljeet-2 just cackled at his despair.

''Didn't I already tell you? I'm on Spears' side…which means I'm on Doofenshmirtz's side! Wow…for me, you sure are stupid.'' Baljeet-2 said. Baljeet-1 would've normally said something back to this, but he couldn`t with a killer robot after him.

''But why Dr. Baljeet? Why would you betray the entire Resistance?'' Ginger-2 asked in tears. She really hoped that this was a nightmare or a really cruel joke, but she knew that this was neither of them. Baljeet-2 didn't even turn to face her as he gave his answer.

''I would love to tell you…but I think I'll save that for bigger audience.'' Baljeet-2 answered and sat back on his chair contently. Ginger-2 however wasn't ready to give up on the conversation just yet. He dodged Spear's attack and ran to Baljeet-3 and took a hold of his shoulders.

''Dr. Baljeet! You've to return to normal! This isn't like you! This isn't the Baljeet I`m in love with!'' Ginger-2 yelled and she noticed too late that she had confessed her feelings for him. She hoped that would affect his decision somehow, but his expression remained unchanged. That is, until he took the hold of Ginger-2's hands. ''Baljeet…'' Ginger-2 said hopefully, but Baljeet-2 then glared at her.

''Get your hands off of me!'' Baljeet-2 yelled and actually kicked her to the stomach to get her off. Ginger-2 fell to the floor in pain. The kick had been more powerful than she expected. ''Can't you realize that only Isabella deserves my love!'' Baljeet-2 yelled annoyed at her. Ginger-2 didn't respond as she had no more words left for him.

''And do you think this will make Isabella like you? If anything it makes her hate you!'' Buford-2 yelled at him while trying to fight off The Spear. He couldn't figure out any weak points and all his punches would only end up hurting his fists.

''While betraying the Resistance might not do that…taking over Tri-State Area will! You see once I and my partners take over the Tri-State Area we will capture all of you! And then Isabella will realize just how powerful I am and beg for me to let her go so she and I can live happily together forever and ever!'' Baljeet-2 said and started to laugh. This caused everyone to be silent for a moment and even Spears stopped their attack for a moment.

''Wow…he's one twisted little dude.'' Buford-1 commented and this caused him to be on the receiving end of Baljeet-2's death glare. ''I'll shut up now.'' Buford-1 said, feeling slightly intimidated by the young doctor.

It soon became clear that this was one fight the good guys just couldn't win. They were both lacking in strength and knowledge about the enemy, while the opponent had both. Vanessa-2 and Baljeet-2 just sat back as they watched the robots do their job.

''What exactly do we do with these people once Spears beat them?'' Baljeet-2 asked curiously.

''That's easy. They'll be taken to our Headquarters and thrown to cell.'' Vanessa-2 answered with an indifferent expression. She was thinking about how her father would react once he finds out that she was their ally. She wasn't too excited about working with her father, but that didn't matter since she was more interested In Poofenplotz-2.

''How can this dimension's Baljeet be so cruel?'' Ginger-1 quietly wondered to herself, but this was a mistake as it caused her to lose her focus for a moment. She noticed too late how close The Spear had gotten and that it was already preparing for the punch. She had no time to dodge so she braced herself for the impact…however it never happened.

''Augh!'' She heard someone grunt in pain and she opened her eyes to see that Baljeet-1 had taken the punch for her. Being a weak and hardly athletic boy the punch sent him flying to the wall and caused him to lose consciousness.

''Baljeet!'' Ginger-1 yelled out worried, but there was no response. She ran over to his body to check for any injuries and immediately noticed that his head was bleeding. ''I can't believe you did that…'' Ginger-1 said, but unfortunately this beautiful moment was interrupted by another Spear who took no time at all to knock Ginger-1 out as well.

Eventually everyone aside from Baljeet-2, Vanessa-2 and Spears were unconscious and those unconscious people were being carried by Spears. The Headquarters were now a total wreck and it seemed that the only thing not broken was the main computer.

''Should we do something about her?'' Baljeet-2 asked while staring at Vivian-2. From what he could gather, this woman was Isabella-2's mother and he wasn't sure would leaving her here be a good idea.

''Let's leave her. If she isn't dead yet, she will be by the time everyone else gets here.'' Vanessa-2 said and mounted the only Spear that wasn't carrying someone. Baljeet-2 cast a quick glance at Vivian-2 before mounting the same Spear as well ''Should we do something to that computer?'' Vanessa-2 asked. Leaving it activate would most likely be a useful asset to The Resistance.

''No need. The computer is protected by a series of passwords that only someone as genius as me can figure out!'' Baljeet-2 said proudly, but Vanessa shot him a doubtful look. ''No the password isn't Isabella! Well fine, Isabella used to be the password, but I changed it once Buford figured it out!'' Baljeet-2 yelled defensively. Vanessa-2 just sighed and ordered The Spears to leave and take them to the base.

As they left, one more thought still bugged Vanessa-2. _''I could've sworn Poofenplotz said that she would send five Spears here, but I see only four. What happened to the fifth one?'' _Vanessa-2 thought.

However back at the Headquarters two figures popped their head above the debris. They were both small boys wearing glasses.

''See? It pays off to be a background character.'' Irving-1 said and Irving-2 nodded in agreement.

….

Me: Wow…lot of stuff in this chapter. How did you like it?

Ferb: 'blink'

Me: Huh? What do you mean it wasn't good?

Ferb: 'blink'

Me: How can you imply something like that? You're my third favorite character! I…I..

Ferb: 'blink'

Me: No! You're not Ferb! ''I ran off crying.''

Ferb: I was just wondering if he had any pie.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

So…yeah...like I said above…lot of stuff happened in this chapter. Did anyone actually remember that Irvings were supposed to be there? If you did then congrats are in order since I specially ignored Irvings for this reason. And like always…there are couple points I'd like to elaborate.

First of all…if you're wondering 'How did Poofenplotz-2 manage to remove all Isabella-1's emotions?' Remember that Heinz-1 build an Inator to destroy the feeling of love in Chez Platypus, thus meaning that in Phineas and Ferb…it's possible to build devices that get rid of emotions. And just as a heads-up…I'll never turn any characters into cyborgs! Especially Isabella-1.

Then Baljeet-2's backstabbing…some people were confused about this, so that's why I elaborated that he did it so that once he and others take over Tri-State Area Isabella-2 would be attracted to his power…I do admit that it's still little weird, but…sometimes I think this entire story is little weird…Besides he has one other reason, but I'll be talking about it later.

Actually…I think those were the only points I had to elaborate. So I'll get to reviews.

**PnFfan101: **What the….you reviewed like fifteen minutes after I updated! That's little scary…admittedly. Thanks for the review!

**iheartphinabella05: **And another weird conversation…not that I mind them. Well at least you now know what happened to Isabella-1 so you don't have to be dying about it. Thanks for the review!

**Fanfreak01: **Congratulations, you earned your 'Uh-Durr' patch! Thanks for the review!

**D. : **Like I said I won't turn characters into cyborgs…I'm not a monster…I also won't kill anyone…maybe…and lucky for you that we found out what happened to Isabella-1 in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Coolguyforever: **Don't worry about it. I tend to use exclamation points often too! Also I've pretty much answered to every other thing in your review above so…Thanks for the review!

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot: **…I was being sarcastic about the Fireside Boy thing. I was already aware of Baljeet's deep fear of the word ain't so that's why I put it in the chapter. Thanks for the review!

**TheCartoonFanatic01: **Umm…so giving double cliffhangers is worse than banning summer? Okay then! And I've pretty much answered to other things above again so….Thanks for the review!

**Megaranger66: **Let's see…this chapter answered to at least 2 of your questions. So it's better than nothing! Thanks for the review!

**Guest (3x): **I'm just going to assume that all those same reviews are from the same person…why are you talking about final chapters at this point? Final chapter is still a long time away! So…Thanks for the review I guess!

Okay, you know the deal! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	20. Aftermath of the Drama

Must…update…quickly…and…must…keep…using…ellipses…

We interrupt this program to bring you these breaking news! According to the latest gossip an author called Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Phineas and Ferb and he wants you to enjoy this chapter! Meanwhile he tries to come up with original ideas for the disclaimer. We now return to our usual broadcasting!

….

1st Dimension

''Move it! I've an important inter-dimensional device to fix!'' Poofenplotz-1 yelled annoyed, but the drivers in front of her just tuned her out. She was stuck in the traffic and it looked like it wasn't going to get any less traffic...ish.

Pinky-1 kept barking on the seat next to her. He sounded as annoyed as Poofenplotz-1 did, but it wasn't because of the traffic. It was because Me-Mobile was able to walk over cars easily so it was pointless to wait in the traffic. The only plus side of the situation was that he wasn't hanging by the rope like he usually did when he was in Me-Mobile.

''Would you stop barking Pinky the Chihuahua? I would go over the cars, but last time I did it police came and asked if I had a permission to walk over the cars with a vehicle that's designed after my head and of course I didn't! My permission had run out a day ago.'' Poofenplotz-1 explained in an annoyed tone. Pinky-1 just sighed sadly and slumped down on his chair.

''Hey you! If you can't drive then get out from the street you…'' What Poofenplotz-1 said next was drowned by the loud noise of other drivers yelling and honking horns. This lasted for couple seconds before all other noise ceased. ''…And so is your brother!...which you might or might not have.'' Poofenplotz-1 yelled angrily.

Pinky-1 was absolutely terrified at what Poofenplotz-1 had just yelled. He had never seen his nemesis so angry or had ever heard anyone say something like that. Mostly because he was usually around children and they would never say vulgar words like that. He heard Poofenploz-1 sigh a little and take couple deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

''Sorry you had to hear that Pinky the Chihuahua. It's just that traffics agitate me. They have ever since I was a small girl.'' Poofenplotz-1 said as she started to ripple, but the ripple effect disappeared as soon as it appeared. ''Okay, I probably shouldn't do flashbacks when I'm driving.'' Poofenplotz-1 said and focused on driving again. Only that the traffic wasn't letting up and it was still impossible to move.

''Tell me if should go into Turbo Mode.'' Poofenplotz-1 said with her finger lingering above the big yellow button that would activate the Turbo Mode. Pinky-1 just barked loudly to answer her question. Poofenplotz-1 wasn't sure what he meant, but she presumed that it meant yes. ''Okay then. Activating the Turbo Mode!'' Poofenplotz-1 said and pressed the big yellow button that was near the wheel.

''_What? No! Don't go to turbo mode!'' _Pinky-1 barked frantically, but in vain. She had already pressed the button and the Me-Mobile's legs detached from under its body and re-attached themselves at the top of its head. Four rocket boosters activated from under its body and the Me-Mobile blasted off to the air, leaving couple scorch marks on the ground and on two cards that had been in front and behind the Me-Mobile respectively.

''I hope my insurance covers damages from vehicles designed after wrinkly old lady's face.''

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

2nd Dimension

''Well…here we are. Location Delta Z.'' Candace-2 said and obviously her sentence was followed by collective gasps. Candace-2 stared at the towering building in front of her. Just couple days ago it would be suicide to go through the front doors of this building (actually it would've been suicide to even approach the building), but now it was completely safe. At least…Candace-2 hoped that it was safe.

''Do you think Phineas is in there?'' Isabella-2 asked worried. While she doubted that Heinz-2 would be there as well she was still worried that old traps would be active and that they would hurt Phineas if he was there.

''I sure hope so.'' Candace-2 said and tried the door handle. It opened easily and the group went inside. The lobby was as deserted as ever since despite Heinz-2-s fall, people still refused to enter this building out of fear.

''So…should we split up and search around?'' Candace-1 asked, but to her surprise Candace-2 shook her head.

''That won't be necessary. When Doofenshmirtz was in the First Dimension we searched every room for something that could take him down just in case you…would have failed. Most of the rooms were empty and I doubt Phineas has any interest in them. If he's in here…he's at the highest floor.'' Candace-2 answered as she looked up.

Sometime later the entire group was in the elevator that was going to the highest floor. Unlike elevators back in the First Dimension, this one didn't play the instrumental version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Despite the ride taking only about a minute it felt like an eternity…especially to Isabella-2-

''_What if he is there? I would definitely have to bring the note up.'' _Isabella-2 thought to herself. She didn't know why, but she felt like confessing to Phineas-2 was going to be hard. She knew that Phineas-2 felt the same way, so why was she thinking that telling her feelings would be hard? She didn't have time to think about this as she suddenly felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Phineas-1 smiling at her.

''If my counterpart is there…I'm sure he reciprocates to your feelings.'' Phineas-1 said. Isabella-2 had no idea how Phineas-1 knew about her feelings for his counterpart since she had tried to hide it well and from what she had heard from her counterpart…Phineas-1 was bad at things that had something to do with love. Though considering what's going on with him and her counterpart…maybe it's not that weird that he knows how she feels.

Heinz-1 was another person who was deep in thought. He was starting to think that once they would get to the top floor…he would ask Norm to activate the portal so he could go home. It wasn't that he was scared or anything, but he felt…somewhat useless here. Unfortunately he couldn't finish his thoughts as the elevator came to the highest floor with a loud ding.

''Okay let's…'' Candace-2 however stopped the sentence short when she saw something peculiar about the room. There was a portal active there and some people next to it with those people being…

''Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?'' Phineas-1 asked shocked. Linda-1 and Lawrence-1 were equally shocked, but there were other people as well.

''Jeremy!''

''Charlene! I mean…Charlene…''

''Mom! I mean…my counterpart's mom!

''Hey! I'm Norm!''

Baljeet-1's and Buford-1's parents were also there, but nobody had any reaction to them since they're not important. Speaking of which…what are they even doing in this story? Let's forget that they're here.

Through all of this Candace-1 had only one thought. _''We're so busted!''_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Couple minutes before all of this happened and before Spears attacked the Headquarters, Ferb-1 and his group were walking to an opposite direction. This direction would lead to the area around the harbor. While it was unlikely that Phineas-2 had gone to that direction, they still had to check every direction. I should really stop saying the word direction since saying it reminds me of that band all girls talk about all the time recently.

Entire group was quiet, though that silence was inevitable with two Ferbs in the group. Gretchen-2 had nothing to say about this rescue mission so she saw no reason to say anything. Gretchen-1 on the other hand was glancing between Ferb-1 and Vanessa-1 to make sure that nothing remotely romantic happened between them.

''So…can someone say something? I'm not good with silence.'' Vanessa-1 said awkwardly breaking the silence. It wasn't that she minded the silence, but she was used to there being some amount of talk when she was with her friends. Ferbs just glanced at each other, but neither said anything to respond.

''Like what?'' Gretchen-1 questioned, but there was no response. Vanessa-1 did have some subjects she could talk about, but she didn't feel like sharing them. One was her breakup with Johnny-1 since that was probably something that children wouldn't understand. Well aside from Ferb-1.

''_Well sometimes if you love somebody, you've to meet them halfway.''_

That sentence had nothing to do with this situation, but it was what convinced Vanessa-1 of Ferb-1 being more mature than most children of his age. So he may be able to understand her dilemma better than the others would.

Ferb-1 however kept his eyes on Vanessa-1's and Gretchen-1's interactions. He wanted to know what caused Gretchen-1 animosity towards Vanessa-1, but either she hid it really well or it was something small. Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted by a robotic voice.

''_Resistance member located. Ferb Fletcher. _The Spear said as it landed, completely ignoring the fact that there was another Resistance member there. The group stared at the robot worried. Ferb-2 especially didn't like how The Spear seemed to only focus on him.

''Should we inform Candace?'' Gretchen-2 asked admittedly little scared. The entire group nodded and Vanessa-1 took out a walkie-talkie to call Candace-2.

The Spear however was faster than her. The data he had about Candace-2 was that if she arrived here now…he would most definitely lose. So he couldn't allow them to call for back-up. So Spear immediately lunged for Vanessa-1 before she could establish the connection with Candace-2.

Luckily Ferb-1 was even faster than Spear. He noticed its movements and as soon as it lunged towards Vanessa-1 he was prepared. He pushed Vanessa-1 out of the way, but unfortunately he hadn't considered how fast Spear could move. He might've been able to push Vanessa-1 out of the way, but Spear had been fast enough to hit him instead. Since Spear had had its claws out they pierced through his clothing and left large scars on his back.

''Ferb!'' Gretchen-1 and Vanessa-1 yelled simultaneously. Vanessa-1's first instinct was to go and help him, but she presumed that calling for back-up would be a better thing to do. However she soon noticed that when Ferb-1 had pushed her she had lost the hold of the walkie-talkie and it was now lying on the ground…in many pieces. ''Wow…that sure was fragile.'' Vanessa-1 commented, but then shook her head as she had more pressing things to do. She turned around and would've run to help Ferb-1, but Gretchen-1 had beaten her to it. Ferb-1 was still breathing, but it was very weak and his bleeding was getting bad.

''Can you guys keep that thing busy while I check on Ferb's injuries?'' Gretchen-1 asked. Gretchen-2 just nodded and focused her attention on The Spear. She might be the one who fights the least among the Firestorm Girls, but she had wanted to face off against The Spear for a while now. Ferb-2 on the other hand gave her a confident look and thumb ups, to show that he trusted her to take care of his counterpart.

''Make sure to tend all his injuries.'' Vanessa-1 yelled at her, but Gretchen-1 just ignored her comment. She didn't need her to tell what to do. Gretchen-1 pulled Ferb-1 little to the side so The Spear wouldn't get to him. Luckily it was a requirement for Fireside Girls to know basic first aid, so she knew exactly what to do. First she took out the emergency first-aid from her pocket.

However what she had to do next kind of embarrassed her. She had to take off his shirt or rather what was left of it, in order to properly tend his injuries. She gulped a little and did just that and she couldn't help, but blush a little despite the dangerous situation they were in. Since Ferb-1 was still young he obviously didn't have an athlete's body or anything. However building inventions and other weird stuff on nearly daily basis was clearly showing and if he continued to do that in the future…Gretchen-1 shook her head. She didn't have time for those kinds of thoughts. She turned Ferb-1 around and gasped when she saw his backside.

''Oh…god…'' Gretchen-1 said slowly. The Spear's attack had left two large cuts on Ferb-1's back and blood was oozing out from both of them. Gretchen-1 touched the wound with her finger briefly and she could feel Ferb-1 flinch under her touch. ''Sorry.'' Grechen-1 apologized and took out bandages from the First-Aid Kit. However since these First-Aid Kits were small, the bandages were quite small in size as well and they couldn't cover up the wound entirely. She had to leave the upper part of the wound uncovered.

''Are you feeling any better?'' Gretchen-1 asked concerned, but Ferb-1 didn't answer. Covering up the wound eased the pain a little, but it didn't erase it completely. When she got no answer she turned Ferb-1 around again so he was facing her, but doing that only ended up hurting Ferb-1 more. ''Sorry…I…I shouldn't have done that.'' Gretchen-1 said and looked away for a moment. Ferb-1's eyes were little open and he was having trouble keeping them open because of large amount of blood loss..

''So…'' Gretchen-1 started, but she had nothing to say. She had never been alone with Ferb-1 and she certainly hadn't wanted it to happen under these kinds of circumstances. She had heard from Isabella-1 that the best moment to confess was when you were alone and were sure that no one would interrupt you. This situation filled those requirements, but Gretchen-1 knew that confession now would be just stupid. Thus, the silence continued.

''G-Gretchen.'' Ferb-1's weak voice said. Gretchen-1 immediately gave him her undivided attention as Ferb-1 said something else. ''T-Thank y-you. I…'' Ferb-1 said, but he couldn't say anything else as he blacked out.

''Ferb!'' Gretchen-1 said worried, but her worry died down when she noticed that he was still breathing and that his pulse was normal. She smiled a bit at him. ''You're welcome Ferb.'' Gretchen-1 said and started to slowly stroke his hair.

Meanwhile Vanessa-1, Ferb-2 and Gretchen-2 were still fighting against The Spear. Strangely The Spear seemed to attack Ferb-2 most of the time. This was because this Spear was the one that Ferb-2 had hit with the Mini-Sword and had damaged his databanks and slightly lowered his artificial intelligence. This was exactly why this Spear had strayed off from the other Spears that had been sent to attack The Resistance's Headquarters. It was unable to function properly and couldn't carry out orders as well as other Spears could and it now seemed to hold a personal vendetta against Ferb-2.

Vanessa-1 found herself unable to help much, since she was unfamiliar with fighting. All she knew were just couple tricks if a boy tried to get too close to her…and those had been taught by her father! Who, despite being experienced in fighting since he fought Perry-1 nearly every day…had been unable to teach her anything useful.

Ferb-2 on the other hand was using the Mini-Sword since it was the only weapon that he was somewhat accustomed with. However Spear had learned how to dodge his attacks, so Ferb-2 had hard time landing any hits. On the bright side his attacks were keeping Spear busy and thus it was unable to call Mini-Spears to help or do any major counterattacks.

Gretchen-2 was attacking with him and as much as she hated to admit it…Ferb-2 was really good at handling the Mini-Sword. She would even dare to say that he was better than her, but that was just because she was the strategist of the Firestorm Girls and thus her abilities in combat were limited. She guessed that Ferb-2 just had natural talent for fighting, just like his sister had.

The Spear found itself unable to respond to Ferb-2's and Gretchen-2's flurry of attacks and this confused him. Last time he had fought against three people and that had went much better…before three more people had showed up that is. He couldn't understand why he couldn't get any of his attacks to connect. At this point The Spear had only one choice left.

''_Activating rocket boosters.''_ The Spear said quickly. If he couldn't win the battle then it would be better just to escape and join the others. However Ferb-2 had seen this coming and was prepared for it. As soon as fire started to appear beneath Spear's feet, Ferb-2 rushed forward and used his Mini-Sword to cut attack Spear's feet. Needless to say, this caused rocket boosters to lose power and The Spear to fall backwards on the ground in surprise.

The Spear couldn't get up in time and he could only watch as Ferb-2 jumped towards him and attacked the only part that wasn't covered by thick metal…the chest. Ferb-2 plunged the sword at Spear's chest and while the sword didn't go that deep…Ferb-2 knew it was enough. He took out the sword and made a backflip to get away and soon after The Spear exploded. Ferb-2 returned the sword back to its original size and dusted off his hands.

''Wow…'' Gretchen-2 said despite herself. She could now clearly see that he was related to Candace-2. She didn't understand how Phineas-2 could be such a wimp when his siblings were so awesome, but she left that thought alone. ''That…that was amazing.'' Gretchen-2 said silently. She hadn't intended for Ferb-2 to hear that, but he did anyway.

''Thank you.'' Ferb-2 said back. Gretchen-2 was taken back that he actually said something since he hadn't said anything since…actually she was quite sure she hadn't heard him say anything in two days. Of course he had had a talk with Isabella-2, but she hadn't actually heard him talk. Gretchen-2 couldn't help, but blush at little when he thanked her. Gretchen-2 however immediately noticed that she was blushing and ordered herself to stop it!

''Heh, it seems like this dimension's Ferb is amazing as well.'' Vanessa-1 said with a small smile. ''C'mon! Let's go check on the other Gretchen and Ferb.'' Vanessa.-1 said and the three of them walked to the direction Gretchen-1 had took Ferb-1. It only took them couple steps to find them since Gretchen-1 hadn't pulled Ferb-1 very far. ''Gretchen?'' Vanessa-1 questioned, since Gretchen-1 was still stroking Ferb-1's hair while silently humming to herself and seemed to be blissfully unaware of the fact that she had gotten company. ''Gretchen!'' Vanessa-1 said little louder this time and this time Gretchen-1 did notice the three of them.

''I wasn't doing anything!'' Gretchen-1 denied with a large blush as she jumped away from Ferb-1, even though denying was pointless as all three had seen what she had been doing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''Phineas! Candace! Explain everything right now!'' Linda-1 yelled with a mixture of great anger and motherly worry. Lawrence-2 looked equally worried and mad, while others let the family discuss this on their own. However instead of Candace-1 or Phineas-1 answering, Candace-2 was the one that started talking.

''First I want to know how you got here.'' Candace-2 simply said. Linda-1 and Lawrence-1 were little confused at the existence of another Candace, but they had already accepted the fact that they were in another dimension so they weren't too shocked about this.

''We came to Heinz's apartment and there we met this…weird robot man who kept saying that he was Heinz's son, despite that being impossible. He then showed us some kind of weird device that was called…Other-Dimension-Inizer or something like that. We had no idea how it worked, but some of us accidentally pressed some buttons and it activated this green portal-like thing. That's why we're here.'' Charlene-1 explained.

''Wow…that was surprisingly straightforward.'' Heinz-1 commented and unfortunately this caused Charlene-1 to turn towards him. Heinz-1 had wanted to avoid any contact with his ex-wife and he was glad that he had been able to keep it to the minimum. It wasn't that he hated her presence or…actually that was pretty much it.

''Okay now that that explanation is out of the way…it's time for you to explain. What's going on?'' Linda-1 asked, sounding a bit impatient. She couldn't help, but feel that way since they were in an unknown place and…she couldn't see Ferb-1. She knew that Ferb-1 would almost never be separate from Phineas-1 so his absence worried her.

Thus Candace-1 and Phineas-1 proceeded to tell them everything that the readers already know and what I'm too lazy to write to Linda and Lawrence-1. Both parents had hard time believing this, but since Heinz-1, Isabella-2 and Candace-2 confirmed the story they couldn't doubt it. Linda-1 was trying to process all this new information, but the most shocked…was Vivian-1.

''What? My Isa….my Isa has been kidnapped?'' Vivian-1 asked with tears already threatening to fall. Despite her shocked state Linda-1 tried her best to comfort her dear friend who was already starting to sob. ''How? I mean why? Why would anyone kidnap such an angel?'' Vivian-2 asked between sobs.

''We unfortunately don't know yet. We're currently looking for her along with my brother who we believe went after her as well.'' Candace-2 explained as calmly as she could. She hated dealing with people that were sad about something that was lost. It reminded her of that day when Perry-2 disappeared and never came back…her brothers had cried the entire day (Even Ferb-2) and she had been with them through it all. She didn't like seeing people like that and she knew that Isabella-2 didn't like it either. After all…she had dealt with similar losses as she herself had.

''So…there's an evil ex-dictator on the loose with killer robots at his disposal and you're trying to fight against him?'' Lawrence-1 asked confused. He was usually a level-headed man, but these events just confused him beyond belief.

''That pretty much sums it up.'' Isabella-2 said with a small shrug.

''But…aren't you a little young to be fighting against evil people?'' Jeremy-1 asked confused. He was well aware that Phineas-1 and his friends did bunch of stuff young kids normally don't do, but this topped all of that.

''No, no we aren't. Adults in this city never even lifted a finger against Doofenshmirtz and almost all of them either worked at the factory or hid in the basement. That's exactly why The Resistance was born. Because people needed to stand up for themselves and they needed someone to protect them. The Resistance does exactly that.'' Candace-2 said proudly. She had gotten used to saying stuff like that when she first found The Resistance and she usually gave those kinds of speeches at the moments of uncertainty and weakness.

''That's all well and good, but you didn't have to involve our children to it!'' Linda-1 yelled angrily. Candace-2 was little taken back at woman's outburst, mostly because her own mother had always been mellow. Living under Doofenshirtz-2's reign did that to people. ''Phineas and Candace! You two must stay here while this Resistance deals with their dictators.'' Linda-1 said and she expected her children to obey. However…

''No!'' Phineas-1 answered back bravely. This caused shocked reactions from almost everyone from the room, especially from family members since Phineas-1 had never refused his mother's request before.

''Excuse me? Did you say no?'' Liinda-1 asked, feeling both shocked and angry.

''Yes, yes I did. I can't just stay here while Isabella is being held captive by someone! I can't leave her because…because I love her! If she got hurt because of me, I could never forgive myself! I've to save her! I just have to!'' Phineas-1 and this once again caused shocked reactions across the room. This was mostly because none of the people that just came from First Dimension knew that Phineas-1 had gotten over his obliviousness and that he had come to terms with his own feelings. However this silence was quickly broken by Norm.

''Dad! Why are you trying to sneak into the portal!'' Norm asked loudly. Heinz-1 tried to silence him, but it was already too late. Everyone had turned to face him as he stood there with his another leg ready to step into the portal and back to the First Dimension.

''Dr. D? What are you doing?'' Phineas-1 asked, sounding a bit hurt. He didn't like how it seemed that Heinz-1 was leaving without telling anyone. Heinz-1 could try to lie and try to get out of this situation, but he was a horrible liar (at least to Perry-1 he was) so he decided to tell the truth. Even though he didn't want to tell it.

''I'm going back home and before you ask why…it's because I feel useless here. I feel…that it's just better if I'm not here to bother you.''

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As Perry-2 had predicted flying with someone on your back was extremely difficult for someone as small as he is. However he was still able to fly, albeit little lower than what he usually would.

''Perry…are we really going to back to The Resistance's Headquarters? Why? Do you want everyone to laugh at me? Do you want Isabella to hate me forever?'' Phineas-2 asked, but Perry-2 shook his head as a response. He doubted that either of those things would happen and he really hated how pessimistic his owner was being.

The two flew in silence since Phineas-2 learned that whining about the matter wouldn't help and that it would only distract Perry-2 from flying. Luckily Perry-2 had memorized the route so he knew how to get back to the Maple Drive. However once they got there, they were in for a nasty surprise.

''Perry! Is that…Is that Isabella's house?'' Phineas-2 yelled worried. Even from the distance they could see the demolished form of Isabella-2's house and the mere sight of it filled the two with dread and with one thought. _''What the heck happened in here?''_

….

Me: Which random loser should I pick to talk with this time…Maybe…you!

Buford. So what? I'm a random loser now?

Me: Yeah pretty much. Actually I would much rather talk with Isabella or something.

Buford: Wait…so you know where Girly is? You better not tell that to Dinner Bell.

Me: Why…''Phineas suddenly attacks me from out of nowhere.''

Phineas: You know where Isabella is! Tell me! Now! I need to save her! And tell my feelings! And maybe kiss her since I can't remember what it feels like!

Me: Buford! Help.

Buford: I'm sorry, random losers don't know how to help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Okay…I kind of got an author's block for this chapter and…I don't know, I feel that I either rushed it or that I just could've made it better. I really hope that it's just me though.

Quite a large amount of FerbxGretchen in this chapter right? Well they deserved it since basically almost all hints so far have been about Gretchen being jealous of Vanessa…and that hardly counts. Also as a side note. Ferb-2 is officially badass as of this chapter! You know, for being the first person to take down a Spear and all…yeah…Well First Dimension Ferb is awesome so his counterpart should be as well.

Another thing is…that the reason why I didn't write Linda and others get to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and to second dimension…was because I felt that that scene would be boring and somewhat unneeded. I realize that it's somewhat lazy writing and I do apologize if it felt like it jumped the shark, so to say.

Okay…time for the reviews then!

**iheartphinabella05: **Don't worry…Phineas will have a chance at revenge…later. Thanks for the review!

**Fanfreak01: **…And your reviews are as simple as always. Thanks for the review!

**D . T . Guthary: **I hope your username shows up properly now…and I`ve already answered to your review. Thanks for the review!

**TheCartoonFanatic01: **Well the double cliffhangers weren't so effective since I was able to update that chapter so quickly…so…yeah….Thanks for the review!

**Wordnerb93: **No need to hate yourself just because you missed a chapter. I won't blame you for having a life…and I thought I'd made it clear that Phineas-2 was going back to Resistance's headquarters. Thanks for the review!

**NattyMc: **I actually really have nothing to say to this…so…Thanks for the review!

**PnFfan101: **Well as you saw…this chapter had a lot of FerbxGretchen. Thanks for the review!

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot: **Ferb actually never said that he didn't like the chapter. I just presumed so because his blinking was suspicious…Thanks for the review!

**Guests: **Thanks for the reviews!

Yeah…if you're guest then I won't answer to the review, simply because…for some reason I got a lot of reviews from guests lately. I don't mind it though, so you can keep them coming!

Okay then…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	21. First Steps to Battle

Umm...okay I got nothing. Let's just do the disclaimer in a normal and boring way. I don't own Phineas and Ferb…and suddenly this computer thinks that Ferb is a typo…weird. Well anyway…Enjoy!

Something I've to say about this chapter…there's something very depressing and dark in it…and something that I think is kind of heart-warming. So…yeah…well you see what I mean really soon.

…...

2nd Dimension

''Removing her emotions was not an easy task. Her emotions were somewhat jumbled, like she had gotten rejected or something. If her emotions hadn't been so messed up she would probably be awake by now.'' Poofenplotz-2 explained. Her two co-workers nodded slowly, but they were still little confused. After all, you won't hear about a subject like this every day.

''But how did you do it? What kind of machinery did you use?'' Heinz-2 asked curiously. He might be skilled at inventing machines of destructions, but a machine that could take away emotions was something even he knew nothing about.

''It's kind of complicated and something that's not worth telling. Let's just say that the machine I used it for…I had already built it in advance.'' Poofenplotz-2 said, but this only confused Heinz-2 and Roger-2 more. Heinz-2 was about to ask another question, but the ringing of Poofenplot2's cell phone interrupted him.

''What is it?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked little annoyed. Vanessa-2 wasn't supposed to contact her anymore, since they would meet up with her, Baljeet-2 and Spears momentarily. ''We went through a hidden exit in the basement. You can either follow us or wait there until we get to Doofenshmirtz's building.'' Poofenplot-2 said and there was some talk in the other end. That talk eventually turned into arguing between Baljeet-2 and Vanessa-1 as the other wanted to follow and other wanted to wait there. Eventually Poofenplotz-2 got annoyed at their arguing.

''If you don't shut up we'll not include you in our takeover of Tri-State Area!'' Poofenplotz-2 yelled to the phone, causing the two people on the other end to shut up. There was no talk for a moment, but then Baljeet-2 and Vanessa-2 started suggesting the opposite thing that they had just suggested. Poofenplotz-2 couldn't help, but sigh and face-palm at this and in the end decided that hanging up was the best option.

''Why did I let those two help us?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked from herself. Of course she knew the answer. She herself had contacted Vanessa-2 to help her with this plan and Baljeet-2 simply joined along…for his own pathetic reasons. However if either of two were found untrustworthy she had a plan to…get rid of them.

''Was that our ally whose name you refuse to tell for whatever dramatic reason?'' Heinz-2 asked, sounding a bit annoyed. He was annoyed because he wanted to know the ally's name and because he wanted to be in charge of this plan instead of Poofenplotz-2. After all he was the ex-dictator while Poofenplotz-2 was some…actually Heinz-2 had no idea how to describe her. Poofenplotz-2 just nodded as an answer and didn't say anything.

''So…you said that taking away her emotions was only one of two things you did to her. What was the other?'' Roger-2 asked curiously. Normally he's a very patient person and could've waited until Poofenplotz-2 told it herself, but it was boring just walking and pushing the Spear Constructor forward. Poofenplotz-2 pondered should she tell the other thing and eventually decided that she could tell at least a little about it.

''Well…I injected certain liquid into her bloodstream. Liquid that…well hasn't been tested yet. However if it works…'' Poofenplotz-2 made a small pause to glance at Isabella-1 in her arms and she smirked evilly. ''This girl will become the greatest soldier of all time!

,,,

The sight that met Phineas-2 and Perry-2 was absolutely devastating. The house was completely in ruins and the only thing that was still up was the entry gate and the mailbox. And under all that devastation was The Resistance Headquarters or rather…what was left of it.

''What…how?'' Phineas-2 asked as he and Perry-2 landed in front of the destroyed house. Immediately when they landed, they rushed towards the site and stopped little in front of it. ''We should be careful.'' Phineas-2 said as he looked down at the Headquarters. Both he and Perry went down, being careful not to step on anything that could break down or potentially injure them. Through this whole thing, Phineas-2 could only hope that Isabella-2 was okay. Of course he was worried about everyone else as well, but Isabella-2 came first to his mind for obvious reasons.

Perry-2 looked around worried as well. He had no doubt that his nemesis had done this and that Poofenplotz-2 hadn't been bluffing when she told them about having send Spears to attack Headquarters. However Perry-2 doubted that everyone had been in the Headquarters when the attack occurred since he was sure that Candace-2 at least could handle Spears.

''Perry…someone's there.'' Phineas-2 said with his voice full of dread. The person he saw wasn't moving at all and that person was just lying on the ground with a small pool of blood around the person. As Phineas-2 walked closer to the scene, he could see that the person was a woman, but Phineas-2 didn't recognize this woman. This woman was obviously Vivian-2.

Perry-2 was immediately filled with fear. He had seen dead people before (mostly because he was the cause of those deaths…either directly or indirectly) and if Vivian-2 wasn't dead yet…she would be very soon. Perry-2 didn't want his owner to see someone die right in front of him, but he knew that he couldn't get Phineas-2 away from the scene either.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Phineas-2 asked concerned as he kneeled down to shake Vivian-2. The woman didn't reply and just continued to lie motionless on the floor. ''Hey! Wake up!'' Phineas-2 said again, but this time louder. He also shook her little rougher this time, but once again there was no response. ''Hey!'' Phineas-2 yelled, but it was no good.

Perry-2 looked at the ground sadly. It was obvious that this woman was dead already. Perry-2 was just about to tell this to Phineas.-2 somehow when he heard Phineas-2 sigh in relief.

''Thank god that you're awake. I was worried.'' Phineas-2 said relieved when he saw Vivian-2's fingers twitch a little. Phineas-2 waited for couple seconds until Vivian-2's eyes opened a bit. ''Are you okay?'' Phineas-2 asked, but soon realized that it was a stupid question as Vivian-2 obviously wasn't okay. Vivian-2 didn't say anything back at first. Instead she eyed her surroundings until her gaze fell onto the boy in front of her.

''W-who…a-a-re you?'' Vivian-2 asked weakly and even little scared. It strained her to speak and she was quite sure that her time in this world was about to end.

''My name is Phineas Flynn.'' Phineas-2 answered politely. For a moment he could've sworn that he saw Vivian-2 smile, but the smile disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

''So…y-you're P-Phineas. Isabella h-has t-talked about y-y-you. I-I-I'm her mother.'' Vivian-2 explained weakly and coughed couple times. Along with that cough, blood came out and this worried Phineas-2 even more. He was surprised when he heard that this woman was Isabella-2's mother, but there were more pressing matters to do.

''Don't worry. You'll be all right. I'll call hospital right now.'' Phineas-2 said, but then he realized something. He didn't have a cell phone! Doofenshmirtz-2 had banned the use and selling of cell phones during his reign, because he didn't want people to blab during work hours…or outside of them for that matter. The closest phone Phineas-2 could access was the one in his house. ''I'll be right back! I go to my house to call hospital!'' Phineas-2 said confidentially, but he didn't even get to stand up when Vivian-2's weak voice stopped him.

''No…I-It's already too late. Y-You w-won't m-m-make it in time.'' Vivian-2 said weakly. Phineas-2 was going to protest, but he finally considered the weak state Vivian-2 was in. He himself started to think that it was already too late to do anything. However he refused to just sit idle.

''No! There must be something I can do½'' Phineas-2 yelled desperately. He didn't want to feel like this again. Feel that he couldn't do anything at all to help. He especially didn't want to see someone die right in front of him. He just couldn't take it.

''There's something you can do.'' Vivian-2 said with her voice being a bit louder this time. It was clear that she was using the last of her strength to say what she wanted to say. Phineas-2 listened closely as he took the woman's hand. ''Take care of Isabella…and make her happy. I'm sure you can do it.'' Vivian-2 said. She might not know Phineas-2 well, but her daughter did…and she could see from Phineas-2's eyes that he was a dependable person.

''Make Isabella happy…'' Phineas-2 repeated quietly. The task didn't sound hard, but Phineas-2 knew that this was easier said than done. After all…he hadn't managed to make her happy before and all he has only been trouble so far. He wasn't sure would he be able to carry out this task, but he was going to try his best.

''Also…'' Vivian-2 started to say as her looked down for a moment as if she was regretting something. ''Tell her that I'm sorry…sorry that I wasn't able to give her a better childhood and that no matter what…I…I love her.'' Vivian-2 said and started to cough violently again. Even more blood came from her mouth as she felt herself getting weaker by the second.

''No! Isabella's mother, you can't die!'' Phineas-2 yelled distressed, but in vain. Phineas-2 had no idea how to help as Vivian-2 kept coughing, until all of the sudden it stopped. However this wasn't a good sign…at all. Vivian.2's eyes were still open, but the body was motionless. The hand Phineas-2 had been holding started to get cold and the pulse had complexly disappeared. ''No…'' Phineas-2 whispered quietly and put his hand on Vivian-2's chest to confirm his fears. There was absolutely no heartbeat. Vivian-2 was dead. Phineas-2 fell completely silent. He couldn't help, but feel that it was his fault that this death happened. If he would've stopped Spears from kidnapping Isabella-1 then this would've never happened. ''It's all my fault…'' Phineas-2 said silently and he continued to repeat that.

Perry-2 heard what he said and disagreed completely. This death was completely Heinz-2's and Poofenplotz-2's fault, not his owner's! So he chattered at him angrily to catch his attention. Phineas-2 turned around for a moment and soon saw Perry-2's fist make contact with his face. It didn't hurt that much since Perry-2 was holding back, but it was enough to leave a small bruise. Phineas-2 groaned in pain and he looked at his pet confused. ''Perry! What was that for?'' Phineas-2 asked both confused and hurt.

''_Stop wallowing in self-pity! None of this is your fault!'' _Perry-2 chattered angrily. Phineas-2 looked at him confused, but he could see something in Perry-2's eye (the not robotic one). He could see that he believed that none of this is his fault, but he wasn't so sure should he agree.

''But…I…'' Phineas-2 started to say, but Perry-2's glare shut him up. He sighed, nodded and sat down on the cold floor. ''I'm sorry. It's just that…I've always wanted to make a difference, ever since Doofenshmirtz took over. That's why I always wanted to join The Resistance, because they were making a difference.'' Phineas-2 said sadly. Even now that he was in The Resistance…he still felt limited.

Perry-2 sighed and put his hand on his shoulder. He still couldn't fully understand human emotions and he couldn't talk, so he wasn't the best one to comfort Phineas-2. All he could do was pat him on the shoulder and chatter at him.

''We should call everyone here.'' Phineas-2 suggested. He still had his own communicator at his house. He hadn't taken it with him so no one would be able to contact him. Ironically he now wanted to contact everyone because he couldn't handle this situation alone. ''I'll go get my communicator.'' Phineas-2 said and started to climb up from the hole with Perry-2 staying behind to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

However neither Phineas-2 nor Perry-2 noticed the two Irvings playing checkers at the corner of the room.

''Was it okay for us to just ignore that kid?'' Irving-2 asked, but Irving-1 just nodded.

''Second rule of being a background character…only reveal yourself at the most dramatic moment.''

,,,

''What do you mean by being useless?'' Phineas-1 asked confused. To him Heinz-1 wasn't useless at all. He had to agree that he hadn't done much during this trip to Second Dimension, but Phineas-1 always thought that there's no such thing as uselessness.

''Exactly what I mean by it. I can't do anything in here. It's just better if I go home.'' Heinz-1 explained sadly. He didn't want to have this conversation. He had wanted to leave without any interruptions and close the portal once he got home, so no one could follow him, but apparently fate wasn't on his side.

''But you're not useless! No one in this world is useless!'' Phineas-1 insisted. Perry-1 looked between his nemesis and his owner sadly. As he had thought Heinz-1 had taken their little conversation to the heart and got offended by it. He just hoped that Phineas-1 was able to change his nemesis's mind.

''Listen…Phineas was it? No offense, but not everyone thinks as positively as you do. I appreciate what you said, but think about the facts! What have I done to help during this adventure?'' Heinz-1 asked, sounding a bit angry. Phineas-1 was about to answer immediately, but found himself thinking about this. Truth to be told, he couldn't remember the scientist doing anything really helpful.

''W-well you build the Other-Dimension-Inator that allowed us to get here.'' Phineas-1 said, but it was clear from Heinz-1's expression that he wasn't satisfied with just that.

''Yes, but you were the one that fixed it! Without you, I couldn't get it done.'' Heinz-1 said back. Phineas-1 then started to think of something else that Heinz-1 had done to help.

''Well…that is…you…''Phineas-1 sadly couldn't come up with anything good. Heinz-1 just sighed again and turned to face the portal.

''Do you understand now? I haven't done anything in here…even my nemesis thinks I'm not good or evil enough.'' Heinz-1 said and momentarily looked at Perry-1 who looked shocked. He hadn't said or thought of that at all! This was one again of those times when he wished that he could speak, so he could tell Heinz-1 what he really thought.

''I-I should just go.'' Heinz-1 said and was just about to go through the portal when…

''And leave Vanessa here?'' Candace-1 questioned and Heinz-1 froze in front of the portal. He hadn't thought how Vanessa-1 would react if he would leave, but it didn't take him long to imagine it.

''She probably wouldn't care. She would be glad if I'm not here.'' Heinz-1 said sadly. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew that his daughter doesn't really hold him in a high regard. All he does is embarrass her from time to time. Sure they have had couple bonding moments, but most of the time…he felt that his daughter doesn't care about her.

''I beg to differ Heinz.'' Charlene-1 said with a small smile as she took something out of her purse. That something looked like a black notebook. ''I've Vanessa's diary here and it should reveal you everything.'' Charlene-1 said as she walked to her ex-husband and handed him the diary. Heinz-1 reluctantly took the diary from Charlene-1 and opened it.

''Wait a minute! You can't just take and read teenage girl's diary! That's insulting!'' Candace-1 yelled angrily, but no one paid her any mind. ''No one better read my diary…It has bunch of embarrassing stuff in it.'' Candace-1 muttered under her breath.

''Oh, you mean the thing in the fifth grade with the inflatable…'' Phineas-1's sentence was cut off short when Candace-1 gave him an evil glare that pretty much said _'_never again_'_. ''Sorry..''

Heinz-1 started to slowly read the pages of Vanessa-1's diary, but he skimmed through most of the pages since they seemed unimportant. However he started to read it seriously once he got to the recent entries.

''_Today dad build an Other-Dimension Inator, but it's just going to be another plan that's foiled by Perry. I can't understand why he keeps doing it. He could just give up and focus…on me. I honestly miss when my dad wasn't inviting weird machines. Yes, he does embarrass me from time to time, but there are times when I really enjoy his company. Of course I would never tell him, but…''_ Heinz-1 stopped his reading there, since he was already starting to cry a little bit. He had no idea that Vanessa-1 felt that way.

''Heinz…do you build evil devices on daily basis?'' Charlene-1 asked seriously. If he did, then that meant she owed Vanessa-1 an apology.

''Yes, yes I do. Is that a problem?'' Heinz-1 asked little annoyed. Charlene-1 shook her head, deep in thought. She now knew that she had to apologize to Vanessa-1 as soon as she saw her, but if Heinz-1 was really evil…then how come nothing bad has happened in Tri-State Area? Charlene-1 was about to ask him that when she noticed that he had already turned back to talk to the rest of the group.

''Heinz Doofenshmirtz…just because you haven't done anything useful yet, doesn't mean that you won't in the future.'' Candace-2 said in an attempt to get Heinz-1 to cheer up. _''If Heinz has the same abilities as Doofenshmirtz…then that means he can be a very useful asset.'' _ Candace-2 thought. That was why she wanted him to stay. If it wasn't for that…she wouldn't even mind if he left.

''Besides not all of us have done anything productive yet either. You shouldn't feel too bad about it.'' Candace-1 with a small grin. She might not be friends with Heinz-1, but she agreed with her brother in this subject (for once). No one could possibly be useless. Heinz-1 sighed a little, but smiled afterwards.

''Heh, how can I leave after that? Fine, me and my Inator knowledge will stick around.'' Heinz-1 said with a broad smile. Phineas-1 smiled at this and gave Heinz-1 thumb up, which Heinz-1 gladly returned. However the group had no time to celebrate when suddenly Candace-2's communicator went off. Candace-2's face turned serious as she took the communicator from her wrist.

''Candace here. What is it?'' Candace-2 asked with a serious tone. However what was said next shook her to the core.

''Candace! Get back to the Headquarters right now!'' Phineas-2 yelled. His voice sounded little panicked and shaky.

''Phineas!'' Candace-2 and Isabella-2 yelled at the same time. Both of them were extremely shocked, but Isabella-2 managed to shook out her shock first. She quickly took the communicator from Candace-2. ''Phineas! Where are you?'' Isabella-2 asked worried. There was a slight pause before Phineas-2 answered.

''…I'm at my house. Just get to the Headquarters and inform others as well!'' Phineas-2 said quickly and cut off the connection.

''Wait Phineas, I…'' Isabella-2 yelled, but in vain since Phineas-2 had already cut the connection off. Isabella-2 stared at the communicator for a moment before looking at Candace-2 who nodded at her and handed the communicator back to her as well. She pressed the red button on it, so she could talk to everyone with a communicator.

''Everyone! We're going back to the Headquarters!'' Candace-2 practically yelled to the communicator. Her order was followed by a bunch of questions, but Candace-2 just ignored them and told everyone to hurry up. ''The same goes for us. We have to go!'' Candace-2 said, but turned to face people from First Dimension. ''You should probably stay here. It's safer that way.'' Candace-2 said. If these parents were anything like the ones in this dimension…they wouldn't be much help.

''Phineas…are you sure you're up to this?'' Linda-1 asked worried. She was also worried about Candace-1, but she was older and thus Linda-1 believed that she was capable of taking care of herself…to certain extend.

''I'm sure and I already told you why. I can't leave Isabella, I can't leave someone I love.'' Phineas-1 said with a large smile. A smile that was able to make Linda-1 smile a little as well.

''Okay…I believe you. It's just weird…that you finally returned Isabella's feelings.'' Linda-1 said. Phineas-1 sighed a little when he heard. Apparently Ferb-1 wasn't kidding when he told that everyone knew about it.

''I know, but I guess it's true what they say…You only notice how important something is to you once it's gone. I guess the same applies to humans.'' Phineas-1 said with a slight chuckle.

''Umm…do you mind if I come with you as well?'' Jeremy-1 asked little nervously. Candace-1's eyes lighted up when she heard this. Candace-2 wasn't sure how to answer, but one look at Candace-1 gave her an answer.

''Fine, Jeremy of this dimension can come with us! All others must stay here!'' Candace-2 yelled in a commanding tone. Jeremy-2 quickly ran to Candace-1 to give her a hug.

''I missed you Candace.'' Jeremy-1 said happily as he hugged her girlfriend. Candace-1 hugged back with the same amount of happiness.

''I missed you too.'' Candace-1 said back and the two of them shared a quick kiss. They would've shared a longer one, but Candace-2 reminded them that they were in a hurry.

The real reason why Candace-2 didn't want to see the two kiss, was because of Jeremy-2. Seeing the two of those share a kiss automatically made her think of him and she didn't want to think of him like that during times like these. While she admitted that she had some kind of feelings for Jeremy-2…she wouldn't confess. At least not until Doofenshmirtz-2 was back in jail.

As the group started to leave Isabella-2 was plagued with a number of thoughts concerning Phineas-2. She kept wondering if he was okay, where he had been and…how she should bring up the note and her feelings. Of course she had no idea what kind of horrible sight was waiting for her at the Headquarters…

…

Me: I can't believe it…someone died in my story! I actually killed someone off! Oh god…I hope Second Dimension Isabella won't find out!

Phineas-2: Won't find out about what?

Me: Nothing, nothing at all! Listen…if your soon-to-be girlfriend asks about me…tell her…that I moved to Timbuktu…or Alaska! Oh crap, here she comes! ''Runs off''

Isabella-2: What was the author doing?

Phineas-2: Said something about you not finding out about something and then…something about me getting a girlfriend.

Isabella-2: Oh? I-I've to go. 'runs off crying'

Phineas-2: What did I do now?

Me: Sheesh! Even when he's in love, Phineas is oblivious!

,,,

Umm…yeah…little shorter chapter for a change. I just felt like there was no need to put anything else in this chapter that couldn't be in the next chapter. So…yeah…Also I can't believe I added Canderemy there. I never was a big supporter of that couple…

Like I said in the beginning…kind of a depressing chapter. I'm not really used to writing them, since I usually just write humorous, bright and light-hearted stories. I still hope that you enjoyed this chapter, even if it wasn't something I normally write.

One thing though and this might be just me and is something really small…but I really like that sentence Phineas-1 used. That you only realize how important something is, once it's gone. I don't know why, but there's just something about that sentence that makes me like it! I guess it's because it's pretty much true, even if it's cliché. Yeah…just wanted to say that…for no reason really.

Yeah…that's really all I gotta say…so…yeah. Let's get to the reviews!

**PnfFan101: ** Yeah I really have nothing to this so…Thanks for the review!

**Iheartphinbella05: **Yeah I really liked writing that scene for some reason…Thanks for the review!

**D . T . Guthary: **Well I mentioned the second thing now so…be grateful! Well Ferb-2 hadn't done anything that badass yet so…now he definitely has! Thanks for the review!

**TheCartoonFanatic01: **And like always…not blaming you for having a life! Thanks for the review!

**NattyMc: **Well Phineas and Ferb is a children's cartoon (despite its fanbase having older people…) So it's no wonder they act like that. Thanks for the review!

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot: **Wow…umm…thanks for saying that. It really means a lot. Thanks for the review!

**FanFreak01: **Well you already know that I lied about not killing anyone…so…I can't guarantee everyone's safety 'insert evil laugh here'. Thanks for the review!

**WordNerb93: **Well your question was pretty much answered in the chapter so…yeah…Thanks for the review!

**Guests: **Thanks for the reviews!

Umm…so…Just something to put here. What are your opinions on the Where's Perry Special? I already watched it on YouTube and it was really great! Especially the songs are awesome! Of course my hope of Phineas and Isabella confessing kind of faded because of lack of Phinbella in the first part…I would like to hear your thoughts.

One more very IMPORTANT thing! I'll be going with my family on a trip to Crete for a week and there's no internet connectivity there! Also I can't take my laptop with me since…it's in repairs. So in other words…I won't be around for a week! I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

And as always…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	22. The Tragic Conclusion and Accusation

Okay…I got my laptop back (Finally!), Pursuit – Lying Coldly playing on the background (One of the best Video Game Themes…EVER!) and bunch of ideas (for once…). What am I missing…? Oh right…the disclaimer! Yeah I'm working on owning Phineas and Ferb, but I still don't own it…Enjoy!

…...

2nd Dimension (Okay, almost all characters are in Second Dimension! Was that really needed?!)

''That was odd of Candace…she sounded really panicked.'' Gretchen-2 said confused and little worried. Their leader had taught them to always remain calm so having her sound like that was really weird. ''We have to go back ASAP!''

''Okay, but someone has to carry Ferb…he's still not moving.'' Gretchen-1 said worried as she looked down at the British boy. He was still breathing, but it was obvious that he was in no condition to move. Before anyone could do anything, Vanessa-1 picked Ferb-1 up and started to carry him on a piggyback.

''I'll do it…I'm the oldest here after all.'' Vanessa-1 said as she made sure that she got a good grip on him. Gretchen-1 however couldn't help, but feel little jealous.

''But I…'' Gretchen-1 said, but her protest was in vain.

''Listen Gretchen. I know you've a crush on Ferb, but let's be honest…there's no way you can carry Ferb. He's surprisingly heavy.'' Vanessa said back. Gretchen-1 just sighed and nodded. The walk back to Headquarters was going to be short anyway so Vanessa-1 wouldn't be carrying Ferb-1 for a long time. So the group started to walk back to Headquarters in complete silence.

Unbeknownst to them…Ferb-1 had actually heard their small conversation. _''Gretchen has a crush on me?'' _Ferb-1 thought confused. It would explain her animosity towards Vanessa.1 since it would mean that she was jealous. However Ferb-1 had no idea why Gretchen-1 would've a crush on him. Sure he fancies himself as a ladies man, but he hadn't expected someone to actually like him. Luckily he had at least some time to think about this.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Phineas-2 couldn't do anything, but wait for others to get back here. His parents were luckily still in the basement and they were probably very comfortable there. After all…the basement had everything you needed for living, since Linda-2 had spent so much time there.

''Do you think I did the right thing Perry?'' Phineas-2 asked as he walked back to the destroyed Headquarters and Perry-2 just nodded. Everyone needed to be here and they deserved to know what happened…no matter how tragic the events were. ''I'm just worried about…seeing Isabella.'' Phineas said sadly and Perry-2 sighed. He knew that his owner was once again about to mope about that girl.

''It's just that…her mother is now dead! I'm afraid to see her reaction…especially since she hasn't even talked about her father…'' Phineas-2 said worried. She had told them that her father works at the factory, but now that he thought back to it…Isabella-2 had seem little sad when she said that. A terrifying thought entered Phineas-2's mind, but he immediately shook it off. If that was the truth…then Isabella-2 would be devastated.

''Phineas Flynn!'' Phineas-2 suddenly heard someone yell. The voice was definitely female's, but it wasn't Isabella-2's or Candace-2's voice. Instead the voice was full of anger. Phineas-2 turned around and looked up to see four Firestorm Girls and Stacy-1 at the edge of the destroyed house with Adyson-2 being the one who had yelled the sentence. Phineas-2 gulped a little. Out of four groups, this was the one he wanted to see the least. Simply because he knew that the Firestorm Girls didn't think highly of him.

''What in the…'' Stacy-1 started to say, but it was obvious that the Firestorm Girls weren't going to let her say anything. The four girls jumped down expertly, while avoiding jumping on parts that were dangerous or that would crumble down. Once the girls were down they were about to question Phineas-2, but then Katie-2 noticed something more important.

''Vivian!'' Katie-2 yelled and run over to the dead body. The three other Firestorm Girls quickly followed her to the body, while Phineas-2 stayed on his spot, fearing for the worst.

''Are you okay?'' Milly-2 asked concerned when she saw that she wasn't moving at all. She put her hand on her chest and the other behind her neck to confirm her fears. There was no heartbeat or pulse whatsoever. ''She's…dead.'' Milly-2 said slowly. All four girls looked at each other shocked.

''No way…she was the last thing that kept Isabella in place.'' Holly-2 said shocked. Phineas-2 heard this sentence, but he unfortunately had no idea what she meant by that

''Well…let's question the one who has most information…or maybe I should say…let's question our culprit.'' Adyson-2 said and the three others nodded in unison as they took out their ropes.

''Excuse me, but…'' Phineas-2 was forced to cut his sentence short as the four Firestorm Girls had managed to tie him down before he even realized it. He couldn't move at all. ''Umm…what…'' Phineas-2 started to ask, but he was once again silenced by the four Firestorm Girls.

''We'll be asking the questions here!'' Adyson said angrily and this caused Phineas-2 to flinch a little. Perry-2 on the other hand, watched the scene unfold quietly. He was ready to jump in if he felt that it was needed…or if it looked like his owner was being threatened. ''Now…tell us exactly what happened here?'' Adyson-2 said. She was already aware that Phineas-2 had tendency to lie so she was going to take all his words with a grain of salt.

So the Firestorm Girls allowed him to explain everything he knew which was information all you readers knew already, which is why I'm skipping it. However he was interrupted when he got to the part about Spears.

''Spears? Are those Doofenshmirtz's new robots?'' Katie-2 asked curiously.

''Yes, yes they are. Anyway, as I was saying…'' Phineas-2 continued his explanation, but he didn't get very far as Adyson-2 quickly interrupted him.

''I think we have heard enough…Phineas.'' Adyson-2 asked with an unusually large amount of venom in her voice when she said Phineas. Phineas-2 was about to question why his explanation was cut short, but didn't have time as Adyson-2 cut him off again. ''Now we want to know…why you killed Isabella's mother?'' Adyson-2 asked angrily and needless to say, Phineas-2 and Perry-2 were shocked at the accusation.

''Wha…How can you even think that!? I didn't kill her!'' Phineas-2 replied angrily. He couldn't believe that the Firestorm Girls would even think that!

''That's what all murderers say…well they say I didn't kill him if the victim was male, but you get my point! Besides…there's large amount of proof that says that you did it!'' Katie-2 said. At this Phineas-2 relaxed a bit. Even if they said that, he doubted that any evidence they had would be enough to make it look like he was the killer since he knew better than anyone that he wasn't.

''What evidence?'' Phineas-2 asked.

''First of all, you knew the name of Doofenshmirtz's new robot, something that no one else in Resistance knew. This implies that you have been in contact with Doofenshmirtz. And we all know what that implies.'' Adyson-2 said with a smirk.

''Well yes, I did meet Doofenshmirtz…when I found his and his accomplices hideout!'' Phineas said, but the only answer he got was Firestorm Girls trying to stifle their laughter. Eventually they weren't able to keep it in and all four girls started to laugh out loud.

''You…found…Doofenshmirtz's hideout?!'' Holly-2 said between her laughter. Phineas-2 didn't like at all that his serious statement was treated like a joke.

''I did! I and Perry found….'' Phineas was going to say, but Adyson had cut him off for the third time.

''Of course you did. Anyway, the second point…you were the only one here besides Platyborg and we all know that it used to serve Doofenshmirtz. That's also way too suspicious.'' Adyson-2 said while glaring at Perry-2 who answered by glaring back. He didn't like these girls. He didn't like how they refused to believe his owner and how they jumped to conclusions too easily.

''This place was already like this when I arrived! Well Vivian wasn't dead yet, but she died shortly after I arrived.'' Phineas-2 said. Unfortunately he realized too late that what he said had some serious implications.

''Yes and that's because you killed her! Which brings us to the third point…the blood in your hands!'' Adyson-2 said with a menacing glare. Phineas-2 looked down at his hands to see that they were in fact covered by the red substance known as blood. He thought back to it and remembered putting his hands accidentally on the pool of blood around Vivian-2 when he realized that she was dead. When you put all those above facts together it did make him look suspicious.

''I didn't murder her! Why would I?'' Phineas-2 argued back. It was obvious that Firestorm Girls weren't going to back down on their argument until it was proven that he was innocent, but he lacked a clear motive. It was obvious that no one would kill anyone without a motive.

''It's obvious once you think about it. You did it…to get closer to Isabella. You probably knew how important Vivian was to Isabella, so by killing her…you could get to comfort her about her mother's death and get closer to her.'' Adyson-2 said and Phineas-2 looked at her like she was crazy.

''That's crazy! I…'' Phineas-2 was interrupted for the fourth time, but this time it was because Adyson placed a gag over his mouth. Since his hands were still tied, he couldn't remove the gag so he could only say muffled protests.

''I think we heard enough. It wasn't a coincidence after all that we were building that rollercoaster when Doofenshmirtz escaped. You had planned that with him and I think it's quite clear…that you and Platyborg are on his side which means…'' Adyson-2 made a dramatic pause and she and the three other Firestorm Girls pointed at Phineas-2 at the same time. ''You're guilty!''

Perry-2 growled in anger as he glared at the four girls. He wanted them to take those words back and stop accusing his owner, but he couldn't just attack them. That would only worsen their situation. So all he could do was wait for Candace-2 to get here…and hope that this entire situation would be resolved peacefully, but it seemed like…things never went the easy way.

,,,,,,,,

1st Dimension (Then again, these characters are still in First Dimension so maybe it was needed….)

Me-Mobile landed next to the O.W.C.A. Headquarters. It parked right next to the sign that said 'O.W.C.A. Headquarters. Pay no attention to this sign.' which if you read that means that you already paid attention to that sign so it was just redundant to have that text there.

''There, we're here safe and sound.'' Poofenplotz-1 said and glanced at Pinky-1 who looked like he was ready to throw up. He has never liked when Poofenplotz-1 used the turbo mode since it always caused him to get motion sick. ''Bear with it Pinky the Chihuahua. At least be glad that we got here.'' Poofenplotz-1 said and Pinky-1 just barked back weakly as he tried to regain his composure. Both he and Poofenplotz exited the Me-Mobile to see that Monogram-1 was waiting for them.

''Well, I can check off a vehicle that resembles ugly woman's head from my list of things I thought I would never see. Next on the list is seeing Carl being evil…what was I thinking when I made this list?'' Monogram-1 said to himself while Poofenplotz-1 and Pinky-1 looked at each other confused.

''Who is he talking to?'' Poofenplotz-1 asked confused, but Pinky-1 just shrugged his shoulders. He could never understand what was going through his superiors' heads. ''Anyway, you're Major Monogram right?'' Poofenplotz-1 asked. She decided not to call him Mr. Bushy Face since that probably wasn't going to help her case.

''Yes, yes I am. Now before we enter, you must promise to get your memory erased of this place so you can't find this place in the future.'' Monogram-1 said. Poofenplotz-1 just nodded impatiently. She wanted to get this done as soon as possible. ''Very well…follow me.'' Monogram-1 said as he headed inside the Headquarters.

''Like I want to find Mr. Bushy Face again.'' Poofenplotz-2 whispered under her breath, quietly enough for Monogram-1 not to hear, but still loud enough for Pinky-1 to hear. Pinky-1 was glad to hear that his nemesis was not going to exploit this information.

In couple minutes the trio had reached the room where all replicas of Doofenshmirtz-1's Inators were held.

''Why have you only replicated Doofenshmirtz's Inators and no one else's?'' Poofenplotz-1 asked confused. Many of her machines were worthy of being replicated…at least she thought so.

''Actually we have replicated some others, but Doofenshmirtz is the only one who has an entire hall dedicated to them. Because he's also only evil scientist who builds devices on almost daily basis. Others actually know what taking a vacation means.'' Monogram-1 said little annoyed. Heinz-1 never almost takes vacations…only small breaks from time to time and even then he sends Perry-1 there since he doesn't trust the guy.

''Anyway…here it is…the replica of Other-Dimension Inator!'' Monogram-1 said dramatically as spotlight hit the Inator. However since all the lights were already on this didn't make the device look any more impressive.

''Let's see…'' Poofenplotz-1 as she examined the Inator. Soon she frowned when she saw the problem or rather…the lack of it. She pressed couple buttons and soon a green portal appeared. Monogram-1 smiled a little once he saw this.

''Thank you Ms. Poofenplotz. You may now return home.'' Monogram-1 said, but Poofenpplotz-1 wasn't going to do that.

''Return home!? Return home?! I was forced to wait in traffic for god knows how long and even when I went Turbo Mode I sure I scraped something! And once I got here…I find out that this machine was so easy to use that even Pinky the Chihuahua could use it! You could've just asked a random guy on the street to use it! Or even a little kid! How did you not realize how this Inator worked!?'' Poofenplotz-1 yelled angrily and the force of her yell was enough to cause Monogram's fake mustache to fly off. Monogram-1 hastily picked it up from the ground and put it back on before anyone would question it. ''Also it's Professor Poofenplotz, not Ms. Poofenplotz.''

Monogram-1 decided to ignore Poofenplotz-1 outburst…simply because he felt embarrassed that he (and no one else in the O.W.C.A.) had been able to figure out how to use the machine. ''Well fine, you can come with us to Second Dimension, are you happy?'' Monogram-1 asked annoyed.

''No, not really. But I'll be joining you anyway.'' Poofenplotz-1 said and with that she, Pinky and Monogram-1 entered the green portal that disappeared soon after.

,,,,,,

2nd: Dimension (Okay, now all important enough characters are in Second Dimension…so doing that was redundant.)

Candace-2 and the rest of her group were running fast back to the Headquarters. Worry could be seen in each of their faces as they were all thinking of the same thing. What has happened at the Headquarters?

''You know Perry the Platypus…this running made me think…that I don't really like it….I think…I should build No-Running-Inator. What do you think?'' Heinz-1 asked between panting- Perry-1 didn't answer the question and just kept looking forward. Obviously Heinz-1 felt offended by this. ''Oh right…you…probably still think…that I'm not evil…enough. Sorry...I…asked'' Heinz-1 said annoyed and turned his head away from the running platypus. To be honest he felt really hurt that Perry-1 thought that.

''_Doof…I don't think that.''_ Perry-1 thought to himself. He thought that after all that happened at the Location Delta Z (gasp) he would let that go, but he apparently didn't. It hurt him a little that Heinz-1 would jump to those kinds of conclusions so fast. He knew that he had to talk this out with him soon…which was going to be hard.

Pinky-2 couldn't help, but feel extremely worried about his owner. She looked so…so…to be honest he couldn't think of a fitting word. He could see that she was thinking hard about something, but he had no idea what that something was. However knowing his owner…she could get through whatever problem she was thinking of.

Once the group was nearing the Headquarters, Candace-2 noticed from the corner of her eye that Vanessa-1's group was heading to the exact same direction. She wasn't going to talk to them until they got in front of the Headquarters, but Phineas-1 noticed something that made him stop immediately.

''Ferb!'' Phineas-1 yelled concerned and he ran to Vanessa-1's group. When the group heard Ferb's name, they all turned to see that Phineas-1 catching his breath in front of them. He had run amazingly fast to them.

''Hey Phineas.'' Vanessa-1 greeted with a small frown. She could see the deep concern in his eyes when he looked up and fixated his attention on Ferb-1.

''Ferb…what happened to him?'' Phineas-1 asked concerned. By now the rest of Phineas-1's group had walked to them and Candace-1 looked almost as worried as Phineas-1 did.

''We encountered one of Doofenshmirtz new robots. This dimension`s Ferb managed to destroy it, but the other Ferb unfortunately got severely injured.'' Gretchen-2 explained, but then instantly focused her attention on Isabella-2. She looked…out of it and it looked like she wasn't paying much attention to what was going on. Gretchen-2 sighed. She was thinking of him again…

''You run into one of his robots?! Why didn't you contact me?'' Candace-1 asked confused.

''We would've, but the communicator got broken. You should really make them more durable.'' Vanessa-1 explained. Candace-2 promised to make a note of that. It wouldn't be good if communicator got broken under more serious circumstances.

''I promise Ferb will be fine though. I personally tended to all his injuries.'' Gretchen-1 said in order to ease Phineas-1's and Candace-1's worries. The two siblings were still obviously worried, but they relaxed a bit when they realized that Ferb was still breathing normally.

''Thanks Gretchen.'' Phineas-1 said and he gave her a small grateful smile. Candace-1 thanked her too and she even felt little happy for the young girl. After all she did know that Gretchen-1 had a crush on her brother. She wouldn't mind at all if those two would start dating. They would probably make a cute couple.

''Anyway…why did we have to return to Headquarters in such a rush?'' Gretchen-2 asked confused as the group started to run again.

''Phineas called us…he wanted all of us back to the Headquarters. He didn't explain any of it, but I didn't need an explanation anyway. He sounded really panicked when he made that call.'' Candace-2 explained. Gretchen-2 just nodded and glanced at Isabella-2 again. For some reason she had a feeling that something horrible had happened and that something horrible would've something to do with Isabella-2. She hoped that it was just her paranoia talking.

However the entire group soon realized that it was not just her paranoia talking. They could already see the site of destruction from afar and it caused everyone to think of the worst. Once the group got closer, they could see the destruction better and it only caused them to get even more worried.

''M-My house!'' Isabella-2 yelled, but soon noticed something much more worth yelling about. ''Mother!'' Isabella-2 yelled sounding more worried than ever. Even in her rush, she managed to jump down without injuring herself or breaking anything. The four Firestorm Girls were standing next to her body…all of them looking both worried, but determined.

''We're really sorry…Isabella. Your mother is…dead.'' Adyson-2 said solemnly. Isabella-2's entire body froze when she heard that. Her expression was one of pure shock as she tried to process the information that she was just told.

''Dead…?'' Isabella-2 repeated. _''No…No…that can't be true! My mother can't be…dead. It just can't be true!'' _Isabella-2 refused to believe this and she kneeled down in front of her mother's body and checked the back of her neck for pulse. There obviously was none. ''No…no…'' Isabela-2 whispered under her breath as she put her hand on her mother's chest. She didn't feel her warm heartbeat. It wasn't there. The one thing that got her though her early childhood…wasn't there anymore.

''No…No! You can't be dead! Mother! You just can't! You're too important to me! First my father, then Pinky and now you! It`s not fair!…Why…why did you have to die!?'' sabella-2 yelled, even though she knew that the body couldn't answer. Tears were flowing freely down her face, but she made no effort to wipe them. Tears were starting to drop down and they were all dropping down on Vivian-2's cold body. Right now the only sound that could be heard was the desperate weeping of Isabella-2

''Isabella…'' Candace-2 said sadly as she removed her sunglasses. She couldn't bear to watch the scene. She knew that if he would, she would just start crying as well. This was it. Isabella-2's façade of a strong, fearless leader had now been broken and it had revealed a scared and broken young girl. Candace-2 had hoped this would never happen. No one deserved to see or experience a scene like this.

Phineas-1 couldn't help, but cry along with her a little. Someone was actually dead. He had hoped that he would never have to see a dead body in his life, but here he was. He soon felt two arms on his shoulders and looked up to see Candace-1, with couple tears running down her cheeks as well. She tried to give him a warm smile, but found herself unable to do so. Neither of them exchanged words and they continued to watch the scene silently.

Heinz-1 was looking at the scene with absolutely shock. It was clear to him that this was done by someone totally evil and cruel…no…by someone who was heartless. Even he knew that the act of making an innocent girl cry should warrant a death penalty. An act this evil…was just beyond him.

''Isabella…'' Grethcen-2 said as she put her hand on her shoulder. She couldn't stand seeing her troop leader like this. Nobody wanted to see her like this. She knew that her comforting hand wasn't doing any help as Isabella-2 didn't even notice it, but that was the only thing she could right now.

''However…we know who the culprit is.'' Katie-2 said and this caused Isabella-2's crying immediately seize. It took couple seconds, but Isabella-2 eventually lifted her head from her mother's body. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying, but he still tried to keep a good front.

''W-who?'' Isabella-2 asked, her voice obviously faltering. She was half-expecting them to say Doofenshmirtz. All four Firestorm Girls nodded at each other and took couple steps to side to reveal Phineas-2 still tied and gagged. The gag was however removed so Phineas-2 could speak with Isabella-2. ''P-P-Phineas?'' Isabella-2 asked in disbelief.

''I-Isabella!'' Phineas said shocked. As he had predicted, Isabella-2 hadn't taken the news of her mother's death well. (Then again…no one should take those kind of news well.).

''W-what is this? P-Phineas wouldn't k-kill my m-m-mother.'' Isabella-2 said confused. There was no way this was the truth. She knew that Phineas-2 was a person that would never kill anyone. After all, he had said that he was uncomfortable with sharp blades and similar objects.

''Firestorm Girls! You better have a good explanation for blaming my brother!'' Candace-2 said sternly. Last time her brother was accused, it turned out to be a wrong thing to do. Besides she knew her brother better than anyone and he would never, never do something like this!

''There are three things that point Phineas as a killer. First he knew the name of Doofenshmirtz's new robot, two he was alone here when we arrived and three there's blood in his hands. It's clear that Phineas is the guilty party.'' Adyson-2 explained. Phineas-2 was about to protest when…

''Objection!'' Irving-1 yelled from the corner of the room. Everyone turned their heads towards his direction and needless to say they were all very…very confused. ''Me and my counterpart have proof that Phineas wasn't the one who did this.'' Irving-1 declared proudly. This was the best part of being a background character. He was actually going to reveal something dramatic and affect the plot! Irving-1 couldn't be happier

.''Wait…who are you two again?'' Adyson-2 asked meanly. And Irving-1's happiness went down a little. That was one of the downsides of being a background character. People will eventually forget who you are. However he wasn`t going to let this let him down too much.

''That's not important. What's important is that we have proof.'' Irving-2 said with a proud smile. He kind of liked being the background character now.

''What kind of proof?'' Milly-2 asked.

''A video.''

,,,,,

''Strongest solider?! That girl?! How?'' Heinz-2 asked in disbelief. According to Heinz-2 that girl looked cute and weak, not strong and evil! Besides she was wearing pink! Poofenplotz-2 on the other hand huffed annoyed.

''Why don't I just tell you the rest of my evil plan and my backstory while I'm at it?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked sarcastically. She had enough with these annoying questions and besides…they were going to get to their destination anytime now.

''Sure, that would be nice.'' Roger-2 said, completely missing the sarcasm in her voice. Poofenplotz-2 sighed annoyed again.

''Do I have to hold up a sarcasm sign every time I talk to you?''

''You've a sarcasm sign?'' Roger-2 asked and Poofenplotz-2 just decided to drop talking to him since she couldn't have serious conversation with him anyway.

''So…what are we doing to do once we get back at my Headquarters anyway?'' Heinz-2 asked curiously. They had been walking for quite some time (four chapters in a row!) and he was sure that they had to be close.

''We announce our take over to Tri-State Area, what else? No one can stand before our Spears now that Resistance's Headquarters are destroyed. Also if anyone happens to be at the Headquarters…they'll be thrown to jail.'' Poofenplotz-2 said evilly and Heinz-2 smiled as well. He liked the sound of this plan.

''Excellent.''

…...

Me: Oh I missed you so much! Did you miss me? Don't ever break again, you hear me? I don't want to be separated from you again!

Isabella-1: Whatcha Doin'? No I mean seriously what in the world are you doing!?

Me: Ah! Isabella! I wasn't doing anything…I definitely wasn't hugging or making out with my laptop!

Isabella-1: I'm glad that only one of those things was true…

Me: Like this is any different from your Phineasland!

Isabella-1: Hey, that's a secret!

Me: A secret known by entire Phineas and Ferb fandom. Deal with it!

,,,,,,,

Okay, I'm back from Crete! Okay I've been back for a long time now, but yeah…I had a pretty good vacation. I doubt I've to tell any details though other than that it was hot in there!

Yes I know…I made Firestorm huge jerks by having them blame Phineas-2…especially Adyson-2. She's starting to seem like the second jerkiest member of The Resistance. (After Baljeet-2 of course.). Then again I myself felt like a huge jerk for making Isabella-2 an emotional mess…And you yourself are a huge jerk if you didn't cry or feel sorry for Isabella-2!

I also hope that I didn't rush too much with this chapter…I felt that there was no reason to have them not get back to Headquarters (I overuse that word) in this chapter. Well anyway…I'll get to the reviews!

**iheartphinabella05: **I'm sure emotionless soldier has been used somewhere before…And please try to calm Phineas down. His want for revenge is making me nervous…Thanks for the review!

**FanFreak01: **Well I was aiming for the chapter to be like that…so…yeah. Thanks for the review!

**Megaranger66: **Well I do have something in store for Baljeet-2, so he will get what he deserves! And of course I kept Heinz-1 in Second Dimension! He's my favorite character! Thanks for the review!

**WordNerb93: **Well I can this will make an interesting twist in their relationship…And I'm glad you thought it was depressing and touching since I was aiming for that! Thanks for the review!

**mihane100: **Umm…thanks for saying that. I sometimes feel that I'm not good at conveying character's emotions so I'm glad you feel that way! And yes I'm very aware that I tend to make small typos…I try my best not to make them, but English is not my first language so some do slip in. Thanks for the great review!

**TheCartoonFanatic01: **I already answered you so…Thanks for the great review!

**xXCookieluverXx: **Geez…I really don't know what I should say. Thank you very much that you think of that about my story! Though I disagree with you on one point. My story is far from perfect. Besides…nothing can be truly perfect…ever. Thanks for the great review!

**CMR Rosa: **Yeah, to be honest I kind of like Vanessa's and Heinz's interactions…and yeah…Thanks for the review!

**Guests: **Thanks for the reviews!

Wow…I just realized…PnFfan101 didn't review…What is this?! I'm not upset, it's just weird since he's usually the first reviewer and all…Then again I shouldn't be surprised by a missing reviewer. I mean…there are people that reviewed the first chapter, but didn't review anything after that…

Okay. That's all then! You know what to do here!


	23. The Big Revealation

I saw a dream where I owned Phineas and Ferb and tried to include all my ideas to it! It didn't work, people started hating the show and the songs got totally uncatchy (uncatchy isn't word according to Word…weird)….then I woke up. And I was glad that I don't own Phineas and Ferb! Enjoy!

By the way if you're actually wondering…I didn't really saw that kind of dream…I was trying to be funny. But I do…own the song in this chapter. I apologize if the song idea is little cliché though…or if the song just sucks!

…...

2…You know what?! You already know that they're in Second Dimension so there's no need to state that they're in second dimension! Even though I already did it twice!

''A video? How long have you been here?'' Phineas-2 asked confused. He couldn't remember seeing these two when he arrived and considering how deserted the place had been, he should've seen them for sure.

''We never left. We weren't assigned to any of the search parties.'' Irving-2 answered. Candace-2 thought back to when she chose the groups and honestly couldn't remember seeing Irvings around. Also they had been so forgettable that she had forgotten that they were with them in the first place. Candace-2 smirked a bit. This 'skill' Irvings had could be very handy later on.

''So you were here when Phineas killed Vivian?'' Adyson-2 asked and Phineas-2 clenched his fist when he heard this. He was really getting sick of these accusations.

''For the last time…I didn't kill her!'' Phineas-2 yelled at her, but she just ignored him. She wasn't giving up on her accusation before someone showed some hard proof.

''But how are you going to show the video? We obviously can't use the computer without Dr. Baljeet.'' Katie-2 questioned, though this made her wonder where Baljeet-2 was. She was sure that Phineas-2 would know, but their interrogation had unfortunately (or fortunately in Phineas-2's case) gotten interrupted. Meanwhile Candace-2 had approached the computer and put it back on.

''Please insert the password.'' The computer said in a cliché robot voice. Candace-2 typed something on the keyboard and pressed enter, but unfortunately that something was wrong. ''Incorrect Password. You've exceeded your log in attempts. Please stop trying to access the computer, you mental midgets!'' The last part was said with Baljeet-2's voice and it sounded surprisingly threatening.

''Well…at least it isn't I Heart Isabella anymore. Now we have to wait at least five minutes before we try again.'' Candace-2 said disappointingly. Phineas-2 was about to ask about the previous password, but decided against it as he wanted to avoid talking about Isabella-2 related subjects until his name was cleared.

''But if we guess wrong again we have to wait five minutes again. It's so tedious!'' Candace-1 groaned annoyed. Candace-2 knew that she had a point and that they couldn't waste valuable time, but they didn't have any fully dependable way of knowing the password.

''Wait! What if we build a device that will allow us to hack into the computer without needing the password?'' Phineas-1 suggested. He desperately hoped that Candace-2 was fine with this, as he hadn't built anything the entire day and he knows that if he doesn't get to build something…results wouldn't be pretty.

''Well as long as that device doesn't harm the computer…I'm fine with it.'' Candace-2 said and she let out a small smile as she saw Phineas-1's brighten up for the first time since Isabella-1 was kidnapped.

''Great! Ferb, I know…'' Phineas-1 stopped mid-sentence as he remembered the state Ferb-1 was in. He wasn't awake and even if he was he wouldn't be in any condition to build. Phineas-1 sighed. He could do the project without Ferb-1, but it would take much more time and it wouldn't be as much fun. However suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side to see Ferb-2 giving him thumbs up. ''Are you saying that you want to work on this project with me?'' Phineas-1 asked and Ferb-2 nodded as a response. Phineas-1 didn't have to think about this offer for long. Ferb-2 was still Ferb, even if he was little different. ''Okay then other Ferb. I know what we're going to do today!''

''Umm…can…can I join as well?'' Phineas-2 asked nervously. Phineas-1 looked at him and smiled. He would love to work with…well himself. Of course last time Phineas-1 worked with someone similar to him, they ended up taking over all projects and made their own overpriced coffee franchise. Though he doubted that it would happen again.

''No way! You're the murderer! There's no way we're going to…'' Holly-2 yelled, but Candace-2 cut her off.

''I'm fine with that and so are the Firestorm Girls…right?'' Candace-2 said and shot a death glare at Adyson-2, since she seemed to be the one who was being the most antagonistic and she was the second-in-command of Firestorm Girls as well. Adyson-2 managed to keep her calm despite the intensity of Candace-2's glare, but she still knew that she couldn't disobey her.

''Fine…'' Adyson-2 grumbled annoyed as she started untie Phineas-2 with a clear scowl on her face. Soon Phineas-2 was untied and he outstretched his arms, glad to finally be able to move them.

''Thanks. That was rather uncomfortable.'' Phineas-2 said, but Adyson-2 only answered with a glare and walked off, while mumbling something Phineas-2 related under her breath. Phineas-2 immediately walked to Phineas-1's side, already feeling little better as he high-fived with his counterpart.

''Great! I can't wait to work with you guys! Too bad that Ferb can't participate…'' Phineas-1 said as he glanced at Ferb-1 who had been placed on the floor because of the lack of beds. Both Gretchen-1 and Vanessa-1 were looking over him.

''We've some scraps and unused machinery in the room where we used to build our gadgets…we couldn't come up with a name for that room, so it's just known as the room where we used to build our gadgets.'' Candace-2 finished lamely. She has never been good at naming things and unfortunately…neither was any other member…and no one at the O.W.A.A. was good at it either. Weird coincidence…

''You had me at scrap…'' Phineas-1 said excitedly as he and the two other inventors headed for the room where The Resistance members used to build their gadgets.

''Phineas…'' Isabella-2 said slowly. Phineas-2 stopped his walking and turned around to face her. Phineas-1 and Ferb-2 stopped as well, but one look at Phineas-2 told them that they could go ahead to the room where The Resistance Members used to build their gadgets.

''Isabella…'' Phineas-2 said in a same tone as she had said his name. The two stared at each other for a while, both wondering what to say…and how to say it.

''I…umm…I.'' Isabella-2 stuttered while glancing around the room for something that could help her say what she wanted to say. She had no idea why this was so difficult. She knew her own feelings and she knew Phineas-2's feelings, so doing this should be easy. _''Why is this so hard?''_

''I…umm…too.''' Phineas-2 said as nervously as she did. He could feel Firestorm Girls glaring at him from behind Isabella-2 and it wasn't making this any easier for him. He glanced at his sister who had a small smile on her face.

''Maybe you should talk this over after we watch the video.'' Candace-2 suggested and both Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 nodded somewhat reluctantly. Phineas-2 gave Isabella-2 one last longing look before heading to where Phineas-1 and Ferb-2 had went. Isabella-2 stared after him and once he was gone, her shoulders slumped and she let out a sigh.

''Sir…Can I ask you for something?'' Isabella-2 asked nervously while still staring at the direction Phineas-2 had went to.

''What is it?'' Candace-2 asked slightly worried. Isabella-2 turned around to face her and it looked like she was about to cry again. Then Isabella-2 said something Candace-2 thought she would never say.

''Sir…Can I…Can I get a hug?'' Isabella-2 asked and all the Firestorm Girls gasped. They couldn't believe that their leader had said that. Candace-2 didn't answer verbally. Instead she just opened her arms and this was all Isabella-2 needed to dive into her arms and start sobbing again. Candace-2 patted Isabella-2's back while giving her a small smile.

''You can get as many as you want.'' Candace-2 said warmly. Isabella-2 had always been like a little sister to her, so being able to comfort her made her really happy. ''My brother didn't do it.'' Candace-2 said silently. She knew it was obvious that he hadn't, but she still felt that it needed to be said.

''I know he didn't.'' Isabella-2 said back. However now that they were talking about Phineas-2… ''You know Sir, about your brother…'' Isabella-2 started to say, but to her surprise Candace-2 cut her off.

''You've feelings for him, I know. It's obvious when you think about it.'' Candace-2 said. She purposely said that in a loud voice so the Firestorm Girls could hear as well. She wasn't too sure were Firestorm Girls aware of Isabella-2's feelings, but now that she made sure that they were aware of them…they had to accept them.

''As I thought…Isabella has feelings for him.'' Katie-2 said, but saying that automatically made her think of…him. She knew that she wasn't supposed to think of someone that was fired from The Resistance, but whenever someone talked about feelings, she automatically started to think about him.

''_Katie, what do you think of my newest gadget? I made it myself!'' _

''_Wow! That's great! You're so talented Django!''_

''I hope she doesn't get hurt like I did…'' Katie-2 said silently so no one else could hear her. Django-2 had been fired from The Resistance because of a serious mistake he did during a mission, but no one is allowed to think about it. Everyone else had gotten over it…aside from her.

''Hmph…Isabella should be better than that.'' Adyson-2 said annoyed, but still quietly enough so Candace-2 or Isabella-2 wouldn't hear her. She was still convinced that Phineas-2 was the murderer…or at least that he knew something that they didn't. Besides she is the second-in-command of Firestorm Girls, so she has every right to state and stand by her opinion.

Meanwhile Phineases and Ferb-2 had arrived to the room where The Resistance members used to build gadgets that is from now on going to be referred as The Room, since its lot easier to call it like that. Phineas-1 looked excitedly around at all the machinery.

''Wow, this is amazing! You could build almost anything from this stuff.'' Phineas-1 said and he ran to the pile of scraps. He looked like a little kid opening his Christmas presents. While Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 weren't as excited as he was, they were happy to finally be able to build something with Phineas-1.

''So where do we start?'' Phineas-2 asked. Phineas-1 thought for a moment before taking out his Blueprint Pen that held most of his and Ferb-1's blueprints. He pressed the tip of the pen and a small screen appeared with a list of blueprints on it. He skimmed through it before finding an appropriate one.

''Here! A blueprint for Password Bypasser. It's a small device that will allow us to bypass any passwords.'' Phineas-1 said excitedly, but both Ferb-2 and Phineas-2 looked at him confused.

''You've a blueprint for a device that allows you to bypass passwords? Why would you have something like that?'' Phineas-2 asked. He could come up with bunch of uses for that thing, but most of those uses would be illegal uses.

''When you're like me, you learn to be prepared for nearly everything. Well, shall we get started?'' Phineas-1 asked.

About two minutes later

''Wow this is coming along nicely.'' Phineas-1 said happily. They had only started couple minutes ago and they were nearly finished. It clearly showed that having two Phineases around made building lot easier. The three were sure that if Ferb-1 had been with them, they would already be finished.

''Y-yeah…great…'' Phineas-2 said surprisingly unenthusiastically. Phineas-1 immediately noticed this and stopped building for a moment.

''What's wrong? You don't sound that happy.'' Phineas-1 asked concerned. Ferb-2 stopped building as well, interested in hearing his brother's answer.

''Well it's just that…after this I've to talk with Isabella…and I'm just worried…that she doesn't feel the same way.'' Phineas-2 said. He still hadn't forgotten how Isabella-2 had called him useless and now with her mother's death…he really wasn't looking forward to the conversation. Ferb-2 of course knew the truth about Isabella-2's feelings, but he knew that Isabella-2 had to be the one to tell everything to him.

''Oh right…Isabella.'' Phhineas-1 said and his eyes immediately went downward. He was actually amazed that he was able to build anything at all since…Isabella-1 hadn't left his mind for a second since her confession. He had tried his best to think about and focus on other things, but that was all in vain. She refused to leave his mind. Actually he kind of wanted to sing about it.

_She came to my house every day_

_And Whatcha Doin' was the thing she would always say_

Ferb-2 had noticed that Phineas-1 had started signing softly so he quickly whipped out his guitar and started to play it slowly. Phineas-2 just looked between them…not knowing what he should do.

_She would make my day better in so many ways_

_But I didn't notice her feelings in that craze_

_And since she's not here…_

_It's like summer without sun_

_It's like an amusement park that's no fun_

_I want to fly to her, but I can just run_

_And since she's not here…I just want to disappear_

_She constantly tried to flirt_

_And even tried changing her skirt_

_So many times her feelings were hurt_

_All that I want to revert_

_And since she's not here…_

_It's like a summer without sun_

_It's like cake that tastes like bun_

_So many things should be undone_

_And since she's not here…I just want to disappear_

_We had fun every summer_

_Yet to her it must've been a bummer_

_And since she's not here…_

_It's like summer without sun_

_She can be replaced by none_

_That's because she's the only one_

_Who makes me feel that I truly won_

_But she's not here…but she's not here… And I want to disappear_

_It's like summer without sun_

_It's like summer without sun…_

Phineas-1 finished there. He probably could've continued, but he had noticed that tears had started to fall from his eyes and he had to stop in order to wipe them off. The entire room was quiet after this performance, until Phineas-2 broke it.

''The device is nearly ready…It just needs some finishing touches.''

Meanwhile in the main room the situation hadn't changed much. Isabella-2 had long stopped crying, but she hadn't stopped hugging Candace-2 who obviously didn't mind the hug. Firestorm Girls still didn't know how to take this situation so they just stayed quiet. Even Candace-1 and Stacy-1 had decided to stay quiet instead of talking frantically about boys or something else that teenage girls tend to talk about.

''I wonder when Ferb is going to wake up.'' Gretchen-1 asked concerned. She had no intention to move from her spot until Ferb-1 would wake up. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't the only one doing this.

''He's a headstrong guy. I doubt he can be kept down for long.'' Vanessa-1 said. Gretchen-1 just nodded. She knew that already. ''So…when did you actually started crushing on Ferb?'' Vanessa-1 asked curiously. Every time she had met up with Ferb-1, she hadn't seen this girl.

''When did you?'' Gretchen-1 asked back. Vanessa-1 was clearly taken aback by this question, but instead of being embarrassed she started laughing a little. ''What's so funny?'' Gretchen-1 asked little angrily. To her this was a serious question and not a laughing matter.

''I don't have a crush on Ferb. I agree that he's a great guy, but he's lot younger than me. Now if he was couple years older, then I could see myself falling for him, but not right now.'' Vanessa-1 explained. Gretchen-1 was silent for couple seconds. She had been so sure that Vanessa-1 had some kind of feelings for Ferb-1, but…

''So...do you've a boyfriend or something?'' Gretchen-1 asked. She only asked because it would be the main reason why Vanessa-1 wouldn't have a crush on Ferb-1. Vanessa-1 looked downward when she asked that and momentarily pondered should she tell about her break-up.

''I had…He broke up with me yesterday.'' Vanessa-1 explained, but she didn't sound too sad about it anymore. She had gotten over the break-up surprisingly easily.

''Oh…I'm sorry to hear that.'' Gretchen-1 said, but Vanessa-1 shook her head to show that she didn't have to say that.

''Ferb is all yours. I won't interfere.'' Vanessa-1 said and smiled a little. Gretchen-1 turned to look at her and for the first time, he could feel no animosity for the older girl.

''He doesn't even like me though…I've hardly talked to him.'' Gretchen-1 said and frowned a little, but Vanessa-1 kept smiling.

''In that case…just talk to him more or just hang out with him more. Just standing around won't get you anywhere.'' Vanessa-1 advised. Gretchen-1 remained quiet as she thought about what she said. She had a good point after all. If she doesn't act on her crush then someone might do so first and then it will be too late.

Once again Ferb-1 had heard the conversation and to say he was surprised was an understatement. _''Vanessa broke up with her boyfriend? I should be happy, but…I'm not for some reason.'' _Ferb-1 thought to himself. He wasn't sure was it because Vanessa-1 said that she had no romantic feelings for him or was it because of something else. However he was also confused about Gretchen-1.

''_Why does she have a crush on me?'' _Ferb-1 was usually good at perceiving people's emotions, but he couldn't understand hers. For his understanding, in order to have a normal crush on someone, you had to have had talked to that person at least couple times. However Gretchen-1 has hardly ever talked to him! So he couldn't compare this situation to his brother's and Isabella-1's. He honestly didn't know what to think of this. All he knew was that once he woke up…he had to be prepared to Gretchen-1 talking with him.

''Hey, Candace!'' Stacy-2 said when her group had finally come back to Headquarters. Candace-2 didn't want to let go of Isabella-2, but she had to in order to talk with Stacy-2 properly.

''It's fine Sir. I already feel better.'' Isabella-2 said and let go of Candace-2. Candace-2 was still concerned about her well-being, but she could hear from her tone that she really was fine…for now at least. Candace-2 turned around to see concerned looking Stacy-2.

''Candace…what happened here?'' Stacy-2 asked concerned as she looked around the room. She had already seen Vivian-2's body just lying there and judging from the atmosphere…she could deduce that she was dead. Candace-2 was about to answer when Phineases and Ferb-2 walked out of The Room while holding some kind of small remote.

''We're about to find out.'' Candace-2 answered and approached the trio. ''So, is it done?'' Candace-2 asked. The only reason she asked was because they were done surprisingly quick. Phineas-1 nodded proudly. He was feeling little better now that he had got that song out of his system.

''Yes, yes it is. This Password Bypasser will let us go through any password.'' Phineas-1 explained and handed Candace-2 the small device. There was only one button on the remote so Candace-2 didn't need to be told how the device worked. She walked back to the computer, pointed the Password Bypasser towards it and pressed the only button.

''Mental thoroughbred. Password accepted. Welcome Dr. Baljeet.'' The computer said and the opening screen popped up. However Candace-2 wasn't interested in that. The computer was open and that was all that mattered.

''Can I get the camera?'' Candace-2 asked and Irving-2 handed her the camera with shaking hands. ''Thank you.'' Candace-2 said and she took the camera from his hands. As soon as he did that, Irving-2 let out a high-pitched yell that caught everyone off-guard.

''Oh My Gosh! The Candace Flynn just thanked me! This is the greatest day of my life! I'm so blogging about this!'' Irving-2 said excitedly and he started to run around in circles in his excitement

''What a weirdo.'' Irving-1 commented. He then took out his camera and took a photo of Phineas-1 holding the Password Bypasser and giggled to himself. He looked down at his camera and sighed. ''I'm such a hypocrite.''

Luckily Irving-2 stopped yelling so the others could just ignore him and focus back on what Candace-2 was doing. She hooked up the camera to the computer and after couple more clicks, the video was ready for viewing.

''Okay, we're starting…now.'' Candace-2 said and pressed the play button. However The Resistance Members soon realized that Irving-2 had filmed a lot of stuff that they already knew or stuff that was really…really weird so Candace-2 fast-forwarded to the part that showed what happened couple minutes after where she and the others left The Resistance.

The Resistance Members looked at the video horrified. It started on the part where Spears had smashed through the ceiling and Vivian-2 had fallen soon after them. Candace-2 paused the video for a moment to look at Adyson-2 who looked unimpressed.

''So? That doesn't prove Phineas didn't murder her. She could still be alive'' Adyson-2 said and beckoned Candace-2 to continue the video. Candace-2 just sighed and did what she wanted.

What they next saw however…shocked them to the core.

''Yes…I'm on the same side as them!'' Baljeet-2 said on the video and Candace-2 somehow managed to press pause despite the huge shock she was in. All other Resistance members were shocked as well and the tension in the room became so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Eventually Candace-2 took a Bo Staff from the ground and broke it in half in anger.

''He betrayed us…Baljeet betrayed us.'' Candace-2 said. According to her betrayal was one of the worst things a person could ever do and that was all because of her father…_''No…I can_'t_ think of him. He's in the past.'' _Candace-2 thought to herself. She just couldn't believe that someone like Baljeet-2 had betrayed them. He had always been loyal to The Resistance.

''Why would he do something like that?'' Stacy-2 asked, but the only thing that could give the answer was the video. However before Candace-2 continued the video, she had to say something.

''Now that we know Baljeet betrayed us…He is no longer part of us or welcome here. As soon as we find him, we'll throw him to prison…no matter how much he begs or squeals for forgiveness. Am I understood?'' Candace-2 asked and her question was answered by a group of affirmative answers. Betrayal is a thing that no one in The Resistance takes well.

''_I knew there was something suspicious about him.'' _Phineas-2 thought. After all, he had lied to everyone about the incident with Isabella-1 and The Spears. To be honest, he was somewhat glad that he wasn't here anymore…though he would be gladder if he would've left under different circumstances.

''I'm sure everything will be cleared once we watch this video to the end…this time with no pauses. It's for the best that we know everything at once instead of pausing at every shocking thing.'' Candace-2 said and after everyone had agreed to this, they resumed the viewing of the video in complete silence. Every now and then, someone had the urge to say something, but everyone managed to stay quiet during the entire viewing.

Couple minutes later, the video had ended and the silence in the room continued…however this silence felt almost suffocating to one person in particular.

''_P-Phineas didn't kill Vivian.'' _Adyson-2 thought in horror. She had seen what happened to Isabella-2 when she had blamed Phineas-2 for something he hadn't done, but murder accusation was lot more serious than accusation of being at fault for Heinz-2's escape. Needless to say, Candace-2 turned towards all Firestorm Girls (aside from Gretchen-2 since she hadn't blamed Phineas-2.) with an angry expression on her face.

''Well girls…you better give my brother best apology I've ever heard or…I won't be responsible for what happens.'' Candace-2 said in a very intimidating tone. Before any of the Firestorm Girls could answer however, Candace-2 continued. ''Also…I want all of you to accept my brother's and Isabella-2's relationship.'' Candace-2 and then turned towards the aforementioned kids who were both once again staring at each other awkwardly.

''Once the apology is over with…You two need to have a long talk.'' Candace-2 said and both Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 gulped and blushed a little. Both of them knew for a long time that this talk was inevitable, yet neither of them really wanted to go through it, even though it would benefit both of them.

,,,,,,,,,

''We're finally here. That took like forever.'' Poofenplotz-2 said as she leaned against the wall exhausted.

''Why're you the one who's exhausted? We were the ones pushing Spear Constructor this whole time!'' Heinz-2 yelled angrily, but then looked around little confused. This passageway had led to his basement. ''So why is there an underground passageway from that abandoned factory to my Headquarters?'' Heinz-2 asked. To him that was both suspicious and dangerous if Resistance members found out about it. Poofenplotz-2 looked around nervously as she thought about her answer.

''I don't know. It just was there.'' Poofenplotz-2 said, but Heinz-2 had a distinctive feeling that she was lying. He didn't know why he had that feeling, but she had looked nervous when she had said that. However he decided to go along with her for now.

''Well this is a second underground passageway to my basement that I didn't know of! I should've really paid attention during the tour when I bought this place!'' Heinz-2 said, but his anger quickly passed since he was really glad to be back home. ''So…shall we get to the top floor?'' Heinz-2 suggested and quite obviously his workmates agreed with him.

It took couple more minutes, but Heinz-2 and Roger-2 were able to push the Spear Constructor to the elevator and once there both Heinz-2 and Roger-2 were glad that they didn't have to push that thing around anymore. Heinz-2 pressed the button for the top floor and the elevator started moving. However during the ride he got a feeling that someone else was in the building.

''Hey Poofenplotz…Do you've something that can be used as a weapon?'' Heinz-2 asked. Poofenplotz-2 tilted her head confused, but took out some kind of ray gun from her pocket.

''I've this Freeze Ray, but all it can do is freeze someone for half an hour.'' Poofenplotz-2 said. However to Heinz-2 that was good enough and he took the Freeze Ray from Poofenplotz-2.

''It doesn't matter. As long as they think it's dangerous.'' Heinz-2 said. Poofenplotz-2 was about to ask who are they, but her thoughts were interrupted by a loud ding which indicated that the elevator was at the top floor. The elevator doors opened up and Heinz-2 smirked. He had been right.

''And then during Candace's fifth grade graduation, there was an incident with an inflatable…'' Linda-1 would've have finished her sentence, but she along with everyone else in the room had heard the elevator ding and turned to look at it confused. However that confusion soon turned into fear when behind the elevator doors appeared a man pointing a ray gun at them.

''Freeze so no one gets hurt!'' Heinz-2 said with an evil smirk. ''Poofenplotz…I think you should call our ally here. We need some escorts to take these people to their cells.

…...

Me: I can't believe it…summer vacation is over…and I'm starting High School…

Phineas-1: How can your summer vacation be over? Ours has lasted for like four years!

Me: No need to remind me of that. Anyway…I'm glad I got a bunch of updates to this story. I mean at the start of the summer vacation I had like 14 chapters and now I've 23! I feel so proud of myself!

Phineas-1: Yay! Let's celebrate with pie!

Me: I don't think I want to celebrate the fact that school starts again…but I could take some pie. Thanks!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Normally I would elaborate some points of this chapter right here, but I won't do it this time. Do you want to know why? I don't know why I asked since I'm going to write why anyway so even if you don't want to know…you'll know anyway! I just made absolute no sense there!

Anyway…I'm thinking of taking a slight break from this story. The reason is stated above…I made nine chapters during summer and that was all because I wanted to get a lot of updates. Now that school is starting…I'm thinking of taking a break from this and focus on trying to write Just a Commoner and…write more Inazuma Eleven fanfics!

For those that are wondering what Inazuma Eleven is…let me explain it briefly. It's an anime…that makes Phineas and Ferb's soccer during My Fair Goalie look pathetically lame! Also it's the only show that's able to rival with my (little obsessive) love for Phineas and Ferb. I would really like to write some fanfics about it!

I hope you can understand! Besides I doubt the break will be too long and at least I didn't leave at a cliffhanger…or is that considered a cliffhanger? I don't really know. Even if it's considered a cliffhanger…I've left worse cliffhangers to you people before. Anyway I think I've rambled enough! Let's get to reviews!

**Iheartphinabella05: **Thank you for calming Phineas down. I was afraid that he was going to find out that I'm the reason for everything that happened to Isabella-1 and then he would've tried to hunt me down! Thanks for the review!

**PnFfan101: **Don't worry! All three of those are going to be added…at least I think so! Thanks for the review!

**D . T . Guthary: **Yeah I kind of regret making them such jerks, but hey…every story needs some kind of jerk…right? To be honest they can't really question Platyborg without some kind of translator and they didn't have something like that at that time. Also you don't have to worry…Phineas-2 will finally stop being a punching bag in the next chapter! Thanks for the review!

**xXCookieluverXx: **Glad you thought it was dramatic enough…Drama has never really been my strongest subject when it comes to writing stories…My English is actually something I get complimented about the most. I know a bunch of words people of my age normally don't know! Thanks for the review!

**NattyMc: **Wow…someone really hates Firestorm Girls. Then again I'm sure almost everyone feels that way…Thanks for the review!

**Megaranger66: **They will make translators for them soon so there's no need to worry about that. Blah blah blah thanks for the review blah blah blah.

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot: **Well she definitely would've tried to comfort her…I hope you were able to catch references in this chapter as well! Thanks for the review!

**TheCartoonFanatic01: **Thanks for the review! ''Nuff said''

**WordNerb93: **Well as you can see…the video really helped Phineas-2 out! And to be honest I'm surprised that you were looking at Heinz-2 instead of Poofenplotz-2. I mean…without her, none of this stuff would've happened!

**Guests: **Thanks for the review! Also to that one guest reviewer who had problem joining…I'm sure any kind of email address is fine so I think you should be able to log in with Yahoo email.

Hmm…next chapter will give me my 200th review! I'm pretty sure who will be the one to get the honor of being my 200th reviewer though…

Ahem…Don't review if you didn't like and don't review if you liked and now do the opposite of what I just said!


	24. The Untitled Chapter

Okay…this break ended up being longer than I anticipated, but this day (of course if you're not reading this chapter on the day it was uploaded…feel free to ignore this) is special. Do you want to know why? I don't know why I asked since I'm going to tell you anyway! It's my birthday! I'm turning…to that age everyone says is 'sweet'. Because of that this chapter will be extra-long just for you! Because I like you a lot…just don't take that too personally! Seriously…don't. Well without further ado…I didn't get Phineas and Ferb as a birthday present, so I still don't own it. Enjoy!

Oh right…There's so much stuff in this chapter…that I couldn't come up with a chapter title. I would appreciate if you would suggest something!

….

Yes they're in that dimension they've been for last…fifteen chapters. And I should stop doing this since this stopped being funny before it even began!

''Now…all of you put your hands in the air and don't do anything suspicious!'' Heinz-2 barked as he waved his Freeze Ray around, but to his displeasure no one made any movements. ''Put your hands up!'' Heinz-2 yelled again, but once again no one did anything.

''You told us to freeze…how are we supposed to put our hands up if we're supposed to be frozen?'' Lawrence-1 asked confused. Heinz-2 couldn't help, but face-palm at that. He wasn't sure was he face-palming because he thought Lawrence-1 was stupid…or was it because Lawrence-1 was technically right and he hadn't taken something like that to consideration.

''Okay…stop being frozen, put your hands up and then freeze again.'' Heinz-2 ordered slowly and this time everyone did as he told. ''Okay, good now…'' Heinz-2 started to say, but he stopped his sentence short when he looked at the people closer. There were three people whose presence surprised him the most. Charlene, Linda and…

''Hello my father of this dimension. My name is Norm!'' Norm said brightly. Okay he wasn't technically a person, but the fact that something similar to Norm-Bot still existed surprised him. However this Norm just looked like the positive side of the Norm-Bot.

''Umm…hello I guess. Why are you staying in your positive side? I order you to change your head!'' Heinz-2 yelled. Norm however just stood there, not doing anything.

''I already chose my head this morning. I was feeling lonely so I took my lonely head.'' Norm explained simply and Heinz-2 honestly didn't have a response to this kind of sentence. He just had to deduce that this Norm-Bot was different from others…way too different. This led him to another deduction.

''Wait a minute! You're all from first dimension, aren't you!?'' Heinz-2 asked and some of the group nodded, others were too scared to do anything. ''Well it seems that no matter the dimension, Charlene looks as ugly as ever.'' Heinz-2 said snidely. He loved picking on his ex-wife and while she technically wasn't his ex-wife, she was still close enough.

''You're not exactly model material yourself, one-eye.'' Charlene-1 said back surprisingly calmly. Heinz-2 however didn't look offended or insulted at all.

''Heh, you really are the same as the one in this dimension.'' Heinz-2 said and then turned his attention to the other woman who had caught his attention. ''Linda Flynn of first dimension…I suppose your pop star career was a total flop as well.'' Heinz-2 said while chuckling little. Linda-1 and some others were little confused by this.

''Actually I was very successful as Lindana…well before my diva tantrum. After that my songs were only played in elevators.'' Linda-1 stated and this time Heinz-2 was the one who was confused. In this dimension he had gone out with Linda-2 and she had suggested him to start small with Tri-State Area while talking about her dream to become pop star. Only that in this dimension…his dream was the one that had worked out while Linda-2 didn't get to sing anywhere.

''Well whatever. You'll soon be in the cell anyway, so I don't want to waste my time talking to you people.'' Heinz-2 said and turned away from them to focus his attention on his companions. ''So, are our allies on their way?'' Heinz-2 asked and Poofenplotz-2 nodded to answer his question. Heinz-2 then turned towards Roger-2 who seemed to be stifling his laughter. ''What's so funny Roger?''

''I just realized how funny it was when you said freeze! Because you were holding a Freeze…ray.'' Roger-2 said while continuing to hold back his laughter. Heinz-2 just sighed. Those were those kinds of jokes that you just shouldn't explain.

,,,,,,

Candace-2 was impatiently staring at the Firestorm Girls who all remained silent and deep in thought. They were all obviously thinking of how to apologize so that Candace-2 wouldn't throw them out of The Resistance. They knew that Candace-2 wouldn't actually psychically harm them, but they also knew what Candace-2 was capable of.

''Well girls…are you going to apologize or not?'' Candace-2 asked impatiently. To be honest she was already quite sure what kind of punishment she was going to give; no matter what kind of an apology the Firestorm Girls would give her. Firestorm Girls looked nervously at each other before Katie-2 walked forward. Obviously she was going to apologize first.

''Me and the other Firestorm Girls are really sorry for accusing Phineas Flynn of the murder of Vivian Garcia-Shapiro without any concrete proof. It was stupid of us to blame him and we deeply apologize that we did so. Also I and the other Firestorm Girls…accept Chief's feelings towards Phineas and promise to support their relationship…even though she might get hurt.'' Katie-2 said loudly. However Katie-2 had said the last part so quietly that she was sure that no one had heard it.

''So…instead of separate apologies you all have the same apology?'' Candace-2 asked and all the Firestorm Girls nodded. Candace-2 frowned a little when she saw this action. She had expected a better apology, so she was going to go with her original plan. ''Okay Firestorm Girls…here's my decision.'' Candace-2 said and paused for a moment to look at the Firestorm Girls' expressions. They tried to keep a stoic expression, but it was obvious to her that they were scared.

''Girls…'' Isabella-2 said sadly. No matter what Candace-2's decision would be, she knew that she couldn't protest against it. Besides even she agreed that Candace-2 had every right to be angry at the Firestorm Girls. So she just watched and waited for the girls' punishment.

''Under normal circumstances I would fire all of you, but because of the current situation…only one of you will be fired…permanently.'' Candace-2 said seriously. Firestorm Girls gulped and looked at each other nervously. There was actually no need for Candace-2 to add permanently there, since they all knew that once you're out from The Resistance…there's almost zero chance that you're going to get back. ''That person is…you.'' Candace-2 said and pointed at one of the girls. Everyone followed Candace-2's finger to see that she was pointing at…Adyson-2.

''M-me?'' Adyson-2 stuttered back and Candace-2 nodded, her expression showing no sympathy for the young girl. ''But why? Why just me?'' Adyson-2 asked. She knew that resisting against Candace-2's decision was futile, but she at least deserved to know the reason.

''It's because you were the one that suggested my brother's interrogation and you were the one who did most of the talking. The others most likely followed your lead because you are…I'm sorry were the Second-In-Command of the Firestorm Girls. You're the most ideal person to get fired.'' Candace-2 said and then extended her hand. ''Give me your sash.''

''But sir…'' Adyson-2 started, but immediately silenced herself. She would get nowhere by arguing. She slowly removed her sash and gave it to Candace-2 with shaking hands. Candace-2 took it and without batting an eye tore it apart. Adyson-2 looked at her shocked as the proof of her membership was destroyed, but she didn't say anything back.

''Adyson Sweetwater, leave the headquarters immediately.'' Candace-2 said sternly. She had nothing else to so she turned away from Adyson-2, since she knew that she would get her point. Adyson-2 stood frozen for a while until she turned around and headed for the exit. However when she passed by Phineas-2 she stopped for a moment.

''I'm sorry. Try to make Isabella happy.'' Adyson-2 said quietly and after that she continued her walk. Phineas-2 looked after her, but didn't say anything. If her sister thought that this was for the best then he wasn't going to argue about it.

''Adyson…'' Isabella-2 said and just before Adyson-2 left, she stopped walking for a second time.

''Just because I'm fired…It doesn't mean that you won't see me again.'' Adyson-2 said and turned around to give them one last smirk. Adyson-2 was never a type to smile so they were used to Adyson-2 smirking. However this smirk seemed to have a hidden meaning to it, but no one knew what that meaning was. After that, Adyson-2 turned back towards the exit and left. No one tried to stop her.

Once she was out, she let out a small sigh and took out her cellphone. Heinz-2 might've banned cellphones during his reign, but that hadn't stopped the Resistance members from getting them. She dialed a number she thought she would never call and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. After couple seconds that person did.

''It's Adyson. Looks like you were smart to think that this could happen. I'll see you soon right? Good and don't worry…no one will know about this.''

,,,,

''Now…just because Adyson is the only one that got fired…It doesn't mean that you three are off the hook. Do something like that again and you'll most definitely be fired as well!'' Candace-2 said and the three Firestorm Girls nodded and saluted little fearfully. They knew that they only got lucky this time. ''Well I'm glad that is now settled. However now…Phineas and Isabella.'' Candace-2 said and turned towards the two children who were both fidgeting nervously. ''You know what to do.'' Candace-2 said and started to leave the room.

''They should probably talk this over alone.'' Candace-1 said and left as well. Eventually everyone realized that they needed to be alone so in couple minutes only people left were Isabella-2 and Phineas-2. However others hadn't walked too far. They were all going to eavesdrop on the conversation from the nearby hallway.

''Why do they need to be alone? Can't they just simply say that they like each other and move on?'' Stacy-1 asked little confused.

''These guys are way too…unordinary for that. Besides it would be anti-climactic after such a long time.'' Candace-1 answered, but Stacy-1 still looked confused.

''Long time? But from what I heard these guys have only known each other for couple days.'' Stacy-1 stated. Candace-1 decided not to answer to that statement. She wasn't feeling like breaking the fourth wall today…even though she would love to see if Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 would be able to fix it...and if she would be able to bust them about it. She wasn't too sure was fixing the fourth wall a bustable act.

''Don't mess up like I did.'' Phineas-1 whispered under his breath. He knew that Phineas-2 wouldn't be able to hear him, but he still felt the need to say that. He didn't want the same thing to happen between his counterpart and Isabella-2 that happened between him and Isabella-1.

Isabella-2 was once again thinking, why is this so hard? She was sure that their attraction was mutual and she was sure that Phineas-2 knew it too since Firestorm Girls and Candace-2 had brought it up. Yet both of them still had hard time trying to say those three words…or any variation of those three words.

''Umm…about your mother. I'm…'' Phineas-2 started, but he wasn't sure should he finish the sentence. He had wanted to start the conversation safely, but he realized too late that talking about Isabella-2's mother was not a safe subject. ''I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to help her.'' Phineas-2 eventually said. It wasn't what he had originally planned to say, but at least he got the conversation going.

''Don't be…It's all Doofenshmirtz's fault after all…and Baljeet's.'' Isabella-2 said with large amount of disgust. Right now, she wasn't able to say Baljeet-2's or Heinz-2's name without getting angry. The conversation stopped there and for couple seconds neither of them said anything.

Phineas-2 would've brought up Vivian-2's dying message, but Irvings' video had showed it perfectly so he felt that there was no need to do that. There were bunch of other things he wanted to talk with Isabella-2 about, he just didn't know how to word any of them.

Isabella-2 let out a small sigh. They weren't going to get anywhere if this would continue. She had to take the initiative on this conversation.

''About what my mother said to you…I think you've what it takes…to make me happy.'' Isabella-2 said with a small smile. Phineas-2 looked little taken back and blushed a little.

''Ah..umm…thanks. I'll try my best.'' Phineas.2 said feeling little embarrassed. However despite both of their wishes, that conversation ended there as well. They didn't know why, but they just weren't able to hold up a conversation with each other right now.

''Wow, this is going to drag on forever if this keeps up.'' Vanessa-1 commented. Everyone agreed, but none of them really wanted to affect the conversation since they wanted that Isabella-2 and Phineas-2 would deal with this situation themselves.

''They just need something to boost their confidence.'' Candace-2 said. Phineas-1 heard this and in an instant got a plan. He took out his cellphone and started to do something with it.

''Whatcha doin' Phineas?'' Gretchen-1 asked. She hadn't heard that question in a while so she felt that it needed to be asked.

''You'll see soon.'' Phineas-1 said and then he turned towards Candace-2. ''Do you've any megaphones here?'' Phineas-1 asked. Before Candace-2 could answer, Stacy-1 took out a megaphone from seemingly nowhere.

''Take this. I always carry a megaphone with me.'' Stacy-1 said and handed him the megaphone. After getting bunch of confused looks, Stacy-1 decided to explain. ''It's hard to snap Candace out of her daydreams sometimes.''

''It's true.'' Candace-1 confirmed. Everyone seemed to be satisfied with this explanation and then turned their attention back to Phineas-1. Phineas-1 placed his cellphone behind the megaphone and pressed one button on the cellphone. As soon as he did that, a very familiar song started to pick up.

_Bow, chicka, bow wow_

_That's what my baby says_

_Mow-mow-mow_

_And my heart starts pumping!_

''Where's that music coming from?'' Phineas-2 asked and turned his head towards the source of the music. Once he looked there, he saw his counterpart give him thumbs up and mouthed to him 'Dance'. Phineas-2 wasn't sure how to respond. He was never danced before after all.

_Chicka-chicka choo wap_

_Never gonna stop_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you_

At this both Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 blushed heavily since they knew what Phineas-1 was implying with this song. Eventually Phineas-2 extended his hand and smiled brightly. ''Want to dance Isabella?'' Phineas-2 asked, for once not sounding nervous at all. Isabella-2 looked at his hand for a second before smiling.

''Sure.'' Isabella-2 replied as she took Phineas-2's hand.

_My baby's got her own way of talking_

_Whenever she says something sweet _

_And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin'._

''Well it looks like your plan is working. What is that song anyway?'' Gretchen-2 asked. She was sure that everyone else from the second dimension was thinking of the same question.

''It's Gitchee Gitchee Goo. A song I and Ferb made when we decided to become one-hit wonders. To this day this song is one of my favorites.'' Phineas-1 said proudly. At the time of this song's creation he wasn't expecting it to be liked so much. He certainly hadn't expected that it could help out people like this.

_Though my vocabulary is incomplete_

_I know it may sound confusing (Ooh)_

_Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight_

_But I never feel like I'm losing (losing)_

_When I take the time to translate_

''Well it's certainly catchy.'' Candace-2 said and before she knew it, she found herself bobbing her head to the music. Once she saw that everyone else seemed to be doing the same thing she smiled a bit. ''Okay, everyone who wants to dance, is allowed to do so.'' Candace-2 said and soon every one of them started to dance to the music.

_Here's what I'm talking 'bout_

_Bow, chicka, bow-wow_

_That's what my baby says_

_Mow-mow-mow_

_And my heart starts pumping_

_(0h) Chicka-chicka, choo-wap_

_Never gonna stop_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you._

Dancing on the somewhat small hallway turned out to be quite difficult. It was hard to get any free space, so collisions happened from time to time. Like for example…here.

''Sorry Ferb.'' Gretchen-2 said once she noticed that she had collided with Ferb-2. The two stared at each other for a while and Gretchen-2 could hear her counterpart's words in her mind. _''Don't you like him?'' _During that time, the idea of liking Ferb-2 seemed absurd to her, but right now…she wasn't so sure. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and eventually edged away from Ferb-2, unaware of the small blush on her face. _''What's wrong with me?''_

Ferb-2 stared after her with a confused look, but quickly decided that it was nothing so he just continued to dance. Ferb-2 wasn't as good as a dancer as his counterpart was, but he could still do some moves

_Well I don't know what to do_

_I don't know what to do_

_But I think I'm getting through _

_I think I'm getting through_

_Cause when I say I love you_

_When I say I love you_

_She says ''I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too_

Candace-2 wasn't much of a dancer herself, so she just decided to watch everyone dance. It felt odd to see everyone act like that despite the serious situation. However even she knew that it was okay to relax and just kick back sometimes.

''Candace, this is still one of the best songs I've ever heard.'' Jeremy-1 said as he continued to dance with Candace-1.

''I agree.'' Candace-1 said. She honestly had a lot of fun when she sang this song second time with her brothers. It had felt…nice.

Candace-2 sighed as she looked at the two. _''If only my Jeremy was here...''_ Candace-2 immediately berated herself for thinking like that. _''Jeremy is not mine. He never will be if we don't take down Doofenshmirtz.'' _Candace-2 thought angrily to herself. Candace-1 noticed that her counterpart was thinking of something serious, but she didn't want to bother her now.

_Don't need a dictionary_

_Bow, chicka, bow-wow_

_That's what my baby says_

_Mow-mow-mow_

_And my heart starts pumping_

_Chicka-Chicka, choo-wap_

_Never gonna stop_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you_

Phineas-2 suddenly felt lot more comfortable being with Isabella-2. As they danced, he couldn't help, but smile when he saw how happy Isabella-2 looked. It felt little weird, considering that they were dancing in the same room as Vivian-2's dead body, but he wasn't going to let that bother him. He was going to enjoy himself for now.

_I said a-bow, chicka, bow-wow_

_That's what my baby says_

_Mow-mow-mow_

_And my heart starts pumping_

_Chicka-Chicka, choo-wap_

_Never gonna stop_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you_

Isabella-2 felt oddly happy as well. She couldn't remember when or if she had ever felt this kind of happiness before. It felt weird, but it was good kind of weird. Dancing with Phineas-2 was the only thing in Isabella-2's mind right now.

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you_

_Gitchee Gitchee goo means that…_

_I love you baby, baby, baby_

_Baby, Baby, Baby_

As the song neared its end, Isabella-2 and Phineas-2 found each other faces to be really close to each other. They hadn't noticed that they had gotten so close during their dancing. Both of them blushed a little, but neither moved their face away from the other.

''Well don't just stand there. Kiss her!'' Phineas-1 said to the megaphone with a large smile. It felt really great to say that sentence. Both Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 started to blush more, but Phineas-2 didn't move an inch despite Phineas-1 words.

''_Kiss her? I can't kiss her. She's so beautiful and I'm so…me. If I kiss her I'll…'' _Phineas-2's thought process was interrupted when Isabella-2 brought her face even closer to his and placed her hands on his neck. Her face was so close now that Phineas-2 could feel her warm breath tickle his face. This action made Phineas-2's face get even redder. ''I-Isabella.'' Phineas-2 stuttered while Isabella-2 just smiled.

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you_

''Well…I guess I've to make the first move…again.'' Isabella-2 said and finally her lips met with Phineas's. As soon as their lips met, a surge of electricity went through their bodies and they both melted to the kiss. Phineas-2 however still had trouble responding to the kiss.

''_Don't faint, don't faint.'' _Phineas-2 kept repeating in his mind. He never thought that he would get his first kiss so soon…especially have it with someone so beautiful and amazing. He still had his eyes open unlike Isabella-2 who had closed her eyes. He just wasn't experienced enough

Despite Phineas-2's inexperience Isabella-2 wasn't dissatisfied with the kiss. In fact she couldn't ask her first kiss to be better. For a moment she forgot all about her dead mother and all the pain that she has suffered through. She didn't want to think about any of that right now.

It took some time, but eventually Phineas-2 started to relax and get used to the kiss. He started to kiss Isabella-2 back and even dared to put his hands, which had been hanging meaninglessly on his sides, on her waist. Isabella-2 was surprised by this action, but she didn't mind it in the least.

''Wow…'' Phineas-1 said. He too was surprised by Phineas-2's actions. This kiss was way different than the one he had with Isabella-1. That had been short and sweet because of the lack of time, but this time was long and romantic. Phineas-1 guessed that Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 were putting all of their suppressed emotions into this one kiss and it certainly showed.

''Who knew that he had it in him?'' Candace-2 said with a small smile. It felt odd that her brother got a first kiss before she did, but she wasn't jealous or anything. She was glad that her brother and Isabella-2 got together…as long they were capable of keeping their lips away from each other during serious conversations.

All the Firestorm Girls felt odd watching the two kiss. They weren't used to seeing Isabella-2 like that and seeing Isabella-2 openly showing her emotions was odd as well. However they all knew that they had to accept their relationship…no matter if they thought that it would be distracting or just weird.

Pinky-2 on the other hand…had no idea what his owner was doing. He hadn't seen how humans show their affection before, so watching something like this was really new to the small dog. However he could still see that Isabella-2 was really happy and that made him happy as well. He had been worried that Isabella-2 might be depressed for a long time since her mother died, but he was glad that he was proven wrong.

Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 eventually stopped the kiss due to lack of air. They both breathed heavily and just stood there for couple seconds, neither of them saying anything. Once both of them had caught their breath, they stared at each other with big smiles on their faces.

''I know it's kind of redundant to say it now, but…I love you.'' Phineas-2 said, relieved that he finally managed to say those words. As soon as he did, it felt like a huge weight was taken off from his back. Now he just wished that Isabella-2 would say that back to him.

''I love you too.'' Isabella-2 said back almost immediately. However then a certain thought entered her head. Certain thought that could still affect her and Phineas-2's relationship. ''But…'' As soon as Phineas-2 heard that his smile dimmed.

''But?'' Phineas-2 repeated fearfully. There wasn't supposed to be any buts about this. He had been sure that the kiss had resolved everything in their relationship, but apparently he had been wrong about that.

''But I'm not sure if you want me to love you back.'' Isabella-2 said causing everyone to get confused. Phineas-2 was about to question this when Isabella-2 decided to elaborate. ''You see…everyone that I've loved before…have been taken away from me at some point.'' Isabella-2 said, her eyes starting to look downcast. This wasn't a subject she felt comfortable talking about.

Candace-2 immediately knew what Isabella-2 was going to talk about so she turned away from the scene and started to walk away. ''This is one conversation that we're not allowed to hear. I've had conversation about this with Isabella before. This is a personal subject.'' Candace-2 said and walked away. Firestorm Girls immediately followed her and others got the hint and left as well.

''Taken away? What do you mean by that?'' Phineas-2 asked as he took a hold of Isabella-2's hand since he felt like Isabella-2 needed it.

''Both of my parents are now dead. My father…died during the day Doofenshmirtz took over. He was working in the first factory that Norm-Bots attacked and…he died in an explosion that occurred there. I and my mom were visiting him that day and we were forced to leave dad behind or we would've died as well. I don't remember much about it yet it's the only memory that absolutely refuses to leave my mind.'' Isabella-2 said and inevitably she started to cry. Phineas-2 squeezed her hand comfortingly, an action that Isabella-2 greatly appreciated.

''Your father…'' Phineas-2 repeated. His own father was someone that he didn't know much about so this was something he could relate to. From what he heard, his father had just left them for reasons that he had been too young to understand. Couple years later Lawrence-2 and Ferb-2 entered his life so he stopped thinking about his original father. He decided not to bring this subject up since Isabella-2's problems were the most important thing now.

''Pinky was taken away from me couple days after that. I was absolutely devastated since all that I had left was my mother. After couple weeks, I decided that it was enough and I joined The Resistance. Back then The Resistance only consisted of me, your sister, Jeremy, Django… and some incidental members. The Firestorm Girls didn't join until after couple months and Baljeet and Buford didn't join until one whole year had passed.'' Isabella-2 said and she managed to let out a small smile. The times were lot simpler since Heinz-2 didn't have that many Norm-Bots back then and The Resistance had been a new threat to him. Not to mention…she didn't have these feelings to be confused about. Of course she has already got in terms with her feelings by now.

''Luckily I got Pinky back, but now my mother is gone…My mother helped me through the pain of losing both my father and my pet. She was the most important person in my life and she's gone now. I…I just don't want that to happen to you!'' Isabella-2 finally said. In the end, she was really worried about him. She didn't want to lose him, like she had lost the others that had loved and cared for her.

Phineas-2 stood there for a while before pulling her into a hug and allowing her to cry on his shoulder. As the two continued to hug, Phineas-2 started to brush Isabella-2's hair. ''I won't leave you. I'll never leave you Isabella. If you want to, I can stay with you at all times. I'll do anything if it makes you happy.'' Phineas-2 whispered into her ear and he slightly kissed her forehead. Isabella-2 smiled a little again and lifted her head from Phineas-2's shoulder.

''That's one promise you aren't allowed to break…do you understand?'' Isabella-2 asked and Phineas-2 nodded immediately.

''Of course. I'll promise to be your knight in shining armor…even if you're not a helpless girl or a damsel in distress.'' Phineas.2 said and both of them laughed a little. The two of them continued to hold each other and despite the current situation…during this moment everything was perfect to them.

,,,,

''We're nearing our destination Baljeet.'' Vanessa-2 said. After getting a call from Poofenplotz-2, they had left the abandoned factory and headed for the Location Delta Z (gasp). Luckily none of their prisoners had awakened during that time so they had no problems transporting them.

''It's Dr. Baljeet.'' Baljeet-2 demanded angrily, but Vanessa-2's expression didn't change at all.

''Does it look like I care?'' Vanessa-2 asked rhetorically, so Baljeet-2 just decided to be quiet. After half a minute they were in front of Location Delta Z (g…you know what comes here.). Luckily there was the terrace so they didn't have to go through the roof which was something Spears seemed to do a lot. All of The Spears landed on the terrace, which attracted the attention of all the people inside the room.

''Good, they're finally here.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and walked to the terrace. Heinz-2 and Roger-2 quickly followed her so they could finally meet that mysterious ally of theirs. As soon as they got there and saw who arrived, Heinz-2 froze in shock.

''V-V-Vanessa? You're our ally?'' Heinz-2 asked completely shocked. Vanessa-2 just looked at him with a small smile.

''Hey dad.'' Vanessa-2 said and before she knew it she was pulled into hug by her father. This both surprised and disgusted her since her father had never been so affectionate with her after his takeover.

''Oh, I knew you had it in you! I knew that you were capable of being evil!'' Heinz-2 said happily. After a short while Vanessa-2 pulled herself away since she didn't want to keep hugging her father. Heinz-2 was disappointed that the hug only lasted for a short while, but he was still happy that his daughter was helping him.

''Ahem, I'm here too!'' Baljeet-2 said arrogantly. Heinz-2 turned his attention towards him and instantly glared at him.

''What is a member of The Resistance doing here?'' Heinz-2 asked angrily while turning his attention to Poofenplotz-2. Poofenplotz-2 was about to answer, but Baljeet-2 beat her to it.

''Correction, I'm a former member of The Resistance. I'm on your side now.'' Baljeet-2 said with an evil smile. However Heinz-2 still looked unconvinced, since he couldn't come up with any reasons as of why a Resistance member would want to join him.

''Well…what are your reasons? Why're you joining my side?''

''To get one girl realize how powerful and important I am so she'll fall for me.'' Baljeet-2 said proudly. However Heinz-2 didn't look impressed at all. To him that sounded like a really lousy reason.

''That's it?'' Heinz-2 asked in disbelief.

''And this comes from Mr. Evil Because of a Toy Train.'' Roger-2 said under his breath, but Heinz-2 still heard him. Heinz-2 turned to glare at his brother who muttered out a quick sorry.

''Well…I also did this because I didn't get recognition I deserved from The Resistance. I got them all the information, did the background checks and researched the enemy, but everyone just paid attention to Candace! They said that she was so amazing and that they couldn't survive without her, when in reality I'm the one they should say that to! Now…they'll regret it! They'll see that they can't handle any battles without me!'' Baljeet-2 said and he let out a small evil laugh which was pretty good for a first timer. Heinz-2 smiled evilly when he heard this. That was a lot better reason to turn evil.

''Well…I'm looking forward to working with you then.'' Heinz-2 said and then he returned his attention to his daughter. ''So how exactly did Poofenplotz get in contact with you?'' Heinz-2 asked confused.

''Actually Vanessa was the one that contacted me. She was the one that wanted to break you out of the jail.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and this shocked both Heinz-2 and Vanessa-2.

''Really? Aww, Vanessa. It looks like someone gets another hug.'' Heinz-2 said and before Vanessa-2 could move out of the way, Heinz-2 had pulled her into another hug. Vanessa-2 looked at Poofenplotz-2 confused from behind Heinz-2's shoulder, but Poofenplotz-2 just gave her a 'we'll tell him later' look. Heinz-2 eventually pulled away, since they still had a lot of stuff to do.

''Now…I think it's time. It's time to announce my re-take-over to the Entire Tri-State Area!'' Heinz-2 said evilly as he raised his arms to the air. He looked at his hands briefly and then put them back down. ''Huh, five years and I still can't get rid of that habit.''

''Maybe I can help you with that.'' Heinz-2 turned around to see Norm pointing an arm-turned-into-a-laser-gun to his face. Heinz-2 didn't even have time to open his mouth when Norm blasted him with it. This left Heinz-2 completely charred, but otherwise he seemed to be fine.

''I'm so glad I'm a cartoon character or otherwise that would've hurt.'' Heinz-2 said as he tried to remove all the char from his body.

''Heinz, you're…not my father.'' Norm said dramatically. Everyone in the room face-palmed at this since it was such a cliché to say something like that. ''What? Those movies are amazing!''

''I agree and they're such classics too.'' Lawrence-1 said as he walked next to Norm and put an arm on his back. ''Maybe we can talk about movies at later time, big fella?'' Lawrence-1 asked politely and Norm nodded happily.

''I would love that!''

''I'm glad that I live with Candace…or otherwise this would be weird.'' Linda-1 said to Vivian-1 who just looked confused…which was a very appropriate reaction for a normal person to have to this kind of situation.

''Spears, restrain that crazy robot and stop him from making movie references!'' Heinz-2 ordered and then stopped to think for a moment. ''That was the strangest sentence I've ever said.'' Spears jumped straight towards Norm, but before they could reach him a flash of pink stopped them from advancing. Everyone except Poofenplotz-2 looked surprised when Isabella-1 suddenly appeared in between of the robots.

''Move back!'' Isabella-1 yelled at The Spears, but all of them were too surprised to move. ''I said move it!'' Isabella-1 yelled again and this time Spears took couple steps back from the angry girl. She then turned her attention to Norm, who also looked pretty surprised…and little scared. ''Whatcha Doin'? Actually, let me answer that…getting demolished by me!''

Poofenplotz-2 just smirked evilly as she watched all this unfold. _''She's finally ready. The test was a success'' _

,,,,,

''So this is second dimension's O.W.C.A's Headquarters…'' Monogram-1 said as he looked around the room. Unlike the room in this first dimension that was filled with Inators, this was filled with…air. It was completely empty. There was nobody in the room and there was only one door at the far left of the room. ''Well there's no point hanging around here. Let's go forward!'' Monogram-1 said started to walk towards the door with Poofenplotz-1 and Pinky-1 somewhat reluctantly following him.

''He's a bossy one, isn't he?'' Poofenplotz-1 asked from Pinky-1 and Pinky-1 nodded. From what he had heard from Perry-1, Monogram-1 could be very bossy and even cruel at times while sometimes he could act very silly. Pinky-1 was just glad that Wanda-1 wasn't like that.

However before they could reach the door all the lights went out from the room. The group stopped walking for a moment and turned to look at each other.

''Why is it that every time it's completely dark, all you can see are eyes?'' Monogram-1 asked confused. ''This should only happen in cartoons…not that I watch cartoons anymore…I mean grown men don't watch cartoons…well aside from that one with ponies and where friendship is magic, but…it's not like I watch it! I only watch manly stuff like…'' Monogram-1 continued to ramble on about this subject, so both Pinky-1 and Poofenplotz-1 tuned him out.

''Wow, is that what I'm like in the other dimension?'' A voice asked and the lights flickered back on. The group blinked couple times and they could now see Monogram-2 and Carl-2 standing at the door. Both parties looked at each other little perplexed.

''Okay, I can scratch off dimensional counterpart from my list of things I thought I'd never see. If I ignore evil Carl, I still have left…a Whalemingo? What the heck is a Whalemingo?'' Monogram-1 said confused. He couldn't remember at all what he was thinking when he made this list.

''That goes for me as well. Only that I still have highly unconventional vehicle left on my list. Those are hard to come by these days.'' Monogram-2 said and Monogram-1 nodded in agreement. No one else in the room had any idea what Monograms were talking about and to be honest they didn't want to find out anyway. ''So, what brings you to this dimension?' Monogram-2 asked, sounding professional for once.

''We're here to find Agent Perry of our dimension, his owners and their friends so we can take them back to our dimension and try to sort this situation out...which probably won't happen without Agent P being relocated.'' Monogram-1 explained shortly. Monogram-2 nodded, but he felt that a longer explanation was in order.

''Let's talk this over in a better location.'' Monogram-2 said and Monogram-1 agreed. The two of them started to leave with Carl-2 and Poofenplotz-1 following them, because honestly they didn't have anything else to do.

However Pinky-1 stood frozen on his spot. Two words kept replaying in his mind. _''Agent P…relocated? He can't relocate Perry! I won't let that happen!'' _Pinky-1 thought angrily. He wouldn't allow Monogram-1 relocate his best friend! He didn't care if he lost his job by disobeying Monogram-1, he had to warn Perry-1! However he still had a problem. He had to think of a way to leave…without Monogram-1 noticing.

…...

Me: Whew…I`m glad I got it done. I hope the chapter was long and good enough to compensate the wait.

Baljeet-1: No it wasn't.

Me: And why's that Mr…Studies during summer vacation. Seriously that's the only insult I got.

Baljeet-1: Because I wasn't in it! I have hardly been mentioned in the last few chapters.

Me: Sheesh! When did you become so self-centered?

Baljeet-1: I spent too much time with my counterpart.

Me: Well stop it! Nobody likes self-centered guys…Now let's all talk about me since it's my birthday! Ahh…I love hypocritical humor.

,,,

So yeah…I once again apologize for the long wait, but I did say that I was going to take a break…it only ended up being longer than I originally planned…But like I said above, I hope that the chapter was good enough to compensate the wait. At least I think it is…I just hope that you guys agree!

For the fans of Adyson…don't worry. Adyson-2 will appear again…how she will appear I won't tell though. Also if anybody is thinking that Firestorm Girls got off easy…then remember that firing too many people would be disadvantageous at that point. That's why Candace-2 only fired Adyson-2.

By the way…I'm really sorry if you felt that Isabella-2 and Phineas-2 scene was too…cheesy or cliché or something else like that. I myself can't believe I wrote something like that…I usually hate when there's too much fluff…

By the way I just realized…there's a plot hole in my story. Let's see if any of you can figure out what it is!

I don't think I've any other points that I would've to elaborate so I just get to the reviews.

**CMR Rosa: **Congratulations on being my 200th reviewer…even though you probably didn't notice it…or just didn't care. About Firestorm Girls…remember my point from above. Thanks for the review! Oh, and have an internet cupcake to celebrate your 200th reviewer...ness.

**WordNerb93: **Well things are going well for both bad and good guys…I've to be equal about good stuff after all. And you already know my stance about high school…Thanks for the review!

**iheartphinabella05:** Heh..Thanks for doing that! You can have unlimited supply of your favorite ice cream if you keep protecting me from Phineas. Thanks for the review!

**PnFfan101: **Sorry, but you're not the 200th reviewer. It was CMR Rosa like I said before. Thanks for the review!

**D. T. Guthary: **Nobody likes when people are used as punching bags…unless you're a bully. Well Isabella-1 woke up in this chapter…I hope you're satisfied now! Thanks for the review!

**TheCartoonFanatic01: **Already answered you, so…Thanks for the review!

**Megaranger66: **I hope you can survive the 10th grade! And…it seems that you really want Baljeet-2 to suffer…not that I can blame you for that. Thanks for the review!

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot: **To be honest there isn't much to reply about in your review…so I'll just say, Thanks for the review!

**LivingEncyclopedia: **Glad to see a new fan! Thanks for the review!

**Shadow5550: **And another new fan…great! Thanks for the review!

**cindy22223: **Wow…I made you cry? I'll take that as a compliment. By the way, I would appreciate if you didn't use caps so much. Thanks for the review!

**Guests: **Thanks for the reviews!

Wow…its times like these when I think I should just answer using PMs…This takes a lot of space…

Anyway, one last thing…since it's my birthday…No I won't ask you for a present or anything! I was just thinking…if you could put little extra effort in your review this time. I`m not saying your reviews are bad! I love getting reviews from you guys. I just thought that it would be nice if you put little extra thought in the review, since it's my birthday and all…You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just saying it would make me really happy…and it might get the next chapter out sooner

Okay, that's finally all…so…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like! …I need a new ending thing.


	25. Doofenshmirtz's Announcement

Well…now I've to make this chapter as good as the previous one…which is unfortunately nearly impossible since this won't be as long as the last chapter. But I won't let that bother me since it's the One-Year anniversary of this Fanfic! Okay I'm couple days late, but that doesn't really bother me…that much. These stories grow up so fast…25 chapters in a year isn't too bad…right? Okay, I've spend too much time on this author's note. Don't own Phineas and Ferb and Enjoy and all that jazz…

Also…for some reason I had problems with the beginning of this chapter. I just didn't how to start it…so…yeah. I apologize if the chapter starts badly.

….

2…Yeah I won't do this anymore

''I think we can go back already.'' Candace-2 said. They had waited for a long time to make sure that Isabella-2 and Phineas-2 had enough time to sort everything out…at least she hoped that they had sorted everything out. The group returned to the new-born couple, only to discover that they were still embracing each other.

''I still can't believe that Chief is showing so much public affection.'' Katie-2 said slightly annoyed. She really hoped that Isabella-2 wouldn't do that a lot since it just reminded her of Django-2…and she didn't want to remember him…at least she thought she didn't.

Candace-2 let out a very audible fake cough to get the two separate from each other. Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 stopped hugging each other, but they still kept their hands around each other and at first they didn't even turn to face the others and barely noticed their presence.

''C-can I ask you something?'' Phineas-2 asked nervously. Isabella-2 was little confused at his nervous behavior, but she nodded anyway. Phineas-2 made a small pause before asking his question. ''Back then, why…why did you call me useless?'' Phineas-2 asked. Despite the fact that they were together now, Phineas-2 couldn't let that event go. Her words had been ringing in his head ever since he had first heard them and he finally wanted to know the reason behind her words. Isabella-2 looked at the floor for a moment, obviously going through the event in her mind.

''I'm sorry about that. I had to pretend that I don't care about you so Firestorm Girls wouldn't get suspicious. If I had known that my words would hurt you so much…I wouldn't have said it.'' Isabella-2 said, still looking at the floor. It was obvious that she regretted her words since if she hadn't said them...things could be different.

''Apology accepted…well I already forgave you when you kissed me.'' Phineas-2 said with a small blush on his face. He still couldn't get over how good that kiss had felt and he wished that once all of this was over…he could get more of them. ''Can I ask you another question?'' Phineas-2 asked, his voice being as hesitant as it was when he asked his first question. Once again Isabella-2 just nodded, curious to hear what Phineas-2 wanted to know. ''Why did you fall in love with me? I'm not a good fighter, I tend to fail and overall…my counterpart is way better than me.'' Phineas-2 stated with a hint of sadness.

''_No, no I'm not.'' _Phineas-1 thought after hearing his counterpart's words._ ''You haven't hurt a girl you love and care the most about. You're way better person than I am.'' _Phineas-1 thought sadly. He hated blaming himself about something, but hurting Isabella-1 was one thing he couldn't forgive himself for.

Phineas-2's question made Isabella-2 think. To be honest…Isabella-2 still wasn't sure why she had fallen for Phineas-2. She didn't want to answer that she had fallen for him because her counterpart had done so for Phineas-2's counterpart. Instead she started thinking of positive qualities that Phineas-2 had and with that, she easily found the reason for her feelings.

''I suppose it was because you're a very determined person. You went out of your way to try to save my counterpart even though you knew it was dangerous and that you could get killed. Not to mention that you did it because you wanted to prove yourself to me. That is very admirable Phineas.'' Isabella-2 answered. Phineas-2 couldn't help, but blush at her words. He hadn't expected her to say something like that. ''Well now it's my turn to ask you something. Why did you fall in love with me?'' Isabella-2 asked, only that she didn't sound nervous when she asked that.

Unlike Isabella-2, Phineas-2 didn't have to think about his answer for long. He could come up with hundreds of reasons to love Isabella-2. ''Well you're pretty, amazing, great fighter, funny and bunch of other adjectives I could list, but if I do I would sound like a love-sick fool.'' Phineas-2 said, only to realize that he already sounded like a love-sick fool. Isabella-2 tried to avoid blushing, but a small amount of red invaded her cheeks anyway.

''Oh, thank you.'' Isabella-2 said and the couple was quiet for a moment. The two stared at each other, once again ignoring everyone else in the room.

''_Is this what being in love is like?'' _Candace-2 thought. If it was then she wasn't sure did she want to tell Jeremy-2 how she feels. She didn't want to act like this, like there were no worries in the world and like everything in the world was sunshine and rainbows. ''Okay guys, stop it! You can act like this after Doofenshmirtz is back in prison…and even then I hope that you keep all that lovey-doveyness somewhere where I can't see it!'' Candace-2 said, although the sentence came out harsher than she intended. Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 finally turned to face others, little disappointed that their alone time was over.

''Sorry sis. We'll pay attention now.'' Phineas-2 said with an assuring smile. Candace-2 nodded at him, grateful that she finally had their attention.

''Okay now that I've everyone's attention I…

,,,,, ''Will get interrupted by scene change apparently'' Candace-2 said annoyed.

,,,,

Isabella-1 glared at the robot opposing her. Norm wasn't sure what he should do since he didn't want to hurt a small girl like her. If it was someone like Poofenplotz-2 then he could use almost any kind of weaponry, but he couldn't use his weaponry against someone like this. However he didn't even have time to react as Isabella-1 suddenly dashed towards him. However before Isabella-1 could reach Norm someone interfered.

''Isabella! What are you doing?'' Vivian-1 asked worried. Isabella-1 stopped her running for a moment and turned towards Vivian-1 with a look that send chill down her spine. She had never seen her daughter like that. Her eyes seemed to be filled with anger and hate towards everything. ''I-Isabella?'' Vivian-1 questioned, not sure was this girl really her daughter. Isabella-1 stared at her for a moment before glancing at one of the Spears.

''Keep her quiet.'' Isabella-1 simply said. Spear looked at her confused and when it didn't do anything, Isabella-1 glared at it. ''Do it!'' Isabella-1 yelled in a commanding tone that caused Spear to whimper a little. It nodded and released four Mini-Spears and it ordered them to restrain Vivian-1. Mini-Spears dashed towards Vivian-1 and surrounded her with ease.

''Isabella, what are you doing?'' Vivian asked again, but Mini-Spears stopped her from advancing and one of them pointed its clawed arm at her, to remind her that if she did something like that again, all Mini-Spears would attack. Isabella-1 just turned away from her and faced Norm again. Norm didn't want to hurt her, but he still had to protect himself. Luckily he had a perfect weapon for something like this.

''How about a round of tennis?'' Norm asked as his right arm turned into a small cannon that shot out tennis balls. Norm fired one at her, but Isabella-1 caught it easily and threw it right back at the cannon. The tennis ball got stuck on the hole where tennis balls came from and this meant that Norm couldn't fire any more tennis balls. ''Okay it's 15-love.'' Norm said, although he sounded little unhappy when he said that. He returned his right arm to normal and tried to think of another way to hold off Isabella-1 without hurting her.

Meanwhile Heinz-2 was looking at the scene confused. ''Okay, I think you should explain everything you did to that girl since I can't understand why she's acting like that.'' Heinz-2 said and Roger-2 nodded, also wanting to hear the explanation. This time Poofenplotz-2 complied as she saw no reason not to tell them.

''Well first of all, let me explain something about psychology. You see, everyone has a so-called red button in their system that is intended as a defense mechanism that tries to avert a bad situation by evoking a deep unpleasant memory. Once this button is pressed it automatically overrides reason and effectively transforms the person. The liquid I inserted into her bloodstream causes that button to be continuously pressed thus making her continuously angry.'' Poofenplotz-2 explained and Heinz-2 and Roger-2 seemed to understand what she was explaining.

''Okay…but why did you have to remove her emotions? And why does she act like she doesn't remember anyone?'' Roger-2 asked. To be honest all that talk about psychology and red buttons made him confused, but he wasn't going to let it show.

''Well even if her button is continuously being pushed, her other emotions might still interfere with it. As long as hate and anger are her only emotions she won't be distracted. Also when people are furious or enraged, they tend to not care about other people or their feelings. She is continuously furious beyond normal capabilities and as such doesn't care who she attacks.'' Poofenplotz-2 explained and while Heinz-2 understood most of the stuff, Roger-2 didn't understand a thing.

''Oh…that's very simple then.'' Roger-2 said, pretending that he understood everything. Heinz-2 send him a doubtful look.

''You didn't understand anything did you?''

''Nope, not a word.'' Roger-2 admitted sheepishly. Both Heinz-2 and Poofenplotz-2 sighed, but they believed that Roger-2 didn't even have to understand why Isabella-1 acts the way it does.

''I'm also planning on giving her a little armor to help her fight. She can't unleash her full anger and potential if she's like that so I've designed an armor that powers her up depending on how angry she is. That should give her an upper hand.'' Poofenplotz-2 explained and then returned her attention to Isabella-1 and Norm.

''Okay now it's 40-love.'' Norm said as his third attempt to keep Isabella-1 away from him had failed. He had tried to cover the floor with oil so Isabella-1 would slip and possibly crash into a wall and lose consciousness. That had been the only not-so violent strategy he could come up with, but unfortunately he hadn't had enough oil. He had only managed to make the small part of the floor oily.

''It's about time I end this.'' Isabella-1 said and she dived towards the oily floor. The oil allowed her to slide on the floor and she slid just between Norm's legs. As soon as she was behind Norm, she opened the hatch on his back to reveal the squirrel motor.

''Hey, that's personal.'' Norm said and he tried to turn around, but Isabella-1 managed to grab the squirrel from the treadmill before Norm could successfully turn around. ''Game…Set…and…Match.'' Norm said as he powered down and eventually shut down completely. Isabella-1 looked at the squirrel she was holding. It looked little scared, but otherwise it seemed to be fine. Isabella-1 smiled a little at it.

''Wow, aren't you cute?'' Isabella-1 said and squirrel smiled a little when it heard that and saw Isabella-1's smile. However Isabella-1's smile immediately turned into a frown. ''I hate it!'' Isabella-1 said and threw the squirrel out from the balcony.

''Good job Isabella, you may take a break now.'' Poofenplotz-2 said. Isabella-1 looked at her and nodded slightly. She was the only that Isabella-1 listened to right now. Poofenplotz-2 then turned towards Spears. ''Take them to their cells, but make sure that there are only about two or three people in the same cell!'' Poofenplotz-2 commanded and Spears immediately obeyed her. First Dimension people had no choice, but to let Spears escort them to their cells. They had nothing they could fight back with and even if they did, they were clearly outnumbered.

''Isabella…'' Linda-1 whispered worried under her breath while she comforted Vivian-1 who seemed to be in a state of shock. _''Whatever has happened to you…I'm sure that Phineas can fix it!''_

''Why did you tell them to put only two or three people in the same cell? It would save space if we put more people in the same cells.'' Heinz-2 asked.

''It's better to be safe than sorry. Anyone who watches movies regularly should know that placing all good guys in one cell generally isn't a good idea. They'll just escape with some weird plan by distracting the guards or pretending to be sick or something.'' Poofenplotz-2 explained and Heinz-2 nodded slowly. He had to agree that she had a point. Heinz-2 then started to smile evilly.

''Alright then…I think it's time for a little broadcast.''

,,,,,,,

''Okay, now that I'm not being interrupted anymore…'' Candace-2 started to say, but ironically she got interrupted, but it was by someone she didn't expect.

''What'd I miss?'' A familiar British voice asked. Everyone turned to see that Ferb-1 was finally up. He looked little dazed, but otherwise he looked as calm as collected as always.

''Ferb!'' Phineas-1 said excited and immediately ran to his brother. However he then noticed that Gretchen-1 had already reached Ferb-1 and she had immediately hugged him. Phineas-1 stopped his running and let Grethen-1 hug his brother.

''Ferb, I'm so glad you're okay.'' Gretchen-1 said relieved. Ferb-1 didn't react since he hadn't expected her to hug him out of blue. He knew about her feelings, but he didn't know she was going to be so direct with them. Gretchen-1 eventually let go when she realized that Ferb-1 wasn't hugging her back and that she had been hugging him for little too long. ''Sorry Ferb…I was just happy that you're fine.'' Gretchen-1 said nervously as she took couple steps away from him, a blush already starting to color her cheeks. Ferb-1 just nodded at her, showing that he appreciated the fact that she was worried.

''I'm glad you're okay too bro.'' Phineas-1 said with a large smile and he extended his hand to help Ferb-1 up from the floor. Ferb-1 wobbled a bit when he stood up, but managed to keep his balance. ''Alright, we're back!'' Phineas-1 excited as he and Ferb-1 shared a high-five. Candace-2 smiled a bit when she saw this. She knew that now the two could work together again, they could definitely make some progress.

''Okay, if I'm done being interrupted…I've some orders.'' Candace-2 said in a very serious tone. Everyone immediately got serious as well. They knew that it was time to take action again. ''First of all considering the state of our headquarters…I've to do this.'' Candace-2 said and faced the computer. She typed something and then pressed enter.

''Unlikely Scenario Number 3 activated: Headquarter Drop commencing in five minutes.'' Computer said. Candace-2 smiled a little once the program successfully activated. She had been worried that someone had discovered it by now. Suddenly the area around them started to shake violently.

''Sir…what's going on?'' Isabella-2 asked. She was actually little scared, but she refused to show it.

''You'll see. I highly advise grabbing on to someone.'' Candace-2 said and as soon as that sentence left her lips, Irving-2 dashed to her side and hugged her legs. ''I so should've seen this coming.'' Candace-2 said with a frown.

''I'm so blogging about this too!'' Irving-2 yelled excitedly.

Unlike everyone else, Candace-2 didn't grab on to anyone. She knew exactly how this thing works so she saw no need to hold on to anyone…although she couldn't help, but think that if Jeremy-2 was here, she could…Candace-2 shook her head vigorously to get rid of the thought. _''I already thought this through…I'm not confessing…no matter what.'' _

Isabella-2 and Phineas-2 immediately grabbed each other, bringing their faces close to each other again. Both of them blushed slightly since they were still new to what couples should do.

''As much as I want to kiss you again, I think we should save that for later.'' Phineas-2 said with a small smile and Isabella-2 nodded, agreeing completely.

Gretchen-1 had also grabbed on to Ferb-1 almost immediately. Ferb-1 was surprised that Gretchen-1 hugged him for a second time in that short period of time. _''She hasn't been this direct with me before…Why is she…'' _Ferb-1 thought, but then he remembered something that Vanessa-1 had said to her.

''_Just standing around won't get you anywhere.''_

''_So she took her advice.'' _Ferb-1 thought. Well he wasn't complaining. He…liked the hug so that at least meant that there was a possibility for their relationship to grow. He knew that he wasn't in love with her…or even had a crush on her right now since he hadn't interacted with her before. However she still had couple good quirks that he liked and overall he thought that Gretchen-1 was a nice person.

''_Well…considering the amount of relationship progress there has been during this adventure…It's not unlikely that my feelings might…evolve.'' _Ferb-1 thought to himself and let out a small smile as he grabbed on to Gretchen-1 as well. Gretchen-1 was little surprised, but smiled nonetheless.

''Those two…'' Phineas-1 whispered under his breath. He glanced at his counterpart and Isabella-2 who were once again lost in their own little world. _''I should happy that those relationships are going well, but I can't stop thinking of Isabella. If only she was here…'' _Phineas-1 thought sadly but his train of thoughts was interrupted when he felt two arms around him. He turned around to see Candace-1 behind him. ''Candace…?''

''I might not be Isabella, but you need to grab on to someone.'' Candace-1 said with a small smile. Phineas-1 just shot her a confused look. ''C'mon! It's obvious that you're thinking about her, but you don't have to worry. We'll get her back…and you get to tell her how you feel.'' Candace-1 said, her smile getting little bigger. To be honest she liked having these kinds of moments with her brothers, even more than she liked busting them.

''Thanks.'' Phineas-1 said as he hugged her sister. He didn't even mind that soon after, Irving-1 had grabbed on to him.

Five minutes had passed and all of the sudden, the floor underneath the group disappeared completely. Needless to say almost everyone started screaming and tightened their grip around the person they were holding on to. The group fell for couple seconds only to land on top of an extremely large mattress. The computer came down on a floor elevator so it wouldn't be damaged from the fall. Some were still shaken up from the fall while others started to quickly recover.

''You okay Isabella?'' Phineas-2 asked concerned as he recovered from the shock of falling. Isabella-2 just nodded, still little shaken up about the fall.

For Gretchen-1 the fall had been too short. She knew that she would've to let go of Ferb-1 now and as selfish as it sounded…she didn't want to do that yet. However if she wouldn't, Ferb-1 would most likely get suspicious so in the end…she had to let go of him. As soon as she let go Ferb-1 momentarily missed the warmth of her hug, but the feeling vanished as soon as it had appeared.

''Well that was horrifying, wasn't it Perry the Platypus?'' Heinz-1 asked. When he had heard that he should grab onto someone, he had instantly latched on Perry-1 who was actually little surprised that he did that. After all Perry-1 thought that Heinz-1 still thought that Perry-1 thought of Heinz-1 as not evil or good enough. Perry-1 just shook his head as a response. He has experienced much worse during his career. ''You didn't think so? …So you agree with me! You see by horrifying I actually meant…you know I can't come up with a good word right now. Just pretend that I meant something that's opposite of horrifying.''

''What's this area, sir?'' Isabella-2 asked as she looked around. She had had no idea that there was an area below their headquarters and from the looks of it; it was full of useful equipment and other necessities.

''This area is a secret lair of The Resistance, reserved for extreme emergencies only. Only people that know about this are me, Jeremy and some other older members who are in other areas of Danville. In here we should be able to find everything we need to take down Doofenshmirtz and make sure that he stays behind the bars.'' Candace-2 said with a very serious expression on her face.

''Umm sir? Why haven't we used this place before?'' Katie-2 asked confused. If this place contained everything needed to take down Doofenshmirtz, then she couldn't understand why they should save it for extreme emergencies.

''Because the circumstances are very different now. Before there were so many Norm-Bots that using this place could've easily been more harmful than beneficial. Also, I have always planned to use this place if Headquarters would be destroyed…which was very unlikely to happen unless someone betrayed us…which I consider an extreme emergency. However, that's enough talk about past! I've some very important orders so everyone pay close attention.'' Candace-2 said and everyone turned towards her and kept quiet, eagerly waiting for her to tell her orders. ''Well first…

_Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update_

''Oh, give me a break'' Candace-2 said annoyed as she realized that she had gotten interrupted for the third time in the same chapter. However her annoyance immediately turned into worry. ''Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update? But that means…'' Everyone turned towards the computer screen which now showed the face of their ex-ruler.

''Hello foolish people of the Tri-State Area. I doubt I need any introductions as everyone should know that I'm your ex-ruler…well your new ruler. As you can see…I'm back…back in power that is.'' Heinz-2 said with an evil smirk as a microphone was suddenly brought to him.

_So…who's back to rule? That's right it's me_

_Who's back to rule? Open your eyes to see_

_I'm back in charge, maintaining the rules_

_I'm back in charge, no more boring news_

_So no matter if you're an old geezer or a young pup_

_Now you better listen up_

_Since I'm Back in Power_

_You will now cower _

_Cuz I'm Back in Power _

_And your freedom's over_

_Now back to the factory, your work's waiting_

_Go back to factory, no more hating_

_I'm ruling again, that means it's Muffin Time_

_I'm ruling again, I'm so sublime_

_So no matter if you're an old geezer or a young pup_

_Now everyone should just listen up_

_Since I'm Back in Power_

_I could go on for an hour_

_Cuz I'm Back in Power_

_And I'm so dour_

_Now I'm starting to run out of rhymes_

_And it's about time for some crimes_

_Since I'm Back in Power_

_I'm sure that you're sour_

_Cuz I'm Back in Power_

_And to prove it I'll destroy this flower_

Heinz-2 finished the verse as he took a random flower from his side and crushed it with his fist. Unfortunately for him the flower happened to be a rose and all of its thorns caused his hand to start bleeding a little. ''Ow! Seriously why do roses have thorns anyway? What's the point? Who benefits from it?'' Heinz-2 asked annoyed before he realized that he had forgotten to continue the song. ''Umm…I'm back in…Okay moment's gone.'' Heinz-2 said and pushed the microphone away from him. Said microphone hit numerous objects off-screen until it apparently hit a cat since there was a loud cat's meow heard off-screen.

''I didn't know you had a cat.'' Roger-2 said confused, but Heinz-2 was as confused as he was.

''I don't.''

''Is he done already?'' Candace-2 asked as she took of her earplugs. She had put them on as soon as she realized that he was going to sing. You see, during Heinz-2's reign there had been daily Doof Idols that was basically a Norm-Bot singing competition. Needless to say it made almost everyone sick of singing…mostly because all Norm-Bots had the same voice.

''Well anyway…to those that didn't get the message of the song, I'm your ruler again! However I didn't get back here on my own, I've couple new allies I'd like to introduce. First of all, we have a rebel from The Resistance, Baljeet…I'm not sure what his last name is and to be honest I don't really care.'' Heinz-2 explained and moved aside to let Baljeet-2 have his say.

''It's Dr. Baljeet!''

''I'm the only doctor here!'' Heinz-2 yelled back. Baljeet-2 just grumbled something inaudible under his breath and returned his attention to the camera that was held by one of the Spears.

''Hello my former associates in The Resistance. Well, have you got anything done after my departure? Have you already realized how much you need me there? Does Isabella…'' Baljeet-2 would've continued his string of questions, but Roger-2 interrupted him.

''You do realize that they can't actually answer, right?'' Roger-2 asked and Baljeet-2 was quiet for a moment.

''O-of course I do. I just wanted to…never mind. Now that I'm on Doofenshmirtz's side, there's no way you can stop us from ruling the Entire Tri-State Area! You know that's really fun to say. Well anyway, I…'' Baljeet-2 would've continued his talk, but Heinz-2 cut him off by pushing him slightly away from the camera.

''We don't have time for you've to explain everything. You can do it when The Resistance is in the prison. Next in line we've my brother Roger Doofenshmirtz. He might not be the smartest kid in the class, but he's still a very important team player.'' Heinz-2 said and he pushed Roger-2 in front of the camera. Roger-2 was little nervous as he wasn't prepared to say anything amazing.

''Umm…hello. It's nice to get to rule you I guess. So…yeah. Maybe I should tell you a joke! A dishwasher and a refrigerator went to the bank and…'' Roger-2 would've gladly finished the joke, but Heinz-2 quickly cut him off. He had heard that joke too many times so it wasn't funny anymore.

''Okay, everyone knows that joke. Wasn't he dangerous my citizens? Well that wasn't the end of my family since here with me is my very own beautiful daughter, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.'' Heinz-2 said excitedly as the camera focused on Vanessa-2. Vanessa-2 looked at the camera momentarily and then returned her attention to her cellphone.

''Yeah whatever.'' Vanessa-2 said as she put her earphones on to show that she had absolutely no interest on the conversation. Heinz-2 chuckled nervously a little, though he had to admit that he had expected that kind of reaction from his daughter.

''_Vanessa of this dimension?''_ Ferb-1 thought with a small frown. He now understood that she had most likely been lying about not liking her father. Then another…very dreadful thought entered his head. _''She must've exploited her invisibility to…make sure that no one here would notice her. It could be my fault that things are the way they are.'' _Ferb-1 thought sadly.

''Ferb, are you okay?'' Gretchen-1 asked worried. She had noticed that Ferb-1 looked…little sad and since Ferb-1 hardly ever shows his feelings, she knew that whatever he was thinking about was serious. Ferb-1 just nodded, still lost in his thoughts. Gretchen-1 was still little worried about him, but she let the subject drop for now.

''Last, but not least, we have a person that broke me out from jail and helped me get back here, Professor Poofenplotz.'' Heinz-2 said as the camera moved towards Poofenplotz-2. She also didn't look excited, but she had couple words to say.

''Hello Resistance. I'll say that this time you won't be able to bring Doofenshmirtz or us down. You should just give up right now…not to mention that we've prisoners.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and the camera cut to jail cells that were filled with very familiar people. Like she had ordered, Spears had put only about three people in the same cell. As soon as the Resistance members saw the prisoners they all gasped simultaneously.

''They've everyone there! Mom, dad, Bufords, Baljeet, Carl, Jeremy of this dimension and Gingers.'' Phineas-1 said shocked. He clenched his fists in anger, an action that he hardly ever does. However he noticed one very peculiar thing. He couldn't see the one person he desperately wanted to see. _''Isabella is not there. Where is she?'' _Phineas-1 thought extremely worried. He tried to take a better look at the cells, but he couldn't because the camera kept moving. ''She has to be okay…she has to be okay.'' Phineas-1 repeated to himself, but it wasn't working. His worry just kept on growing.

''_Jeremy…'' _Candace-2 thought briefly. She was sure that Jeremy-2 could easily devise an escape plan, but she wasn't so sure would he be able to put that plan to action. She knew that now was the time for some serious action. ''All right Doofenshmirtz, this just got more personal than ever.'' Candace-2 said with a smirk. Luckily she had her whole battle plan thought out.

,,,,,,

His entire body was hurting as he tried to open his eyes. He couldn't entirely remember what had transpired during last minutes, but whatever it was, he knew that it wasn't good. He finally managed to open his eyes, only to be greeted with a sight of a very dimly-lit cell. He blinked coupe times to make sure that his eyes were completely open and that he wasn't dreaming this.

''Oh, good that you're up Jeet.'' Baljeet-1 turned towards the source of the voice to see that Buford-1 was sitting across from him. He didn't look that injured so Baljeet-1 deduced that Spears hadn't hurt him that much and he was very glad about that. ''Do you've any idea where we are?'' Buford-1 asked. Baljeet-1 shuddered a little when he heard him use a contraction, but he tried to answer his question anyway.

''Well judging from the green and purple walls, the fact that there is only a door and a window with bars on it here and that on the door it reads Jail Cell 42…I would say we're in a cell and that this dimension's Doofenshmirtz put us here.'' Baljeet-1 said, but his focus shifted on the third person in the room. Ginger-1 was there with them, but she was still unconscious. ''Ginger…'' Baljeet-1 whispered under his breath as he moved closer to check on her.

''Yeah it's weird that she's still asleep since you took so much harsher beating than her which reminds me…why did you push her out of the way anyway?'' Buford-1 asked. Baljeet-1 paused for a second. To be honest he wasn't exactly sure why he did that.

''I-I do not know. I suppose that after seeing my counterpart treat her counterpart so badly I felt inclined to help her. I wanted to make sure that she would not get hurt.'' Baljeet-1 answered, but he sounded kind of unsure when he said that. He had just felt a sudden need to protect her.

''So it's not because you have a crush on her?''

''I don't have a crush on her…at least I'm pretty sure I don't. I haven't interacted with her that much. Although it has been scientifically proven that the first few minutes of any relationship are very predictive of the relationship's future success even more so than what two people have in common or whether they actually like each other.'' Baljeet-1 explained and he could easily see that everything he said went right over Buford-1's head.

''Stop trying to confuse me with boring facts. Was that a yes or no?'' Buford-1 asked. Instead of answering his question, Baljeet-1 had a question for him.

''Why are you interested in my relationship with her anyway? You said yourself that you are not a regional love expert.'' Baljeet-1 said confused. Buford-1 opened his mouth to answer, but he closed it after a while since he wasn't sure about his answer. He could say that he was just curious, but that wouldn't be Buford-ish answer.

''….Whatever.'' Buford-1 just answered and turned away from his friend. Baljeet-1 looked at him sadly for a moment before his eyes shifted back to Ginger-1. Before he even knew what he was doing, he started to stroke her hair. Her hair felt really smooth in his hand.

''She sure is cute though.'' Baljeet-1 said and for a moment he could swear that he saw her smile a little.

,,,,

''B-Baljeet…'' Ginger-2 said sadly as she kept on weeping. She has been doing this for almost the entire time she was been up and Jeremy-2 has tried to calm her down during that time. Buford-2 on the other hand, kept his arms over his ears in a vain attempt to block off the sound of Ginger-2's crying.

''Make her quiet already! I don't care if her heart is broken into million pieces because of Baljeet, I can't take that crying anymore!'' Buford-2 yelled annoyed. Ginger-2's crying only continued at the mention of Baljeet's name and Jeremy-2 turned to glare at him. ''What? Did you expect me to be gentle?'' Buford-2 said and Jeremy-2 decided that it was for the best just to ignore him.

''Just let it all out. That's the best way to heal off the pain.'' Jeremy-2 said, but he knew that his words were only helping her a little. Ginger-2 kept sobbing onto his chest while repeating Baljeet's name. ''He will change his mind, I'm sure of it. He has to realize that being on Doofenshmirtz's side is wrong.'' Ginger-2 nodded weakly at this. She wanted to believe that, but she wasn't so sure was it going to happen.

''_I'm just not good enough for him. I'm not like Isabella.'' _

,,,,,

Carl-1 was the only one that didn't share a cell with anyone. All the parents had been put in the same cell for some reason so that left him alone. He didn't really mind it, but he would definitely enjoy talking with someone. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice one person nearing his cell and opening the door.

''Can I talk with you?'' That person asked. Carl-1 turned around quickly, excited to be able to talk with someone. However as soon as he turned around he gasped and took couple steps back.

''W-wait, you are…'' Carl-1's sentence got cut off when that person took out a ray gun and shot him with it. The ray caused Carl-1 to faint almost instantly, but the person on the other end of the ray gun just smirked and left him alone. He knew that he would wake up shortly.

''Now I've a back-up plan if everything fails. The others won't suspect a thing!''

….

Me: Well now that Heinz is back in power…I've to wear these stupid Dooferalls as well.

Heinz-2: They're not stupid! They just…don't agree with you.

Me: Yeah well they don't agree with anyone, though maybe someone gets guilty pleasure from wearing this. I should know since I get guilty pleasure from One Di…nothing!

Heinz-2: I'm sure you said something.

Me: No, No I didn't….does it feel great to be ruler again?

Heinz-2: Don't you dare change the subject! It feels great, thanks for asking!

,,,,,,

Well…I actually have some stuff to say here…like always. First of all, as most of you know, I've started to answer reviews with PMs since it makes everything easier and it allows me to make longer responses. Also now that I'm talking about reviews…I've something to say to a certain guest reviewer. Stop spamming! I get very annoyed that you keep sending the almost same review daily! And this is not just for you! I do not like spamming and as such if I get many reviews that are very similar…I'm not going to accept them. So please, stop doing that! It doesn't benefit anyone!

Okay, now that I got that out of my system…How did you like the song in this chapter? I would like to know more about your opinions about the songs since most of you don't mention them in the reviews. I've to admit that I feel that it's not my best work. I tried to sing it…and it didn't exactly work. However I'm going to keep it like that since it takes time to find proper words that actually fit to the song.

Third thing is…well it's not related to this chapter…or story, but…I finally got the game of the movie! I also have already played it through. It was short and easy, but…it served its purpose. It managed to be very entertaining and it gave me ideas…bunch of them actually. Not to mention that there was that one scene where Isabella-2…blushed.

Also, one last very important thing. I've been thinking…of changing my username. Gyaradosmaster doesn't really fit me anymore and I've better ideas for a username. However I would like to hear your opinion and I would really appreciate it if you voted on the poll on my page about this subject! If I do end up changing my username, I will make sure to let you know!

Okay, sorry about giving you so much stuff to read. I just end the chapter right now. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	26. Preparations Are Made

Wow…It seems like this is the only story I'm capable to update. In a way that's a great thing, but then you look at the flipside and see that it's also a very bad thing.

So….I was hoping to come up with something funny to say by saying so, but it didn't work. I suppose I really don't have anything funny to say then. Well aside from the obvious mandatory stuff that you can find in the previous chapters so I won't say them! Hah, I'm not going to say that I don't own Phineas and Ferb and that I want you to enjoy! In your face! Wait…

….

…No, I won't do it! I won't say it anymore! You know what dimension they're in!

''I doubt that you want to take any risks as long as we have these prisoners. If you do something that's out-of-the-line, we won't hesitate to…harm them.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and Heinz-2 looked little surprised at that.

''Wait, we're relying on that old-fashioned blackmail thing?! That's what sissy villains do!'' Heinz-2 said annoyed. He really didn't want to retort to something as cowardly like that…or be known as a sissy villain for that matter. Poofenplotz-2 decided to just ignore Heinz-2's line since she knew that the blackmail method was very effective if done right.

''Anyway, that's all I've to say to you, Resistance. To other people listening this, enjoy your labor! Back to you, Doofenshmirtz!'' Poofenplotz-2 walked away from the camera. Heinz-2 looked little grumpy as the camera focused back on him.

''We're villains, not reporters.'' Heinz-2 said annoyed before he cleared his throat and tried to act serious for a change. ''Fine then. To you normal citizens, I've a new evil robot to show to you!'' Heinz-2 said excitedly as he walked next to a cloaked object. ''This is…The Spear!'' Heinz-2 yelled as he removed the cloak. However, the object under the cloak was not The Spear.

''Umm…that's not The Spear.'' Roger-2 pointed out. Heinz-2's smile faded as he turned to look at the object that had once been under the cloak. It looked like an overly-sized and extremely complicated coffee machine.

''Oh that's my Evil Coffee Machine.'' Heinz-2 said, although that didn't explain the situation at all.

''You've an Evil Coffee Machine? How is it evil?'' Roger-2 asked confused.

''It only makes bitter black coffee and it didn't come with an instruction manual.''

''Criminal.'' Roger-2 commented and Heinz-2 nodded in agreement. He then cleared his throat again, chuckled nervously and moved to the next cloaked object.

''Okay, this time for real! Here's…The Spear!'' Heinz-2 yelled out as he removed another cloak. However, once again the object under the cloak was not The Spear. Instead it was someone…or something that everyone should recognize.

''Is…Is that a Giant Floating Baby Head?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked confused and even little freaked out. She had never seen something this…weird and out-of-place before. ''Something like that doesn't even make sense in this context…or any context for that matter!'' Poofenplotz-2 yelled out, still very confused about this. She couldn't think of any place where Giant Floating Baby Heads would seem natural. Heinz-2 on the other hand, looked perfectly calm and even little relieved.

''I was wondering where this thing had been. It's a miracle that no one referenced to him before this.'' Heinz-2 said and he pushed the Giant Floating Baby Head away. ''Well I'm glad that's out of order. Time for the next cloaked object.'' Heinz-2 said as he walked to another cloaked object. He looked under the cloak first, to make sure that it was The Spear this time. Luckily for him it was, so he could remove the cloak without embarrassing himself further. ''Okay, third time's the charm I guess. Here it is...The Spear!'' Heinz-2 announced as he removed the cloak. This time, one of the Spears was indeed under the cloak.

''_I am one of the many Spears. As you can see from my way of talking, we're lot better than previous robots. Aside from the want of going through ceilings and destroying them, we've no faults. Pleased to make your acquaintance and if necessary, destroy you in near future.'' _The Spear said. Heinz-2 had hoped that The Spear would've said something more threatening, but he was fine with that.

''And here's the best part about them. They have their own theme song! Kick it, Hate Händel!'' Heinz-2 yelled as the camera focused on Second Dimension version of Love Händel. Aside from extremely dark and depressing clothing, the members looked exactly like their First Dimension Counterparts.

''Hate Händel? So they aren't known as Love Händel here?'' Candace-1 asked.

''They used to be Love Händel…until Doofenshmirtz took over and hired them as his personal background band. Previously those guys sang all kind of soft love songs, but now…they've to sing pure rock music…usually with lyrics that don't make sense.'' Candace-2 said and there was a small, barely evident sadness in her tone. She knew how important Love Händel was to her parents, which was why she didn't like seeing Love Händel like that…well that and because she hates rock music.

''All right guys! Let's hit it!'' Danny-2 yelled as the band started to play.

(If it makes it easier, you can imagine this song being sung like Robot Riot's chorus…at least some parts are sung similarly…I think. Otherwise…it's a Hard Rock song so…I hope that helps you imagine this song better. That's all! Enjoy the song!)

_You can feel it coming_

_You can see it arriving_

_It's big, it's strong and not at all silly_

_You can blame it if you're feeling chilly_

_Since here it comes…_

_It's The Spear! Oh yeah, it's The Spear!_

_You already know it's near, because you're feeling fear and it's totally clear that you're shedding a tear!_

_Since it's The Spear! Oh man, it's The Spear!_

_You need a different career, if you don't like its sneer and this year will be its season premiere!_

_There's nowhere you can hide_

_Not even if you get a guide_

_So you better prepare_

_This robot is not the type to care_

_And here it comes…_

_It's the Spear! Oh yeah, it's The Spear!_

_We're being sincere and not at all unclear, so you better not interfere or it will just reappear!_

_Since it's The Spear! Oh man, it's The Spear!_

_You know it's persevere so please be a dear and just disappear while The Spear kicks everything to high gear!_

_(A Guitar Solo that lasts for…as long as you like. You can decide how long it can be.)_

_We'll tell this once, so pay attention_

_The Spear is the worst enemy in this dimension_

_And we're telling you why…_

_So you better not cry…_

_It's best just to retry…_

_Since there's no way you can deny…_

_That it's The Spear! Oh yeah, It's The Spear!_

_Since its not chevalier even if you've a souvenir so don't be a mutineer and just follow the orders of this brigadier!_

_Since it's the Spear! Oh man, it's The Spear!_

_It's the clear domineer; you can't woo it with a chandelier so just lend me your ear and listen to our cheer!_

_For our Spear! And we've made it clear! That there's no time to sheer when you're facing…The Spear!_

_It's the Spear! Oh yeah! It's the Spear!_

''They're done right?'' Candace-2 asked as she took off her earplugs. Once she looked around, she noticed that everyone else had done the same thing.

''Now that was horrifying.'' Heinz-1 said as he removed his hands from his ears. He didn't have any earplugs so he was forced to use his hands to block the noise. Frankly his hands had been quite ineffective at doing that. ''What do people see in Hard Rock music anyway? Or…should I say what do they hear in that? I'm not all that sure, but the point still stands. I don't see the appeal in that kind of music. Maybe I should make a Music-Changer-Inator.'' Heinz-1 said as he wrote the idea down on his notebook. ''You know, I'm getting bunch of ideas during this trip. Weird huh?''

''_You would've come up with ideas like that anyway.'' _Perry-1 commented even though he knew that Heinz-1 couldn't understand what he said. However he had planned to ask Phineas and Ferb to build him a translator once they had time.

''I hope Hate Händel conveyed the message well enough. The Spears are a force to be reckoned with. However to people that like Norm-Bots…that is probably like less than 1% of the population, but in case you do like my previous killer robots…you don't have to worry. You see, I've a First Dimension Norm here. By studying its mechanics and weaponry, I'll be able to re-create my Norm-Bot army! Of course I've to get through the squirrel power problem…but I cross that bridge when I get there. Point is that at least in couple days, my Norm-Bot army will be back! That's all, now get back to work!'' Heinz-2 yelled and the announcement stopped there. The TV shut off and for a moment, everyone was quiet. Candace-2 took in the situation and contemplated it. She could still use her plan, but she had to make sure not to overstep it. She couldn't take risks right now. She walked to the center of the room and she knew that everyone was expecting her to say something.

''Okay, now that there are no more interruptions…'' Candace-2 started to say and looked around to make sure that there was no one or nothing that would interrupt her. ''Good, no interruptions. Anyway, first of all…I need translators for both Perrys. Considering the situation, I'm sure that it would only benefit us.'' Candace-2 said and to be honest, no one was that surprised. In hindsight it was obvious that this was going to happen.

''Okay, me and Ferb can…'' Phineas-1 started to say, but he was cut off by Heinz-1.

''Actually…I've an animal translator right here.'' Heinz-1 revealed as he took out a small translator device from his pocket. Perry-1 looked at him confused, his eyes begging for an explanation. ''I built this…couple days after I met Perry the Platypus for the first time. I thought that it would help our relationship to grow since it would break the problem with the communication. However I didn't give it to him since I realized that our relationship started to work even though there was lack of communication.'' Heinz-1 said and he turned completely towards Perry-1. Perry-1 looked little touched, but he tried not to show his emotions too much. ''I understand if you don't want it Perry the Platypus, I mean it will probably feel weird to talk since you're used to that chattering noise. So, it's your choice.'' Heinz-1 said and he handed him the translator. Perry-1 looked at the device for a moment, thinking about the pros and cons of this situation.

''_I've to take it in order to talk things out with Heinz, but…I'm still hesitating. I'm not sure if talking is for me. Of course I could just try it out…for fun.'' _Perry-1 thought and after couple more seconds of thinking, took the translator from Heinz-1 and observed it closely. It was extremely small so he had no idea how it worked.

''You've to place it under your tongue. It should stick to it automatically.'' Heinz-1 instructed and Perry-1 froze for a moment. If the translator would stick, then it would be extremely difficult…and possibly painful to remove. He glanced at Heinz-1 who was looking at him hopefully. Perry-1 sighed and placed the translator under his tongue. As Heinz-1 had said, the translator stuck to the underside of his tongue. It felt little uncomfortable, but he was sure that he would get used to it eventually.

''Well Perry, say something!'' Phineas-1 said excitedly. He hoped that this time he would be able to hear Perry talk human since when he had built an animal translator, it hadn't worked.

''I feel little uncomfortable.'' Perry-1 finally said with a faint Australian accent evident in his voice. Everyone was quiet for a moment as a talking platypus was not something you see every day.

''Why do you've an Australian accent?'' Heinz-1 asked confused. Perry-1 looked at him confused.

''You didn't know that platypuses are Australian?'' Perry-1 asked surprised. He thought that it was common knowledge that platypuses are Australian.

''No, I thought they were Scandinavian.'' Heinz-1 said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Perry-1 was going to comment on this, but he decided that it was better just to stay quiet about this subject. ''Well anyway, I'm glad that it works! I…I go make another one for the other Perry the Platypus.'' Heinz-1 said nervously. Perry-1 looked at him confused as he walked off to some random direction. ''I'm sure that there's a room with parts here somewhere...like this.'' Heinz-1 said and he opened the door in front of him. Unfortunately that turned out to be a closet and like all good old-fashioned closets…it was full of useless stuff that fell on Heinz-1 the instant he opened the door fully. ''Or then it's a closet. These doors should've signs or just notes so people wouldn't walk in the wrong place on an accident. Especially if it's a bathroom since there was that one time that I…maybe I shouldn't talk about it with children present.'' Heinz-1 said while chuckling nervously.

''I'm just going to ignore that…and move on. Phineases and Ferbs, I need you to build something that can work as a diversion when we go to Doofenshmirtz's Headquarters. Something big and sturdy, but still nothing that's too overly flashy. Can you do it?'' Candace-2 asked. Everyone turned towards the two Phineases who were both brainstorming. Couple minutes later, the two snapped their finger at the same time and looked brightly at the group.

''I know what we're going to do today!'' Phineases declared simultaneously. They glanced at each other and both of them grinned. ''Parallel minds think alike.''

''So do we go back to the room where we built the Password Bypasser?'' Phineas-1 asked, but to his surprise Candace-2 shook her head. Candace-2 walked towards the door on the far left and started to open it. Heinz-1 had followed her since he figured that he should build the second translator there.

''I think this room is better for bigger plans.'' Candace-2 said as she opened the door. Heinz-1's, Phineases and Ferbs eyes widened as they looked around the huge room. It contained everything that you could possibly need for inventing something big and possibly impractical…well it contained almost everything.

''Hey, where are all the self-destruct buttons?'' Heinz-1 asked annoyed, but his annoyance disappeared instantly when he saw Candace-2 glaring at him. ''Right…no self-destruct buttons.''

''I leave you to it. Remember that we're on a tight schedule.'' Candace-2 aid and left the room. _''If Doofenshmirtz manages to rebuild his Norm-Bot Army…our chances of success will decrease significantly. I…we can't allow that to happen.'' _

Meanwhile Isabella-2 was doing little thinking of her own. _''That name…it seemed so familiar.'' _Isabella-2 thought confused. A name like that was definitely unusual so Isabella-2 was sure that she had heard it before. Problem was…she couldn't remember when and where. _''Poofenplotz…I swear that I've heard that name before, but where?''_

Phineases and Ferbs got to work almost instantly, but everyone could see that Phineas-1 wasn't focusing entirely on the project. While everyone thought that it was because of Isabella-1…Phineas-1 actually had a different reason for his lack of attention…ness. Well Isabella-1 was related to that reason, but she wasn't the main point. Because of this, he accidentally hit his thumb with a hammer. ''Auch! I…I'll go take a break.'' Phineas-1 said nervously as he left the room. Ferb-1 saw him scratch his ear when he said that and he was about to follow him, but Heinz-1 stopped him.

''Let me handle this. I'm nearly finished with my translator and whatever you guys are building is probably more important so I don't want to delay you…since then that orange-haired girl is going to kick my butt. Besides if his troubles have anything to do with inventing…then I'm sure that I can help him.'' Heinz-1 said and he left the room. Ferb-1 stared after him, not sure was his decision a good one. However he also doubted that Heinz-1 would do anything to upset Phineas-1.

,,,

Perry-1 was looking for Heinz-1. He had left before he could talk things through with him and Perry-1 had a thought that Heinz-1 would try to postpone the conversation forever. He took out his O.W.C.A. wallet that he kept in the same place as his hat and took a look at the pictures. While his other wallet was filled with pictures of Phineas-1 and Ferb-1…and occasionally Candace-1, this one had pictures of him and Heinz-1.

''He's such a weird guy…'' Perry-1 said to himself. He really couldn't find any other words to describe his nemesis…at least for now he couldn't. As he was looking for Heinz-1, he heard talking from one of the nearby rooms. He instantly recognized the voices as Phineas-1 and Heinz-1. ''That's odd…what could they be talking about?'' Perry-1 said and he sneaked closer to the room where the sounds were coming from. The door to the room was little ajar so he could see inside. Unfortunately for him, Heinz-1 and Phineas-1 weren't that close to the door and they were speaking quietly so he couldn't hear the conversation properly.

He however did manage to catch couple words here and there, but those did little to help him. He also noticed that the words Isabella, inventing and fault were repeated quite often. There was fourth word that he swore he heard Phineas-1 say often, but he wasn't sure and that word…didn't really fit Phineas. That word was…quit.

The conversation went on for a while and he could hear Heinz-1 getting little angry. Despite sounding angry, Heinz-1 didn't raise his voice at all so Perry-1 still couldn't hear anything vital. After couple more words were shared…the conversation seemed to stop. Perry-1 tried to take a closer look and saw something surprising…his owner was hugging his nemesis! Heinz-1 wasn't hugging back though, but because his back was facing Perry-1 he couldn't see his expression. Soon after that event he heard Phineas-1 say something and then leave the room from a different door.

''I know you're there Perry the Platypus.'' Heinz-1 said as soon as Phineas-1 left. Perry-1 looked shocked, but he walked in the room anyway. Heinz-1 turned towards him with an unreadable expression on his face. ''I'm used to you sneaking around so I noticed you almost instantly.''

''Oh…'' Perry-1 said quietly. He should've expected that. For a fleeting moment he thought that he should ask about the conversation he had with Phineas-1, but he decided against it. It was probably a personal matter. Besides, now he had Heinz-1 right where he wanted him. ''Well I think…we…'' Perry-1 started to say, but Heinz-1 cut him off instantly.

''We need to talk, I know. I've…known for a while…and I know that it's not one of those talks where I rant endlessly and you just stare and probably wonder when I'm going to stop my endless ranting. This is going to be a serious talk.'' Heinz-1 said and let out a loud sigh. He really isn't that good at serious talks. ''Okay…how should we start? I don't really know what we have to talk about.''

''I'm sorry if I've to start with a difficult question, but…do you consider yourself evil?'' Perry-1 asked, his voice wavering a little as the sentence left his mouth. At first this question seemed ridiculous and Heinz-1 was prepared to say yes almost instantly. However before he could say it, the conversation he had couple minutes ago with Phineas-1 popped in his mind.

''_If I was evil…I wouldn't have tried to comfort or help him. I would've left him alone and just laughed at his misery…but I didn't. I listened to his worries and offered him help. Evil people don't do that, but I can't say that I'm good either. I wreck chaos…or at least annoyance all over Tri-State Area almost daily. Good guys don't do that.'' _Heinz-1 kept pondering about the subject for a long amount of time.

Perry-1 waited patiently as he watched his nemesis's expression change between conflicting thoughts. He knew that the question was a tough one and he kind of regretted asking it as the first question. However, he also knew that in the long run, this question would help a lot.

''I…I really can't answer that Perry the Platypus.'' Heinz-1 said finally. ''I would love to say yes to your question…I want to say yes to that question...but I can't. I do so much stuff that evil guys just don't do! Yet I also do lot of stuff that good guys don't do! It's like I'm 50% good and 50% evil…okay maybe it's not an exact 50 split. It's probably more like 60 and 40 split, but the point still stands! I…just don't know!'' Heinz-1 yelled out and he eventually sat on the floor and started hugging his knees. ''I wish this adventure never happened. Then I could still be confident that I'm evil. I want to believe that I'm evil!'' Heinz-1 yelled and he started sobbing quietly. He didn't really want to sob, but he couldn't stop his crying after it had begun.

''To be honest…it's hard to say that about anyone. Not that many people can actually be labeled evil. Everyone has something or someone that they treat nicely or care a lot about, even if they're evil. I'm sure…'' Perry-1 would've continued, but Heinz-1 cut him off.

''I know that, but that's not the problem! With me…it's you! You're that someone that I treat nicely and care a lot about! Even during our fights I don't want to hurt you much! You're supposed to be my nemesis, not my best friend…yet, I consider you as both! No evil villain should do that!'' Heinz-1 didn't care that he blurted that out. He was just too confused and conflicted right now. Perry-1 placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but unfortunately that did little to help. Perry-1 wasn't sure of what to say to this. He had expected him to say something like that, but he hadn't prepared an answer to it.

''You don't have to say anything Perry the Platypus. Your silence is enough. It has always been enough. I understand your point though…and as of right now…I'm a good guy. I don't want to leave this dimension like this after all. Once we get home…we can return to the usual…can't we?'' Heinz-1 asked hopefully. Perry-1 was about to nod, but he decided that this question should be answered verbally.

''Yes, yes we can. You're my only nemesis…and my best friend. I wouldn't want it any other way and as people say…don't fix something that's not broken.'' Perry-1 said and offered his hand for Heinz-1. Heinz-1 wasted no time taking it and the two shook hands for a long time.

''One more question Perry the Platypus…you said that I'm your best friend. What about your owners?'' Heinz-1 asked confused. He knew that the bond between Perry-1 and his owners was extremely tight so he couldn't understand how he could be his best friend.

''They're much more than that. They're very important to me…and I couldn't bear to see them get hurt. You've seen how I act when they're threatened, either directly or indirectly.''

''Oh yeah…I remember at least that one time with Make-Up-Your-Mind-Inator. Wow…no wonder you were mad then. You don't have to worry though…your owners are…well to put it bluntly, they're awesome! They're so nice too…I just can't understand it. However I've also noticed that under pressure...Phineas tends to crack.'' Heinz-1 said. He had seen an example of Phineas-1 cracking during their conversation. It was saddening to say the least. Perry-1 didn't comment on this since this was a subject he'd much rather avoid. The two stood in a comfortable silence for couple seconds.

''Well it's about time I go back. I need to finish that translator for your counterpart after all.'' Heinz-1 said and he headed for the door. Before the left, he turned to look at Perry-1 one more time. ''This was a good talk Perry the Platypus. It was shorter than I expected it to be, but I appreciated it. Thank you…Perry.'' Heinz-1 said and before Perry-1 could respond, Heinz-1 was out from the room. Perry-1 just smiled to himself.

''Yes…yes it was Heinz.''

Unbeknownst to Perry-1, his counterpart had been listening to the conversation and he…felt little jealous. He could never imagine having that kind of relationship with Heinz-2. He never had a chance since he didn't battle with him that much and after his cyborgfication…he had lost his free will and thus he couldn't build a proper friendship with him.

''_Things could be different if I and he would've been friends instead of…master and a servant.'' _Perry-2 thought, but he instantly regretted it. If he had been friends with him, then it probably would've been harder to fry the evil out of him and he would probably…miss him now. Besides…no one could be actual friends like Heinz-2. He knew his personality inside out (a fact that truly scared him) and he knew that you shouldn't trust him and whatever you do…don't betray him. Of course there had been a time…when betraying Heinz-2 was something that would never cross his mind.

Perry-2 shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. He didn't want to think of his past life. It was just filled with bad memories and stuff that no man or platypus should experience. Despite his best efforts to shake these thoughts off…they still lingered at the back of his mind. The thoughts of actually being friends with Heinz-2 wouldn't leave his mind.

,,,

''Ahh…that announcement felt so refreshing…and so does this drink.'' Heinz-2 as he took a sip of his soda. He had already sent couple Spears to patrol around although he doubted that it was needed. He knew that the public was already scared because of Hate Händel's song. He was currently alone in the room since Poofenplotz-2 had went to work on whatever suit of armor she planned to give to Isabella-1 and Roger-2 and Baljeet-2 were just wandering around somewhere.

''At times like these…I kind of miss Perry the Platyborg.'' Heinz-2 confessed to no one in particular. ''He would always come instantly I commanded him…and I would never be alone.'' Heinz-2 said to himself, but he knew that it couldn't happen again. He couldn't re-cyborg Perry-2 so making him his slave again would be extremely hard. Well…it wasn't like he needed him. He had much better company now!

''Hey Heinz!'' Heinz-2 jumped a bit when he heard someone say his name. He turned to right to see that Roger-2 was right next to him.

''What is it Roger? Where were you?'' Heinz-2 asked curiously. As far as he was concerned Roger-2 didn't have anything to hide from him.

''I was just checking on the prisoners to make sure that everyone felt at home…then again it's a cell so I doubt anyone actually felt at home. Well everyone was fine…aside from one prisoner who seemed to be little out of it, but I decided to be evil and ignore him.'' Roger-2 said with a small smile. He was proud of his little evil stunt. Heinz-2 thought that ignoring a prisoner wasn't that evil, but he decided to be quiet for Roger-2's sake. Besides someone else entered the room at the same time.

''Oh hello…I'm sorry, what was your name?'' Roger-2 asked sheepishly. The person who entered the room happened to be Baljeet-2 and he wasn't happy that Roger-2 had forgotten his name this quickly.

''How dare you forget my name?! I'm Dr. Baljeet!'' Baljeet-2 yelled angrily, but Roger-2 still looked confused.

''Dr. Who?'' Roger-2 asked causing both Heinz-2 and Baljeet-2 glare at him.

''That was the worst reference/joke I've ever heard.'' Baljeet-2 said with an annoyed groan. He had no idea why Heinz-2 didn't throw that guy off the team…or the balcony.

''Ignoring Roger's bad reference/joke…where were you Baljeet?'' Heinz-2 asked suspiciously. He was still suspicious of him since he was an ex-member of The Resistance and it always took him a while until he started trusting new people. Baljeet-2 glanced around nervously, not sure of what to say.

''I-I was just using the bathroom…yeah, the bathroom...that's right over there where I'm pointing for some reason.'' Baljeet-2 said nervously. Heinz-2 looked at him suspiciously, but he decided to let him slide just this once. After all it was very likely that he actually went to bathroom and considering the fact that they just got here he doubted that he had time to do anything too devastating.

''Okay then…what should we do guys?'' Heinz-2 asked. Roger-2 and Baljeet-2 were quiet for a moment before they both started yelling at the same time.

''Math!''

''Football!''

''Math since you clearly need to get smarter!''

''Football since…it's at least 20% cooler than math!''

This continued for a while and Heinz-2 just groaned at their mostly pointless argument.

''It's so hard to find good help these days, even when you ride them like a bicycle.''

,,,

''So…I'm like that in this dimension.'' Poofenplotz-1 commented after the announcement was over. She could clearly see some similarities, but she could also see that there was something big that made them differ from each other. ''I can't believe she's wearing black! Black is so last season!'' Poofenplotz-1 said annoyed as she took a sip of her coffee.

''If you of this dimension is like that…then how can we be sure that you're trustworthy?'' Monogram-2 asked suspiciously. He didn't want to return back to being Indentured Executive Assistant after all so he couldn't take any risks.

''I've no interest in this dimension. I only came along because Pinky the Chihuahua needed my help. However don't mistake me for a good guy either. As soon as this is over, I'm returning to my beautiful schemes in my dimension!'' Poofenplotz-1 said. Monogram-2 saw that she wasn't lying about this so he decided to trust her. Besides if she really wanted to take over this dimension, she would've already taken action.

''Anyway, I couldn't help but notice that they mentioned The Resistance a lot yet they left you completely unmentioned. Are they somehow more important than you?'' Monogram-1 asked curiously. Monogram-2 let out a small sigh as this was not his favorite subject to talk about.

''Technically…yes. The Resistance is the one most people are familiar with and almost no one actually knows what O.W.A.A. is. In reality, The Resistance is just a sub-section of O.W.A.A….well it only became a part of us about two years ago. Before that it was completely independent. I like to think that The Resistance wouldn't be the same without us…but I know that it goes other way around as well.'' Monogram-2 said and for a moment he looked a bit disappointed. His counterpart noticed this almost instantly.

''What do you mean?'' Monogram-1 asked, but Monogram-2 just shook his head and told him that it wasn't important. It was a subject that he didn't want to talk about after all since it just reminded him of his own uselessness.

Meanwhile Pinky-1 was still thinking of a way to get to Perry-1 without anyone noticing. He didn't have that many gadgets with him so his options were quite limited…then again even with his gadgets leaving would be rather difficult. Actually he did have one idea…but he wasn't sure should he through with it. It wasn't something that a well-trained agent like him would do. Luckily he still had plenty of time to think of a better plan.

''As soon as I finish this coffee I'll go look for Agent P of my dimension. I'm on a tight schedule since Ducky Mo…I mean Manly Action Show of Manliness for Manly Men starts at five o'clock. I don't want to miss that.'' Monogram-1 explained nervously and hoping that no one noticed his slip-up.

Pinky-1 did notice his slip-up, but that wasn't what piqued his interest. _''He's going to go look for Perry soon?! I don't have enough time to think of something new. I…I'll just go with the original plan.'' _Pinky-1 said and sighed. He lifted his upper left foot up and…well you can probably guess by the next sentence what he did.

''Agent Pinky! You should be house trained to not do that indoors. As a secret agent you should know better than to do that! I'm sorry, but I have to put you out for a short while.'' Monogram-1 said little disgusted as he picked Pinky-1 up and started to walk to the front door.

''Carl! Get the mop!'' Monogram-2 yelled.

''Why are you yelling if he's right next to you?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked confused. Monogram-2 looked to the right to see Carl-2 who looked little annoyed, mostly because that yell had hurt his ears a lot.

''Oh…sorry about that.''

After couple more stern words from Monogram-1, Pinky-1 was finally left alone. He was outside the main entrance to the headquarters and Monogram-1 had said that he will return as soon as he finishes his coffee. _''There's no way I'm going to wait for that.'' _Pinky-1 thought and he took out his spy watch. It had an ISpy app that allowed its owner to find other spies/agents that had similar watches. As he expected only one red light appeared on the watch and he knew that Perry was definitely there.

''_Don't worry best friend, I'm coming to help you!''_

….

Me: You know, I'm starting to run out of ideas for these conversation things.

Baljeet-2: And you decided to complain about it to me because…

Me: Because nobody likes you! Not even me and I invented the part of you that I don't like.

Baljeet-2: Ginger likes me! And Isabella will once…

Me: Yeah once she realizes how powerful you are and blah blah blah! Everybody knows already.

Roger-2: Well actually I…

Me: Everybody knows!

…

So…yeah…I suppose this chapter felt little filler-ish and I apologize for that as I don't want to make chapters that feel too filler-ish this late in the story. Then again there was also some important stuff so…I hope it wasn't filler-ish.

Then to people that are interested in Doofenshmirtz-1's and Phineas-1's conversation…you don't have to worry. I will flashback to it in a later chapter as it's quite important. I couldn't reveal the conversation yet because of…plot-related reasons. Also I hope that you liked Perry-1's and Doof-1's conversation as I tried to make the whole thing seem believable and I'm not too sure did I succeed in it…

I don't think I've anything else to say actually…at least I think there's nothing more I've to elaborate. If there is, then please mention it in a review. Speaking of reviews, I'm glad that the guest reviewer stopped spamming since that was really annoying.

Oh wait! I hope everyone had a good Halloween! I can't say much about mine since…we don't celebrate Halloween in Finland. Of course that doesn't stop people from selling Halloween merchandise…or doing other Halloween-related stuff for no apparent reason. Well I don't care much about Halloween anyway to be honest…

Well then….Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	27. It Finally Begins

I've exciting news! And no, the news have nothing to do with the fact that I just recently became a Brony. Some time ago, I was watching a live stream where Dan and Swampy answered questions sent by the fans and they answered two of mine! The most important thing…I asked if we were ever going to see Second Dimension characters again. The answer was…yes. And not one of those yeah, possibly yeses! It was one of those positive, 100% yesses! So I'm very excited about that! Also the other question I asked was that which song is their favorite. For Dan it was Summer Belongs to You and for Swampy it was Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Anyway, that's enough rambling! Enjoy the chapter while I try to calm myself down!

….

''Well Gretchen…is there something you'd like to tell us?'' Adyson-1 asked with a teasing smirk. She had noticed how Gretchen-1 had instantly grabbed on Ferb-1 and Ferb-1 had grabbed her back. Gretchen-1 tried to look normal, but she couldn't help but blush a little.

''I've no idea what you're talking about.'' Gretchen-1 denied, but Adyson-1 kept staring at her with a disbelieving gaze. It didn't help that the other Fireside Girls had similar gazes. Gretchen-1 sighed since she knew that she had to tell them. ''Vanessa told me to be little bolder and try to hang out with Ferb more. That's why I tried to get closer to him.'' Gretchen-1 explained. Fireside Girls smiled at this, glad that their friend's romance was going in the right direction. However Adyson-1 decided to press the subject more.

''Is that really all there is to it? I've a feeling that you're still hiding something…hiding something that's related to Ferb's injury.''Adyson-1 said, her smirk widening a little. Gretchen-1 blushed a little as she thought back to when she tended to Ferb-1's injuries. Technically there was nothing wrong about telling them about that moment, but she knew that if she told them, Adyson-1 would tease her even more and she really didn't want her to do that. So instead of telling her, she decided to turn the tables on her.

''Says the one who can't even admit that she has a crush on someone despite the fact that all other Fireside Girls are very open about their feelings.'' Gretchen-1 said, her own smirk managing to rival Adyson-1's. Adyson-1 turned his head and blushed a little, but she refused to let Gretchen-1 have the last word on this.

''J-Just don't start acting like Chief. So, don't start making your flirting extremely obvious and no matter what…never, ever go to 'Ferbland'.'' Adyson-1 said although in hindsight, she had to admit that the idea of Gretchen-1 going to Ferbland was amusing. Especially since Gretchen-1 was the one who usually snapped Isabella-1 out of Phineasland. If the two happened to fall to their fantasylands at the same time…Adyson-1 laughed a little at the thought. She had to make that happen someday.

''You don't have to worry. I promise that I won't start going into this short-term detachment from one's immediate surroundings, during which person's contact with reality is blurred and partially substituted by a pleasant, visionary fantasy.'' Gretchen-1 said. All the other Fireside Girls looked at her oddly, most of them having no idea what she just said. ''I meant daydreaming.'' Gretchen-1 elaborated and this time Fireside Girls just nodded.

''Why didn't you just say that? Why do you almost always say everything in a complicated manner?'' Adyson-1 asked confused and honestly little annoyed. She couldn't understand why Gretchen-1 couldn't just talk normally. Of course she was supposed to be the smart one of the Fireside Girls, but not all smart people talk like that.

''Well…'' Gretchen-1 said as she started to explain her reason for her usage of large words.

Katie-1, Milly-1 and Holly-1 decided to just watch the two argue about this…somewhat trivial subject. They were used to Adyson-1 starting small arguments with Isabella-1 (which Isabella usually won since Adyson had just started the argument for the sake of starting it) so it was interesting to see her have an argument with Gretchen-1.

''I find it surprising that we're actually given some lines…we probably shouldn't get used to it though.'' Katie-1 said.

''I agree.'' Holly-1 and Milly-1 said at the same time. As you might've guessed, they yelled jinx at each other almost immediately after…which they also yelled at the same time thus causing them to yell jinx again. Again they yelled it at the same time and this same thing happened couple more times until the two grew bored of it.

Meanwhile, Firestorm Girls were having their own discussion. Unlike Fireside Girls, their conversation was far more serious.

''What do you think Adyson meant by her last sentence?'' Katie-2 asked from her troop mates. Unfortunately none of them had any bright ideas about the subject although they all had one same fear about Adyson-2...betrayal.

''I'm just worried that…she followed in Dr. Baljeet's footsteps.'' Milly-2 said, but she forced herself to think of something else. She didn't want to think that one of her close friends would betray them over something like this.

''She couldn't…Adyson might be sarcastic and little pessimistic at times, but there's no way she would betray us.'' Holly-2 said trying to be optimistic, but the tone of her voice told everyone that she wasn't that optimistic about the situation.

''However, you've to admit that Adyson acts strangely at times. Sometimes she's late from emergency meetings and gives some kind of weak excuse for her tardiness. Then there are times when she doesn't walk straight home and instead goes to opposite direction. One of the rules of The Resistance is to have complete trust in all members and that's why I haven't said anything, but thinking back to it…it's very suspicious.'' Katie-2 stated and Milly-2 and Holly-2 hesitantly nodded, both agreeing that she had some good points. All of them tried to think positively, but the worst case scenario kept popping to their heads like a Fanfic idea you want to write, but you don't have time to.

''Anyway, what do you think Gretchen?'' Katie-2 asked once she noticed that the auburn-haired girl was being surprisingly quiet. Gretchen-2 didn't seem to hear her so Katie-2 asked her again, but once again there was no response. ''Gretchen!'' Katie-2 yelled and that finally got Gretchen-2's attention. Gretchen-2 looked little annoyed that her thinking process was interrupted, but she tried not to show it much. ''What do you think Adyson meant by her last sentence?'' Katie-2 asked now that she had Gretchen-2's undivided attention. Surprisingly, Gretchen-2 didn't have to think about her answer for long.

''I don't think it's in her characteristic to do something like betrayal. I think there are only two possible outcomes. One, we will see her after all of this is over and that scenario is the one I think is the most realistic. The second one is that she has her own plan to take down Doofenshmirtz, but this is highly unlikely since she's alone. Try not to think of other alternatives.'' Gretchen-2 said. The three other Firestorm Girls pondered this for a moment. Like always, Gretchen-2 had said something enlightening.

''Yeah…I guess you're right. It's no use thinking of worst case scenarios right now.'' Milly-2 said and Holly-2 nodded in agreement. They were on the brink of battle and being depressed won't help you win.

''I agree however…I've one question for you. What were you thinking so deeply about?'' Katie-2 asked curiously. Gretchen-2 wasn't sure should she answer, but she was sure that the Firestorm Girls would just pester her about it until she told them. So the smartest thing to do was just to tell them immediately so there wouldn't be any useless denying.

''I was…thinking about Ferb.'' Gretchen-2 confessed and the three other Firestorm Girls gasped once they heard this. ''I…noticed that my counterpart grabbed onto Ferb's counterpart and I also noticed that…they both seemed…happy. If I already hadn't grabbed onto you guys…I probably would've grabbed onto Ferb of this dimension.'' Gretchen-2 said and this was followed by another set of gasps. ''I thought that the gasping was reserved for Location Delta Z.'' Gretchen-2 said and obviously this was followed by third set of gasps. ''You know, that's getting really annoying, really fast.''

''Oh goodie, we lost another one to love.'' Milly-2 said and everyone stared at her, shocked that she would say something so mean. ''Adyson is not here so someone has to be the sarcastic and mean one.'' Milly-2 explained and everyone decided to just let her take Adyson-2's role.

''I'm not in love with him! I just thought that he was interesting and…kind of good-looking.'' Gretchen-2 said with a small blush starting to color her cheeks. However the Firestorm Girls weren't all that convinced.

''Isabella also found Phineas interesting at first and look at them now! They were kissing, almost making out, in a room with a dead body in it!'' Milly-2 yelled, but she unfortunately yelled that little too loudly.

''I can hear you Milly.'' Milly-2 turned around to see Isabella-2 glaring at her. Milly-2 shivered a little under her glare since she had given her the 'If looks could kill' glare. ''For your information Phineas is a great kisser.'' Isabella-2 said and turned away from her troop members. The Firestorm Girls were quiet for a moment before resuming their conversation.

''Ignoring Chief's comment about Phineas…just because you find him just interesting and kind of good-looking now, doesn't mean that your feelings won't evolve. Isabella was the last person I expected to fall in love so I find it likely that you will as well.'' Katie-2 said. _''Even though I don't want you to.'' _Her reason for thinking this was obvious. She didn't want her to get hurt although the chances of Ferb-2 getting fired from The Resistance were extremely slim to none.

Gretchen-2 decided to be quiet for a while and ponder about her situation. She had to agree that Katie-2 had a great point, but she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

''I think more about it…that's the only thing I can do for now.''

,,,,

''Ha! I finished my translators before you finished your…thingamajig. I win!'' Heinz-1 yelled triumphantly as he held his translator in the air and looked towards Phineases and Ferbs who were hammering something. The translator looked and functioned exactly like the one he had given to Perry-1…except that he made sure that it wouldn't interfere with Perry-2's robotic parts. He had also made couple spare ones, just in case since his inventions tended to blow up often.

''What did you say Dr. D? I couldn't hear you over the sound of us building our second invention in this room.'' Phineas-1 said as he stopped his hammering for a second. Heinz-1's smile disappeared and he put his hands down in disappointment.

''Second…invention?'' Heinz-2 repeated slowly.

''Yeah, we finished the first one while you were in the other room. Anyway, what were you so happy about?'' Phineas-2 asked curiously. Heinz-1 was quiet for a moment and tried to think of something. He looked around and managed to see something from the corner of this eye.

''I…uhh…found a quarter!'' Heinz-1 yelled, trying very hard to sound enthusiastic about it. ''Look its right there. Though I've to wonder why there's a math equation here…seems kind of weird. Speaking of which, I never actually liked fractions back in school…I thought they were annoying and complex. And don't get me started on the inequality calculations!'' Heinz-1 yelled and everyone in the room was quiet for a moment. While they were used to Heinz-1's outbursts, it was still surprising how often he did them. Heinz-1 eventually decided to break the awkward silence before he could be questioned about his hate for math. ''A-Anyway. What did you guys build?'' Heinz-1 asked and in an instant the awkwardness was gone as Phineas-1 started to answer the question.

''We'll tell you later. We don't want to spoil the surprise.'' Phineas-1 said though Heinz-1 looked little confused.

''What do you mean spoil the surprise? There's no one here besides us.'' Heinz-1 said. Phineas-1 looked around nervously and thought for a second what to say as a response.

''Let's just say that there's something I don't want to get even more broken. We've already broken it enough times.'' Phineas-1 explained, trying very hard not to mention the thing that he didn't want to break since even saying its name would breaking it.

''What, do you mean fourth wall? There's nothing wrong about breaking it. Let me show you how it's done. Hey you, reader right there! Yeah the one who's trying to stifle laughter or just laughing out loud…or looking bored, wondering what in the world is going on. I'm talking to you! I don't really have anything to say since I just wanted to demonstrate breaking the fourth wall! So just continue reading this chapter that ends after 2889 words. Oh right, watch out for that guy behind you! I…I made you look didn't I? I hope I did. I now return to the actual story.'' Heinz-1 said and finally turned his attention back to Phineases and Ferbs. ''And that's how it's done!'' Heinz-1 said proudly, but from the looks of things, Phineases and Ferbs weren't as thrilled about this as he was.

''That was probably the weirdest breaking of fourth wall I've seen/heard. Well, since we're all done with our inventions, we should probably call everyone here.'' Phineas-1 suggested.

''Hopefully before someone breaks the fourth wall again.'' Phineas-2 said, but he immediately noticed that he already broke the fourth wall again. ''Sorry…''

,,,

''My close associates I've some news for you...what are you doing?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked shocked as she entered the room where Roger-2, Heinz-2 and Baljeet-2 were in. Roger-2 was lying on the ground scribbling something on the paper with calculator on his side while Baljeet-2 and Heinz-2 were passing a soccer ball around.

''Well, Baljeet and Roger were arguing whether we should play football or do math. I eventually suggested a compromise…Math Soccer since…it's just stupid to play football indoors. Every time you score a goal, you've to solve an equation. If you fail, your opponent gets two points and your goal is canceled. The score is 6-0…to Baljeet since Roger is not good at math and I just don't like math. Especially fractions since they're annoying and complex! And don't get me started on the inequality calculations!'' Heinz-2 explained while Baljeet-2 smirked gleefully as he watched Roger-2 struggle with the math problem. He knew that Roger-2 wasn't able to solve it. Poofenplotz-2 on the other hand just blinked and sighed.

''People are never going to take us seriously if this keeps up.'' Poofenplotz-2 said with an annoyed groan.

''Okay, whatever. I give up! All this brain pain isn't worth the one goal I would gain. I'm just going to let Baljeet have two more goals and forget that I ever lost 8-0 to a nerd in a soccer match!'' Roger-2 said angrily and he started to stomp on the calculator until it was in million pieces on the floor

''You've to buy me a new calculator.'' Baljeet-2 said flatly. Roger-2 mumbled something inaudible under his breath, but Baljeet-2 was sure that whatever he said…was an insult.

''Can we get to my news now? Unlike your math soccer, what I'm about to say actually has an impact on the plot!'' Poofenplotz-2 yelled and that instantly got everyone's attention. ''Good. While you were busy wasting time, I finished Isabella's battle armor, tested it out and as I expected it worked out perfectly. Do you want me to explain how the armor works?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked, but to her surprise none of her workmates looked excited and Heinz-2 actually looked little bored. ''Your excitement is overwhelming.'' Poofenplotz-2 commented sarcastically.

''But we're not excited at…'' Roger-2 started to say, but he stopped when he saw Poofenplotz-2 holding a sign that says sarcasm in large, black letters. ''Wow, you actually had a sarcasm sign. That was…unexpected.''

''I'm not saying that I'm not interested…which I'm not, but...let's just say that I've done some precautions of my own.'' Heinz-2 said as he stood up from the couch and walked away from the others. All three stared after him with confused expressions.

''What precautions?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked suspiciously. Heinz-2 just chuckled a little at the question.

''Well, let's just say that First Dimension Isabella won't be the only familiar face they'll see once they get here.'' Heinz-2 said and he left the room while he kept chuckling at his idea. _''I've to make sure that everything's ready. I know that The Resistance will attack as soon as they get the chance. However I will be ready…with my own secret weapon.''_

''Well that was suspicious.'' Baljeet-2 commented and then looked around him nervously. ''Well…I'm, umm…off to the kitchen. I'm…umm…hungry. Yeah, hungry.'' Baljeet-2 stuttered nervously as he dashed out from the room. As soon as he was out from the room, he slapped himself. ''Get a grip Baljeet! If you continue acting like that they'll notice that something is up. I can't let them know what I'm doing, I just can't!'' Baljeet-2 said to himself angrily. He knew exactly why he had problems lying. The Resistance's rule number one, have complete trust in all members. Because of that rule, lying was nearly non-existent in The Resistance and as such, no one in The Resistance was a very skilled liar. _''Just keep calm and everything will go well. They won't find out your secret.''_

''It seems that Heinz is not the only one who has skeletons in his closet.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and once she saw that Roger-2 was about to comment she took out another sign. This one had 'Not Literal' written on it.

''Oh, you didn't mean it literally.'' Roger-2 said as soon as he noticed the sign. However, that sign reminded him of a question he had wanted to ask for a while. ''Where do you keep those signs?''

Poofenplotz-2 decided that it was best to just to ignore the whole question. ''I'm tired of this conversation. I'm going to make sure that everything's fine with Isabella. You should just stay put.'' Poofenplotz-2 said as he left the room and left Roger-2 all alone. As soon as she left the room, Roger-2 smiled contently.

''Good, now I don't have to fight over the remote.'' Roger-2 said happily as he put the TV on. The show that was currently on was one of those weird soap operas that have unnecessarily large amount of episodes.

''Even if you loved me as much as I love you, you would still love me less than I love you.''

''But if I loved you as much as I hated you then I would love you twice more than you love me.''

''I don't get this show.'' Roger-2 said and he immediately changed the channel to something more fitting. ''Ahh! This is so much better! Twins travel through time thanks to a time-machine that looks like a tape measure, all because the boy wants to prevent two teenagers from going out! Genius!''

,,,,,

Candace-2 was being more anxious than usual…which is saying a lot since Candace-2 hardly ever gets anxious. She couldn't help, but feel that something was going to go wrong in their mission. She obviously tried to keep that thought out of her head since she wanted this plan to success more than anyone. Along with anxiety, she was also feeling a lot of worry and this was because of the prisoners.

''_Doofenshmirtz has never done something like that before; it just isn't in his character. I'm sure that that Poofenplotz person is the brains behind this operation. That can be problematic since we're used to dealing with Doofenshmirtz's plans. There's no telling what Poofenplotz might do.'' _Candace-2 thought. She had her strategy planned out, but she also had to make sure that she was prepared for unexpected surprises. However, before she could continue her thinking process, she was interrupted by someone unexpected.

''Excuse me, but can I talk to you?'' Candace-2 turned around to see Jeremy-1 in front of her. Candace-2 studied Jeremy-1 for a moment. She could immediately see that this Jeremy was more laidback than the one she was familiar with. It irritated her a little since they were in a serious situation and there was no room for laidback…ness.

''What is it Johnson?'' Candace-2 asked annoyed. She really didn't have time for this. Jeremy-1 was going to comment on the Johnson thing, but he decided against it, since it wasn't all that important.

''I'd like to know…what's my counterpart like?'' Candace-2 was little surprised at this question. Not because it was a shocking question, but because it had nothing to do with the current situation. Instead of answering Candace-2 just scoffed and turned away from Jeremy-1.

''That question is irrelevant as of now. You'll see what he's like once we rescue him and others.'' Candace-2 said. Jeremy-1 wasn't expecting to get such a harsh answer, but he didn't want to let the subject go. If Candace-2 was anything like her counterpart, he knew that she had something going on with Jeremy-2.

''What do you think of him?'' Jeremy-1 asked, but Candace-2's annoyed face didn't disappear. She didn't have time for this conversation. However she still wanted to give him her final answer.

''Unlike you two, I don't have a romantic relationship with him and I never will. I don't have time for mushy relationships nor do I have time for this conversation!'' Candace-2 yelled angrily and she walked away from him with a huff. Jeremy-1 stared after her, shocked that she would say something like that. He was about to go after her, but a voice interrupted him.

''Everyone! We're ready to present our inventions.'' Phineas-1 yelled in a very happy tone. The talk with Heinz-1 and getting a chance to build something had really cheered him up.

''Good, a chance to talk about something relevant.'' Candace-2 said as she walked to the room with others quickly behind her. When they got there, they were greeted with a sight of a somewhat large yellow and red mechanical bird. On the table near it were multiple weird-looking watches, all of them slightly bigger than an average wristwatch. Next to them, stood Phineases, Ferbs and Heinz-1.

''Ladies and Gentlemen. Here next to us is the vehicle that will help us infiltrate Doofenshmirtz-'s headquarters. It's called….Ferbnix.'' Phineas-1 said proudly as everyone looked at the mechanical bird. On closer inspection, it did resemble the legendary phoenix bird.

''Shouldn't the name be Phineanix instead?'' Heinz-1 suggested with a small chuckle, but no one else laughed with him. ''What? No time for clever wordplay?''

''I don't really like naming things after myself. Anyway, Ferbnix is equipped with anything you might want from a diversion. Loud alarms to get attention, disco lights to get attention, snack bar in case you get hungry and best of all…this.'' Phineas-1 said and pressed the button on the remote in his hand. As soon as he pressed the button, Ferbnix exploded and caused smoke to cover the room.

''Why did you destroy it?'' Isabella-2 asked, sounding clearly annoyed. However, once the smoke cleared away, she could see that Ferbnix was perfectly intact although it looked just a little bit smaller. ''What happened?

''It's a safety system we put up. If Ferbnix suffers great damage then it isn't destroyed, it simply loses one of its outer layers and continues anew. We installed so many outer layers that there's no way it will be really destroyed.'' Phineas-2 explained with a large smile on his face. He was really proud of their first project together.

''It's not a traditional phoenix, but it's just as good.'' Ferb-2 commented.

''Technology just isn't ready for an actual phoenix effect.'' Ferb-1 added and the two of them nodded to each other. Candace-2 looked at the vehicle and studied it closely. It wasn't what she expected, but she trusted that it was fitting for their needs.

''Very well then. I look forward to seeing it in action.'' Candace-2 said and she then turned her attention to the devices on the table. ''So…what are those watches?''

''These are not just watches. They're Watchporters. By pressing this red button on the side and telling the watch where you want to go, you automatically transport to that location! Only downside is that you've to be precise. I'll demonstrate for you.'' Phineas-1 said as he took one of the watches to his hand. He pressed the red button on the side and continued talking. ''Next to Candace Gertrude Flynn of this dimension.'' Phineas-1 said and in an instant he disappeared and re-appeared next to Candace-2. Candace-2 was both impressed and little annoyed at this.

''While I like the idea of a transporter, why does it have to be so precise?'' Candace-2 said, little annoyed that Phineas-2 had revealed her unusual middle name.

''Candace Flynn's middle name is Gertrude?! I'm so blogging about this!'' Irving-2 yelled, barely able to contain his excitement.

''Well, when we were designing the Watchporters, we had two options. First one was somewhat slow and precise transporter while the other was fast with a chance of accidentally teleporting inside of a wall…transporter. Since teleporting to a wall is not…exactly comfortable, we went with the slower one. With that there will be fewer accidents.'' Phineas-1 explained. Even when it came to small inventions, Phineas-1 knew that safety came first. He always tried to make his inventions both fun and safe to use.

''I see your point. It's a minor setback, but we're The Resistance. I'm sure we can handle it.'' Candace-2 said as she gave a small smile to Phineas-1 which he gladly returned. Candace-2 then turned her attention to the other inventor in the room. ''So, did you finish your translators Heinz?''

''Yes, yes I did. I actually prepared a small musical number about them and I think it's pretty good. Here goes…'' Heinz-1 said as he prepared to start singing, but he was cut short by Candace-2's harsh glare. It pretty much told him that they didn't have time for a musical number. ''Maybe next time. Anyway, here they are.'' Heinz-1 said as he grabbed the translators from the table. He had made five of them, just in case. Candace-2 looked at them and frowned a little.

''You only made five of those little things in a time that my brothers and their counterparts build Ferbnix and Watchports for everyone…including the ones that were kidnapped.'' Candace-2 asked in disbelief. Heinz-1 seemed slightly offended by this.

''Hey! For your information, making these require steady and careful hands. You can't make them in haste since you might make fatal programming errors. Like I did that one time…'' Heinz-1 said as he started to ripple.

_It was a sunny day in Danville. Birds were chirping, sun was shining and…._

''We don't have time for a detailed flashback! Or a normal flashback for that matter!'' Candace-2 yelled as she took the translators from Heinz-1. Heinz-1 crossed his arms in annoyance, but didn't say anything back since he knew that Candace-2 would just yell at him again. ''Here's one for our Perry and one for Pinky, but why did you make five? I really doubt we'll encounter another animal agent anytime soon.'' Candace-2 asked, but Heinz-1 just shrugged. He had made more because he had been bored. ''Well, before I give these…I think it's time to reveal my battle strategy.'' Candace-2 said and this immediately got everyone's attention.

''We're listening sir.'' Isabella-2 said on everyone's behalf. Candace-2 nodded at her and then started talking again.

''First and foremost…Irvings.'' Candace-2 said as she turned her attention to Irvings. Both Irvings were surprised since they hadn't expected to be addressed at all. ''You two will pilot Ferbnix…and be the only ones on it.'' Candace-2 ordered and for couple seconds there was complete silence. Silence was broken once everyone had completely realized what Candace-2 had said.

''What?!''

…

Me: I can't believe that Carly Rose Sonenclar lost against Tate Stevens in X-Factor! Carly was way better than Tate!

Jeremy-1: Umm…I'm quite sure that most readers have no idea what you're talking about.

Me: Oh…I'm still upset about it. It makes no sense! People should've voted for the most talented one...not the one who needed it the most!

Jeremy-1: You're still not making sense. There are probably many viewers that have no idea what X-Factor is.

Me: Yeah…you're right. Sorry about that. Just ignore the thing above if you don't know what X-Factor is. Well, of course you could go to Youtube to search, but you don't have to….even though I recommend listening to Carly's singing. It's beautiful!

Jeremy-1: Wow…advertising in a Fanfic. Never thought I would see that.

….

Yeah…I'm little disappointed with this chapter to be honest. Not only is it little shorter than usual (I planned it to be longer, but I didn't want to drag it too much…) and I felt that I overdid the humor in this one. If you laughed then that's great, but I can understand if some of you were annoyed by the constant jokes…that probably weren't even that funny.

Just for the record…I haven't forgotten about Pinky-1. He will be in the next chapter…I promise. He was meant to be in this chapter, but the scene with him would've taken too long and I didn't want to rush it. I rather go slowly and add little filler than rush through things faster than I should. I hope you share the same opinion. Plus, I wanted to get this done since it's my last day of Winter Vacation…and I didn't write as much as I should've during it.

Also…I might've left some reviews unanswered. The only reason is that…I kind of forgot which reviews I had answered and which I hadn't and most of them were kind of short so…yeah. So, sorry to those whose reviews I didn't answer to. Just remember that I really appreciate them!

Yeah…that's probably all. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!

One more thing though…I hope everyone had fun during their holidays and that everyone had a Merry Christmas and good New Year's Eve! Let's enjoy 2013 shall we?!


	28. Everyone's Ready

You can guess from this intro when I started writing this chapter. It's kind of pathetic really…Also I've 300 reviews now…I won't celebrate it since it took me too long with this chapter.

Well, season 4 seems to be off with a great start so I'm glad about that. Although it will take a while for it to start here in Finland…since we haven't even gotten Meapless in Seattle…although we've gotten episodes such as Blackout and Road to Danville. I've no idea why they dub the episodes out of order like that. Well, now that I'm done with that…blah blah blah disclaimer and blah blah blah enjoy! …Have I done that joke already?

….

''And that's why I think that puns should actually be called Pows since they're Plays-On-Words. Makes much more sense, don't you think so Buford?'' Baljeet-1 said at the end of his long speech. He had gotten used to the cell already and while it wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, it wasn't all that bad once you got used to it. Buford however, was just bored.

''I think…I'm going to Pow your face...but I don't want to waste my energy. I'm saving my energy for your stupid counterpart! Nobody knocks out a Van Stomm during a battle and gets away with it. We even have a song about it.'' Buford said as he pulled a hat out of nowhere and prepared to sing.

_Well…_

''Please don't sing. This situation is bad enough as it is.'' Baljeet-1 said with a small frown. Buford-1 frowned as well, but he hadn't even felt like singing so he didn't mind that much that Baljeet-1 interrupted him. ''And could you refrain from mentioning my counterpart? He isn't someone I like talking about.'' Baljeeet-1 said. He was…honestly afraid of his counterpart because it made him think that he could possibly be that cruel somehow. He wasn't cruel of course, but the mere idea that he was, under certain circumstances, capable of being like his counterpart, was terrifying.

''Normally, I would talk about him just to annoy you, but even I'm not that mean. Your counterpart is really just a big jerk…and believe me, I know big jerks.'' Buford-1 as he leaned back on his 'bed'.

''He's more of a huge traitor than a big jerk.'' Someone said, but that someone was neither Buford-1 nor Baljeet-1. Baljeet-1 looked at the only other person in the cell and was surprised to see Ginger-1 with her eyes open. She looked slightly dazed, but she seemed to be fine otherwise.

''Ginger!'' Baljeet-1 yelled out happily as he walked to the girl. As soon as he reached her, he gave her a hug. Ginger-1 was visibly shocked by this sudden action, but she didn't mind it in the least and she started to hug Baljeet-1 back. Buford-1 just looked away from them.

''Oh great. Now I'm stuck with a soon-to-be couple.'' Buford-1 said in a slightly annoyed tone. Baljeet-1 and Ginger-1 didn't seem to hear him or if they did, they didn't care. The pair eventually broke the hug because the two were starting to get little embarrassed.

''So…h-have you been awake for a long time?'' Baljeet-1 asked little nervously. Knowing that the girl had a crush on him really made the conversation more awkward for him.

''Not for long. I woke up during your speech about puns.'' Ginger-1 answered with slight blush caused by the hug coloring her cheeks.

''That's weird since I almost feel asleep during his speech about puns.'' Buford-1 said causing Ginger-1 to glare at him, but that hardly fazed Buford-1. ''Just stating a fact. It was more boring than interesting which is insane since puns should always be interesting.'' Buford-1 continued, which naturally caused Ginger-1 to give him an even harsher glare. She however quickly stopped glaring at him since she had something important to say to Baljeet-1.

''Baljeet…I need to tell you something.'' Ginger-1 said, suddenly sounding very serious. Baljeet-1 gulped a little, feeling worried after seeing her serious expression.

''What is it?'' Baljeet-1 asked, although he had a sneaking suspicion of what she was going to say. He hoped that he was wrong though. He didn't want her to say what he thought she was going to say.

''Things are looking pretty grim now and there's no telling what's happening with Phineas and others. So I thought that I should say this while I still can.'' Ginger-1 said and that was all Baljeet-1 needed to hear in order to be confirmed of his suspicions. He now knew exactly what Ginger-1 was going to say and…that worried him. He didn't want to have this conversation, not yet at least. Because he didn't have a proper answer for her.

''I…I…'' Ginger-1 suddenly started stuttering and she lost all the courage to say what she wanted to say. The fact that Baljeet-1 looked slightly uncomfortable didn't help her situation. On the inside though, Baljeet-1 was content. He hoped that Ginger-1 would lose the courage to say what she was going to say and that they could postpone this conversation until the time was right.

''Ginger…'' Baljeet-1 started, about to tell her that whatever she wanted to say could wait. Unfortunately for him, Buford-1 cut in.

''Just spit out that you like him already! It's pretty obvious.'' Buford-1 said slightly annoyed. Baljeet-1 glared at him for ruining perfectly good moment while Ginger-1 looked…shocked to say the least.

''H-How did you know? I-I mean, that I don't….'' Ginger-1 started to sputter endlessly. She had been caught completely off-guard by Buford-1's sentence since she thought that she hid her feelings…well at least decently. _''Okay, calm down Ginger. You can handle this. Chief never got this flustered over Phineas so I shouldn't get so flustered about this.''_

''Umm…about what Buford said. It's…'' Baljeet-1 was trying to fix the situation, but unfortunately for him, the situation was already unfixable.

''It's the truth. I like you…as more than a friend. I guess you could even say that I…love you.'' Ginger-1 said suddenly, a blush starting to color her cheeks again. This was the exact situation Baljeet-1 was afraid of. He didn't have an answer for her or perhaps it would be more fitting to say that he didn't have an answer that would satisfy both parties. Since he still wasn't sure of his own feelings for the girl.

Buford-1 on the other hand, turned away from the scene. _''What I wouldn't give for a TV.''  
><em>

_,,,_

The group's what echoed in the room as everyone looked at Candace-2 with widened eyes. They couldn't believe that Candace-2 would give the control of Ferbnix to Irvings of all people. Meanwhile, Irving-2 was still freaking out about the fact Candace-2 had talked to him while Irving-1 was freaking out about the fact that he got to try out a brand new invention all by himself.

''Sir, shouldn't we give Ferbnix to someone more…normal?'' Isabella-2 said as she glanced at the Irvings. ''I don't think they're suitable for this job…or any other job for that matter.'' Isabella-2 continued. She didn't want to sound too mean, but she knew that Irvings didn't have any battle experience.

''And that's why I gave them this job. They can't do much in battle so that's why we use them and Ferbnix as a decoy. We'll lure Doofenshmirtz and his allies into thinking that we're attacking head on with Ferbnix, but in reality we'll attack his headquarters from below.'' Candace-2 explained. Normally she preferred direct approach and wasn't one for using decoys, but she couldn't take any risks with prisoners involved.

''But sir, we can't aggress from below. The subterranean tunnels are too venturesome now that Doofenshmirtz is cognizing of their existence.'' Gretchen-2 said. Once again, what she said flew over some peoples' heads, but Candace-2 understood what she said.

''I know that the underground tunnels are risky since Doofenshmirtz knows about them, but we don't have any other options.'' Candace-2 said. Perry-2 however had an idea for another place where they could attack. He wasn't sure would it work, but it could be worth the shot.

''I've an idea.'' Perry-2 said. He had previously taken the translator and it was very odd to hear himself talk. Like with Perry-1, he had slight Australian accent, but it wasn't that recognizable since his voice also sounded very robotic.

''What is it Perry?'' Phineas-2 asked. To be honest, he had a slight hunch of what Perry-2 was going to suggest. The same thought had occurred to him too.

''When me and Phineas left from the building where we found Doofenshmirtz and his allies, I flew around the area for a while. I couldn't see Doofenshmirtz around so I decided to give up searching. However, I figured something out from not seeing them. They couldn't have gotten away that fast…on the ground at least. There are bunch of underground tunnels in Danville and it's possible that they used one of them to escape from the building. Me and Phineas just didn't find one back then'' Perry-2 explained and after he said all that, he sighed deeply. Not only was he disappointed that they hadn't found their escape route back then, but suddenly talking that much was kind of straining and he hoped that he didn't have to talk that much in the future.

''If that's true, then I'm okay with it. We check it out after I hand out the rest of the orders.'' Candace-2 said as Perry-2 nodded. ''Okay, once we reach Doofenshmirtz's headquarters, hopefully by the tunnels that Perry mentioned, we will separate into three teams. First team will work as a second distraction while the second team goes to the cells and secures the prisoners while the third team goes straight to Doofenshmirtz. The idea is that the first team manages to fend off any guards for long enough so that the second team gets the prisoners out without a notice. The second team can then go help the third team in case they need help taking down Spears or other enemies. Is all of this understood?'' Candace-2 asked. The basic idea of the plan was quite simple so no one had any questions about it.

''Good. I will lead the third team and…'' Candace-2 made a brief pause. She knew that it was risky move, but she also knew that she would be perfect for this job. ''First team will be led by my counterpart.'' Needless to say, as soon as Candace-2 finished this sentence, there were lots of shocked faces around…again.

''M-Me?! I get to be in charge! Awesome! Okay, first I want someone to bring me some lemonade pronto! Since last time I drank lemonade, I was too depressed to enjoy it. Then maybe a foot massage and a new outfit that matches my eyes. I've been wearing this one too much, almost the entire summer actually. And maybe also…'' Candace-1 continued to ramble about her wants as Candace-2 sighed. She still couldn't believe that her counterpart was so different from her.

''Sheesh, how long is this girl going to talk? No one should ramble on for long since it ends up not making any sense. I know from experience. Like that one time when I was talking about pity and then ended up talking about gobbledygook. Granted I was able to get back on topic fairly quickly, but if I hadn't, I would've started talking about something like super-dimensional soccer or about my fear of vending machines taking over the world. Speaking of which, I-Auch!'' Heinz-1 was forced to stop his rambling when Perry-1 punched him in the face. ''Well that's one way to make a guy shut up. You could just tap my shoulder next time.'' Heinz-1 complained while Perry-1 just gave him a sheepish grin.

''Candace, focus! This is a serious.'' Candace-2 said, trying to remain calm. Candace-1 shut up for a while.

''I still want a lemonade.'' Candace-1 stated, causing Candace-2 to glare at her. ''What? It has been a while since I drank anything and I'm thirsty.'' Candace-2 just sighed again. She had doubts about giving Candace-1 this job, but she knew that Candace-1 would be perfect for being the distraction since she was so…attention-grabbing.

''Anyway, the second team will be led by…Isabella.'' Candace-2 said and no one had any complaints about this, since they knew that Isabella-2 had the most experience about situations like this.

''Thank you sir.'' Isabella-2 said and let out a sigh of relief. To be honest she had feared that Stacy-2 was going to lead this group since she was so close to Candace-2 and because she was a good fighter, but luckily for her, that wasn't the case.

''We divide into these teams once we get to Doofenshmirtz's place. Are there any questions?'' Candace-2 asked. Two hands shot up, the other one being Stacy-1's and the other one being Stacy-2's. ''Any questions that don't involve going to bathroom?'' At this question, both Stacies put their hands down and Candace-2 sighed for the umpteenth time.

''We'll leave in five minutes. Make all the necessary preparations before that.''

,,,

''Nougat!'' Monogram-2 said as both him and his counterpart started laughing at the joke while Poofenplotz-1 just stayed quiet. She didn't get the punch line…actually she didn't get the joke at all.

''This has been very entertaining, but I'm afraid we have to go find Agent P. We've wasted too much time here.'' Monogram-1 said as he stood up from his chair and prepared to leave. Monogram-2 gave him a strange look.

''You've only been here for about half an hour.'' Monogram-2 said while pointing at the clock that showed that they've really been here for only 30 minutes.

''Well it has felt like months.'' Monogram-1 said as he left the room, leaving Monogram-2 and Poofenplotz-1 alone. Monogram-2 was about to say something, but before he could open his mouth, Poofenplotz-1 stood up and headed for the door.

''I would say I had fun…but then I would be lying. This was the longest half an hour of my life.'' Poofenplotz-1 said and she left as well. She quickly caught up with Monogram-1, who was looking around intensely while walking to the exit.

''So this is the O.W.C.A. of this dimension…'' Monogram-1 muttered under his breath. He couldn't help but notice that a lot of the agents were missing. There were some around, but even then the difference in agents between O.W.C.A. and O.W.A.A. was quite large. His counterpart had told him that a lot of agents went missing during the first year of Doofenshmirtz-2's reign so Monogram-1 figured that that was the reason for the small amount of agents around. Even then, he felt worried about the state of the O.W.A.A. The agents that he saw all looked either worried or scared. It was clear that Doofenshmirtz-2's re-take over had affected them a lot and that not even one of them wanted to fight him again. Monogram-1 was about to reach the exit of the building and go out when he saw that a small hedgehog was standing in front of him.

''Agent HHH?'' Monogram-1 asked surprised as he kneeled down to the agent's level. Agent HHH looked sad and he spoke in slow and quiet grunts. There was a band-aid on his leg which implied he was hurt. Unfortunately Monogram-1 had no idea what Agent HHH was talking about although he was sure that Agent HHH was mistaking him for his counterpart. ''I…I can't help you.'' Monogram-1 said and he slightly pushed the small animal away. Agent HHH looked even sadder because of this action, but it seemed to be something he was used to. With another quiet grunt, Agent HHH walked away limping. Monogram-1 wiped his eyes, preventing any tears from falling.

''Wow, that agent was kind of young. Are all agents introduced to the agency at young age?'' Monogram-1 looked up to see Poofenplotz-1 who looked little confused. Monogram-1 stood up from his kneeling position, but he didn't face Poofenplotz-1.

''Not all of them. Animals whose parent or parents are agents are automatically made into agents since it's way too difficult to keep O.W.C.A. away from them. That was Harry the Hedgehog, son of Herman the Hedgehog and Hermione the Hedgehog. As per obvious, he was made into an agent. It's the only possible solution to keep O.W.C.A. a proper secret. Well...aside from firing all the agents that get an offspring, but that would mean that we would eventually lose more than a handful of our agents.'' Monogram-1 said, but Poofenplotz-1 still looked little confused.

''How about using human agents?'' At that question Monogram-1 froze completely and he stayed quiet for several seconds. Poofenplotz-1 was about to say something again when Monogram-1 suddenly turned around to face her, but his eyes were full of anger.

''NEVER! We'll never use human agents! Not after what happened that one time!'' Monogram-1 yelled, shocking Poofenplotz-1 completely. Before Poofenplotz-1 could react to this, Monogram-1 opened the door to outside and it closed with a large slam. Poofenplotz-1 stood there for couple seconds before getting over her shock.

''Seems to be a touchy subject. I should probably stay away from him for now. Speaking of things staying away, where's Pinky the Chihuahua?''

,,,

Pinky-1 had followed his ISpy app and managed to reach the HQ of The Resistance. Like others before him, he was horrified by the destruction that had occurred there. He edged closer to the edge of the hole where the house used to be and saw a large drop down. There were some footholds he could use to get down, but it wasn't going to be easy. Strangely, he couldn't see anyone down there and he also couldn't hear almost any talking. There were some faint noises coming from the hole however, but he couldn't recognize them.

''_Have they left already?'' _Pinky-1 thought to himself, slightly worried. He needed to talk with Perry-1 really soon and them leaving would put a large dent to that plan. So without wasting any more time he started jumping down the hole.

''_Jumping down the hole!''_

''_Jumping down the hole!''_

''_Can't think of lyrics so he's..._

''_Jumping down the hole!''_

After a while of being accompanied by the weird background music, Pinky-1 reached the bottom of the hole. As soon as he did, he noticed that absolutely no one seemed to be around. The Headquarter itself was oddly empty, with little to no stuff around and the only thing that stood out was the computer.

''_They have left already? No, they couldn't have left yet! I need to tell Per…'' _Pinky-1's train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard talking…it sounded like there were two people talking, but both voices sounded identical. It didn't help that he couldn't recognize the voices. Using his acute hearing, he followed the sound of talking to the room where Phineases and Ferbs build the Ferbnix, only to find Irvings talking to each other.

''What do you mean your phone is out of battery?'' Irvng-2 asked, sounding very annoyed.

''I mean what most people mean when they say their phones are out of battery. It means that there's no battery in my phone, hence I can't use it, hence I can't call Phineas, hence, uh…no more hencing. Anyway, why don't you take your phone and call Phineas?'' Irving-1 asked, also sounding annoyed. The Resistance had left the headquarters couple minutes ago and thanks to the Watchporters, they were already far away. Unfortunately, no one had remembered to tell Irvings how to operate the Ferbnix or even how to start it, so the two were unable to do anything unless they managed to get instructions somehow.

''I would, if I had one. During Doofenshmirtz's reign, it was pretty much impossible to get a cell phone, unless you knew a guy…and I didn't since Guy never accepted my friend requests.''' Irving-2 explained and both him and his counterpart frowned. They knew they needed to leave as soon as possible in order for their attack to succeed, but at this rate, the entire plan could fail.

Pinky-1 didn't recognize the boys, but he could sense that they were not enemies. They didn't look that dependable, but Pinky-1 knew that he would need their help to understand what's going on. So he let out couple loud barks to catch Irvings' attention. It worked and the two boys turned their attention to the small dog.

''Hey, isn't that Pinky, Isabella's dog?'' Irving-1 asked and Pinky-1 nodded to confirm his suspicions. However, Irving-2 looked little confused.

''Umm…who's Isabella again?'' Irving-2 asked, causing Irving-2 send him a strange look. ''In my defense, everyone's a nobody next to amazing Candace Flynn.''

''Isabella is the girl who got kidnapped by the two spears way back in chapter 13. She's the one Phineas has feelings for…although I've to admit that I think she's cute as well.'' Irving-1 said, a small blush coloring his cheeks now. ''Not that I would tell her or anything. That would be the least likely thing for me to do.'' Irving-1 said and this got Irving-2 thinking about something.

''Wait, if you think that Isabella of your dimension is cute, does that mean that I think that the Isabella of this dimension is cute?'' Irving-2 asked and both of them were quiet for a moment.

''I suggest that we don't talk about this parallel dimension stuff. Because if we talk about it, then we're gonna be here all day, drawing diagrams with straws.'' Irving-1 suggested and Irving-2 nodded in agreement.

Pinky-1 however hadn't listened to what Irvings had been saying. All he had heard was that Isabella had gotten kidnapped. _''They've kidnapped my owner! This just got personal!'' _Pinky-1 thought and he barked louder this time, hoping that Irvings would understand that he needed to get to Isabella-1 right now.

''Why is that stupid dog barking again? It's getting annoying.'' Irving-2 said.

''He might be smarter than he looks. I mean, he has a fedora.'' Irving-1 said, remembering that Perry-1 had a fedora as well.

''Yes, because wearing a fedora automatically means that you're a genius.'' Irving-2 said sarcastically, unaware of the fact that Pinky-1 was glaring at him. ''Just leave it alone. We need to focus on getting Ferbnix to work.'' Irving-2 said as he turned away from Pinky-1.

Pinky-1 would've attacked Irving-2 and forced him to listen to him, if it wasn't for the last thing Irving-2 had said. _''Ferbnix?'' _Pinky-1 then looked at the large mechanical bird behind Irvings. He had noticed it when he had entered the room, but he hadn't paid much attention to it until now. _''So, that's our vehicle…and all I need to do is to start it.'' Pinky-1 _thought and smirked a little. He ran up the ramp to get inside Ferbnix.

''Hey! Don't go inside! You might break something!'' Irving-2 yelled and ran after Pinky-1, with Irving-1 following closely behind.

Pinky-1 looked around the cockpit for something that could be the start button. There were many different buttons and handles there, but one in particular stood out for Pinky-1. It was a large and red button that was right next to the steering wheel. He pressed it, but as soon as he did, Irving-2 caught him.

''Got you. I should teach you not to…'' Irving-2 cut his sentence short when the Ferbnix started shaking. Irving-2 frantically looked around to see what caused the shaking. ''What button did you press?'' Irving-2 asked angrily and Pinky-2 pointed at the button he had pressed in the previous paragraph. ''Not that! That's…'' Irving-2 didn't get to finish his sentence since he lost his balance when the Ferbnix took off and crashed through the ceiling. Pinky-1 had been right and the red button he had pressed was the take-off button.

''Ugh, what happened?'' Irving-1 asked as he entered Ferbnix's cockpit. He saw that Irving-2 was starting to get up and Pinky-1 was sitting on the pilot's seat.

''Weird…I was so sure that the red button was the ejection button. Aren't they usually red and large? Or am I mistaking them with self-destruct buttons?'' Irving-2 asked and Irving-1 just shrugged his shoulders. Phineas's and Ferb's inventions almost never had self-destruct buttons so he wouldn't know. ''Anyway…'' Irving-2 started and turned towards Pinky-1. ''Sorry about before. You seem to understand what's going on and I trust you.'' Irving-2 said and Pinky-1 only nodded, accepting his apology.

''Okay Pinky. We're supposed to be the decoy so we let you control the Ferbnix while we handle the decoying.'' Irving-1 said and Pinky-1 just nodded.

To be honest Pinky-1 wasn't sure how to operate Ferbnix. The only vehicle he had ever used before was his scooter and this was extremely different from his scooter. He however didn't have time to learn how to properly control Ferbnix since he was in a hurry. Not only did he have to warn Perry, he also had to save his dear owner!

,,,

Roger-2 was extremely bored as he sat in front of the TV. Everyone else seemed to be busy, working with something that they didn't want others to know about. Roger-2 didn't really mind that, but he did wish he had someone to talk to.

''Well, mind as well start channel surfing.'' Roger-2 said and he started to zap through different channels to alleviate his boredom.

''_I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them…''_

''Nostalgic, but no.'' _ZAP_

''_Tsuyoku nareta ze! Hitori ja dekinakatta, bokutachi ga…''_

''Too Japanese.'' _ZAP_

''_I'm bad and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I would rather be than me.''_

''Don't feel like watching a movie, even if it's amazing.'' _ZAP_

''_I came here to win.''_

''Said every Reality Show contestant ever. Like someone would come to Reality Show to lose.''_ ZAP_

''_There's 104 days of summer vacation, before school comes along just to end it. So an annual…''_

''I don't even know what that is.'' _ZAP_

''What are you doing Roger?'' Roger-2 jumped a little when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see Heinz-2 there. He was holding a book and he had a small smile on his face.

''I'm channel surfing, but there's nothing on that I want to watch.'' Roger-2 said and then shut off the TV. ''Anyway, what's with the book?'' Roger-2 then turned his attention to the book in Heinz-2's hands and Heinz-2 smiled wider at the mention of it.

''This is a gift for you. It's a book that is written by the greatest evil mastermind with an eye patch of this decade.'' Heinz-2 said proudly and he gave the book to Roger-2 and Roger-2 started looking at it.

''Idiot's Guide to Being Evil. Two-hundred and One Tips to Being a Better Villain. Written by…Sheldon 'Gemini' Director?'' Roger-2 asked confused and Heinz-2 just nodded, beckoning him to continue. ''He doesn't sound like an evil mastermind.''

''But he is. It says so in his Macecrook profile and people never lie in their internet profiles! Anyway, this book has two-hundred and one tips that help you avoid mistakes that rookie villains do, like bragging when they could defeat the hero or putting self-destruct buttons everywhere. There's actually another version of the book, though that version is called Expert's Guide to Being Evil.'' Heinz-2 explained and Roger-2 nodded while skimming through the book.

''Interesting. What's the difference?''

''The Expert version has one hundred and half tips. The reason being that the second half of the tips in this version are just differently worded and are in fact identical to the tips in the first half. It's just that idiot villains don't notice that and that's why this is a perfect for them.'' Heinz-2 explained and Roger-2 nodded again, feeling that there was an insult somewhere in that sentence, but he didn't mind. His brother got him a gift and that's all that matters.

''Thank you brother. I'll become a better villain in no time.'' Roger-2 said and he placed his hand on Heinz-2's shoulder for reassurance. ''Anyway, since The Resistance is probably arriving pretty soon, do you want to share your secret plans with me?'' Roger-2 asked. While he didn't mind that his brother was working on something secretive, he would still like to know the details. Heinz-2 pondered about this for a moment. His plans would be out pretty soon anyway and he was sure that Roger-2 wasn't going to betray him or tell anyone about his plans beforehand.

''Well I suppose I could since there's no one around. Have you heard of O.W.A.A.?'' Heinz-2 asked and Roger-2 only shook his head. ''I'm not surprised. Only villains and the ones in O.W.A.A. know about it. Anyway, O.W.A.A. is an Organization With an Abysmal Acronym, at least, that's what I think it's short for. O.W.A.A. assigns animal agents to fight against villains and almost all the agents have owners and their own nemesis. Obviously Perry the Platypus was my nemesis until I made him my general. During my reign, a lot of these animal agents tried to take me down, but in vain and now they have all 'disappeared'. '' Heinz-2 explained and Roger-2 kept nodding, but something was bothering him.

''What does this have to do with your plans?''

''Well, O.W.A.A. thinks that the disappeared agents are dead or in hiding, but what they don't know is that I…

''Heinz and his brother! Get to the terrace, now!'' Heinz-2 was cut his sentence short when he and Roger-2 heard Poofenplotz-2 yell from the terrace. Heinz-2 frowned a little before turning towards the terrace.

''I'll tell you later then. Let's go see what the old hag wants to say.'' Heinz-2 said and he and Roger-2 walked to the terrace where Poofenplotz-2, Baljeet-2 and Vanessa-2 were already waiting.

''What are you doing here shorty?'' Heinz-2 asked, referring to Baljeet-2 who was clearly infuriated at being called that.

''For your information, I'm part of the team now…idiot.'' Baljeet-2 said under his breath, but it was still loud enough for Heinz-2 to hear it.

''Hey, you should really respect your elders.''

''My respect is gained by actions and work, not by a pair of digits.''

''Shut up!'' Poofenplotz-2 yelled and the arguing duo instantly got quiet. ''I get it that you dislike each other, it's not difficult, but could you look to the horizon.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and then pointed to the direction that they were supposed to look at. From that direction, Ferbnix was approaching.

''I think that's The Resistance.'' Roger-2 pointed out.

''What would we do without you?'' Baljeet-2 commented sarcastically. ''On a more serious note, I can't believe they're doing this. They really can't devise a great plan without me.'' Baljeet-2 said with a smirk.

''It's odd for sure, let's send Spears towards them anyway.'' Poofenplotz-2 and she went inside to get some Spears to attack.

''This kind of attack is truly pathetic. I expected more from The Resistance.'' Vanessa-2 said as she went inside.

''_What is truly pathetic is that everyone seems to believe this is their real attack. It's an obvious distraction, but I'll play along for now. Eventually, I'm the only one that will win.''_

…

Yeah…I know…I know. Half a year without update. I wish I could blame something else, but my laziness…I mean, I can, but me being lazy was easily the biggest reason. It's…I don't know. I guess I lost interest in writing. I've started to get my interest back though.

This chapter was originally supposed to be longer and include the scene where The Resistance find the tunnel to Doofenshmirtz's headquarters and enter it. I decided to scrap it and I'm still little unsure about adding it to the start of the next chapter. You guys can decide should I keep it or just skip to The Resistance getting to Doofenshmirtz's HQ. If it's former then we get a song out of it, but if it's latter…we get to action quicker.

Also, that final thought wasn't necessarily Vanessa-2's. It could be hers, but it also could've been any of the other villains. Just something for you to think about.

Yeah, I suppose that's really all I need to say now. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like…review if you want to yell at me for not updating. I…really deserve it.


	29. The Battle Is On!

Okay, much faster update this time. Disappointing lack of reviewers have left, though I only have myself to blame for that. It took me too long to update, so I kind of expected people to leave the story. Anyway, in this chapter, the final battle officially (barely) starts and we have couple twists. It's going to be exciting!

…Yeah I don't own Phineas and Ferb…and I've officially ran out of disclaimer jokes. Enjoy!

….

''This place is way too purple for my tastes.'' Monogram-1 said as he walked down the street to Flynn-Fletcher's house. He had no idea where Perry-1 or his owners were so he just decided to check their house first. Even if they weren't there, there could be some hints to their location.

''I still can't believe that Agent P would do this. Isn't that right Carl?'' Monogram-1 asked, but he had forgotten that Carl-1 wasn't there with him. It felt odd to say the least. He was accustomed to Carl-1 being around him and helping him out so without him he…honestly felt a little lonely. Not that he would show it to anyone. ''I wonder where he disappeared to.'' Monogram-1 had tried to call Carl-1's home before, but no one had answered back then. Unfortunately Carl-1 also didn't own a cellphone since unpaid interns could rarely afford one. He had to make a note to give him one, just so something like this wouldn't happen again.

So Monogram-1 continued his lonely walk towards Flynn-Fletchers' house. There was nobody else walking around since, after Doofenshmirtz's re-take over, everybody was too scared to go outside. It didn't matter that there were no robots around. They had grown so accustomed to there being robots that threatened their lives that they expected there to be robots and no one was brave enough to check if they were right or not. Eventually though, Monogram-1 reached the Flynn-Fletcher house, but the destruction right across the street took his attention first.

''What happened in here?'' Monogram-1 asked as he walked closer to the hole. He edged closer and looked down to see nothing, but darkness. He looked around and saw that climbing down would be too dangerous for someone like him. ''There probably isn't anything important down there anyway.'' Monogram-1 said and walked across the street to Flynn-Fletcher house. He stopped in front of the door, wondering if he should ring the doorbell or not. After couple seconds of thinking about it, he decided against it.

''This is no time to be polite.'' Monogram-1 said and took out a ray gun from his pocket. It was part of O.W.C.A.'s regulations that every Major and Admiral keeps a gun with them, whether that gun is an actual one or ray gun is up to the Major/Admiral themselves. Monogram-1 positioned the ray gun and shot the door, causing it to explode into pieces. ''Ahh, now I know how agents feel whenever they destroy a door.'' Monogram-1 said as he stepped into the house. The house looked like it was completely empty so Monogram-1 started searching around the house, checking every room. Even the restroom, but he only checked that because he really had to go.

''The only place I haven't checked yet is the basement. Might as well check it while I keep talking to myself for no reason.'' Monogram-1 said and carefully opened the door to see…

''It's good that Candace left us here in the basement. We finally get to test out these inflatable legs.'' Linda-2 said while poking the inflatable legs Lawrence-2 was wearing, which immediately burst apart. ''Well that…'' Linda-2 cut her sentence short when she saw Monogram-1 standing there, holding a ray gun in his hand. ''Ahh! Doofenshmirtz has learned how to create robots that look like human beings!'' Linda-1 said terrified and she took couple steps back until her back hit the wall. Lawrence-1 was equally terrified, but he still stood in front of his wife, ready to defend her if the need arrives.

''Don't worry, I'm not an enemy.'' Monogram-1 said, in an attempt to make them calm down.

''Ahh! It said that it's not an enemy!'' Linda-2 yelled, still sounding very terrified. Couple seconds later the sentence hit Linda-2 and she calmed down a little. ''You're…not an enemy?'' Linda-2 asked, still feeling very unsure.

''No, no I'm not. I'm Major Francis Monogram from O.W.C.A., the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. I'm here to find Agent P, Perry the Platypus.'' Monogram-1 said. Normally he wouldn't tell them all that info, but he knew that these two were Phineas's and Ferb's parents, thus, they should know where they are.

''So, you're not a robot?'' Lawrence-2 asked and Monogram-1 shook his head. This made Lawrence-2 smile and he approached Monogram-1 with his hand extended. ''Well then, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lawrence Fletcher and this is my wife, Linda Flynn.'' The trio shook hands afterwards. ''You said you were looking for Perry correct? He should be with the boys, but we unfortunately don't know where they are.'' Lawrence-2 said and Monogram-1 frowned a little when he heard this. He had hoped they could be more of assistance.

''I think they're with Candace though so they should at least be safe.'' Linda-2 added, but unfortunately for Monogram-1, this info didn't help.

''Of course they're safe. They've Perry with them after all.'' Monogram-1 said, knowing that Perry-1 would never let his owners get hurt.

''But, he's a platypus. They don't do much.'' Linda-2 said and Monogram-1 just sighed.

''Never mind. Thank you for the help, but I'm afraid I've to go now. You should stay inside where it's safe.'' Monogram-1 said and turned around to leave. He had one more place to check at least and that was Perry-2's lair.

''By the way, why are you looking for Perry?'' Lawrence-2 asked just before Monogram-1 left the basement.

''I'm looking for him so I can relocate him and take him away from his family.'' Monogram-1 said and then left the basement, leaving shocked Linda-2 and Lawrence-2 behind.

''He seemed really nice until that last sentence.'' Linda-2 commented, sounding pretty worried. ''Phineas and Ferb just got Perry back. Why is he taken from them again?'' Linda-2 asked, but unfortunately Lawrence-2 couldn't answer that. He however had an idea of what they could do.

''Let's stop that man. We can't let him take Perry away from boys again.'' Lawrence-2 said and ran after Monogram-1 with Linda-2 following closely behind. They were determined to chase after him, until they heard the door slam. Monogram-1 had gone outside and Linda-2 stopped in her tracks.

''W-We can't go outside, it's too dangerous.'' Linda-2 said. Lawrence-2 however didn't want to stop there. He knew that his wife, along with almost anyone else who hadn't worked in a factory, are afraid to go outside with Doofenshmirtz-2 back in charge, but this was their pet they were talking about.

''Linda, we're going outside.'' Lawrence-2 said determined, causing Linda-2 to gasp. ''That man is trying to separate Perry from our boys and I won't allow it to happen again. I don't want to see Phineas and Ferb crushed for the second time.'' Lawrence-2 said and then turned towards his wife and extended his hand for her. ''What do you say Linda? Are you ready to go outside, for our boys?''

Linda-2 didn't have to think it that long. While going outside during Doofenshmirtz-2's reign was dangerous, she was willing to take a risk if it was for her sons' happiness. ''Let's go Lawrence.'' Linda-2 said and took her husband's hand and the two went outside, the first for Linda in almost five years.

Unfortunately for them, Monogram-1 was nowhere in sight. What they did notice however, was that there were no robots flying around. Previously, it was pretty much impossible to go outside without seeing Norm-Bots, but now there was nothing like that.

''There are no robots here!'' Linda-2 said and let out a sigh of relief. ''But where's Monogram?''

Unbeknownst to Linda-2 and Lawrence-2, Monogram-1 had used one of the many secret entrances around the house to enter Perry-2's lair. While he doubted that Perry-1 or his owners would be there, he thought that he could pick up some gadgets that might be useful. However, he noticed that there was indeed someone else there.

''Hey, who's there?'' Monogram-1 asked as he pulled out his ray gun. The other person didn't answer and instead walked closer to Monogram-1. ''Identify yourself or I'll shoot.'' Monogram-1 said in a threatening voice with his finger on the trigger, but the figure didn't back off and instead walked closer. Now that the person was so close, Monogram-1 could see that the person was short in height, actually, the person seemed to be a child. Monogram-1 lowered his weapon when he realized this, but the person saw this as a chance to attack.

The person dashed towards Monogram-1 and grabbed the weapon from him, then slid under his legs and knocked him on the head, causing Monogram-1 to fall flat on his stomach and his assaulter stood in front of him with the ray gun pointed at his face. Now that he was so close, Monogram-1 could see that person that attacked him was a boy.

''Now you…Major Monogram?'' The person asked shocked as he lowered his weapon. ''I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sir, let me help you up.'' Person said and offered his hand which Monogram-1 gladly took. He was little suspicious, but the boy had recognized him and called him sir, so he gave him the benefit of doubt.

''Thank you, but who are you?'' Monogram-1 asked. He was sure that he has never seen this boy before.

''You don't remember? Well it has been a while, so I suppose that's understandable. I'm an ex-member of The Resistance…Django Brown.''

,,,,,,,

Poofenplotz-2 had decided to send six Spears towards Ferbnix, mostly because she wanted the rest of them to guard the prisoners in case they would try to sneak out and because she doesn't expect to need more Spears than that. She had made sure that each of Spears had left their Mini-Spears here, thus leaving her with 24 Mini-Spears After sending The Spears out, she noticed that Isabella-1 was approaching her. She was wearing the armor Poofenplotz-2 had made for her and since it included a helmet, her facial expressions were hidden.

''What is it Isabella?'' Poofenplotz-2 asked slightly annoyed. She wasn't supposed to start moving around until she ordered her to.

''When do I get to destroy them?'' Isabella-1 said, her normal voice really unfitting when considering her appearance.

''I told you that I'll tell you when you can attack them. They're not here yet so try to be patient.'' Poofenplotz-2 could hear Isabella-1 growl under her breath after she said that. ''You know what I can do. Don't try to attack me.''

''Fine, but my patience is growing thin.'' Isabella-1 warned as she started to leave the room.

''Think about Phineas until then.'' Poofenplotz-2 said with a smirk, knowing what kind of reaction she would get from her. She had managed to find out that the thing Isabella-1 gets maddest about had something to do with Phineas, but she didn't know what that something was exactly.

''Phineas…'' Isabella said slowly and punched the wall next to her, creating a hole in it before leaving the room. Poofenplotz-2 frowned a little when she saw this.

''Spears destroy ceilings and you destroy walls. I'm afraid of creating something else since it will probably destroy the floor!'' Poofenplotz-2 said, but she calmed herself down pretty quickly. She couldn't afford being agitated when the enemy was attacking.

''Poofenplotz?'' Poofenplotz-2 turned around to see Vanessa-2 behind her and she looked like she wanted to talk with her.

''What is it Vanessa? Also, you can call me Esmeralda if you want to.'' Poofenplotz-2 said as she sat down. Vanessa-2 sat down as well.

''How's the plan going on Poofenplotz?'' Vanessa-2 asked, having no indication to call her by her first name.

''It's going well. No problems so far and he has absolutely no idea what I'm planning.'' Poofenplotz-2 said, but Vanessa-2 glared at her. Noticing the glare, Poofenplotz-2 continued. ''Fine, what we're planning. You haven't done much so I guess I just forgot.'' Poofenplotz-2 said, but Vanessa-2 didn't look that convinced.

''_Right, that's the reason.'' _Vanessa-2 thought sarcastically and would've continued her thoughts, but Poofenplotz-2 still had something to say to her.

''I want you to do something for me.'' Poofenplotz-2 said, catching Vanessa-2 off-guard. To her, it seemed to be far too late to start doing anything. Nevertheless, Vanessa-2 still listened to what she had to say. ''I want you to keep an eye out for Baljeet. I'm not sure what he's up to and I don't trust him.''

''You don't trust anyone, you don't even tell me everything.'' Vanessa-2 said slightly annoyed. It's not that she minded that Poofenplotz-2 kept secrets from her, but she didn't like the fact there was something she knew that she didn't.

''I suppose that's true. Nevertheless I trust that you'll do it. Now if you excuse me…'' Poofenplotz-2 said and she left the room, leaving Vanessa-2 alone with her thoughts.

''Oh don't worry, I will.'' Vanessa-2 said with a smirk. She looked around and saw Baljeet-2 walk somewhere all by himself. Vanessa-2 followed him, being really careful so that he didn't notice her. After following him for about a minute, he came to a stop and Vanessa-2 stopped behind a wall close by. She could hear him talking, but she wasn't sure what he was doing or what he was saying. So she peeked from behind the wall and her eyes widened when she saw what he was doing. She hadn't expected this at all.

''_So that's what he's doing huh? Well, Poofenplotz asked me to keep an eye out for him. She never said I've to tell her what he's doing.'' _Vanessa-2 thought and left, leaving Baljeet-2 alone with his plans.

Roger-2 had started reading the Idiot's Guide to Being Evil and so far, he was hooked. The first five tips had already been really helpful and he was sure it was only going to get better.

''Tip 6: Do not read everything out loud or otherwise you might accidentally insult someone you might need in your evil plans. Please, like that would ever happen.'' Roger-2 said, not noticing that Heinz-2 was walking towards him. ''Tip 7: Do not have a black eye patch. In the past, it used to make you look diabolical, but nowadays it makes you look pathetically lame.'' Roger-2 said and then looked behind him to see Heinz-2 frowning. ''This book is amazingly accurate.''

''Of course it is, it was written by an evil mastermind.'' Heinz-2 said and then put his hand on Roger's shoulder. ''Now, since we were so rudely interrupted before, do you want to see my plan?'' Heinz-2 said while smiling evilly. Roger-2 looked at him surprised.

''Really? Are you okay with me seeing it?'' Roger-2 asked and Heinz-2 nodded, still wearing that evil smile. ''Great! Let's go then.'' And so, the two Doofenshmirtz brothers walked off with Heinz-2 leading the way. The two walked for a while until they reached a room that Roger-2 hasn't seen before. The door to the room was rather large and on top of it read…

''B Chamber? What does that mean?'' Roger-2 asked confused, but Heinz-2 didn't answer. Instead he opened the door and once inside, he put the lights on. With the lights on, Roger-2 could clearly see what was inside the room. There were numerous operating tables with painful looking machinery next to each one. There was fur, feathers and red splotches on the ground which Roger-2 guessed was dried up blood. Finally he noticed some cages and there was one cage in front of each operating table. The sight caused a shiver to run down his spine.

''Heinz…what is this place?'' Roger-2 asked, starting to really feel scared. Heinz-2 however, looked like he has seen this room many times before.

''Maybe you'll understand once you see this.'' Heinz-2 said and walked next to what looked like a garage door. He pressed the button next to the door and the door started to open. Once it was fully open and you could see what's inside, Roger-2's eyes widened and he took couple steps back.

''You…you did this.''

''With the help of Norm-Bots of course. I had the technology so I decided to use it.''

''B-but I thought that Perry was the only one that you…''

''I like to keep everyone thinking that. I originally thought that I needed more, but even with The Resistance around, Norm-Bots and Platyborg were enough.''

''So, what are you going to do with them?''

''I'll send some to the basement. I don't believe that aerial assault is Resistance's only attack. I believe that they divided their attack, other half is attacking from the air while the other half attacks from below. It seems like something that they would do.'' Heinz-2 said and after giving his orders to his…allies, he turned to Roger-2 who still looked shocked. ''What is it now Roger?'' Heinz-2 asked slightly annoyed. While he had expected him to be shocked, he also expected him to get over it quicker than this.

''How…how could you do this?'' Roger-2 asked horrified. He couldn't believe that his brother would do something like this. He had been sure that Perry-2 was just a one-time thing.

''Easy, with ear-plugs and protective clothes. Doing that is both messy and loud.'' Heinz-2 said and started to leave the room. Just before he left the room, he turned around to face Roger-2 one more time. ''Of course, results weren't always satisfactory. But you know what they say; sometimes you've to crack couple eggs before you can make an omelet. Although in this case…sometimes you've to sacrifice couple agents before you can make a cyborg.'' Heinz-2 said and with that, he left the room, leaving a shocked Roger-2 behind.

''I can't believe he would do this. I know he ruled with an iron fist, but this is an inhuman act.'' Roger-2 said and turned to look at the rest of the cyborgs that were still standing there, having nothing to do without Heinz-2 commanding them. ''But there's something I can do to these guys…''

,,,,,,,,,,,,

''Ginger, are you okay now?'' Jeremy-2 said as he let go of the small girl. She had been crying for a long time and even though she quit a while ago, Jeremy-2 still thought that she was too emotionally unstable to not be hugged.

''Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks.'' Ginger-2 said and she wiped her eyes. Her eyes had become red from all that crying, but she was sure that she was okay now. ''Candace is really lucky to have you.'' Ginger-2 said, causing Jeremy-2 to blush a little

''What!? Me and leader aren't that close. There's nothing special between us.'' Jeremy-2 denied, but his blush was giving him away. Of course he had feelings for Candace-2. He wasn't planning on telling anyone about them though.

''Really? I was sure that you liked her. You two seem really close.'' Ginger-2 said, causing Jeremy-2's blush to get a little brighter.

''I admit that I do think she's amazing, but there's no way that she thinks of me like that. She's way too good to me.'' Jeremy-2 confessed, accidentally hinting that he had feelings for Candace-2. He then shook his head and tried to change the subject. ''How about you? Do you still have feelings for Baljeet, even after this?'' Jeremy-2 asked and instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't…''

''It's okay. I wish I could say no to your question, but…I can't. I still have some lingering feelings for him, despite everything he has done. You don't have to worry though. If the moment arrives…I'll arrest Baljeet on the spot. I won't let my feelings interfere.'' Ginger-2 said and the look on her face reassured Jeremy-2 that she was going to do that.

''Can we stop talking about feelings and love already? I'm getting sick of it!'' Buford-2 yelled annoyed causing Jeremy-2 and Ginger-2 to turn towards him. ''Shouldn't we think of a way to get out of here instead?'' Buford-2 asked. Normally he wouldn't mind being in jail since he's resisting The Resistance, but he would rather stop doing that than stay here and listen to people talk about their feelings.

''How? None of us have our gadgets and there's a stupid Spear outside each jail door.'' Ginger-2 said annoyed.

''_Affirmative. There's a stupid Spear outside each door.'' _The Spear outside their door said.

''Well I just wanted to get the ball rolling. I'm not a thinker type.'' Buford-2 said and laid down on his bed. ''I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when you've an escape idea ready.'' Buford-2 then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

''He's taking this pretty well.'' Jeremy-2 said. He had never seen Buford-2 on missions before so his laidback…ness surprised him.

''You'll get used to it. Anyway, do you have any ideas?'' Ginger-2 asked hopefully. She knew that Jeremy-2 was smart so she expected him to have at least one plan.

''I have plenty, but all of them involve us having gadgets or there being more of us in the cell. So I don't have any plans we can execute right now.'' Jeremy-2 said and continued to think of ideas of how to get out.

,,,

The silence in the cell where Baljeet-1 and Ginger-1 were was extremely awkward. Baljeet-1 was actually little surprised by what Ginger-1 had said. He knew that she had a crush on him, but he didn't know that she actually loved him. It only made answering her even harder.

''B-Baljeet? Are you okay?'' Ginger-1 asked nervously, taking Baljeet-1's prolonged silence as a bad sign. _''I shouldn't have confessed. Now he thinks I'm weird and won't hang out with anymore…which isn't much of a change…'' _''Baljeet, it' okay if you don't feel the same way. I understand…'' Ginger-1 said sadly and turned away from Baljeet-1, unable to face him right now.

Baljeet-1 panicked a little when he saw this. He didn't want Ginger-1 to have the wrong idea. So he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Look on her face told him that she was probably going to cry.

''Baljeet?'' Ginger-1 asked hopefully, but her hope diminished when she saw Baljeet-1's face. It didn't look like he was going to confess.

''I…do not have feelings for you right now. However, that does not mean that I will never have feelings for you.'' Baljeet-1 said and after saying that, Ginger-1 looked hopeful again. ''I cannot say I love you or that I even like you more than friends do right now, but there is hope that I will do one day. I…I hope that is okay with you.'' Baljeet-1 finished while rubbing his neck awkwardly. He had never expected to say something like that to someone.

''It is more than okay!'' Ginger-1 said happily and suddenly engulfed Baljeet-1 in a hug. Baljeet-1 honestly hadn't expected her to do that. He had expected her to still be sad and not be okay with his decision. Buford-1 just rolled his eyes at this, but on the inside he was happy for his favorite nerd.

''No I'm not! Stop putting words in my mouth!''

Ginger-1 eventually let go of Baljeet-1 who still looked little confused. ''What's wrong Baljeet?''

''It is just that…I did not expect you to react like that. I thought you were still going to be upset and well, not fine with my decision.'' Baljeet-1 said, but Ginger-1 thought it was weird that he would think that.

''I thought it was justified decision. You and I haven't talked to each other much so I honestly wasn't keeping my hopes that up.''

''I see…but I still have one question.'' Baljeet-1 said and Ginger-1 nodded, beckoning him to continue. ''Why do you have feelings for me? Like you said, we have not talked to each other that much and…Phineas and Ferb are in my opinion lot better options.'' Baljeet-1 said. He had to admit that when compared to Phineas-1 and Ferb-1, he wouldn't consider himself a desirable choice.

''I've to admit that before I met you…I had feelings for Phineas.'' Ginger-1 confessed, causing both Baljeet-1 and Buford-1 gasp. ''Can you blame me? He's smart, creative, kind, friendly and a lot of other adjectives girls look in a guy.'' Ginger-1 said, not noticing both Baljeet-1 and Buford-1 look little jealous. ''But I gave up on my feelings for two reasons. The first one…Fireside Girls' rules.'' At this, both Baljeet-1 and Buford-1 looked confused. ''You see…there's a rule in Fireside Girls handbook that if a Fireside Girl has a crush or feelings for someone, she must tell someone in the same troop. But there's another rule related to that rule. If a Fireside Girl tells the entire troop that she has feelings for a boy…that boy officially becomes taken and no other Fireside Girl in that troop can declare to have feelings for the boy.'' Ginger-1 explained.

''That's a dumb rule. It expects person to be able to forget about their feelings just because someone 'called dibs', but that's impossible. Love cannot be told what to do or not to do.'' Both Baljeet-1 and Ginger-1 looked at Buford-1, shocked that he would say something like that. When Buford-1 noticed them staring at him he fake coughed couple times. ''I mean…that's a dumb and girly rule!''

''As you can probably guess, Isabella told everyone in the troop about her feelings for Phineas first, so I, by the rules of the Fireside Girls, was forced to forget about mine. Like Buford said, it isn't easy and I had to deal with the pain of Isabella being able to flirt and be close to Phineas. I expected to never really get over it, that is, until we went to your house to get 'Help Thy Neighbor' patch.'' Ginger-1 said and Baljeet-1 tried to remember such an event. He could recall one time that Fireside Girls visited him.

''I think I recall something like that. I think I made a presentation for you guys, but if I remember correctly, everyone fell asleep during it.'' Baljeet-1 said with a small chuckle.

''Yes you did and everyone did fall asleep, but me. I found your extensive knowledge about stuff like that really interesting and it only showed how smart you are. Also, I think you're pretty adorkable.'' Ginger-1 said with a small laugh while Baljeet-1 looked confused. ''Adorkable is a combination of adorable and dork. I…I think your geekiness is adorable.'' Ginger-1 said with small blush and saying all that caused Baljeet-1 to blush as well.

''Thank you…'' Baljeet-1 said, not sure what else to say to that. There was still just one more thing bothering him. ''But doesn't Ferb have those qualities too? What made you choose me over him?'' Baljeet-1 asked, sounding really confused. Once again, he doesn't consider himself a good choice when compared to Ferb-1.

''Ferb is…too silent for my liking. I'm not into silent types. I much prefer people who speak out their feelings…like you.'' Ginger-1 said, once again making both her and Baljeet-1 blush. ''And you don't have to worry about me choosing you just because Ferb was 'taken' as well. Ferb isn't taken yet since, while Gretchen has a crush on him, she hasn't told everyone in the troop yet. At least, she hasn't told me yet.''

''While normally I wouldn't mind gossiping about people, shouldn't we try to do something more productive? Like plan an escape or something!'' Buford-1 said annoyed.

''It's much easier said than done. We've nothing to work with and those robots are outside each jail door.'' Ginger-1 said annoyed.

''_Affirmative. There's one of these robots outside each door.'' _Spear outside their door said.

''Well I just wanted to throw that out there. Thinking's not my job.'' Buford-1 said and laid down on his bed. ''I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when you have a plan ready.'' Buford-1 then closed his eyes and attempted to go to sleep.

''I've known him for years, but his laidback…ness still surprises me.'' Baljeet-1 said, but he had to admit that Buford-1 had a point. It would be for the best to at least try to think of an escape plan.

,,,,

''So, this is what Doofenshmirtz used to escape.'' Phineas-2 said to himself once he and others found the secret exit in the factory Heinz-2 and others used to be. Since there were so many of them, it hadn't taken them too long to find it. Phineas-2 however was still disappointed that he hadn't found it when he and Perry.2 had been here.

''Are you okay Phineas?'' Isabella-2 asked concerned. She had noticed that Phineas-2 had been thinking about something serious so of course she was worried about him.

''It's nothing serious. You don't have to worry about it.'' Phineas-2 said with a reassuring smile. Isabella-2 however wouldn't be fooled that easily. She knew something was wrong so she kept glaring at him. Seeing her face, Phineas-2 decided to tell her. ''I'm just disappointed that I didn't find this back then.''

''It's better this way. If you had found this back then, you most like wouldn't have been there when…my mother passed away and then you wouldn't have heard her final message and then we wouldn't be together.'' Isabella-2 said and took his hand, causing Phineas-2 to blush a little.

''I know and I'm really happy about that. But there's also a chance that if I had found this secret tunnel back then, I could have defeated Doofenshmirtz and his allies and we wouldn't be in this mess.'' Phineas-2 said, but this time, Isabella-2 didn't say anything back. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she didn't believe that he could beat Heinz-2 and his allies only with him and Perry-2.

The tunnel was long so everyone had time for their own thoughts or conversations with other people.

''Ferb…can I walk next to you?'' Ferb-1 looked next to him to see Gretchen-1 walking with a small smile on her face. Having no objections, Ferb-1 just nodded, causing Gretchen-1's smile to widen. ''Thank you.'' Gretchen-1 said and then started walking next to him. Unfortunately, that's as far as their conversation went.

Gretchen-1 was nervously trying to think of a good subject to talk about with him, but it was lot harder than it sounded. While she could come up with plenty of subjects, she was afraid that she wouldn't get a verbal response from him. She knew that he was a big fan of Stinkleberry Finkbat movies, but she herself wasn't a big fan of those movies so that was one subject she couldn't talk to him about.

''Are you worried about Isabella?'' Gretchen-1 was really surprised when Ferb-1 started the conversation. She turned to look at him and he was merely waiting for her to answer his question.

''Of course I am. She's my troop leader and best friend after all.'' Gretchen-1 said and Ferb-1 nodded, showing that he was satisfied with this response. ''Are you?'' Gretchen-1 asked, but then realized what a stupid question that was. Of course he was worried. As Gretchen-1 suspected, Ferb-1 nodded as a response to her question and the silence between them continued. Gretchen-1 was hoping for a longer conversation, but alas.

''You can talk while I listen. That's still a conversation.'' Ferb-1 said and once again Gretchen-1 looked at him surprised. Ferb-1 looked back at her and winked, causing her to blush a little.

''Okay then.'' Gretchen-1 said happily and then started talking whatever was in her mind. Ferb-1 just kept on listening. He knew very little about her so he hoped that with this conversation he would learn more about her. Besides, she had feelings for him so the best thing he can do now is listen to what he wants to say.

Vanessa-1 just smiled at the two of them. _''Ferb deserves someone great with him and I'm sure that girl has what it takes.''_

Vanessa-1 however wasn't the only one who saw their conversation. Gretchen-2 had seen it as well and seeing it made her glance at Ferb-2 who was walking relatively close to her. Ferb-2 also turned to look at her and as soon as they locked eyes, Gretchen-2 looked away, unaware of the blush that was forming on her cheeks. _''Stupid counterpart! I'll prove to her that feelings aren't the same when it comes to counterparts.'' _Gretchen-2 thought determined.

Candace-2 was walking in front of the group, leading them with her Bo Staff ready if they run into any unexpected trouble. She had removed her sunglasses for once since it would be way too dark with them. Phineas-1 was walking next to her, looking little worried.

''Why the worried face?'' Candace-2 asked, not looking at him. Phineas-1 was surprised that she could see he was worried, but he answered her question anyway.

''I'm not used to something like this. This is pretty serious after all.'' Phineas-1 said and Candace-2 could understand his feelings. Last time, they were just going to save Perry-1, but this time they were going to save a lot more people and defeat Heinz-2 and his allies while they're at it.

''I understand. I remember being pretty worried back when The Resistance was still young, but I always hid it. If people see that the leader is worried, then they get worried themselves and their worries start to consume them. However if they notice that their leader isn't worried they won't get worried themselves and they're able to use their maximum potential. You've to do that now. I might be the leader of The Resistance, but you're the leader of your friends and it won't be good if they notice that you're worried.'' Candace-2 said and then turned to look towards Phineas-1. His eyes still showed little worried, but at least he was smiling now.

''Thanks, but that's easy for you to say. You've so much experience from stuff like this.''

''Just think of this as today's project.'' Phineas-1 turned to his left to see Candace-1 walking next to him, giving him a supportive smile. ''Think that today your big idea was to infiltrate the building, secure all the prisoners and defeat the evil villain inside. Not to mention save your princess.'' Candace-1 said and Phineas-1 blushed a little, knowing well who she meant by princess. Nevertheless, Phineas-1 appreciated those words and could feel himself getting less worried.

''Thanks. I really have the best sister in the world.'' Phineas-1 said with large smile and Candace-1 smiled back at him.

''Yes, yes you do.'

There was still a long way to go for the group so…a random musical number!

(This song is sung similarly to Don't Fall from the episode Just Desserts. Hope that helps imagining this song. Because, otherwise this song is almost impossible to sing.)

_We're going forward, further and further_

_It's not really fun at all_

_This tunnel, it's incredible long for us_

_Can you hear your echo call_

_We're just going forward_

_There's nothing else to do_

_It's going to take us a while to get there_

_Since this tunnel is so long…_

_It's the focus of the song!_

''This is supposed to be a surprise attack and that song is not helping!'' Candace-2 yelled annoyed. Luckily they had finally managed to reach the end of the tunnel and to the basement of Heinz-2's headquarters after the song ended so their surprise attack wasn't ruined. ''It's still weird that this tunnel was here. Sure it was convenient, but…'' Candace-2 said, but then decided to leave the subject alone. There probably was a good reason for the tunnel to be here. ''Okay, we're going to divide into the three teams now. You can choose your team yourself, but make sure that each group is properly divided.''

The first team that was led by Candace-1 had Jeremy-1, Stacy-1, Katie-1, Holly-1, Milly-1, Vanessa-1 and Adyson-1

The second team that was led by Isabella-2 had Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Gretchen-1, Perry-1, Heinz-1, Gretchen-2 and Pinky-2

The third team that was leady by Candace-2 had Phineas-2, Ferb-2, Stacy-2, Milly-2, Holly-2, Katie-2 and Perry-2

''Looks good. Candace, you know what you and your group have to do first.'' Candace-2 said and Candace-1 nodded.

''Yes sir!'' Candace-1 said and with that, she and her group were off. The other reason Candace-2 had chosen Candace-1 for this role was because she was her counterpart. Any robot would think that she was her so the distraction should go well. Sometime later, they heard Candace-1 scream which they thought was part of the distraction.

''There's our cue, now go! Second team takes the stairs while we, if we can, take the elevator. We'll meet at the top!'' Candace-2 yelled out and she was answered by a strong chorus of yes sirs. Luckily for them, the elevator was fully operational and they took it to the top level, all hoping that everything would go smoothly. _''Doofenshmirtz…prepare to be dethroned once again!''_

''Let's go guys. We can't have those prisoners waiting any longer!'' Isabella-2 yelled and her team yelled with her. The prisoners were held on level four so it shouldn't take them long to get there. Once they did, all of them were surprised to see Spears there. ''What are these Spears doing here?'' Isabella-2 asked, being really careful not to raise her voice. She had expected all Spears to either be in the basement or attacking the Ferbnix.

''If these guys are here…then why did Candace scream?'' Phineas-1 asked, sounding really worried for the safety of her sister.

What Candace-2 and the rest didn't know was that Candace-1's scream was very genuine and not just a fake to catch guards' attention. She had been truly scared of what she had seen.

''Who…who are you guys?'' Candace-1 asked scared, while clutching on to Jeremy-1 who tried to hide the fact that he was scared.

'''I thought that Perry was the only cyborg here.'' Stacy-1 said as she took couple steps back. Fireside Girls grabbed a hold of each other, each trying to hold a brave face. Vanessa-1 t

In front of the group were four different animal cyborgs. They were a Dogborg, Bearborg, Catborg and Duckborg. Despite sounding silly, they were rather intimidating looking. They all had a similar armor that Perry-2 had, but some of them had metal in different places. Bearborg's claws had been replaced with metallic ones, Dogborg had metallic paws, Carborg was almost fully metal with no actual skin visible and Duckborg…had a metallic chair for some reason.

''Now…this is what I call getting busted.'' Candace-1 said with a fearful gulp.

…

Wow…looking back at this chapter, not that much humor in it. Well I meant it as a fairly serious chapter anyway so hopefully it worked. I also hope that I managed to pull off my new twists well and that some of you were surprised. If you weren't…then I failed.

I also wonder if I made this chapter too sweet. By that I mean that there were a lot of interactions between characters that can make some people say 'aww' or 'that's so cute/adorable/sweet'. I'm glad that I've them, but looking back, there's quite many of them. At least, in my opinion there are.

And I know I know…still no actual battle and I've been building this up way more than I should have. Nevertheless, the next chapter should be action-packed, but that doesn't mean that it will come packed with an action figure. I'm sorry.

That's all I suppose. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	30. The Battle Continues!

No, I'm not dead if that's what you're thinking. I have no idea why 'oh he must be dead' is the first thought that comes to everyone's head when there isn't an update in a long time. Pessimistic much?! Next time I don't update in a while, think that I won a lottery and am currently wasting money buying stuff that won't get me anywhere in real life. So yeah…not dead, still very alive! With that said, please read the intro I wrote when I started writing this chapter!

Chapter 30! I…feel like we haven't made much progress since chapter 20! Yeah…I shouldn't sound excited about that. I mean, I like taking things slowly and not rushing, but… 'sigh' whatever. Let's just jump to the chapter!

…After the mandatory (it really isn't...) stuff. I checked myself in the mirror; I'm not Dan Povenmire or Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh. I'm lot younger…and lot less successful. That means that I don't own Phineas and Ferb. …I should make normal disclaimers or just not do them at all. Enjoy!

….

''So…'' Irving-1 said awkwardly as he sat with his counterpart. It hasn't been long since their take-off and he was already feeling little uncomfortable. He was really not good with silence since being around Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 made him accustomed to there being lots of talking and building noises. He would like to have a conversation with his counterpart, but he knew that that conversation would eventually dissolve into an argument about Candace-2 and Phineas-1 and Ferb-1.

''What is Albert like in your dimension?'' Irving-2 asked suddenly, catching Irving-1 off-guard. He hadn't expected him to ask a question about his brother, but he answered it anyway.

''He's a pain to deal with most of the time. He interrupts me often when I'm writing Phineas and Ferb fanfi...blog stuff and he annoys me to no end about my fixation on Phineas and Ferb. Not to mention that he calls himself Truth Detector, but he can't even find me when we play hide and seek! I could hide for several hours and he couldn't find me.'' Irving-1 said proudly with a smile. Irving-2 however, didn't think that was something to be proud of.

''It sounds like he wasn't even looking for you.'' Irving-2 said, but Irving-1's smile didn't falter.

''Or he's just really bad at hide and seek. Anyway, since you brought the subject up, what is Albert like in this dimension.'' Irving-1 asked and he could've sworn he saw a hate in Irving-2's eyes when he started speaking.

''He…doesn't support The Resistance. He never believed that The Resistance could beat Doofenshmirtz.'' Irving-2 said and Irving-1 looked shocked again. He had expected everyone in this dimension to be against Heinz-2. ''He always used math and analyses to debunk my arguments, saying that with the man-power Resistance had, there was no way they could ever beat Norm-Bots. On certain levels he was right, but to me, lack of man-power didn't matter when Candace was the leader.'' Irving-2 explained, but the whole time, Irving-1 felt like his counterpart was hiding something.

''So, I suppose you had a nice 'I told you so' moment after Doofenshmirtz's defeat.'' Irving-1 said and once again he could see a negative emotion in his counterpart's eyes when he started to answer. However, this time it was sadness.

''I suppose I would've…if I actually saw Albert nowadays. I haven't talked to him or seen him in nearly two years. He started attending boarding school two years ago and ever since then, we haven't been in touch and I have no idea how he is.'' Irving-2 explained and he felt tears starting to come. He might've not gotten along with his brother, but arguing with Albert-2 was way more fun than spending summer alone.

''But can't he visit during summer? My brother does that all the time.''

''Impossible. Norm-Bots were always around, asking for papers. And they almost never ask for normal papers. If you're lucky, they might ask for a passport or I.D., but most of the time, they would ask for stuff like tax papers, birth certificates, school diplomas and ironically, your will. Their unpredictability is what made them so dangerous. No one wanted to risk going outside so during summer…everyone stayed indoors. Only ones that didn't were The Resistance members, the ones affiliated with Doofenshmirtz or people that didn't know.'' Irving-2 explained and Irving-1 was horrified at this. He was aware that the things had been bad in this dimension, but he didn't know that things were this bad. ''Well, at least it was better than school.''

Irving-1 was almost afraid to ask his next question. ''What was school like during Doofenshmirtz's reign?''

''It was awful. Almost all subjects always focused on Doofenshmirtz and Tri-State Area. History was about Doofenshmirtz's and his family's history, P.E. was nothing but sports that Doofenshmirtz liked…and there wasn't many, geography was just about Tri-State Area and so on. As you can probably tell, it was very boring and almost nobody was interested in any of the subjects. The problem was…you had to be interested. There were Norm-Bots in the classroom too, around four or five each. If they saw you sleeping, kidding around or just looking uninterested during class, they would throw you out and…'' Irving-2 stopped there since he wasn't sure should he tell about one of the worst things during Heinz-2's reign.

''And what?'' Irving-1 asked, starting to feel little scared after seeing the worried look on his counterpart's face.

''You would be replaced. Well, it's not sure if that's what happens, but that's the term everyone used. Once a student that was thrown out by Norm-Bot returns…they have changed. They would sing praises about Doofenshmirtz and his actions while paying the utmost attention in the class. Nobody knows if they were brainwashed, bribed, threatened or if Doofenshmirtz literally replaced them somehow. Anything was possible with Doofenshmirtz since he had technology that not many people understood.''

Irving-1 was already shocked from all the information that he was told and he was afraid of probing too deep on the subject, so he decided to not ask any more questions. ''I'm sorry that I asked all those questions. Time under Doofenshmirtz's reign must've been awful for you.''

''It was awful for everybody. That wasn't even all the school stuff that happened, but I don't want to talk about it more now. I might tell you later.'' Irving-2 said and Irving-1 just nodded, completely understanding his decision. ''But do you understand now why I admire Candace so much? She and The Resistance were the only ones who tried to do something about the situation. Everyone else were too scared, too weak or in worse case…too indifferent.'' Irving-2 explained and then suddenly smiled. ''Anyway, thanks for listening all of that. You're not such a bad guy after all.''

''Right back at you. Actually…'' Irving-1's sentence was cut off when Pinky-1 suddenly started to bark loudly. The two Irvings stopped their conversation and turned towards Pinky-1. ''What is it Pinky?'' Irving-1 asked and Pinky-1 just pointed forward at the windshield. Through the glass they could see six Spears approaching, all of them looking ready to attack. ''Enemies?! What do you suggest we do?'' Irving-1 asked panicked as he sat down on the seat next to Pinky-1.

''We're supposed to be the decoy right? Maybe we should lure them out.'' Irving-2 suggested as he sat down on Pinky-1's other side, meaning that Pinky-1 was now between the two Irvings. However, Pinky-1 didn't want to go with that plan. He wanted to make sure that Isabella-1 was safe and flying away to lure Spears out would've made that impossible. He however had an idea. He pressed the blue button next to the steering wheel and Irvings' chairs started to rise.

''W-what's happening?'' Irving-1 asked worried when he noticed that the ceiling was opening. Their chairs rose all the way outside and the ceiling closed after them. Pinky-1 looked after them. He hadn't expected that to happen, but he wasn't complaining.

''What are we supposed to do now?'' Irving-2 asked, sounding as panicked as his counterpart. Then, in front of Irvings rose two turrets, both with large cannons installed on them. The turrets had handles on both sides so Irvings could grab and rotate the turret around. ''You're kidding!'' Irving-2 said shocked. He didn't know how to use something like this.

Irving-1 looked around. The Spears were fast approaching and they would be here in couple seconds. Aside from the turrets, they had no line of defense and if one of The Spears would get too close, they might notice that Pinky-1 was the only one inside and then they might figure out that they were just a decoy. With all of that in his mind, he grabbed the handles and put his thumbs couple inches from the button that would most likely shoot the projectiles.

''Counterpart, I know what we're going to do today!''

,,,,,

The elevator ride to the top floor of Doofenshmirtz's building was very silent and the atmosphere was getting so tense that you could cut it with a knife. There were some people that would've loved there to be more talking, but they stayed quiet since there was nothing to talk about at this point of the battle.

''_This is going too well.'' _Candace-2 thought worried. She was surprised that the elevator was working and that nothing has happened so far. She kept eying her surroundings and she was prepared for the elevator to suddenly stop moving or just start plummeting down, but that didn't happen. _''I don't like this. This feels too easy.'' _The only explanation she could come up with for this easiness was that their decoy had worked way beyond her expectations. She had expected them to fall for it, but not so much that there would be a total lack of security.

Phineas-2 was eying his surroundings as well, but for completely different reason. He was looking at the other people on the elevator. Everyone looked so serious and focused, which of course was understandable considering the situation, but he still felt out-of place. Despite The Resistance having stopped treating him like dirt, he still didn't have that much confidence in his fighting skills. He just didn't have the experience the other people in the elevator had. Before he could continue his thoughts, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Ferb-2 staring at him.

The two stared at each other for a while in silence. Neither wanted to say anything since everyone would be able to hear their conversation and they didn't want that. Instead, the two continued their non-verbal conversation. The two knew each other well enough to be able to communicate with just body language and facial expressions. Ferb-2 knew that his brother was worried about something so he had to relax him somehow. Considering the situation, he was sure that there was only one thing he could be worried about so he nudged his head towards Candace-2. Phineas-2 was confused for a second before he noticed something surprising. His sister was nervous.

It wasn't an easy thing to notice since she was it hiding pretty well and keeping her hands behind her back, but he could see that she kept clenching and unclenching her fists, which was something she did when she was nervous. It was…odd for the lack of better term. He was used to his sister being completely calm and serious. He actually had rather mixed feelings about seeing his sister like that. He was scared because seeing his sister being nervous just reminded him how serious this situation was, but on the other hand, it told him that it was okay to be nervous. He looked back at Ferb-2 who just gave him thumbs up, showing that he trusted him. Phineas-2 did the same and the two brothers nodded at each other. Despite the fact that no words were exchanged, both were satisfied with the conversation.

Perry-2 had noticed the 'conversation' and smiled. However, that smile quickly disappeared when the elevator stopped. They were at their destination and soon, he would have to fight against his old master. It wasn't that he has any problems fighting him, but after seeing how well his counterpart and Heinz-1 got along, he hoped that he wouldn't have to fight him. _''If only…_

''We're here.'' Perry-2's thoughts were interrupted as the elevator door opened and the group walked to Doofenshmirtz's office. Doofenshmirtz-2 wasn't there, but someone else was.

''Baljeet!'' Phineas-2 yelled, once he saw the traitorous doctor. Before anyone could stop him, he ran towards him and attempted to punch him. Unfortunately, his punch and he himself went completely through him and on closer inspection, it was easy to see why. ''It's a hologram…'' Phineas-2 said quietly, feeling little ashamed that he fell for something like this.

''Yes, this is a hologram. Somebody, give our genius a medal.'' Baljeet-2 said sarcastically as Phineas-2 glared at him, hate burning in his eyes. ''Oh I made you mad. How frightful! Whatever shall I do?'' Baljeet-2 continued to say sarcastically while making Phineas-2 madder. Normally he was rather calm, but he couldn't hide his hate towards this boy.

''Cut it out Baljeet. Why don't you stop using your hologram device and come out to fight us in person?'' Candace-2 said while taking a tighter grip of her Bo Staff.

''I'd rather not. I like being free and well, not beaten to near death.'' Baljeet-2 said, but then he noticed that one person he wanted to see the most wasn't in the room. ''Hey, where's Isabella? She's the only reason I bothered to greet you guys like this.''

''That's none of your business traitor!'' Holly-2 yelled.

''Although, last time I saw her, I think she said something about never wanting to see your disgusting face ever again.'' Katie-2 said, obviously lying, but of course Baljeet-2 didn't know that.

''Besides, she and Phineas are dating. She has a boyfriend now, so give it up.'' Milly-2 said with a smug grin.

''Please, she didn't say th…she's dating who now?!'' Baljeet-2 said enraged, once he heard what Milly-2 said. He then turned towards Phineas-2 again, this time with complete rage in his eyes. ''You?!'' Baljeet-2 asked in complete disbelief while Phineas-2 nodded, not sure what to say to him. ''You're completely unworthy of her! You're nothing, but a pathetic loser who got to Resistance because Candace is your sister. Someone as amazing as Isabella is way out of your league.'' Baljeet-2 said and if it wasn't for the hologram, he would've probably tried to attack Phineas-2.

''At least he didn't betray his comrades and throw away everything for evil.'' Ferb-2 said, causing Baljeet-2 to glare at him, but Ferb-2 was unfazed by this.

''Tsch, whatever. We all know that the relationships within The Resistance don't last…don't we Katie?'' Baljeet-2 said with a sickening smirk.

''You…'' Katie-2 said and nearly drew her weapon out, but Milly-2 put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Katie-2 sighed and let her hand drop back to her side. She couldn't attack the hologram after all.

''I'm afraid I can't talk to you any longer. Well, I could, but I don't really want to. Besides, you will lose eventually and then even Isabella will see our superiority.'' Baljeet-2 said and he turned towards Phineas-2 one more time to give him a death glare, before the hologram disappeared.

''I hate that guy.'' Phineas-2 muttered to himself and then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He glanced at it and saw that it was Ferb-2's hand and he was looking a bit concerned. ''I'm okay Ferb. Thanks.''

''Should have never given him that hologram device.'' Candace-2 muttered under her breath. She had given him the hologram device little after he joined. It was so that the hologram could be used as a distraction or so Baljeet-2 could give them status reports and updates during missions if using walkie-talkies wasn't an option. He always kept it in his coat's pocket.

''Wow, I didn't know he could be that much of a jerk.'' Stacy-2 commented.

''He normally isn't, but when it comes to Isabella, he tends to snap a lot.'' Katie-2 said, still bitter about his last comment to her.

''That's enough about Baljeet. Our target is Doofenshmirtz so let's look for him.'' Candace-2 said ordered, but…

''I don't think so.'' Candace-2 turned her head towards the sound of the voice and saw Poofenplotz-2 walking into the room, with the 24 Mini-Spears with her. ''I didn't expect you guys this quickly. Luckily you wasted time talking to Baljeet or I would've missed you.''

''Professor Poofenplotz…correct?'' Candace-2 asked and Poofenplotz-2 just nodded as a response. ''I don't know why you have teamed up with Doofenshmirtz, but I'll make sure that you'll regret that decision.'' Candace-2 said as she took a better grip on her Bo Staff, preparing to attack at any moment.

''Don't worry, I'll explain why I teamed up with him…as soon as you're captured. Mini-Spears, attack!'' Poofenplotz-2 commanded and the 24 Mini-Spears immediately jumped forward to attack The Resistance members.

''There's 24 of them so everyone will take three. Let's do this guys!'' Candace-2 yelled and she started fighting back.

''Yes sir!''

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''Alright, we need to revise our plan now that those Spears are here.'' Isabella-2 said while peeking over the corner, being really careful that the Spears wouldn't notice her. She observed the situation as well as she could. The hallway was narrow with five prison cells on both sides and a Spear standing in guard between each one. There was another door on the other side of the hallway that would lead to more prison cells. Of course, those weren't important since Isabella-2 knew that Heinz-2 wouldn't put Spears to guard empty cells.

''So chief, what do we do?'' Gretchen-2 asked, hoping Isabella-2 had some kind of plan prepared.

''I don't know. I didn't expect those Spears to be there and an all-out battle would cause too much noise and just alert more guards. We need some kind…distraction.'' Isabella said with a smirk as her gaze fell to Heinz-1. Heinz-1 noticed the smirk and gulped nervously.

''What?! You can't expect me to fight those guys. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not exactly Terminator material…was he the guy who destroyed robots or was he a robot who destroyed guys? I can't remember. Actually I…'' Heinz-1 was going to start a monologue about his movie watching habits, but Isabella-2 interrupted him.

''I didn't mean it like that. Listen, Spears have never seen you, correct?'' Isabella-2 asked and Heinz-1 just nodded slowly, not sure where she was getting at. ''So they wouldn't think it's that weird if you were wearing a lab coat, right?'' Isabella-2 asked again and this time Heinz-1 shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what his counterpart has been wearing around Spears, but he doubted that Spears would think it was that weird to see him in a lab coat. ''Great! In that case, we have you walk to the Spears, pretending to be Doofenshmirtz from this dimension and tell them that they can take a break. With that, we can take care of the situation without causing too much ruckus. All we need is for you to have an eye-patch.'' Isabella-2 said and at this, Heinz-1 panicked and took couple steps back.

''Woah! I care about saving the prisoners as well, but I'm not sacrificing my eye for them.'' Heinz-2 said while crossing his arms in protest. Isabella-2 just sighed at this.

''You don't need to lose your eye for this. All we need to do is to get you a black eye-patch that looks like it has a scar over it. Does anyone have one?'' Isabella-2 asked.

''I do.'' To everyone's surprise, Gretchen-1 said that and pulled out a black eye-patch from her pocket. Said eye-patch just happened to look like it had a scar over it. Everyone looked at her confused, their eyes practically begging for an explanation. ''What? I like cosplaying as a pirate.'' Gretchen-1 said, but everyone still looked at her confused. ''Sheesh, can't a girl have an unusual hobby without being judged?'' Gretchen-1 then gave the eye-patch to Isabella-2 who took it and turned towards Gretchen-2.

''Since your counterpart likes cosplaying as a pirate, does that mean that you do as well?'' Isabella-2 asked curiously, as she thought that she knew everything about her troop members.

''No. Unlike some people, I don't see the appeal of placing emphasis on the letter R and be accompanied by a Psittaciforme on my shoulder.'' Gretchen-2 said, while staring straight at her counterpart.

''Actually, emphasis of the letter R is just a stereotype. Actual pirates come from so many different countries that everyone doing the same arr thing just wouldn't make sense. Even the parrot thing is little overdone, although exotic pets were popular among sailors and pirates for show and high price they could fetch for them.'' Gretchen-1 explained.

''But isn't pirates wearing eye-patches a stereotype too?'' Gretchen-2 asked, not wanting to lose an argument against her counterpart.

''Not exactly. While pirates didn't wear eye-patches all the time, they did in fact wear them before and during raids. You see, they wanted to keep the other eye adjusted to the darkness which was good since it could get quite dark below the decks.'' Gretchen-1 explained again and Gretchen-2 started to think of a comeback.

''Well, how about hooks?''

''Stereotype.''

''Wooden legs?''

''Stereotype.''

''Well how about…''

''While I would love to listen more to this fascinating and plot-relevant conversation, we don't have time.'' Isabella-2 said in an angry tone, causing both Gretchens to apologize. She handed the eye-patch to Heinz-1 who started to put it on.

''So why does that eye-patch look like it has a scar over it?'' Phineas-1 asked curiously from Gretchen-1.

''Oh, I accidentally tripped one day and the eye-patch got ripped in to two. My mom patched it together for me.''

It took him a while, but Heinz-1 got the eye-patch on. So with that, he looked exactly like his counterpart…except for one thing.

''Sorry, but I'm not capable of growing facial hair…especially in one minute. Why don't I just tell those robots that I shaved?'' Heinz-1 asked, feeling little nervous.

''I suppose that's okay. Now, go out there and get those Spears out of there!'' Isabella-2 commanded and Heinz-1 nervously complied. He hoped that the Spears would buy his explanation about the lab coat and shaving, since otherwise, they will be the ones shaving him. He walked to the hallway and the Spears immediately took notice of him, but they didn't attack.

''Hey guys. I decided to go with something new today, you know? Can't wear the same thing every day after all, am I right?'' Heinz-1 asked, but the Spears just looked at each other confused, having no idea how to comment to this. ''Listen, you guys have done a splendid job guarding these prisoners, so why don't you take a break and, I don't know, do something killer robots do when they're not on duty or killing anyone.'' Heinz-1 said, but the Spears didn't budge an inch. ''I guess I should rephrase myself. Go and take a break! That's an order!'' Heinz-1 yelled annoyed, but the Spears still didn't move. ''How dare you disobey your master!?''

''_We only answer to Professor Poofenplotz. Get her here to order us and we will leave.'' _One of the Spears said and Heinz-1 was left shocked. He would have returned to the group and asked for a plan B, but he had one of his own. He walked next to one of the Spears and then gasped.

''Look, It's the popular robot pop star Courtney Gears!'' Heinz-1 said while pointing at a random direction. To his surprise, The Spears actually fell for it and this gave Heinz-1 a chance. He quickly removed the hatch on the Spear's back and removed all the wires there. He closed the hatch quickly, just before the Spear fell to the ground. The sound alarmed the three other Spears and they walked to the fallen Spear. ''I have no idea what happened. The poor robot just went and collapsed. I think that warrants for some break time!'' Heinz-1 said and was about to lead Spears away when one of them stopped him and pointed his sharp claws at him. ''Woah! I said break time, not point sharp things at each other time.''

''_Fix him.'' _Spear said calmly.

''I will, I will, but I can't do it here. There's not enough room and I don't really have that many tools and…'' Heinz-1 tried to explain, but it was in vain. One of the Spears then walked to a wall and pressed a red button there. This red button caused both doors at the opposite ends of the hallway to close, effectively separating Heinz-1 and the Spears from the rest of the world.

''_You will fix him here and we'll let you out.'' _Spear said, still extremely calmly. Heinz-1 was really surprised that they would treat one of their own masters like this.

''Now listen! I…'' Heinz-1 was about to go on a long tangent about how they shouldn't boss him around, but The Spear in front of him extended his arm, his claws dangerously close to Heinz-1's neck. ''I will gladly fix him!'' Heinz-1 said panicked. _''I'm really starting to regret building that Other-Dimension-Inator.''_

,,,

Couple floors down, things weren't going all that well either. Candace-1 and the others really had no method of fighting back; since they were just supposed to be a distraction and the animal cyborgs didn't look all that pleasant. Even if they had some weapons on them, they wouldn't know how to use them. As such, they really had no other choice, but run away which was working quite well. Animal cyborgs clearly hadn't been programmed smart enough to figure out a distraction from a real thing so they just chased them.

''You know, it feels like we have been running for months.'' Candace-1 said, looking behind her to see their pursuers still after them.

''Haven't we used that joke at least a few times now?'' Jeremy-1 asked.

''You know you're running out of jokes when your joke is making fun of a joke being used too many times.'' Vanessa-1 commented calmly, clearly not feeling that scared. Unlike Perry-2, these animal cyborgs seemed to be incapable of flying and since they were quite slow, they should be able to keep out-running them as long as things continued this way,

''Wait, we're good guys running desperately away from bad guys right? Why isn't anyone tripping?'' Katie-1 asked, causing her to receive confused looks. ''What?''

''Why would you want anyone to trip?'' Holly-1 asked.

''It's not that I want to, but doesn't that always happen in the movies? When good guys are running away from bad guys and the only way bad guys could catch up is if one of the good guys trip, someone always trips!''

It was a quiet for a few seconds, with no one really knowing what to say to this sort of statement. Until…

''Woah!'' Vanessa-1 said as she tripped, her foot having gotten stuck on a hole on the floor. The fall didn't hurt or anything, but it allowed the cyborgs to catch up by a little bit. Not enough to completely catch up to them, but they would have to pick up the pace now. ''Thanks for jinxing it.'' Vanessa-1 muttered sarcastically as she got back up, not noticing that something had fallen from her pocket. That something was then picked up by the Bearborg. Not knowing what it was, and it having been while since he ate, he obviously ate it.

''Help…us.'' The group froze in their tracks when they heard that and turned around, all wondering where that voice came from. The voice was weak and a bit raspy. What they saw was the cyborgs still running after them, but the bear…''Help us…Help us.'' Bearborg kept repeating that, but it still kept on chasing the group, still intending to hurt and capture them. This was made obvious when Dogborg got a little too close and almost hit Adyson-1, but she managed to dodge in time.

''It can talk?'' Candace-1 asked surprised and this made Vanessa-1 check her pockets and she frowned a bit when she noticed that something wasn't there.

''It got the animal translator.'' Vanessa-1 said, surprising the entire group. ''When my dad made those, he also gave one for me on the off-chance that O.W.C.A. might kidnap me and I would need to understand them. I think even my dad knew it would be very unlikely, but he wanted to be prepared for everything.'' Vanessa-1 explained and due to the situation at hand, everyone decided to believe her.

''Okay then, but why did it say help us? They're still chasing us.'' Jeremy-2 asked, but none of them could provide the answer. None of them were from this dimension nor were they familiar with cyborg technology. As such, all they could do was just keep on running and acting as a distraction.

''We're sorry…'' Bearborg howled as he looked at his animal cyborg partners. There was nothing they could do.

,,,,,,,

Poofenplotz-1 didn't really know what she should do to be honest. She had expected to go walk with Monogram-1 somewhere, but after his outburst, she decided to stay clear from him for now. She didn't really feel like wandering off to the streets since there was really nowhere she could go. Going to where her counterpart would be stupid since she could see that her counterpart was way more evil than her and the two of them could never side with each other. Not to mention that their outfits would have clashed and nobody wanted that. As such, she had decided to stay at O.W.A.A. for now and think about what she should do.

''Oh, you're still here.'' Poofenplotz-1 turned around to see Carl-2 standing there, with some small animal agents crowding around him. Once she saw it what he was holding in his hands, it was obvious to see why. He had animal food with him, a lot of it too.

''Yeah, I really didn't see any reason to leave.'' Poofenplotz-1 said and Carl-2 nodded, accepting the explanation. ''Anyway, what are you doing?''

''Oh, I came here to feed some of the agents. It's not really supposed to be part of my job, but with the situation being what it is, I just have to deal with it. Besides, it's not a bad job to have.'' Carl-2 explained as he grabbed a couple of bowls from a cupboard nearby and laid them down on the floor. Soon, he filled them up with food and the animals happily surrounded the food, trying to eat their fill. ''No need to rush, there's food for everybody.'' Carl-2 said with a chuckle.

While seeing all those happy animals eat was a cute sight, there was one thing bothering Poofenplotz-1. ''Don't you train your agents to get their food themselves?'' She asked, genuinely confused about this. She would think that with everything the agents knew, they would also know how to get their own food. As soon as Carl-2 heard the question, he smiled sadly.

''We do. These are agents that are just too injured to do it themselves. Too injured…or they have forgotten how to do it.'' Carl-2 said and at this point, the smile disappeared entirely and was replaced with a frown. Before Poofenplotz-1 could even ask for more details, Carl-2 continued. ''It's something that nobody wants to hear, trust me. If you thought the situation is bad now with Doofenshmirtz taking over again, well then, be prepared to be unpleasantly surprised. All I'm willing to say is that we didn't just lose agents when Doofenshmirtz took over.'' Carl-2 said as he laid down more food for the animal agents, trying to keep a cheery exterior for their sake. Some of them weren't even aware of Heinz-2 taking over again and Carl-2 wanted to keep it that way. They had gone through enough and they were in no shape to go to another mission.

Poofenplotz-1 would have really wanted an elaboration about this, but she could see that Carl-2 was adamant about not talking about it so she let it go for the time being. Instead, she got something else to worry about.

_You're fabulous!_

_I'm fabulous!_

_You're fabulous!_

_I'm fabulous!_

This sudden sound alarmed some of the agents, causing Carl-2 to glare at Poofenplotz-1 since it was her cell phone ringing- She paid no mind to Carl's reacton and just decided to answer. She didn't recognize the phone number though.

''Hello, this is Professor Poofenplotz speaking.''

''Oh good that I reached you. This is Major Monogram.'' Poofenplotz-1 was more than a little shocked about this. She didn't expect him to contact her anytime soon.

''Monogram? Wait, how did you get my phone number?''

''That's not important. Now, I want you to get to Maple Drive as soon as possible. Something very important is happening.''

''Why? And still, how did you get my phone number?''

''I promise I explain everything once you get here. Just be here soon, promise?''

''…Fine. But seriously how did you get my phone number?'' Poofenplotz-1 asked for the third time, but the only answer she got was the beeping sound from the other end. Monogram-1 had hung up. ''The nerve of that man.'' She muttered under her breath, but started walking towards the exit anyway.

''Are you leaving?'' Carl-2 asked, still having his hands full with the feeding.

''Yeah. An annoying old man with a monobrow needs my assistance.''

''But Major Monogram is upstairs.''

''Not that annoying old man with a monobrow.'' Poofenplotz-1 replied and with that, she was out of the building. Carl-2 stared after her for a while, before returning to his duties. Or that's what he would have done if it wasn't for…

''Intern Carl. An annoying old man with a monobrow would like to speak with you.'' A voice said over the intercom, making Carl-2 gulp.

''Well there goes any hope of me becoming a full-paid intern anytime soon.''

,,,,

''Any luck with the door?'' Isabella-2 asked from Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 as they inspected the door that had separated them from Heinz-1. The two had been looking at it for quite some time, and the more time they wasted, the worse the situation could and would get.

''Well…I think we can hack this. It's just going to take a while, since it's not something we usually do.'' Phineas-1 said with a slight frown, really worried about Heinz-1's safety. He would have to be alone with those Spears for now and while they hadn't heard any voices of terror or even any screaming, they were still all worried that he was badly hurt.

''Get on it, now!'' Isabella-2 ordered and the two brothers got to work almost immediately, not wanting to make her even madder. Gretchen-2 looked at her a little oddly, but didn't say anything. She hadn't seen Isabella-2 this serious about a mission before. She had her theories about why she was acting this way, but decided to keep them to herself for the time being.

Perry-1 was staying even more quiet than usual, thinking hard about the situation. At least Heinz-1 was good at running and dodging and had a knack for surviving hits that would fatally harm an average person, but he still couldn't help, but be worried. As much as his nemesis would deny it, he really wasn't a strong fighter, so he would stand no chance against those Spears in an actual fight. But right now, all he could do was wait and hope for the best, but also fear for the worst.

Then suddenly, while Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 were trying to hack the door, it opened up and all four Spears were standing there in front of them, with no Heinz-1 in sight. Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 took a couple steps back while Perry-1 jumped in front of them and got in the fighting position, ready to protect them at all costs. Isabella-2 frowned, but nodded at Gretchen-2 who nodded back, and both of them started to draw their weapons. Pinky-2 jumped next to his owner, while Gretchen-1 backed against the wall, knowing that she couldn't fight against them.

''It can't be helped. Attack!'' Isabella-2 commanded.

''Whoa, wait wait wait…'' Desperate voice of Heinz-1 made all of them stop in their tracks and look at the Spears again. From the back of one of the Spears, Heinz-1 climbed up, so he was now getting a piggy-back ride from the Spear. ''It's just me.'' Silence filled the air as everyone looked wide-eyed at Heinz-1 and then at the Spears who were doing nothing to harm them.

''How did you…'' Isabella-2 asked in disbelief, finally breaking the silence.

''Well I am an expert in evil machinery. All I had to do was rewire the Spear that I broke to attack other Spears and once those guys were down, I just rewired them again and now they are on our side!'' Heinz-1 said proudly, now having jumped off from the Spear, before walking in front of them and leaning against them.

''You didn't put a self-destruct button on them, did you?'' Perry-1 asked, causing Heinz-1 to glare at him.

''Of course not! I'm not an idiot!'' Heinz-1 yelled insulted, but Perry-1 kept staring at him anyway, with an amused look on his face. ''All right fine. I would have, but I didn't have any on me right now.''

''Well, whatever the case, we can now free the prisoners.'' Isabella-2 said and walked over to the closest door. ''Hey, is anybody there?''

''Chief? Is it really you?'' Ginger-2 asked excited from the other side of the door.

''Yes, it's me. Just be patient and we'll get you guys out of there in no time!'' Isabella-2 said and then she turned towards the others. ''Are there any keys around?'' She asked, but to her disappointment the only answer she got were shaky heads. It seems that Heinz-2 was smart enough to not keep the keys in the same place as the actual prisons. ''Figures. Phineas, Ferb and Gretchens, hack the doors open!'' Isabella-2 commanded and then ordered others to talk with the prisoners in the meantime. She also did so, wanting to make sure that everyone was okay.

''But, I don't know how to hack a door.'' Gretchen-1 said, causing Gretchen-2 to chuckle a bit.

''Well then, you just have to watch and learn.'' Gretchen-2 said arrogantly, causing Gretchen-1 to glare at her. She didn't understand why her counterpart had such a big problem with her. All the other counterparts seemed to get along fine, but not them.

''All right Ferb, let's get to it!'' Phineas-1 said excited, but then he got a little worried when he didn't hear anything. Sure, Ferb-1 was a really silent guy, but this silence was different. Ferb's silence was comforting and bit mysterious, but this silence was tense and deadly. ''Ferb?'' Phineas-1 asked concerned and turned around, only to see Ferb-1 unconscious on the floor with someone standing over him. ''Ferb!'' Phineas-1 yelled concerned, causing everyone to turn towards him and see the same sight.

''Who are you?'' Isabella-2 asked, having already drawn her weapon. The figure didn't speak, but it let out a…surprisingly girlish giggle. ''What's so funny?'' Instead of answering her, the figure just turned its attention to Phineas-1 instead.

''Hey Phineas, it's been a while. Whatcha Doin'?'' Phineas-1's eyes widened at this and his mouth went agape.

''I…Isabella?'' It was the only thing that Phineas-1 could say at this moment and once again Isabella-1 just giggled.

''Phineas. You broke my heart, so I'm here to break you. I think that's a fair deal.''

,,,

''Hey Roger, what's going on?'' Heinz-2 asked once he entered the room Roger-2 happened to be in. He wasn't reading that book he gave him anymore, but instead he was… ''Why are you playing a video game? We're in a middle of a battle if you haven't noticed.''

''I prepare for a battle my way, you prepare in your way.'' Roger-2 said as he turned his attention back to the game.

''Good! Great! Awesome! Outstanding! Amazing!''

''Wow, that's a lot of praise for just pressing one button multiple times.'' Heinz-2 commented dryly, not even really understanding what was going on on the screen.

''Why do you have this console here anyway?'' Roger-2 asked, only occasionally glancing at his brother. His brother had never been that big on video games so he couldn't understand why he would own an actual console.

''Oh, taking over an entire Tri-State Area has more than a few perks. I even got the tablet add-on, but I can't get it to work.'' Heinz-2 complained, causing Roger-2 to give him a funny look.

''You do realize it's not an add-on, right? It's an actual new console and the tablet is the controller.'' Roger-2 said and Heinz-2 just stayed quiet after that, feeling weird about being outsmarted by his brother for once. Heinz-2 was just about to continue the conversation when… ''What?! I definitely didn't hit that! I pressed the button too! That's it, this game cheats! I'm never playing it again!'' Roger-2 yelled angrily and turned off the console in frustration. Heinz-2 looked at him with a mixture of confusion and fright. He had never seen Roger-2 act like this before.

''Really?''

''No, I'll probably play it again tomorrow.'' Roger-2 confessed, being unfortunately very familiar with how rage quitting worked.

''Well, since that's done with, why don't we watch what's going on downstairs through our security cameras.'' Heinz-2 suggested and Roger-2 didn't see any problem with this so he just nodded. Heinz-2 pressed some buttons around and soon they got a view of what's going on down there, and more precisely, what's going on with The Resistance. ''Oh, there's a fight going on! Perfect timing!'' Heinz-2 said with a smile, but his smile dimmed when he looked around. ''Damn, there's never any popcorn around when you want it.''

…

''_Hate to be repetitive, but this is too easy.'' _Candace-2 though as she slammed her Bo Staff against one of the Mini-Spears, who struggled a bit, but managed to get back on its feet. She had to give them props for being sturdy, but they were still no match for her. If they were actual Spears then she had to admit that she would definitely be in trouble, but with these Mini-Spears, she could handle herself well enough.

She glanced at how the others were doing and she wasn't that surprised to see that others were faring well too. Only Phineas-2 was struggling a bit as he wasn't that comfortable with his weapon, but Ferb-2 was right next to him and they were fighting side-by-side, so she knew that he was going to be okay. The other members of The Resistance were doing about the same as she did, managing to fend them off, but not actually managing to destroy them. Perry-2 was doing the best as Mini-Spears seemed to be barely able to harm him. She then turned back towards her own fight and looked at her Bo Staff. Clearly, she would have to think outside the box to defeat these guys. Luckily, she had just the gadget for it.

''All right, let's do this!'' Candace-2 said to herself and she rushed towards the Mini-Spears, who all dashed towards her. Just like she wanted them to do. She ran closer and closer until they were about to collide, but then Candace-2 sidestepped and put her Bo Staff close to the ground, causing all of the Mini-Spears to trip over it and fall together to a pile. ''And now time for you.'' Candace-2 said as she grabbed a small ball-shaped object from her belt and threw it at Mini-Spears. As soon as it made impact, there was a small explosion and Mini-Spears were no more.

''Thank you Magnet Bomb.'' Candace-2 said with a small smile. It was a handy little device that when thrown would automatically attach itself to the nearest metal object and explode upon impact. It was risky to use with this many metal objects around, but you just have to take such risks from time to time. Granted, the range was small, which was why she needed them to be in a pile like that. She looked over at the others once again, before turning her attention to Poofenplotz-2 who didn't look all that worried.

''Now, it's your turn!'' Candace-2 yelled and then ran towards Poofenplotz-2 with her Bo Staff already prepared. Poofenplotz-2 managed to dodge the attack just in time, but couldn't avoid the next strike that made her stumble and fall on her knees. ''Give it up. You can't beat us.''

''Of course I can. I have this button.'' Poofenplotz-2 said while taking a remote from her pocket, instantly pulling her hand away as Candace-2 tried to snatch it. ''You probably want to know what it is. Well, as you took your sweet time to get here, I made some preparations. One was planting bombs on the fourth floor…the prison floor.'' Poofenplotz-2 said with a smirk and this caused Candace-2 to swing her Bo Staff at her, but she managed to duck in time. ''Careful. If you try to hit me again, I might have to press this button.''

Candace-2 contemplated the situation. The risk sounded immense, but she was sure that Poofenplotz-2 was just bluffing. After all, blowing up an entire floor would cause the entire building to collapse and that would just cause everyone to die or get seriously injured, including Poofenplotz-2 and others. The bluff was obvious!

''Go ahead and press it then!'' Candace-2 yelled as she swung her Bo Staff again. It hit, but so did Poofenplotz-2's finger hit the button. And as soon as she did that, there was an explosion heard, really close. The building started to shake a bit, but it wasn't close to collapsing or anything. Seeing the look on Candace-2's face made Poofenplotz-2 smile.

''Oh, did you think I would be stupid enough to not think this through? I of course ordered Spears to place supports and pillars around so the entire building wouldn't collapse. And just in case you still don't believe me, here.'' Poofenplotz-2 said and took another remote from her pocket. This time when she pressed it, a monitor appeared from the ceiling and it showed an image. An image that made Candace-2 gasp.

''It…it can't be!'' Candace-2 said while falling to her knees. On the monitor was an image of the prison floor or what's left of it anyway. It was hard to recognize since there was a lot of rubble, but the doors in the image looked exactly the same as on the prison floor. Then there was the fact that she could see limbs underneath the rubble and certain clothing. A gray top, purple pants and orange-white striped shirt. ''It can't be!''

''And you thought I was bluffing.''

''What?! This wasn't part of the plan!'' Heinz-2 yelled angrily as he saw what happened and then he stood up from his chair. Oh he would let Poofenplotz-2 hear it and he has had enough! She had soloed quite enough for this operation and it would come to an end! ''This is my operation, not hers!''

….And I'm done! Feel free to hate me for leaving you with like three cliffhangers while I don't update the Fanfic for months! No really, I shouldn't joke about that…Sorry. My lack of updates was seriously just because…I didn't feel like it. I didn't feel like writing anything and I don't want to force myself to write since the results are always bad. So it has nothing to do with being busy with high school or anything. I mean, that's part of the reason, but not a very big part.

But yes, I do plan on finishing this Fanfic. I started it, so I plan on finishing it as well. Only problem is the…never mind. Not telling you about it yet, you will find out at a later point.

Anyway, I hope the chapter wasn't too…all over the place I guess? I mean, I had what like seven scene transitions there? Just wanted to give everyone something to do and I hope that didn't confuse anyone. If it did, then I apologize, and you can ask about thing that confused you in the reviews. I'm more than happy to answer any questions you have…unless it's about future things. I'm not going to give you spoilers, because…well why would you want any?

Anyway, I think that's all I wanted to say. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like…review if you were indifferent! I feel like I have been neglecting indifferent people, you guys should review too!

And once again, I apologize for not updating for months.


End file.
